A New Player: Year Four: The Gathering Dark
by Faykan
Summary: The continuation of the ANP Arcline. Mystery and intrigue follow Harry and his friends as several dark and unsettling events lead up to a dangerous tournament that Harry is forced to become involved with. Meanwhile Albus puts his plan in motion to secure sole dominion over the life of our hero. - Coverart by SalazarinaSlytherin on Deviantart
1. Prologue

**New Player Year 4**

**The Gathering Dark**

**Prologue**

**Scar Dreams**

Harry gasped as he sat up; his scar burning beneath his fingers like someone had just pressed white hot metal to his skin. He reached out to his bedside table, and was met halfway by the nudge of another hand, holding his glasses out for him. "Harry, what's wrong?"

Harry looked across the darkness at his best friend, Faykan Undol. Faykan was kneeling on his bed, having been awoken by Harry's gasp of pain, and had crossed the tiny space between their beds to investigate. "My scar…" Harry replied quietly, "It's burning..." Despite the Dursleys being utterly terrified of Faykan, whose true name they still were unaware of, they were still prone to complaints if awoken earlier than they liked, and Harry preferred to keep the animosity at low levels.

"Like back in first year?" Faykan asked, edging closer to Harry across the bed, pressing his cool hand against Harry's burning head; it relieved the pain slightly. Harry turned the light on the far bedside table on and placed his glasses on his nose, which caused Faykan's face to come into better focus. The lines around his mouth were deep with concern as he studied the cursed scare on Harry's forehead. Harry would probably have turned away from anyone but him, refusing to let anyone, even Madam Pomfrey back at Hogwarts, inspect it. But he always had a soft spot for Faykan, a certain allowance that his friend used to his advantage most shamelessly.

Harry smirked as Faykan stroked the small stubble of hair that had begun to grow around his face over the last month in thought. "Do you remember what you were dreaming about when it began to burn?" he asked. Harry tried to recall the dream, it had seemed so real at the time… he concentrated hard, frowning, trying to remember…

"Partially," he replied as the images returned. Faykan nodded, accepting that Harry had lost some of the information upon waking, and turned to sit next to him on Harry's bed, "I think, you should write to Sirius about this. He asked to be informed if anything important happened, and if your scar burned it can't be anything good."

Harry nodded, he had been thinking the same thing himself, running through a list people he could ask for advise, as Faykan had already affirmed his lack of knowledge on the subject. Harry leapt up from the bed, hurried across the room, and sat down at his desk; he pulled a piece of parchment toward him, loaded his eagle-feather quill with ink, wrote '_Dear Sirius_,' then paused, wondering how best to phrase his problem, still marveling at the fact that he hadn't thought of Sirius straight away like Faykan had. But then, perhaps it wasn't so surprising… after all, he had only found out that Sirius was his godfather two months ago.

Harry dipped his quill and decided to just write out what he was thinking, and forget wording for the moment.

'_Dear Sirius,_

_Thanks for your last letter. That bird was enormous; it could hardly get through my window. Things are the same as usual here. Dudley's diet isn't going too well. My aunt found him smuggling doughnuts into his room yesterday. They told him they'd have to cut his pocket money if he keeps doing it, so he got really angry and chucked his PlayStation out of the window. That's a sort of computer thing you can play games on. Bit stupid really, now he hasn't even got Mega-Mutilation Part Three to take his mind off things._

_I'm okay; mainly because the Dursleys are terrified that Faykan might turn them all into bats if I ask him to._

_A weird thing happened this morning, though. My scar hurt again. Last time that happened it was because Voldemort was at Hogwarts. But I don't reckon he can be anywhere near me now, can he? Do you know if curse scars sometimes hurt years afterward?_

_I'll send this with Hedwig when she gets back; she's off hunting at the moment._

_Say hello to Buckbeak for me. _

_Faykan sends his greetings._

_Harry'_

Harry folded the parchment and laid it aside on the desk, ready for when Hedwig returned, and returned to bed. Faykan had already climbed back onto his but was still watching as Harry settled down under the covers. Without asking, Faykan began softly singing in elvish, weaving the soft air-like tones of the language into a sweet spell, dulling Harry's senses and carrying him back into the realms of dreams, thoughts of sea birds and large white ships dancing through his mind.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Once more unto the Burrow**

Severus Snape glanced for what felt like the hundredth time at his map, he was certain that this was the correct location, but it just felt… wrong. The air was so very close, and the heat was almost stifling this time of the summer, but Severus had learned that this forest in Germany was the closest location to Hogwarts that had the herb _Athelas_ growing wild.

And then there was the magic, this forest was full of it, wild and ancient magic, magic that stirred as Severus moved through the trees. It was almost like the forest was _watching_, judging if he was friend or foe. Thankfully, Severus had gathered several fresh plants, ready to be transported back to the school and watched over by Professor Sprout, who was as excited as Severus to have the rare and exotic plant to watch over. Severus hoped to perfect his restorative potion with fresh leaves of the sweet smelling herb, and to see what other properties the plant possessed.

Suddenly, Severus felt a pulse of magic from the direction of Britain, powerful and yet… familiar… and then came the word-like song, flowing over the trees like a summer breeze, "_korko en' fanghorn lema a' amin ar' ethir ten' amin!_" _[1]_ Almost in response, the sounds of wings came, as thousands of black ravens took flight, cawing madly as they flew, spiraling together and as one large black mass heading to the north, dancing up and out of Severus' sight. The man just stood in amazement, wondering who or what had the power to command these creatures from such a long distance.

_~~Sina tea kirma : This is a line break~~_

Harry woke to Dobby's bright voice Sunday morning, "Wake up Master Harry, Dobby is serving breakfast now."

Harry yawned as he pulled his glasses on from the bedside table. Dobby, his house elf, was levitating two trays with enormous bowls of porridge and tall glasses of juice on them. As Harry sat up, Dobby lowered his tray onto his lap, and waited patiently for Faykan to rouse himself. After several minutes, Dobby sighed, "Dobby was hoping that Dobby didn't have to do this…" he snapped his fingers, causing Faykan to be catapulted out of the bed with an indignant shriek and onto the floor across the room, landing with a grunt. Harry sniggered as Faykan glared at the elf, and grudgingly returned to sit on the covers of his transfigured bed, taking the tray from Dobby as he went.

Dobby disapparated to prepare the rest of their things for the arrival of the Weasleys, who had sent Harry a letter via Ron's tiny Scops owl, whose name Ron had said was Pig, which both Harry and Faykan found very hard to imagine the owl deserving. The letter described that Mr. Weasley had managed to acquire tickets for the Quidditch World Cup, and that both Faykan and Harry were invited, as well as telling the Dursleys the time and date that they were going to come to collect the two boys, and that they would return the following summer. Uncle Vernon had very little choice in the matter, as between Faykan's presence and the concept of Harry having a wanted murderer as a godfather, he couldn't very well say no to allowing Harry to attend the World Cup. Faykan settled down with his porridge, muttering angrily about insane elves, as Harry wondered how the Weasleys would come to get them, they couldn't well drive, as they had lost their car two years ago. Harry figured they might use a Ministry car like they had last year.

After he finished eating, Harry sent Hedwig off with his letter to Sirius, after adding that he was going to the World Cup and that he would be at the Weasleys for the rest of the summer.

By twelve o'clock, the atmosphere inside number four, Privet Drive was extremely tense, or at least it was for the Muggle inhabitants. The imminent arrival at their house of an assortment of wizards was making the Dursleys uptight and irritable. Thankfully, Faykan had the insight to distract Harry with a post birthday present; Harry gleefully opened the wrapped package to reveal a long curved sword, which he recognized as one of the many prized elvin blades from Faykan's collection. It was called _Hadhafang_, and Faykan had said that it once belonged to the great Elrond Half-elven, grandfather of all wizard kind.

"Wow, are you sure you want me to have this Fay?" Harry asked, and his friend nodded, a smile splitting his face. Harry lovingly ran a hand down the side of the blade, remembering the weight and feel of the blade from when he sparred with both Faykan and Draco last year. He truly loved this blade; it felt comfortable with him, like an extension of his arm. "Thank you so much Faykan." Harry said, tears filling his eyes as he half hugged his friend, who returned the embrace and ruffled Harry's hair affectionately, "You're most welcome," he said.

They then played several games of Exploding Snap with cards that Faykan had bought, only because Harry refused to play Wizard chess with Faykan anymore. Harry was resigned to the fact that he was pants at chess, and felt it wasn't worth playing unless there literally was nothing left to do. Five o'clock came and went. Dudley was sent up to Harry's room by Uncle Vernon to say that the Weasleys were late, but neither Harry nor Faykan were paying attention, so focused were they on their game.

"What are you two doing up here?" Uncle Vernon yelled as he burst in several minutes later.

"Playing Exploding Snap," Faykan said while slapping his wand down on a pair of knaves, causing them to fly back into the self shuffling deck. A small counter flipped over another point to Faykan. "Playing… What?" Vernon said, confused, and still very irritated.

"We're playing the Wizard version of Snap. It's the same, except that when you make a mistake, the cards literally blow up in your face." Faykan explain, not taking his eyes off the game. He was only up by several points, and Harry was closing the gap rapidly. They were both soot faced as they had in their eagerness made several errors.

Uncle Vernon's face turned purple, but he kept back any outburst, as Harry accidentally jabbed at a mismatched pair, and the cards exploded, covering Harry's face in more soot. "Well," Uncle Vernon said, still rather angrily, "Well, those people who are supposed to pick you two up are not here, and its half past."

"And, what are we supposed to do about it?" Faykan said cheekily. Uncle Vernon glared at the back of Faykan's head, and stormed out, slamming the door behind him. They could hear him complaining loudly with Aunt Petunia in the living room below them.

"No consideration at all..."

"We might've had an engagement..."

"Maybe they think they'll get invited to dinner if they're late..."

"Well, they most certainly won't be," said Uncle Vernon, and Harry heard him stand up and start pacing the living room. "They'll take those boys and go; there'll be no hanging around. That's if they're coming at all. Probably mistaken the day. I daresay their kind don't set much store by punctuality. Either that or they drive some tin pot car that's broken d… AAAAAAAARRRRRGH!"

Both Harry and Faykan jumped up and dashed downstairs, the game forgotten. From the other side of the living room door came the sounds of the three Dursleys scrambling, panic-stricken, across the room. Next moment Dudley came flying into the hall, looking terrified.

"What happened?" said Harry. "What's the matter?"

But Dudley simply waddled as fast as he could into the kitchen, completely ignoring the two wizard boys. Faykan burst into the living room, Harry on his heels.

Loud banging and scrapings were coming from behind the Dursleys' boarded up fireplace, which had a fake coal fire plugged in front of it.

"What is it?" gasped Aunt Petunia, who had backed into the wall and was staring, terrified, toward the fire. "What is it, Vernon?"

But they were left in doubt barely a second longer. Voices could be heard from inside the blocked fireplace.

"Ouch! Fred, no, go back, go back, there's been some kind of mistake… tell George not to… OUCH! George, no, there's no room, go back quickly and tell Ron…"

"Maybe Harry can hear us, Dad… maybe he'll be able to let us out…"

There was a loud hammering of fists on the boards behind the electric fire.

"Harry? Harry, can you hear us?"

The Dursleys rounded on Harry like a pair of angry wolverines.

"What is this?" growled Uncle Vernon. "What's going on?"

"They… they've tried to get here by Floo powder," said Harry, fighting a mad desire to laugh. "They can travel by fire, only you've blocked the fireplace… hang on,"

He approached the fireplace and called through the boards.

"Mr. Weasley? Can you hear me?"

The hammering stopped. Somebody inside the chimney piece said, "Shh!"

"Mr. Weasley, it's Harry... the fireplace has been blocked up. You won't be able to get through there."

"Damn!" said Mr. Weasley's voice. "What on earth did they want to block up the fireplace for?"

"They've got an electric fire," Harry explained.

"Really?" said Mr. Weasley's voice excitedly. "Eclectic, you say? With a plug? Gracious, I must see that... Let's think... ouch, Ron!"

Ron's voice now joined the others.

"What are we doing here? Has something gone wrong?"

"Oh no, Ron," came Fred's voice, very sarcastically. "No, this is exactly where we wanted to end up."

"Yeah, we're having the time of our lives here," said George, whose voice sounded muffled, as though he was squashed against the wall.

"Boys, boys..." said Mr. Weasley vaguely. "I'm trying to think what to do... Yes... only way… Stand back, Harry."

Harry retreated to the sofa. Uncle Vernon, however, moved forward.

"Wait a moment!" he bellowed at the fire. "What exactly are you going to…?"

BANG.

The electric fire shot across the room as the boarded up fireplace burst outward, expelling Mr. Weasley, Fred, George, and Ron in a cloud of rubble and loose chippings. Aunt Petunia shrieked and fell backward over the coffee table; Uncle Vernon caught her before she hit the floor, and gaped, speechless, at the Weasleys.

"That's better," panted Mr. Weasley, brushing dust from his long green robes and straightening his glasses. "Ah, you must be Harry's aunt and uncle!"

Tall, thin, and balding, he moved toward Uncle Vernon, his hand outstretched, but Uncle Vernon backed away several paces, dragging Aunt Petunia. Words utterly failed Uncle Vernon. His best suit was covered in white dust, which had settled in his hair and mustache and made him look as though he had just aged thirty years.

"Err… yes, sorry about that," said Mr. Weasley, lowering his hand and looking over his shoulder at the blasted fireplace. "It's all my fault. It just didn't occur to me that we wouldn't be able to get out at the other end. I had your fireplace connected to the Floo Network, you see… just for an afternoon, you know, so we could get the boys. Muggle fireplaces aren't supposed to be connected, strictly speaking, but I've got a useful contact at the Floo Regulation Panel and he fixed it for me. I can put it right in a jiffy, though, don't worry. I'll light a fire to send the boys back, and then I can repair your fireplace before I Disapparate."

Harry was ready to bet that the Dursleys hadn't understood a single word of this. They were still gaping at Mr. Weasley, thunderstruck. Aunt Petunia staggered upright again and hid behind Uncle Vernon.

"Hello, Faykan, Harry!" said Mr. Weasley brightly. "Got your trunks ready?"

"They're upstairs," said Harry, grinning back, "Dobby, please bring our trunks to the living room for us." A loud crack sounded, and Dobby appeared, bowing low to Harry with both trunks on either side of him. "Here you are Master Harry." He said happily. Harry thanked him, which sent the elf into a fit of giddiness.

"Ah, right," said Mr. Weasley. "Better get cracking then."

He pushed up the sleeves of his robes and took out his wand. Harry saw the Dursleys draw back against the wall as one.

"_Incendio!_" said Mr. Weasley, pointing his wand at the hole in the wall behind him.

Flames rose at once in the fireplace, crackling merrily as though they had been burning for hours. Mr. Weasley took a small drawstring bag from his pocket, untied it, took a pinch of the powder inside, and threw it onto the flames, which turned emerald green and roared higher than ever.

"Off you go then, Fred," said Mr. Weasley. "And take Faykan's trunk."

"Coming," Fred said, hefting the trunk and carrying it into the fireplace with a call of, "The Burrow!" Aunt Petunia gave a little shuddering gasp. There was a whooshing sound, and Fred vanished.

"Right then, George," said Mr. Weasley, "you and Harry's trunk."

After George had gone through, Mr. Weasley sent Ron, followed by Faykan, who smiled impishly at the Dursleys before entering the floo. Now Harry and Mr. Weasley alone remained.

"Well... bye then," Harry said to the Dursleys.

They didn't say anything at all. Harry moved toward the fire, but just as he reached the edge of the hearth, Mr. Weasley put out a hand and held him back. He was looking at the Dursleys in amazement.

"Harry said goodbye to you," he said. "Didn't you hear him?"

"It doesn't matter," Harry muttered to Mr. Weasley. "Honestly, I don't care." Mr. Weasley did not remove his hand from Harry's shoulder.

"You aren't going to see your nephew till next summer," he said to Uncle Vernon in mild indignation. "Surely you're going to say goodbye?"

Uncle Vernon's face worked furiously. The idea of being taught consideration by a man who had just blasted away half his living room wall seemed to be causing him intense suffering. But Mr. Weasley's wand was still in his hand, and Uncle Vernon's tiny eyes darted to it once, before he said, very resentfully, "Goodbye, then."

"See you," said Harry, stepping forward into the green flames, which felt pleasantly like warm breath. "The Burrow," he said, and whirled away.

_~~Sina tea kirma : This is a line break~~_

Hermione was talking with Ginny when they heard the whoosh of the floo, signaling that the boys were coming back with Harry and Faykan. Hermione arrived in the kitchen to find Faykan stepping out of the fireplace gracefully after Ron, just to be accosted by the twins.

"Hey Faykan," Fred started.

"Our favorite little _fox_," George said

"Would you like to try some toffee?" Fred finished, pulling a bag and offering it to Fay.

"Um…" Faykan said slowly, considering his options. Always a wise move with the twins, Hermione thought to herself. "I think I'll pass for now."

Both red haired boys frowned slightly, then turned to offer the bag to Ron, "How about you ickle Ronniekins, care for a toffee?" they said in unison.

"Since when did you offer me anything?" Ron said suspiciously, further deflating the twins.

"Fine, if you don't want free sweets, well take them elsewhere." Fred said, taking the bag back and moving with George out of the kitchen. Just at that time, Harry came through the floo. Bill and Charlie, Ron eldest brothers, came into the kitchen and introduced themselves to Faykan and Harry, and finally Mr. Weasley apparated into the house, "Well, that could have gone better," he muttered to himself, and Hermione wondered what had gone wrong at Harry's relative's house.

Faykan caught her eye, "Don't ask, you really don't want to know," he said before turning to Harry and Ron, "Come on, let's take our trunks up to your room Ron."

And together Hermione and the three boys, followed by Ginny, set up the stairs carrying the two trunks, Ginny and Ron chattering to Harry and Faykan about the twin's newest idea, opening a joke shop called Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, and Mrs. Weasleys continual efforts to dissuade them from wasting their time, as she saw it. Hermione watched the expressions of Faykan as he listened to Ron's telling of the row between the twins and his mother, especially the way his eyes consistently darted back to Harry. Hermione was certain that the boy had a massive crush on his best friend, but sadly, the boy was far too unsure of himself to reveal his true feelings to Harry, or anyone else for that matter. Hermione only knew because of how perceptive she was.

Just then a door on the second landing opened, and a face poked out wearing horn-rimmed glasses and a very annoyed expression.

"Hi, Percy," said Harry.

"Oh hello, Harry," said Percy. "I was wondering who was making all the noise. I'm trying to work in here, you know I've got a report to finish for the office, and it's rather difficult to concentrate when people keep thundering up and down the stairs."

"We're not thundering, "said Ron irritably. "We're walking. Sorry if we've disturbed the top-secret workings of the Ministry of Magic."

"What are you working on?" said Harry.

"A report for the Department of International Magical Cooperation," said Percy smugly. "We're trying to standardize cauldron thickness. Some of these foreign imports are just a shade too thin - leakages have been increasing at a rate of almost three percent a year…"

"That'll change the world, that report will," said Ron. "Front page of the Daily Prophet, I expect, cauldron leaks."

Percy went slightly pink.

"You might sneer, Ron," he said heatedly, "but unless some sort of international law is imposed we might well find the market flooded with flimsy, shallow-bottomed products that seriously endanger…"

"Yeah, yeah, all right," said Ron and he started off upstairs again. Percy slammed his bedroom door shut.

They all followed Ron up to his room, situated at the top of the house, just under the attic. Ron's walls were covered in orange posters of his favorite Quidditch team, the Chudley Cannons. Faykan shook his head sadly, causing his hair to be tossed around his face slightly. Hermione noticed that the boy's face had started to elongate, and that he was beginning to grow facial hair. Hermione was reminded immediately of her terrible vision she had seen the previous year, in which a red-eyed Faykan had unleashed horrors upon the citizens of London, and himself attack and murdered Albus Dumbledore. She shook herself, struggling to banish the thought, as Ron yelled at his tiny Scops owl, "Shut up, Pig," as he squeezed through two of the four beds in the room, "Fred and George are in here with us, because Bill and Charlie are in their room," he told Faykan and Harry, "Percy gets to keep his room because he has to work."

"Err… why are you calling that owl Pig?" Harry asked Ron.

"Because he's being stupid," said Ginny, "Its proper name is Pigwidgeon."

"Yeah, and that's not a stupid name at all," said Ron sarcastically. "Ginny named him," he explained to Harry. "She reckons it's sweet. And I tried to change it, but it was too late, he won't answer to anything else. So now he's Pig. I've got to keep him up here because he annoys Errol and Hermes. He annoys me too, come to that.

Pigwidgeon zoomed happily around his cage, hooting shrilly.

Ron hesitated then quietly added, "We also don't have enough room for one more bed in here, so…"

Hermione saw both Harry and Faykan raise their eyebrows, comprehending what Ron had implied, then they both flushed slightly. Ginny laughed, "What's wrong, nervous about sleeping in one bed boys?" she teased, causing them both their faces to glow redder still. Hermione found the whole situation slightly ironic, but restrained herself from laughing as well.

"Anyways," Harry said, trying to change the subject, "Where's Crookshanks?" he asked, turning to Hermione. Honestly, it was a poor attempt, but Hermione decided to humor Harry, "Out in the garden, I expect," she said. "He liked chasing gnomes. He's never seen any before."

"Percy's enjoying work, then?" Harry continued, looking now at Ron. Hermione felt that this was a better means of redirecting attention from the fact that he was going to share a bed with his best friend for a while.

"Enjoying it?" said Ron darkly. "I don't reckon he'd come home if Dad didn't make him. He's obsessed. Just don't get him onto the subject of his boss. According to Mr. Crouch… As I was saying to Mr. Crouch… Mr. Crouch is of the opinion… Mr. Crouch was telling me… They'll be announcing their engagement any day now." They all laughed.

"Have you heard from…?" Ron began, but Hermione glared at him and he fell silent. Discussing Sirius in front of Ginny was defiantly not a good idea. Nobody but themselves, Dumbledore, and Draco knew about how Sirius had escaped, or believed in his innocence.

"So, we got the trunks up here, lets go see if you mum wants help with dinner?" she said to cover the awkward moment, as Ginny was looking curiously at Ron.

"Yeah, all right," Ron replied. The five of the left Ron's room and went back downstairs to find Mrs. Weasley alone in the kitchen, bustling about happily. "Oh, hello there dears," she said as they entered, striding over to hug Harry and Faykan, "Welcome, welcome. We're eating out in the garden. There's just not room for eleven people in here." She then assigned Hermione and Ginny to carry plates outside, and Harry, Ron and Faykan to taking knives and forks out also, where Bill, Charlie, Fred and George were setting up tables.

_~~Sina tea kirma : This is a line break~~_

Harry, Ron and Faykan had just left the kitchen when they heard Mrs. Weasley complain loudly about one of Fred and George's prank wands that they had left out.

They had only gone a few paces when Hermione's bandy-legged ginger cat, Crookshanks, came pelting out of the garden, bottle-brush tail held high in the air, chasing what looked like a muddy potato on legs. Harry recognized it instantly as a gnome. Meanwhile, a very loud crashing noise was coming from the other side of the house. The source of the commotion was revealed as they entered the garden, and saw that Bill and Charlie both had their wands out, and they were making two battered old tables fly high above the lawn, smashing into each other, each attempting to knock the others out of the air. Fred and George were cheering; Ginny was laughing, and Hermione was hovering near the hedge, apparently torn between amusement and anxiety.

Bill's table caught Charlie's with a huge bang and knocked one of its legs off. There was a clatter from overhead, and they all looked up to see Percy's head poking out of a window on the second floor.

"Will you keep it down?!" he bellowed.

"Sorry, Perce," said Bill, grinning. "How're the cauldron bottoms coming on?"

"Very badly," said Percy peevishly, and he slammed the window shut. Chuckling, Bill and Charlie directed the tables safely onto the grass, end to end, and then, with a flick of his wand, Bill reattached the table leg and conjured tablecloths from nowhere.

By seven o'clock, the two tables were groaning under dishes and dishes of Mrs. Weasley's excellent cooking, and the nine Weasleys, Harry, Faykan and Hermione were settling themselves down to eat beneath a clear, deep-blue sky. Everything looked delicious, and Harry happily took third helpings of everything in reach, which pleased Mrs. Weasley exceedingly.

At the far end of the table, Percy was telling his father all about his report on cauldron bottoms.

"I've told Mr. Crouch that I'll have it ready by Tuesday," Percy was saying pompously. "That's a bit sooner than he expected it, but I like to keep on top of things. I think he'll be grateful I've done it in good time, I mean, its extremely busy in our department just now, what with all the arrangements for the World Cup. We're just not getting the support we need from the Department of Magical Games and Sports. Ludo Bagman…"

"I like Ludo," said Mr. Weasley mildly. "He was the one who got us such good tickets for the Cup. I did him a bit of a favor: His brother, Otto, got into a spot of trouble, a lawnmower with unnatural powers, I smoothed the whole thing over."

"Oh Bagman's likable enough, of course," said Percy dismissively, "but how he ever got to be Head of Department... when I compare him to Mr. Crouch! I can't see Mr. Crouch losing a member of our department and not trying to find out what's happened to them. You realize Bertha Jorkins has been missing for over a month now? Went on holiday to Albania and never came back?"

Faykan stopped eating at that comment, and listened with great interest to the rest of their conversation, though his attention went unnoticed by all but Harry, who didn't have the slightest clue as to why he cared.

"Yes, I was asking Ludo about that," said Mr. Weasley, frowning. "He says Bertha's gotten lost plenty of times before now, though must say, if it was someone in my department, I'd be worried..."

"Oh Bertha's hopeless, all right," said Percy. "I hear she's been shunted from department to department for years, much more trouble than she's worth... but all the same, Bagman ought to be trying to find her. Mr. Crouch has been taking a personal interest, she worked in our department at one time, you know, and I think Mr. Crouch was quite fond of her, but Bagman just keeps laughing and saying she probably misread the map and ended up in Australia instead of Albania. However," Percy heaved an impressive sigh and took a deep swig of elderflower wine, "we've got quite enough on our plates at the Department of International Magical Cooperation without trying to find members of other departments too. As you know, we've got another big event to organize right after the World Cup."

Percy cleared his throat significantly and looked down toward the end of the table where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting. "You know the one I'm talking about, father," He raised his voice slightly, "the top-secret one."

Ron rolled his eyes and muttered to Harry, Faykan and Hermione, "He's been trying to get us to ask what that event is ever since he started work. Probably an exhibition of thick-bottomed cauldrons."

Faykan scoffed loudly at that, causing Percy to look over with disdain. Faykan caught his eye and Harry saw him stare for a few seconds, finally blinking and turning back to them, a wide grin on his face. Percy shook his head in mild confused and returned to speaking with Mr. Weasley.

Harry continued eating, listening absently to both Mrs. Weasley, who was trying to convince Bill to cut his hair, even though it was only as long as Faykan's, and Charlie, Fred, and George discussing the World Cup at the far end of the table. They felt certain that Ireland was going to win, because of their superior team, even though Bulgaria had a spectacular seeker, Victor Krum.

Mr. Weasley conjured up candles to light the darkening garden before they had their homemade strawberry ice cream, and by the time they had finished, moths were fluttering low over the table, and the warm air was perfumed with the smells of grass and honeysuckle. Harry was feeling extremely well fed and at peace with the world as he watched several gnomes sprinting through the rosebushes, laughing madly and closely pursued by Crookshanks.

Ron looked carefully up the table to check that the rest of the family were all busy talking, then he said very quietly to Harry, "So, have you heard from Sirius lately?"

Hermione looked around, listening closely, while Faykan simply leaned forward, looking around Harry at Ron.

"Yeah," said Harry softly, "twice. He sounds okay. I wrote to him yesterday. He might write back while I'm here."

He suddenly remembered the reason he had written to Sirius, and for a moment was on the verge of telling Ron and Hermione about his scar hurting again, and about the dream that had awoken him and Faykan... but he really didn't want to worry them just now, not when he himself was feeling so happy and peaceful.

"Look at the time," Mrs. Weasley said suddenly, checking her wristwatch. "You really should be in bed, the whole lot of you you'll be up at the crack of dawn to get to the Cup. Harry, Faykan, if you leave your school lists out, I'll get your things for you tomorrow in Diagon Alley. I'm getting everyone else's. There might not be time after the World Cup; the match went on for five days last time."

"Wow! Hope it does this time!" said Harry enthusiastically.

"Well, I certainly don't," said Percy sanctimoniously. "I shudder to think what the state of my in-tray would be if I was away from work for five days."

"Yeah, someone might slip dragon dung in it again, eh, Perce?" said Fred.

"That was a sample of fertilizer from Norway!" said Percy, going very red in the face. "It was nothing personal!"

"It was," Fred whispered to Harry and Faykan as they got up from the table. "We sent it."

_[1] korko en' fanghorn lema a' amin ar' ethir ten' amin : crows of fanghorn journey to me and spy for me_


	3. Chapter 2

Hello my beloved readers! a great many thanks to those who reviewed and welcomed my back, I am really pleased also with reader turnout in only one week ^_^ So without any complaint, although more reviews would always be welcome, on with the story!

**Chapter Two**

**The Quidditch World Cup Finals**

Harry felt as though he had barely lain down to sleep in Ron's room, Faykan curled beside him, when they were being shaken awake by Mrs. Weasley.

"Time to go boys, wake up." She whispered gently, moving away to wake Ron.

Harry felt around for his glasses and accidentally smashed Faykan in the face with his elbow, causing him to grunt angrily in pain. They had been so close to each other, Harry was surprised he hadn't felt Faykan's breath in the night. Harry pulled on his glasses, and both he and Faykan sat up. It was still dark outside. Ron muttered indistinctly as his mother roused him, while at the foot of his bed, Harry saw two large, disheveled shapes emerging from tangles of blankets.

"S' time already?" Said Faykan, rubbing his face where Harry had elbowed him.

They all dressed in silence, too tired to talk, then, still yawning and stretching, the five boys made their way downstairs into the kitchen.

Mrs. Weasley was stirring the contents of a large pot on the stove, while Mr. Weasley was sitting at the table, checking a sheaf of large parchment tickets. He looked up as the boys entered and spread his arms so that they could see his clothes more clearly. He was wearing what appeared to be a golfing sweater and a very old pair of jeans, slightly too big for him and held up with a thick leather belt.

"What d'you think?" he asked anxiously. "We're supposed to go incognito; do I look like a Muggle, Harry?"

"Yeah," said Harry, smiling, "very good."

"Where're Bill and Charlie and Per-Per-Percy?" said George, failing to stifle a huge yawn.

"Well, they're Apparating, aren't they?" said Mrs. Weasley, heaving the large pot over to the table and starting to ladle porridge into bowls. "So they can have a bit of a lie-in."

Harry knew that Apparating meant disappearing from one place and reappearing almost instantly in another, and had even done it several times with Faykan.

"So they're still in bed?" said Fred grumpily, pulling his bowl of porridge toward him. "Why can't we Apparate too?"

"Because you're not of age and you haven't passed your test," snapped Mrs. Weasley. "And where have those girls got to?"

She bustled out of the kitchen and they heard her climbing the stairs.

"You have to pass a test to Apparate?" Harry asked, confused. Faykan had apparated loads of time, and never once had he mentioned having to pass a test. Then again, Faykan didn't mention many things about his life, if he could avoid it.

"Oh yes," said Mr. Weasley, tucking the tickets safely into the back pocket of his jeans. "The Department of Magical Transportation had to fine a couple of people the other day for Apparating without a license. It's not easy, Apparition, and when it's not done property it can lead to nasty complications. This pair I'm talking about went and splinched themselves."

Everyone around the table except Harry winced.

"Err, splinched?" Harry asked.

Faykan explained that when someone botches Apparition, they sometimes leave parts of themselves behind, know at Splinching, adding that it was very painful and could potentially be lethal.

"Were they okay?" he asked, startled.

"Oh yes," said Mr. Weasley matter-of-factly. "But they got a heavy fine, and I don't think they'll be trying it again in a hurry. You don't mess around with Apparition. There are plenty of adult wizards who don't bother with it. Prefer brooms, slower, but safer."

There were footsteps down the passageway and Hermione and Ginny came into the kitchen, both looking pale and drowsy.

"Why do we have to be up so early?" Ginny said, rubbing her eyes and sitting down at the table.

"We've got a bit of a walk," said Mr. Weasley.

"Walk?" said Harry. "What, are we walking to the World Cup?"

"No, no, that's miles away," said Mr. Weasley, smiling. "We only need to walk a short way. It's just that it's very difficult for a large number of wizards to congregate without attracting Muggle attention. We have to be very careful about how we travel at the best of times, and on a huge occasion like the Quidditch World Cup..."

"George!" said Mrs. Weasley sharply, and they all jumped.

"What?" said George, in an innocent tone that deceived nobody.

"What is that in your pocket?"

"Nothing!"

"Don't you lie to me!"

Mrs. Weasley pointed her wand at George's pocket and said, "_Accio!_"

Several small, brightly colored objects zoomed out of George's pocket; he made a grab for them but missed, and they sped right into Mrs. Weasley's outstretched hand.

"We told you to destroy them!" said Mrs. Weasley furiously, holding up what looked like a toffee. "We told you to get rid of the lot! Empty your pockets, go on, both of you!"

It was an unpleasant scene; the twins had evidently been trying to smuggle as many of the strange toffees out of the house as possible, and it was only by using her Summoning Charm that Mrs. Weasley managed to find them all.

"_Accio! Accio! Accio!_" she shouted, and toffees zoomed from all sorts of unlikely places, including the lining of George's jacket and the turn-ups of Fred's jeans.

"We spent six months developing those!" Fred shouted at his mother as she threw the toffees away.

"Oh a fine way to spend six months!" she shrieked. "No wonder you didn't get more O.W.L.s!"

All in all, the atmosphere was not very friendly as they took their departure. Mrs. Weasley was still glowering as she kissed Mr. Weasley on the cheek, though not nearly as much as the twins, who had each hoisted their rucksacks onto their backs and walked out without a word to her.

"Well, have a lovely time," said Mrs. Weasley, "and behave yourselves," she called after the twins' retreating backs, but they did not look back or answer. "I'll send Bill, Charlie, and Percy along around midday," Mrs. Weasley said to Mr. Weasley, as he, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny set off across the dark yard after Fred and George.

It was chilly and the moon was still out. Only a dull, greenish tinge along the horizon to their right showed that daybreak was drawing closer. Harry, having been thinking about thousands of wizards speeding toward the Quidditch World Cup, decided to ask Faykan about it, "So, how is everyone getting to the World Cup with the Muggles noticing?"

"Easy, Apparition, for those who can, and by Portkey, for those who can't. You remember the item we took to get to Malfoy Manor last Christmas, that was a Portkey. Allows for large numbers of wizard to travel long distances, and they can be timed to go off, or set to react to the first touch, or a command phrase. Very handy items,"

"Oh…" Harry said.

They trudged down the dark, dank lane toward the village, the silence broken only by their footsteps. The sky lightened very slowly as they made their way through the village, its inky blackness diluting to deepest blue. Harry's hands and feet were freezing. Mr. Weasley kept checking his watch.

They didn't have breath to spare for talking as they began to climb Stoatshead Hill, stumbling occasionally in hidden rabbit holes, slipping on thick black tuffets of grass. Each breath Harry took was sharp in his chest and his legs were starting to seize up when, at last, his feet found level ground.

"Whew," panted Mr. Weasley, taking off his glasses and wiping them on his sweater. "Well, we've made good time, we've got ten minutes."

Hermione came over the crest of the hill last, clutching a stitch in her side. "Now we just need the Portkey," said Mr. Weasley, replacing his glasses and squinting around at the ground. "It won't be big... Come on..."

They spread out, searching. They had only been at it for a couple of minutes, however, when a shout rent the still air.

"Over here, Arthur! Over here, son, we've got it."

Two tall figures were silhouetted against the starry sky on the other side of the hilltop.

"Amos!" said Mr. Weasley, smiling as he strode over to the man who had shouted. The rest of them followed.

Mr. Weasley was shaking hands with a ruddy-faced wizard with a scrubby brown beard, who was holding a moldy-looking old boot in his other hand.

"This is Amos Diggory, everyone," said Mr. Weasley. "He works for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. And I think you know his son, Cedric?"

Cedric Diggory was an extremely handsome boy of around seventeen. He was Captain and Seeker of the Hufflepuff House Quidditch team at Hogwarts.

"Hi," said Cedric, looking around at them all.

Everybody said hi back except Faykan, who was watching what looked like a large black cloud sailing toward them. Cedric saw where he was looking and turned, "Isn't that odd," he said, "Hey Dad, what is that?" Now everyone turned to look, "A cloud?" Mr. Diggory answered unsure. "It seems to be moving way to fast for a cloud." Mr. Weasley said, just as they heard the sound of cawing in the distance, growing louder. "Birds?" Harry asked, as the large forms of ravens soared over them, heading northward, cawing loudly.

"Extraordinary," Mr. Diggory said, "I've never seen ravens act like that before."

"Those were not ordinary ravens," Faykan said, more to himself than anyone else as he watched the birds intently, "Those were Crebain, from Dunland and Fanghorn."

Everyone looked at him in confusion, and Faykan flushed slightly at their scrutiny, "Its something I read about…" he muttered weakly.

Mr. Weasley was the first to recover, "Well, it's about time, we'd better get ready, just place a finger on the portkey,"

With difficulty, owing to their bulky backpacks, the ten of them crowded around the old boot held out by Amos Diggory.

They all stood there, in a tight circle, as a chill breeze swept over the hilltop. Nobody spoke. It suddenly occurred to Harry how odd this would look if a Muggle were to walk up here now ... ten people, two of them grown men, clutching this manky old boot in the semidarkness, waiting...

"Three…" muttered Mr. Weasley, one eye still on his watch, two... one…"

It happened immediately: Harry felt the pull of a hook just behind his navel had been suddenly jerked irresistibly forward. His feet left the ground; he could feel

Ron and Faykan on either side of him, their shoulders banging into his; they were all speeding forward in a howl of wind and swirling color; his forefinger was stuck to the boot as though it was pulling him magnetically onward and then…

His feet slammed into the ground; Ron staggered into him and he fell over; the

Portkey hit the ground near his head with a heavy thud.

Harry looked up. Mr. Weasley, Mr. Diggory, Faykan and Cedric were still standing, though looking very windswept; everybody else was on the ground.

"Seven past five from Stoatshead Hill," said a voice.

_~~Sina tea kirma : This is a line break~~_

Hermione pulled herself from the ground, glancing around to see who had spoken. They had arrived on what appeared to be a deserted stretch of misty moor. In front of them was a pair of tired and grumpy-looking wizards, one of whom was holding a large gold watch, the other a thick roll of parchment and a quill. Both were dressed as Muggles, though very inexpertly: The man with the watch wore a tweed suit with thigh-length galoshes; his colleague, a kilt and a poncho.

"Morning, Basil," said Mr. Weasley, picking up the boot and handing it to the kilted wizard, who threw it into a large box of used Portkeys beside him; Hermione noticed an old newspaper, an empty drinks can, and a punctured football among the items.

"Hello there, Arthur," said Basil wearily. "Not on duty, eh? It's all right for some... We've been here all night... You'd better get out of the way, we've got a big party coming in from the Black Forest at five fifteen. Hang on, I'll find your campsite... Weasley... Weasley..." He consulted his parchment list. "About a quarter of a mile's walk over there, first field you come to."

"Thanks, Basil," said Mr. Weasley, and he beckoned everyone to follow him.

After reaching their designated camp ground they set up a pair of seemingly Muggle tents, which turned out to be much bigger inside than out, Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Faykan were commissioned to fetch water, then finally help light the fire, as Mr. Weasley had no idea how to go about it the Muggle way. Faykan grumbled the entire time about not being able to use magic, which Hermione did find slightly silly, because not only was everyone else doing it, but any Muggles that noticed would just be Obliviated regardless. But she surmised that as a Ministry worker, Mr. Weasley had to follow the agreed upon rules, even if no one else heeded them.

At last they got the fire lit, though it was at least another hour before it was hot enough to cook anything. There was plenty to watch while they waited, however. Their tent seemed to be pitched right alongside a kind of thoroughfare to the field, and Ministry members kept hurrying up and down it, greeting Mr. Weasley cordially as they passed. Mr. Weasley kept up a running commentary, mainly for Harry's and Hermione's benefit; his own children knew too much about the Ministry to be greatly interested. They saw the Head of the Goblin Liaison Office, Cuthbert Mockridge, a Committee member of Experimental Charms, Gilbert Wimple, an Obliviator named Arnold Peasegood. And two Unspeakables named Bode and Croaker, who looked directly at Faykan as they passed, but said nothing.

A little while later, Ludo Bagman himself strode toward their tents. "Ahoy there!" Bagman called happily. He was walking as though he had springs attached to the balls of his feet and was plainly in a state of wild excitement.

"Arthur, old man," he puffed as he reached the campfire, "what a day, eh? What a day! Could we have asked for more perfect weather? A cloudless night coming... and hardly a hiccough in the arrangements... Not much for me to do!"

Behind him, a group of haggard-looking Ministry wizards rushed past, pointing at the distant evidence of some sort of a magical fire that was sending violet sparks twenty feet into the air.

Percy hurried forward with his hand outstretched. Apparently his disapproval of the way Ludo Bagman ran his department did not prevent him from wanting to make a good impression.

"Ah, yes," said Mr. Weasley, grinning, "this is my son Percy. He's just started at the Ministry, and this is Fred… no, George, sorry, that's Fred, Bill, Charlie, Ron, my daughter, Ginny and Ron's friends, Hermione Granger, Faykan Undol and Harry Potter." Bagman did the smallest of double takes when he heard Harry's name, and his eyes performed the familiar flick upward to the scar on Harry's forehead. Hermione smiled as Faykan rolled his eyes.

"Everyone," Mr. Weasley continued, "this is Ludo Bagman, you know who he is, it's thanks to him we've got such good tickets…"

Bagman beamed and waved his hand as if to say it had been nothing. He then proceeded to, of all things, ask for wagers on the match. Hermione was rather affronted at that, but said nothing. She had learned that it simply did no good to try and get between people and Quidditch. Mr. Weasley seemed to dislike the idea of betting on the match, but wagered one Galleon on Ireland to win. Fred and George, however, felt different. They bet thirty-seven Galleons, fifteen Sickles, and three Knuts that Ireland won, but Krum got the Snitch.

Mr. Bagman and Mr. Weasley argued a bit about whether Fred and George should be allowed to bet, but Bagman won in the end, and exchanged the twin's gold for a slip of parchment. They then discussed Mr. Crouch and Bertha Jorkins, which perked both Faykan's and Percy's interests…

_~~Sina tea kirma : This is a line break~~_

A sense of excitement rose like a palpable cloud over the campsite as the afternoon wore on. By dusk, the still summer air itself seemed to be quivering with anticipation, and as darkness spread like a curtain over the thousands of waiting wizards, the last vestiges of pretence disappeared: the Ministry seemed to have bowed to the inevitable and stopped fighting the signs of blatant magic now breaking out everywhere.

Salesmen were Apparating every few feet, carrying trays and pushing carts full of extraordinary merchandise. There were luminous rosettes, green for Ireland, red for Bulgaria, which were squealing the names of the players, pointed green hats bedecked with dancing shamrocks, Bulgarian scarves adorned with lions that really roared, flags from both countries that played their national anthems as they were waved; there were tiny models of Firebolts that really flew, and collectible figures of famous players, which strolled across the palm of your hand, preening themselves.

"Been saving my pocket money all summer for this," Ron told Harry as they, Faykan and Hermione strolled through the salesmen, buying souvenirs. Though Ron purchased a dancing shamrock hat and a large green rosette, he also bought a small figure of Viktor Krum, the Bulgarian Seeker. The miniature Krum walked backward and forward over Ron's hand, scowling up at the green rosette above him.

"Wow, look at these!" said Harry, hurrying over to a cart piled high with what looked like brass binoculars, except that they were covered with all sorts of weird knobs and dials.

"Omnioculars," said the sales-wizard eagerly. "You can replay action ... slow everything down ... and they flash up a play-by-play breakdown if you need it. Bargain! Ten Galleons each."

"Wish I hadn't bought this now," said Ron, gesturing at his dancing shamrock hat and gazing longingly at the Omnioculars.

"Four pairs," said Harry firmly to the wizard.

"No… don't bother," said Ron, going red. He was always touchy about the fact that Harry, who had inherited a small fortune from his parents, and Faykan had much more money than he did.

"You won't be getting anything for Christmas," Harry told him, thrusting Omnioculars into his, Faykan's and Hermione's hands. "For about ten years, mind."

"Fair enough," said Ron, grinning.

"Ooh, thanks, Harry," said Hermione. "And I'll get us some programs, look…" Their money bags considerably lighter, they went back to the tents. Bill, Charlie, and Ginny were all sporting green rosettes too, and Mr. Weasley was carrying an Irish flag. Fred and George had no souvenirs as they had given Bagman all their gold.

And then a deep, booming gong sounded somewhere beyond the woods, and at once, green and red lanterns blazed into life in the trees, lighting a path to the field.

"It's time!" said Mr. Weasley, looking as excited as any of them. "Come on, let's go!"Harry

_~~Sina tea kirma : This is a line break~~_

Draco was excited for the World Cup Finals, not that he would allow such emotion to show with both of his parents right there with him mind, but his heart felt as though it wanted to leap right out of his chest.

"…ah, and here's Lucius!" said Fudge as they entered the Top Box. Draco's father had gotten a personal invitation from the Minister for a rather generous contribution to St. Mungo's. Draco saw it for what it really was, a bribe. But, as horrible as some of the things his father did, Lucius was still his father, and Draco loved him, even if they rarely showed it to each other.

"Ah, Fudge," said Lucius, holding out his hand as he reached the Minister of Magic. "How are you? I don't think you've met my wife, Narcissa? Or our son, Draco?" Draco took the time to glance at the other people in the Top box. To his surprise, not only were all the Weasleys in attendance, but Harry, Hermione and Faykan. They had all turned as the Malfoy family entered, and Draco saw the younger members nod at him in greeting. The youngest girl, Ginny if he remembered her name correctly from Ron, flushed slightly as she saw him, and turned back to watch the stadium, causing Hermione to grin at him from her seat next to the red haired girl. Draco raised his eyebrows slightly.

"Good lord Arthur," Lucius said softly to Mr. Weasley. "What did you have to sell to get seats in the Top Box? Surely your house wouldn't have fetched this much?"

Mr. Weasley just smiled slightly as he ignored Lucius.

Thankfully, Ludo Bagman finally entered the box, forestalling any possibly confrontation between the two men. Draco sighed slightly as he took his seat.

"Everyone ready?" he said, his round face gleaming like a great, excited Edam. "Minister, ready to go?"

"Ready when you are, Ludo," said Fudge comfortably.

Ludo whipped out his wand, directed it at his own throat, and said "_Sonorus!_" and then spoke over the roar of sound that was now filling the packed stadium; his voice echoed over them, booming into every corner of the stands.

"Ladies and gentlemen... welcome! Welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty second Quidditch World Cup!"

The spectators screamed and clapped. Thousands of flags waved, adding their discordant national anthems to the racket. The huge blackboard opposite them was wiped clear of its last message (_Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, A Risk With Every Mouthful!_) and now showed '_BULGARIA: 0, IRELAND: 0._'

"And now, without further ado, allow me to introduce... the Bulgarian National Team Mascots!"

The right hand side of the stands, which was a solid block of scarlet, roared its approval.

Draco lean forward in his seat expectantly as hundreds of Veela glided onto the field. As they began to dance, Draco felt himself slide into the bliss of their control, but his father's arm on his shoulder coaxed him back to reality. Glancing over at his friends, Draco saw that Harry and Ron were completely entranced by the creatures.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Faykan said to him, as both Harry and Ron stood shakily from their seats. They looked like they were going to jump from the box. Harry had started to swing one leg over the wall when the Veela stopped to angry yells from the crowd.

Draco hid a grin as Faykan tugged Harry back into his seat, amidst Hermione's tutting about boys.

"And now," roared Ludo Bagman's voice, "kindly put your wands in the air... for the Irish National Team Mascots!"

Next moment, what seemed to be a great green-and-gold comet came zooming into the stadium. It did one circuit of the stadium, and split into two smaller comets, each hurtling toward the goal posts. A rainbow arced suddenly across the field, connecting the two balls of light. After the rainbow faded and the balls of light reunited and merged; they had formed a great shimmering shamrock, which rose up into the sky and began to soar over the stands. Something like golden rain seemed to be falling from it "Excellent!" yelled Ron as the shamrock soared over them, and heavy gold coins rained from it, bouncing off their heads and seats. Squinting up at the shamrock, Draco realized that it was actually comprised of thousands of tiny little bearded men with red vests, each carrying a minute lamp of gold or green.

Draco smiled to himself as he saw Ron scrounging the gold off the ground and shoving a fistful into Harry's hands, didn't he know that leprechaun gold vanished after a few hours?

Bagman started introducing the two teams, naming the players off as they sped into the air. Draco sat back to see what would be the talk of the next few months, or until the event that was happening at Hogwarts this year. After all, the Triwizard Tournament was being revived for the first time in over two hundred years, which would prove to be big news.

_~~Sina tea kirma : This is a line break~~_

"Oh I am glad I'm not on duty," muttered Mr. Weasley sleepily as the boys all changed into pajamas and climbed into their bunks. "I wouldn't fancy having to go and tell the Irish they've got to stop celebrating."

The Irish had won the World Cup, despite Victor Krum getting the Snitch, just as Fred and George had bet upon. The twins hadn't stopped grinning all night about it, mentioning that they had 'big plans' for the gold. Even Mr. Weasley didn't want to ask what the plans were.

Harry, who was on a top bunk above Faykan, lay staring up at the canvas ceiling of the tent, watching the glow of an occasional leprechaun lantern flying overhead, picturing in his mind the exciting moves he had seen in the game. He was itching to get back to Hogwarts and try out some of the moves he had seen both seekers perform, especially the Wronski Feint…

Harry never knew if he actually dropped off to sleep that night, his fantasies of flying like Krum might well have slipped into actual dreams, but all he knew was that quite suddenly, Mr. Weasley was shouting at them all.

"Get up! Ron, Faykan, Harry, come on now, get up, this is urgent!"

Harry sat up quickly and the top of his head hit canvas.

"S' matter?" he said.

Dimly, he could tell that something was wrong. The noises in the campsite had changed. The singing had stopped. He could hear screams, and the sound of people running. He slipped down from the bunk and reached for his clothes, but Mr. Weasley, who had pulled on his jeans over his own pajamas, said, "No time, Harry, just grab a jacket and get outside, quickly!"

Harry did as he was told and hurried out of the tent, Ron and Faykan at his heels.

By the light of the few fires that were still burning, he could see people running away into the woods, fleeing something that was moving across the field toward them, something that was emitting odd flashes of light and noises like gunfire. Loud jeering, roars of laughter, and drunken yells were drifting toward them; then came a burst of strong green light, which illuminated the scene.

A crowd of wizards, tightly packed and moving together with wands pointing straight upward, was marching slowly across the field. Harry squinted at them... They didn't seem to have faces... Then he realized that their heads were hooded and their faces masked. High above them, floating along in midair, four struggling figures were being contorted into grotesque shapes. It was as though the masked wizards on the ground were puppeteers, and the people above them were marionettes operated by invisible strings that rose from the wands into the air. Two of the figures were very small.

More wizards were joining the marching group, laughing and pointing up at the floating bodies. Tents crumpled and fell as the marching crowd swelled. Once or twice Harry saw one of the marchers blast a tent out of his way with his wand. Several caught fire. The screaming grew louder.

"Those bastards…" Faykan said, pulling out his wand and advancing a few steps toward the group of masked wizards, but Ron caught him, "there's nothing you can do mate." He said, struggling to hold Faykan, who was writhing, straining to free himself.

Hermione and Ginny came hurrying toward them, pulling coats over their nightdresses, with Mr. Weasley right behind them. At the same moment, Bill, Charlie, and Percy emerged from the boys' tent, fully dressed, with their sleeves rolled up and their wands out.

"We're going to help the Ministry!" Mr. Weasley shouted over all the noise, rolling up his own sleeves. "You lot - get into the woods, and stick together. I'll come and fetch you when we've sorted this out!"

"I can fight!" Faykan called to him, "No!" Mr. Weasley said fiercely. Bill, Charlie, and Percy were already sprinting away toward the oncoming marchers; Mr. Weasley tore after them. Ministry wizards were dashing from every direction toward the source of the trouble. The crowd of masked wizards was coming ever closer.

"C'mon," said Fred, grabbing Ginny's hand and starting to pull her toward the wood. Hermione, George, Ron and Harry followed, the latter two pulling Faykan by his jacket as he struggled to follow Mr. Weasley. Despite Faykan finally being taller than Harry, he and Ron's combined strength proved too much for Faykan, and they were able to force him against one of the outer trees and hold him in place. "Faykan, stop, Mr. Weasley said for us to remain here." Harry cried, but Faykan refused to listen. Ron finally slapped Faykan across the face to get his attention, and finally the boy returned to his senses. "Sorry." He muttered as they made their way into the woods.

The colored lanterns that had lit the path to the stadium had been extinguished. Dark figures were blundering through the trees; children were crying; anxious shouts and panicked voices were reverberating around them in the cold night air. Harry felt himself being pushed hither and thither by people whose faces he could not see. Then he heard Ron yell with pain.

"What happened?" said Hermione anxiously, stopping so abruptly that Harry walked into her. "Ron, where are you? Oh this is stupid, _lumos_!"

She illuminated her wand and directed its narrow beam across the path. Ron was lying sprawled on the ground.

"Tripped over a tree root," he said angrily, getting to his feet again.

Harry looked around. Fred, George, and Ginny were nowhere to be seen, though the path was packed with plenty of other people, all looking nervously over their shoulders toward the commotion back at the campsite. A huddle of teenagers in pajamas was arguing vociferously a little way along the path. When they saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione, a girl with thick curly hair turned and said quickly, "Oü est Madame Maxime? Nous l'avons perdue…"

"Err, what?" said Ron.

"Oh..." The girl who had spoken turned her back on him, and as they walked on they distinctly heard her say, "Ogwarts."

"Beauxbatons," muttered Hermione.

"Sorry?" said Harry.

"They must go to Beauxbatons," said Hermione. "You know... Beauxbatons Academy of Magic... I read about it in '_An Appraisal of Magical Education in Europe_'."

"Oh…" Harry said. He had never heard of there being other wizarding schools, but he reasoned that there must be.

"Fred and George can't have gone that far," said Faykan, lighting his wand like Hermione's, and staring into the gloom. Harry pulled out his from his holster as well, while Ron dug around in his pockets. "Ah, no, I don't believe it… I've lost my wand!" he exclaimed after a minute.

"You're kidding," Harry replied. Faykan and Hermione raised their wand high, spreading the beams farther on the ground; Harry and Ron looked around, but Ron's wand was nowhere to be seen.

"Hopefully you just left it in the tent," Faykan offered, reassuringly.

"Yeah," Ron said hopelessly, "maybe…"

_~~Sina tea kirma : This is a line break~~_

A rustling noise nearby made all three of them jump. Hermione peered around, trying to find the source of the noise. A small creature with an overly large head was fighting its way out of a clump of bushes nearby. It was moving in a most peculiar fashion, apparently with great difficulty; it was as though someone invisible were trying to hold it back.

"There is bad wizards about!" the creature, that Hermione recognized as a House elf, squeaked distractedly as it leaned forward and labored to keep running. "People high… high in the air! Winky is getting out of the way!"

And it disappeared into the trees on the other side of the path, panting and squeaking as it fought the force that was restraining her.

"What's up with that?" said Ron, looking curiously after Winky. "Why can't it run properly?"

"Bet you that house elf didn't ask permission to hide," said Harry.

"You know, house elves get a very raw deal!" said Hermione indignantly. "It's slavery, that's what it is! Why doesn't anyone do something about it?"

"Well, the elves are happy, aren't they?" Ron said. "That's what they like, being bossed around…"

"It's people like you, Ron," Hermione began, starting to get rather angry, "who prop up rotten and unjust systems, just because they're too lazy to…"

Another loud bang echoed from the edge of the wood.

"This isn't the time or place for this," Faykan said, cutting them both off, "let's keep moving."

They followed the dark path deeper into the wood, still keeping an eye out for Fred, George, and Ginny. They passed a group of goblins who were cackling over a sack of gold that they had undoubtedly won betting on the match, and who seemed quite unperturbed by the trouble at the campsite. Farther still along the path, they walked into a patch of silvery light, and when they looked through the trees, they saw three tall and beautiful Veela standing in a clearing, surrounded by a gaggle of young wizards, all of whom were talking very loudly.

"I pull down about a hundred sacks of Galleons a year!" one of them shouted. "I'm a dragon killer for the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures."

"No, you're not!" yelled his friend. "You're a dishwasher at the Leaky Cauldron... but I'm a vampire hunter, I've killed about ninety so far…"

A third young wizard, whose pimples were visible even by the dim, silvery light of the Veela, now cut in, "I'm about to become the youngest ever Minister of Magic, I am."

But the Veela were not paying attention to their admirers. The moment Harry, Ron, Faykan and Hermione entered their clearing, they had turned their shining eyes upon the three boys, tossing their golden hair and smiling widely. Hermione saw both Harry and Ron become entranced immediately, but Faykan glared at the Veela, "_putta i' luhta ron ier nu haba vara_,"_[1]_ he yelled at them as he took hold of Harry's arm, preventing him walking toward the creatures. Hermione took hold of Ron, and together she and Faykan marched the boys away. By the time the sounds of the Veela and their admirers had faded completely, they were in the very heart of the wood. They seemed to be alone now; everything was much quieter.

Hermione turned soon after they settled down in the clearing. It sounded as though someone was staggering toward them. They waited, listening to the sounds of the uneven steps behind the dark trees. But the footsteps came to a sudden halt.

"Hello?" called Harry.

There was silence. Harry and Faykan got to their feet and peered around the trees.

"Who's there?" Harry repeated.

And then, without warning, the silence was rent by a voice unlike any they had heard in the wood; and it uttered, not a panicked shout, but what sounded like a spell.

"_MORSMORDRE!_"

_[1] putta i' luhta ron ier nu haba vara : stop the enchantment they are under mine protection_


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks to those who gave reviews and messages for Chapter 2, you people are the ones helping me slowly to readjust to writing again, and sparking the creative jucies to push through the block on me writing the 6th book, still stuck on chapter two of it... but I digress... Oh, also, I am batting around another fic that I have the prologue finished of, I suppose the question is does anyone want me to split my attention and work on both or focus on finishing ANP first? leave answers as part of reviews maybe XD... without further distraction**

**Chapter Three**

**Hogwarts Hosts**

Harry wasn't all together sure what transpired just after the green skull had appeared in the sky above the sea of tents. It had barely registered in Harry's mind before the sound of many wizards Apparating around them, and Harry was being pushed to the ground by Hermione as Faykan conjured a large dazzling ward around them, deflecting the twenty or more stunners sent at them by the Ministry wizards. They were saved by Mr. Weasley's cries of 'Stop! That's my son!'

They were then interrogated by Mr. Crouch, who seemed rather frazzled by the symbol in the sky, the 'Dark Mark' he had called it. It took several minutes to finally convince Mr. Crouch that the four children couldn't have made the Mark, and after investigating where Harry, Ron, Hermione and Faykan heard the voice, the Ministry wizards found a house elf, the same creature Harry remembered seeing in the Top Box, and again in the woods as they were running. The strangest thing, however, was that the elf, Winky, was found with Ron's wand in her grasp, and that the wand had, in fact, been the wand to produce the Mark.

After Mr. Diggory rather curtly interrogated Winky, much to Hermione's increasing irritation, Mr. Crouch, as Winky's owner, dismissed her as his servant despite the evidence pointing to her innocence, which caused the small creature to break down in anguished sobs. Mr. Weasley recovered Ron's wand and ushered them all back to the tent for the rest of the night, and they portkeyed early the next day back to the Burrow.

Mrs. Weasley was beside herself when they returned, hugging them all in turn, and all but crushing Fred and George in her embrace. Mr. Weasley gathered the morning paper and read it aloud for them all, finally concluding that he was going to be needed at the Ministry, and both he and Percy set off.

"Mrs. Weasley," said Harry suddenly, unable to contain himself, "Hedwig hasn't arrived with a letter for me, has she?"

"Hedwig, dear?" said Mrs. Weasley distractedly. "No... No, there hasn't been any post at all."

Ron and Hermione looked curiously at Harry. With a meaningful look at both of them he said, "All right if I go and dump my stuff in your room, Ron?"

"Yeah... think I will too," said Ron at once. "Hermione, Fay?"

"Yes," they replied quickly, and the four of them marched out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"What's up, Harry?" said Ron, the moment they had closed the door of the attic room behind them.

"There's something I haven't told you two," Harry said. "On Saturday morning, I woke up with my scar hurting again."

_~~Sina tea kirma : This is a line break~~_

Albus was disturbed out of his thoughts of the Triwizard tournament by a loud cawing from outside his window. Turning in his chair, Albus was surprised to find, not a single raven, but a complete murder of the blackest, largest birds circling through the turrets and towers of Hogwarts, cawing madly as they wheeled and turned, finally diving down to settle in, of all places, the Whomping Willow. This caused Albus to raise his eyebrows in genuine astonishment, that tree never permitted anything to roost in its branches, but there it was, contentedly swaying under the weight of the hundred or so black birds, all of which had their eyes turned up to the castle expectantly.

Albus remembered the report from Severus about the ravens of Germany taking flight towards Britain in response to a pulse of powerful magic, but to control so many creatures so far from their home was indeed a feat. Hopefully it would prove beneficial to Albus, but regardless of the odd phenomenon he must prepare continue to plans for Undol's unfortunate and untimely demise. Getting the boy into the tournament would be child's play. He was easily the strongest student in Hogwarts, so all Albus had to do was place his name in the Goblet for him, and it would naturally select him. The only difficulty would be preparing dangerous enough tasks without being too obvious. 'Perhaps a small chat with Charlie Weasley would prove most profitable,' Albus thought as he returned to his paperwork…

_~~Sina tea kirma : This is a line break~~_

Harry could sense a definite end-of-the-holidays gloom in the air over the final week before the return to Hogwarts. Both Bill and Charlie were still at the Burrow, so Harry and Faykan were continuing to adjust to sharing a bed at night. Personally, Harry felt it was rather pleasant, after overcoming the initial discomfort and embarrassment, sleeping with the soothing sounds of another person's heart beat and breathing, and being kept warm by the extra body heat. Not that Harry would want to make it a permanent habit any time soon that is.

Hermione had been rather unbearable ever since the aftermath of the World Cup. Any mention of house elves or Mr. Crouch would set her off ranting about slavery and the unfairness of the wizarding world to their fellow magical creatures. Needless to say, Percy and Hermione got into several arguments over the week, and today turned out no different. "Now look here, Hermione!" said Percy. "A high-ranking Ministry official like Mr. Crouch deserves unswerving obedience from his servants…"

"His slave, you mean!" said Hermione, her voice rising passionately, "because he didn't pay Winky, did he?"

"I think you'd all better go upstairs and check that you've packed properly!" said Mrs. Weasley, breaking up the argument as she had many times already. "Come on now, all of you..."

Harry, having been working on polishing his Firebolt, repacked his broomstick servicing kit and swung his broom over his shoulder as he, Faykan and Ron mounted the stairs.

The rain sounded even louder at the top of the house, accompanied by loud whistlings and moans from the wind, not to mention sporadic howls from the ghoul who lived in the attic. Pigwidgeon began twittering and zooming around his cage when they entered. The sight of the half-packed trunks seemed to have sent him into a frenzy of excitement.

"Bung him some Owl Treats," said Ron, throwing a packet across to Harry. "It might shut him up."

Harry poked a few Owl Treats through the bars of Pigwidgeon's cage, and then turned to his trunk. Hedwig's cage stood next to it, still empty.

"It's been over a week," Harry said, looking at Hedwig's deserted perch. "You don't reckon Sirius has been caught do you?" he asked out loud.

"Nah, it would've been in the Daily Prophet," said Ron. "The Ministry would want to show they'd caught someone, wouldn't they?"

"Yeah, I suppose..."

"Besides," Faykan added, "Sirius is far to smart to get caught by the Ministry. They only got him the first time because he was torn up with grief. Now that he knows you're relying on him, he'll keep himself safe."

"That's what I'm worried about," Harry replied, worried. What _would_ Sirius do when he heard about Harry's scar?

"Look, here's the stuff Mum got you both in Diagon Alley. And she's got some gold out of your vaults for you... and she's washed all your socks."

Harry smiled as Ron pushed two large piles of parcels and clothes onto Harry's and Faykan's bed. Ron knew when a distraction was in order, and for that Harry was very glad they were friends. Harry put his money bag aside and started opening the shopping packages. Apart from '_The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4, by Miranda Goshawk,_' he had a handful of new quills, a dozen rolls of parchment, and refills for his potion making kit, he had been running low on spine of lionfish and essence of belladonna. He was just piling underwear into his cauldron when Ron made a loud noise of disgust behind him.

"What is that supposed to be?"

He was holding up something that looked to Harry like a long, maroon velvet dress. It had a moldy looking lace frill at the collar and matching lace cuffs.

There was a knock on the door, and Mrs. Weasley entered, carrying an armful of freshly laundered Hogwarts robes.

"Here you are," she said, sorting them into three piles. "Now, mind you pack them properly so they don't crease."

"Mum, you've given me Ginny's new dress," said Ron, handing it out to her.

"Of course I haven't," said Mrs. Weasley. "That's for you. Dress robes."

"What?" said Ron, looking horror-struck.

"Dress robes!" repeated Mrs. Weasley. "It says on your school list that you're supposed to have dress robes this year... robes for formal occasions."

"You've got to be kidding," said Ron in disbelief. "I'm not wearing that, no way."

"Everyone wears them, Ron!" said Mrs. Weasley crossly. "They're all like that! Your father's got some for smart parties!"

"I'll go starkers before I put that on," said Ron stubbornly. Faykan sniggered behind Mrs. Weasley as he placed his folded robes in his trunk.

"Don't be so silly," said Mrs. Weasley. "You've got to have dress robes; they're on your list! I got some for Harry and Faykan too... show him, boys..."

In some trepidation, Harry opened the last parcel on his camp bed. It wasn't as bad as he had expected, however; his dress robes didn't have any lace on them at all, in fact, they were more or less the same as his school ones, except that they were bottle green instead of black. Faykan held up a similar pair, midnight blue trimmed in black.

"I thought they'd bring out the color of your eyes," said Mrs. Weasley fondly to the two of them as Harry and Faykan examined their robes.

"Well, they're okay!" said Ron angrily, looking at Faykan's and Harry's robes. "Why couldn't I have some like that?"

"Because... well, I had to get yours secondhand, and there wasn't a lot of choice!" said Mrs. Weasley, flushing.

Harry looked away. He would willingly have split all the money in his Gringotts vault with the Weasleys, and he knew Faykan was of the same opinion, but he also knew they would never take any charity.

"I'm never wearing them," Ron was saying stubbornly. "Never."

"Fine," snapped Mrs. Weasley. "Go naked. And, you two, make sure you get a picture of him. Goodness knows I could do with a laugh."

She left the room, slamming the door behind her. There was a funny spluttering noise from behind them. Pigwidgeon was choking on an overlarge Owl Treat.

"Why is everything I own rubbish?" said Ron furiously, striding across the room to unstick Pigwidgeon's beak.

"Come off it Ron," Said Faykan, twirling his wand absently in his left hand while Ron removed the treat from the tiny Scops owl's beak, "it's not like we can't make them less… you know… old looking." With that, Faykan pointed his wand at the door, locking it with a soft click, and then proceeding to levitate Ron's dress robes in front of the lanky boy's body. "Alright, first the need a small resizing to fit snugly," Faykan said, causing the robe's sleeves and hem to lengthen to the end of Ron's wrists and ankles, "next, the lace," Faykan then slashed the lace away with several decisive severing charms, leaving the neck and sleeves looking much more masculine, "which leaves us with that awful shade of maroon…" he looked Ron up and down for a second or two, "How do you feel about more of a violet?" Ron shrugged and Faykan waved his wand, causing the robes to change to a deep purple hue, with the outer edges trimmed in gold. Ron smile down at the newly transfigured robes; they did look a lot more pleasant than previously.

Faykan looked around the room, searching for something, "Just needs one final touch… Ah, _accio_!" from a deep corner of the room came flying a golden tinted crown that Harry remembered from their first year. It sailed over and landed with a metallic clink on Ron's head, fitting much better than it had three years previous. "I give you, Harry, the Weasel King!" Faykan proclaimed, bowing deeply to Ron, whose ears turned pink as Harry roared with laughter.

_~~Sina tea kirma : This is a line break~~_

Hermione sat trying to read during the ride to Hogwarts as Ron complained loudly about his family refusing to tell any of them about what the special event that was happening at Hogwarts this year.

"Bagman wanted to tell us what's happening," he said grumpily, finally sitting down next to Harry. "At the World Cup, remember? But my own mother won't say. Wonder what…"

Hermione paused as she heard voices coming from the next compartment over, "Shh!" she whispered suddenly, silencing the three boys so they could also listen in on Theodore Nott's all to familiar drawls.

"…Father actually considered sending me to Durmstrang rather than Hogwarts, you know. He knows the Headmaster there, you see. Well, you know his opinion of Dumbledore already, the Mudblood lover, but Durmstrang doesn't admit that sort of riffraff. But mother's fondest wish was for her children to go to Hogwarts, and Father wanted to honor her memory when she died. But did you know Durmstrang students actually study the Dark Arts, not just the defense rubbish we do…"

Hermione got up, tiptoed to the compartment door, and slid it shut, blocking out the boy's sarcastic voice.

"So he thinks Durmstrang would have suited him, does he?" she said angrily. "I wish he had gone, then we wouldn't have to put up with him."

"Durmstrang's another wizarding school?" asked Harry.

"Yes," said Hermione, "and it's got a horrible reputation. According to '_An Appraisal of Magical Education in Europe,_' it puts a lot of emphasis on the Dark Arts."

"Ah, but think of the possibilities," said Ron dreamily. "It would've been so easy to push Nott off a glacier and make it look like an accident..."

Even Hermione found the comment humorous.

_~~Sina tea kirma : This is a line break~~_

Draco managed to escape the Slytherin fourth year compartment without Nott noticing, he had become extremely vindictive of anyone he associated with Harry or Faykan since last year, and being the Malfoy heir was becoming a rapidly thinning shield. Draco walked down the isle of the Hogwarts Express, looking for his true friends, and was stopped by Blaise Zabini on his way toward the front of the train.

"Looking for Potter and Undol?" he asked with an uncaring hint of distaste.

"And if I am?" Draco retorted suspiciously. Blaise was, for however much he disliked Nott, still not trustworthy to Draco. His mother had outlived seven husbands, and most than likely taught her son that, to survive, you must be ready to stab your friends in the back if necessary. It would certainly explain his lack of friends at Hogwarts.

"Well," the black boy said, shifting as a seventh year passed, "you would want to know that they're in the compartment next to ours, on the other side…"

"Oh…" Draco replied, slightly embarrassed, but refusing to show it, "Well, thanks, then." And he moved back toward the rear of the train, moved past the Slytherin compartment, and peeked inside the next one.

His friends were indeed inside. Ron was talking with Neville Longbottom about the World Cup; Hermione was reading from her '_The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4,_' and both Harry and Faykan were staring out the widow, watching the landscape fly past as the train speeded north. "Oh, hello Draco," Hermione said as he slid the compartment door open.

"Hello," Draco replied, taking a seat next to her, across from Longbottom. Ron perked up immediately as he saw Draco, "Hey, you dad is involved with the Ministry Draco, what the big event that's going to happen this year? No one will tell us."

Draco smirked, "How can you not know already Ron, you have two people in your family who actually work for the Ministry…"

"Well, Percy doesn't really count as a person more than as a fanatical rule freak, so…" Faykan interjected from the far side of the compartment. Draco sniggered slightly. Any family whose members included Percy Weasley defiantly were far too Gryffindor for their own good.

"As a matter of fact I do know Ron, my father…" Draco paused after saying the word, it felt oddly sour in his mouth, "he heard it from Minister Fudge himself." Draco leaned in and lowered his voice conspiratorially, "It seems that the Triwizard Tournament is set to be restarted at Hogwarts this year."

Neville, Ron, and Hermione gasped, Harry looked confused, and Faykan looked torn between smiling and frowning at the same instant. "But," Hermione said, "It was disbanded after so many people were killed, why would they bring something that dangerous back?"

"I don't know the specifics Hermione," Draco said, deflating slightly, "knowing Dumbledore, there will probably be some kind of safety measures in place."

"Who cares about that," Ron said, his face ready to split in two, "hey, are you going to enter Fay?" he said, glancing over.

"Me?" Faykan asked as if he never considered the possibility, "Absolutely not. Like I want more money, or fame and glory… all overrated if you ask me." He said.

They spent a few discussing the tournament, speculating on who could be chosen, and what might happen during it. Draco was pleasantly surprised that Hermione knew quiet a bit about the functioning of the previous tournaments, and their outcomes. Finally, Hermione and Neville left to get changed into their school robes, and Draco could speak more freely.

"So, are we continuing to meet in the Room of Requirement for your special defense training Fay?" he asked as the Gryffindors pulled their robes on.

"I don't see any reason to the contrary, unless you have objections…" came Faykan's reply as the boy pulled a jumper over his head.

Naturally, Draco did not, so he simply smiled as he pondered what his crafty friend had in store this year for them to learn as the train pulled into Hogsmeade station.

Hagrid greeted them as they piled out of the train with the rest of the school. The rain was now coming down so thick and fast that it was as though buckets of ice-cold water were being emptied repeatedly over their heads. Or at least it would have if Faykan hadn't cleverly warded them all to repel water, making it so that they were all comfortably warm and dry as they climbed into one of the many horseless carriages, which set off with a rumbling lurch toward the castle.

Draco noticed that Faykan seemed to be watching the shafts of their carriage, as if something was yoked there. It was odd, but Draco assumed that Faykan was just thinking about something as he was prone to do often.

_~~Sina tea kirma : This is a line break~~_

Severus watched the masses of students enter the Great Hall with his usual sneer firmly in place, but inwardly he was searching specifically for a handful of students. He spotted several immediately, Terry Boot, Michael Corner and Anthony Goldstein, all Ravenclaw fourth year boys, nodded at him as they sat down. These were the students that he and Albus has hand picked to 'observe' Undol during the times that neither the Headmaster or Severus could, and to report on what the boy was up to. Of course, none of the three boys were told why, simply that they were being offered extra tutelage in observing powerful wizards with the Lynx Eye Charm and that Mr. Undol was a prime candidate for study before being left to their own devices.

Minutes later the subject in questioned made his appearance, perfectly dry and surrounded by his usual Gryffindor trio and Draco, who broke off to head to the Slytherin table. Severus glanced once more at the three Ravenclaw agents, who were all staring fixedly at Undol, clearly sizing up their year long project. Severus wondered absently how quickly the three boys would discover that Undol was an animagus, as they had a better head start than Severus himself. He still could not believe that he never made the connection of Undol's tattoos and the blasted fox's fur pattern, it was obvious now. If he ever caught the boy in that form, the boy would find himself locked in a cage for hours as punishment.

But… there were so many questions Severus had about the boy. If he was indeed as Albus thought, trying to harm Potter, then why has he waited so long to act? Why integrate himself so fully into Potter's confidence when he was so powerful he could simply blast the boy apart in moments? Then there was Theodore Nott's accusation of Undol actually being infatuated or even _in love_ with Potter. Could it possibly be that Albus was mistaken? It had happened before; Albus explained the entire situation with Black to Severus after the Minister left. Severus has been furious at the time, mostly with Black but also with himself for allowing seven years of anger to cloud his judgment. True he hated the man, hated him to the point where he would have handed him to the dementors without question, but in hindsight, the fear in the man's eyes was so genuine, it caused the words of an old friend to ring in his ears, "_Many that live deserve death. And some that die deserve life. Can you give it to them Sev? Do not be too eager to deal out death in judgement, even the very wise cannot see all ends._" Yes, Faykan, _his_ Faykan would have spared Black, and if Severus had tried to do exactly what he did in the Shrieking Shack that night, he would have… Severus' eyes widened slightly as he realized that Undol had done exactly what his father would have in that situation, to the very letter.

Severus shook himself out of his musings with great difficulty. He was having harder and harder times not reliving the past with both Potter and Undol at Hogwarts. Severus cast his eavesdropping spell as the four Gryffindors took their seats, and listened contentedly as they prattled about Quidditch, classes, and other unimportant things, waiting for anything that might shed light on his personal questions about Undol, Albus' questions aside.

_~~Sina tea kirma : This is a line break~~_

"Hiya, Harry!" called the voice of Colin Creevey.

"Hi, Colin," replied Harry warily, hoping that Colin didn't have anything more to say. Sadly, it was not to be.

"Harry, guess what? Guess what, Harry? My brother's starting! My brother Dennis!"

"Err, good," said Harry.

"He's really excited!" said Colin, practically bouncing up and down in his seat. "I just hope he's in Gryffindor! Keep your fingers crossed, eh, Harry?"

"Err, yeah, all right," said Harry. He turned back to Hermione, Ron, and Faykan, who was looking rather grim at the news, "What?" Harry asked him.

"You're telling me there are two of them?" Faykan moaned loudly, and Ron and Harry laughed. Faykan never got along well with Colin, as the younger boy seemed to always find him when he was in his animagus form, and loved to treat him like a pet of Harry's, stroking his fur rather hard and clutching him like a prized plush toy.

"Where's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" said Hermione, who was looking up at the teachers to avoid laughing at Faykan herself.

Harry looked up and down the staff table. There was definitely no new face there.

"Maybe they couldn't get anyone!" said Hermione, looking anxious.

Harry scanned the table more carefully. The only face that even stood out was Snape's, because he was looking directly at them, it was slightly unnerving. Harry looked away quickly. He could still feel the Potion Master's eyes on them however, and it set his teeth on edge.

"Oh hurry up," Ron moaned, oblivious to everyone except his stomach, "I could eat a hippogriff."

The words were no sooner out of his mouth than the doors of the Great Hall opened and silence fell. Professor McGonagall was leading a long line of first years up to the top of the Hall. They looked positively soaked, shivering with both nerves and cold. All but the smallest boy, who's face beamed with excitement over Hagrid's moleskin overcoat, which draped over him like a circus tent. When he had lined up with his terrified-looking peers, he caught Colin Creevey's eye, gave a double thumbs-up, and mouthed, 'I fell in the lake!' He looked positively delighted about it. The boy reminded Harry about how Faykan had stood out from among them during their own sorting, his confidence shining like a sunrise.

_~~Sina tea kirma : This is a line break~~_

Hermione caught the look that passed between Harry and Faykan as they watched the youngest Creevey boy join the rest of the first years. Hermione smiled to herself, people were easy to read if you knew what to look for. The sparkle in Faykan's eyes when he looked at Harry was a clear tell that he was madly attracted to his best friend. It was such a shame that he lacked the courage to speak up. Even if Harry refused him, which Hermione found unlikely to happen, she could name off several other girls, or boys, who Faykan could easily find happiness with. The stares and sidelong glances the were sent at Faykan during mealtimes over the last year were proof enough that he was indeed attractive, but Fay was singly obsessed with Harry, and was therefore blind to any other person.

Perhaps if, given time and circumstances, Hermione could nudge the two closer together and convince Faykan to express himself. As the first new Ravenclaw took his seat, Hermione watched Harry's eyes drift over Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw seeker. 'Oh dear,' she thought. Harry was blushing slightly. He must have a crush on the fifth year student, which could prove disastrous for Faykan.

After the sorting, Professor Dumbledore stood up, "I have only two words to say to you," he told them, his deep voice echoing around the Hall. "Tuck in."

"Hear, hear!" said Harry and Ron loudly as the empty dishes filled magically before their eyes.

"Well," Faykan commented, pulling a steak onto his plate and spooning a pile of mash beside, "the house elves outdid themselves this year…"

Clang!

Hermione didn't realize she had knocked over her goblet of pumpkin juice, her shock was too great. How could she not have realized.

"There are house elves here?" she said, staring, horror struck at Faykan. "Here at Hogwarts?"

"Naturally," he replied simply, "Over a hundred or so I think."

Hermione could feel her rage building. "But they do get paid right?" she asked, her voice shaking, "They get holidays and… and sick leave, and everything?"

"Holidays and sick leave?" Faykan said, looking confused at her, "House elves would be insulted to be given those things Hermione, they don't want them."

Hermione looked down at her hardly touched plate of food, suddenly nauseated at the thought of eating, then put her knife and fork down upon it and pushed it away from her.

"Oh c'mon, 'Er-my-knee," said Ron, accidentally spraying Harry and Faykan with bits of Yorkshire pudding. "Oops… sorry…" He swallowed. "You won't get them sick leave by starving yourself!"

"Slave labor," said Hermione, breathing hard through her nose. "That's what made this dinner. Slave labor…"

And she refused to eat another bite, despite Ron's pitiful attempts to tempt her with the deserts that arrived later.

_~~Sina tea kirma : This is a line break~~_

When the puddings had been demolished, and the last crumbs had faded off the plates, leaving them sparkling clean, Albus got to his feet again. The buzz of chatter filling the Hall ceased almost at once, so that only the howling wind and pounding rain could be heard.

"So!" he called out, smiling around at the children's faces. "Now that we are all fed and watered," he noticed that Miss Granger scowled at that, but ignored it, "I must ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices."

As Albus parroted off his usual automatic start-of-term notices, he glanced over at Mr. Undol, sitting with young Harry and his friends. The boy was as confident as ever, grinning as if he knew the world's darkest secrets. Well, the boy would soon be out of the way, and Harry would forget him, in time, allowing the prophecies to be fulfilled, and Albus would be hailed as the great leader of light, the heroic guide who steered the Boy-who-lived on his path to defeating Voldemort.

"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year." He said, returning to the task at hand.

The protests of the Quidditch enthusiast students was well verbalized, but Albus pressed on, "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy, but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts…"

But at that moment, there was a deafening rumble of thunder and the doors of the Great Hall banged open.

A man stood in the doorway, leaning upon a long staff, shrouded in a black traveling cloak. Every head in the Great Hall swiveled toward the stranger, suddenly brightly illuminated by a fork of lightning that flashed across the ceiling. Alastor Moody limped toward the head table, his wooden leg causing a dull clunk every other step. Albus smiled, the next part of his scheme falling into place. He had been unsure if Alastor would agree to ensure Faykan's participation in the tournament, but here he was.

When Alastor reached Albus, he stretched his hand for Albus to shake, and muttered in his gravely voice, "Which one is he?"

"Gryffindor table, the black haired boy next to Harry Potter." Albus muttered in response, and Alastor's magical eye spun around to point towards the students. "I see him." He murmured as he moved to the empty chair between Severus and Minerva. Albus returned to the students.

"May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Moody."

The students seemed to in shock of the new appointment to applaud, and Albus cleared his throat to carry on where he left off, "As I was saying," he smiled again at the sea of students, "we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"YOU'RE JOKING!" yelled one of the Weasley twins.

The tension that had filled the Hall ever since Alastor's arrival suddenly broke. Nearly everyone laughed, and Albus chuckled appreciatively.

"I am not joking, Mr. Weasley," he said, "though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly.

"Err, but maybe this is not the time... no..." he amended, "where was I? Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament…"

_~~Sina tea kirma : This is a line break~~_

Harry sat listening with interest as Dumbledore outlined the basics and new rules of the Triwizard Tournament. Most people were outraged at the new age limit, but the twins figured that they could fool the impartial judge. Dumbledore sent them all straight off to bed afterward, and the Gryffindors made their way up to the seventh floor, excitedly chattering about the tournament. As Harry, Ron, Hermione and Faykan had discussed it in depth while on the train; they were free to speak under the dim of the rest of their house unobserved. Hermione was still angry about house elves however, so the three boys lagged at the rear of the group to talk privately. "So Fay, what's on the schedule for our advanced training this year?" Ron asked hopefully.

"Well, aside from what we've already started, we might try to work on more advanced techniques, and maybe, if we're lucky, we might start work on acquiring your animagus forms…"

Ron let out a whoop of triumph as they entered the common room. Harry smiled, wondering what he would become. He fell asleep that night dreaming of soaring over mountains, swimming under the seas and tunneling beneath the earth.

_**Review! tell me if you want the new story as well as ANP, as well and encourage my creativity!**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Many thank to those who reviewed chapter three. Just as a notice/update, I have added new things to my profile page, and created a forum all about the ANP series so you can ask questions or discuss aspects of the story in another way other than reviewing _ although if you want to leave a review that would still be greatly appreciated... so lonely sometimes *sniff*... anyway, on with the story!**

**Chapter Four**

**Alastor Moody**

The storm had blown itself out by the following morning, though the ceiling in the Great Hall was still gloomy; heavy clouds of pewter gray swirled overhead as Harry, Ron, Faykan and Hermione examined their new course schedules at breakfast. A few seats along, Fred, George, and Lee Jordan were discussing magical methods of aging themselves and bluffing their way into the Triwizard Tournament. Ron was annoyed by still being paired with the Slytherins for Care of Magical Creatures, while Harry personally was dreading double Divination that afternoon. Hermione was eating again, as Ron was quick to point out. Her reasoning was that there were 'better ways of making a stand about elf rights…"

"Yeah… and you were hungry," replied a grinning Ron.

There was a sudden rustling noise above them, and a hundred owls came soaring through the open windows carrying the morning mail. Instinctively, Harry looked up, but there was no sign of white among the mass of brown and gray. The owls circled the tables, looking for the people to whom their letters and packages were addressed. Harry was about to return to his plate when not one, but three large black ravens landed with a clatter right next to him, in front of Faykan. None of the birds carried letters, and Harry watched confused as they began to caw loudly. Faykan watched with rapt attention, while the growing noise began to attract more attention from surrounding people. After several minutes, the birds abruptly took off again, following the post owls up and out to the grounds.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" said Ron, uncovering his ears after the birds left.

"Oh, just a friendly little warning for me," Faykan replied with a small wicked grin as he turned to glance at the Head table.

_~~Sina tea kirma : This is a line break~~_

Severus watched, surprised as the three ravens soared back out of the Great Hall. Undol had summoned the ravens of Germany to serve him… it was always that boy. Everything seemed to come back to point directly at him. How could one boy be the center of so much mystery and subterfuge? Albus leaned over toward him as the students started to disperse, "Severus, I think it's time for you to have a little chat with Mr. Undol." Severus nodded, groaning inwardly. He was not looking forward to being in close company with the boy outside of his classes again.

Never the less, Severus had questions of his own for Undol, and acting on Albus' request was the perfect alibi. Striding into the entrance hall behind a group of Hufflepuffs, Severus could see the Gryffindor quartet heading toward the oak front doors, "Undol!" he yelled, startling the students around him. The boy turned, and smiled as he saw Severus making his way toward his little group.

"Yes Professor?" he asked innocently. Severus sneered in return, they boys impudence was as unfailing as ever. "Come with me…" he said, motioning toward the dungeons. Potter, Granger and Weasley glared at their retreating forms, but Undol did not protest, which made Severus job much easier.

When they reached the Potions classroom, Severus bolted the door behind them to prevent students wandering in after breakfast for lessons. Undol was casually leaning against the stone wall, as if he had privet chats with his professors daily. "So… what is it you wanted to ask Professor?" he mused, grinning in that obnoxious way that reminded Severus so much of the boy's father.

"You know very well what. I know a fact that those were ravens from Germany that landed in front of you this morning, and I want to know why." Severus demanded. He was finished with using subtly with this boy; he was far too clever for it, so Gryffindor bluntness and force was needed.

"Simple," Undol replied, "they told me that you were in Fanghorn forest when I summoned them, harvesting _Athelas_ I presume. Also they were giving me status reports of the security of the grounds."

Severus was shocked by the boy's honesty. The truth was in his eyes. "How? Why?" he attempted, unable to voice his questions through his astonishment.

"My family has long been able to command and understand the Crebain of Dunland and Fanghorn forest; it was simple to magnify my command for them to come to Hogwarts on the wind. As to why, you know and I know that the Headmaster does not trust me, so I decided that alternative means of communication were necessary for when he decides to halt my owl post."

"And what do you think will stop me from informing Professor Dumbledore about you little secrets?" Severus threatened, his vehemence returning.

"What secrets? He is aware of the Crebain, and my animagus form, and other than those, you both are blissfully ignorant of my doings." Undol snickered, "Oh by the way Sev, I'm sorry that I put you to sleep last year, I could not permit Sirius to be captured, he is needed…"

Severus' rage exploded at the use of his childhood nickname. He seized the front of Undol's robes, yanking the boy off his feet and knocking his head against the wall. "You dare to call me that!" he hissed at Undol, shaking in his fury. The boy's eyes were wide, and alarm was evident in them, "I'm sorry Professor, please… you're hurting me… please, put me down…" for some reason, Undol's terror wasn't satisfying to watch, if anything it was rather painful for Severus to see. He released the boy immediately, and seconds later heard the slam of the classroom door as Undol fled.

_~~Sina tea kirma : This is a line break~~_

Draco watched as Faykan ran down to join the rest of the class for Care of Magical Creature several minutes late. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked concerned as he arrived, muttered an apology to Hagrid, and joined then at their box of Blast-Ended Skrewts. "Where were you?" Harry asked, "Why didn't you make it to Herbology?" Faykan just shook his head, but Draco noticed that his hands were shaking slightly as he attempted to feed the horrid little creatures the variety of food Hagrid had supplied them with.

"Faykan, are you okay?" Draco asked, stopping Faykan by grabbing one of his trembling hands. Faykan jerked away, "I'm fine Draco!" he said angrily. Behind them, Draco could hear Theodore Nott sniggering, but they ignored him. "No Fay, your not. Look, your hands are shaking; please tell us what's wrong." Hermione pleaded. "Did Snape say or do something?" Ron suggested. "It's nothing, I did something stupid but it's not important. Can we please drop it?" Faykan retorted irritably. Draco glanced at the other Gryffindors, knowing that it was futile to try and get Faykan to budge on speaking about personal things. The words of Blaise Zabini from the previous year sounded in his head, "_Don't you find it odd, that you know very little about such a close friend?_"

Draco decided that it was past time for them all to have a long chat with Faykan about himself, whether he liked it or not. He would need to plan with Harry, Ron and Hermione to organize this, or it would never work though.

_~~Sina tea kirma : This is a line break~~_

Hermione caught up with Harry, Ron and Faykan as they headed down the marble staircase for dinner. "Lots of homework?" she said, catching the sour look on Ron's face, "Professor Vector didn't give us any at all."

"Well, bully for Professor Vector," said Ron moodily.

Hermione rolled her eyes as Harry and Faykan sniggered at Ron's displeasure. They reached the entrance hall, which was packed with people queuing for dinner. They had just joined the end of the line, when a loud voice rang out behind them.

"Weasley! Hey, Weasley!"

They all turned to find Nott, Crabbe and Goyle standing there, each looking thoroughly pleased about something.

"What?" said Ron shortly.

"Your dad's in the paper, Weasley!" said Nott, brandishing a copy of the Daily Prophet and speaking very loudly, so that everyone in the packed entrance hall could hear. "Listen to this!

'_FURTHER MISTAKES AT THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC'_

'_It seems as though the Ministry of Magic's troubles are not yet at an end, writes Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent. Recently under fire for its poor crowd control at the Quidditch World Cup, and still unable to account for the disappearance of one of its witches, the Ministry was plunged into fresh embarrassment yesterday by the antics of Arnold Weasley, of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office.'_

Nott looked up.

"Imagine them not even getting his name right, Weasley. It's almost as though he's a complete nonentity, isn't it?" he crowed.

Everyone in the entrance hall was listening now. Nott straightened the paper with a flourish and read on:

'_Arnold Weasley, who was charged with possession of a flying car two years ago, was yesterday involved in a tussle with several Muggle law-keepers ("policemen") over a number of highly aggressive dustbins. Mr. Weasley appears to have rushed to the aid of 'Mad-Eye' Moody, the aged ex-Auror who retired from the Ministry when no longer able to tell the difference between a handshake and attempted murder. Unsurprisingly, Mr. Weasley found, upon arrival at Mr. Moody's heavily guarded house, that Mr. Moody had once again raised a false alarm. Mr. Weasley was forced to modify several memories before he could escape from the policemen, but refused to answer Daily Prophet questions about why he had involved the Ministry in such an undignified and potentially embarrassing scene.'_

"And there's a picture, Weasley!" said Nott, flipping the paper over and holding it up. "A picture of your parents outside their house… if you can call it a house! Your mother could do with losing a bit of weight, couldn't she?"

Ron was shaking with fury. Everyone was staring at him.

"Get stuffed, Nott," said Harry. "C'mon, Ron..."

"Oh yeah, you were staying with them this summer, weren't you, Potter?" sneered Nott. "So tell me, is his mother really that porky, or is it just the picture?"

"At least Ron still has a mother Nott. What happened? Did yours kill herself when she saw you were going to be her child?" Faykan said furiously.

Nott's face contorted with rage. "Don't you dare insult my mother Undol."

"Then keep your fat mouth shut then…" Faykan replied, turning away.

BANG!

Several people screamed, a curse sail right past Faykan's face, missing by inches. Hermione, Harry, and Ron all whipped out their wands, but there was a second loud BANG, and a roar that echoed through the entrance hall.

"OH NO YOU DON'T, LADDIE!"

Everyone spun around. Professor Moody was limping down the marble staircase. His wand was out and it was pointing right at a pure white hare, which was shivering on the stone flagged floor, exactly where Nott had been standing.

There was a terrified silence in the entrance hall. Nobody but Moody was moving a muscle. Moody turned to look at Faykan, at least, his normal eye was looking at Faykan; Hermione saw that the other one was pointing into the back of his head.

"Did he get you?" Moody growled. His voice was low and gravelly. Faykan shook his head, eyeing Moody with suspicion.

"LEAVE IT!" Moody shouted, whirling on Crabbe, who froze, about to pick up the white rabbit. Moody started to limp toward the two Slytherins and the hare suddenly gave a terrified shriek and ran toward the dungeons, Faykan the fox dashing after it from between Moody's mismatched legs.

"I don't think so!" roared Moody, pointing his wand at the hare again. It flew ten feet into the air, fell with a smack to the floor, and then bounced upward once more; Faykan snapping at it ever time it came within reach.

"I don't like people who attack when their opponent's back's turned," growled Moody as the rabbit bounced higher and higher, squealing in pain. "Stinking, cowardly, scummy thing to do..."

He then sent the rabbit soaring through the air, landing with a smack on the stone floor. Faykan bounded after it, his teeth gleaming white. The rabbit shrieks and darted off around the entrance hall, Faykan keeping up easily, nipping at the hare's heels to frighten it further.

"Professor Moody!" said a shocked voice.

Professor McGonagall was coming down the marble staircase with her arms full of books.

"Hello, Professor McGonagall," said Moody calmly, watching the two animal dash around the floor.

"What, what are you doing?" said Professor McGonagall, her eyes following the squealing rabbit in circles.

"Teaching," said Moody.

"Teach… Moody is that a student?" shrieked Professor McGonagall, the books spilling out of her arms.

"Which one?" Moody asked uncaringly.

"Either!" Professor McGonagall shouted.

"Well, the bunny rabbit is… no idea where the fox came from though…"

"No!" cried Professor McGonagall, running down the stairs and pulling out her wand; a moment later, with a loud snapping noise, Theodore Nott had reappeared, lying in a heap on the floor. He got to his feet, wincing.

"Moody, we never use Transfiguration as a punishment!" said Professor McGonagall, looking for where Faykan the fox had disappeared to. "Surely Professor Dumbledore told you that?"

"He might've mentioned it, yeah," said Moody, scratching his chin unconcernedly, "but I thought a good sharp shock…"

"We give detentions, Moody! Or speak to the offender's Head of House!"

"I'll do that, then," said Moody, staring at Nott with great dislike. "Come on you…"

And he seized Nott's upper arm and marched him off toward the dungeons.

Professor McGonagall stared anxiously after them for a few moments, then waved her wand at her fallen books, causing them to soar up into the air and back into her arms.

"Don't talk to me," Ron said quietly to Harry, Faykan and Hermione as they sat down at the Gryffindor table a few minutes later, surrounded by excited talk on all sides about what had just happened.

"Why not?" said Hermione in surprise.

"Because I want to fix that in my memory forever," said Ron, his eyes closed and an uplifted expression on his face. "Theo Nott, the amazing, shrieking bunny rabbit." They all burst out laughing, and Hermione began doling beef casserole onto all of their plates.

_~~Sina tea kirma : This is a line break~~_

The Gryffindor fourth years were looking forward to Moody's first lesson so much that they arrived early on Thursday lunchtime and queued up outside his classroom before the bell had even rung. The only person missing was Hermione, who turned up just in time for the lesson.

"Been in the…"

"…Library." Harry finished her sentence for her. "C'mon, quick, or we won't get decent seats."

They hurried into four chairs right in front of the teacher's desk, took out their copies of The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection, and waited, unusually quiet. Soon they heard Moody's distinctive clunking footsteps coming down the corridor, and he entered the room, looking as strange and frightening as ever. They could just see his clawed, wooden foot protruding from underneath his robes.

"You can put those away," he growled, stumping over to his desk and sitting down, "those books. You won't need them."

They returned the books to their bags, Ron looking excited.

Moody took out a register, shook his long mane of grizzled gray hair out of his twisted and scarred face, and began to call out names, his normal eye moving steadily down the list while his magical eye swiveled around, fixing upon each student as he or she answered.

"Right then," he said, when the last person had declared themselves present, "I've had a letter from Professor Lupin about this class. Seems you've had a pretty thorough grounding in tackling Dark creatures - you've covered boggarts, Red Caps, hinkypunks, grindylows, Kappas, and werewolves, is that right?"

There was a general murmur of assent.

"But you're behind… very behind, on dealing with curses," said Moody. "So I'm here to bring you up to scratch on what wizards can do to each other. I've got one year to teach you how to deal with Dark…"

"What, aren't you staying?" Ron blurted out.

Moody's magical eye spun around to stare at Ron; Ron looked extremely apprehensive, but after a moment Moody smiled, the first time Harry had seen him do so. The effect was to make his heavily scarred face look more twisted and contorted than ever, but it was nevertheless good to know that he ever did anything as friendly as smile. Ron looked deeply relieved.

"You'll be Arthur Weasley's son, eh?" Moody said. "Your father got me out of a very tight corner a few days ago... Yeah, I'm staying just the one year. Special favor to Dumbledore... Just one year, and then back to my quiet retirement." He gave a harsh laugh, and then clapped his gnarled hands together.

"So, straight into it… Curses… They come in many strengths and forms. Now, according to the Ministry of Magic, I'm supposed to teach you countercurses and leave it at that. I'm not supposed to show you what illegal Dark curses look like until you're in the sixth year. You're not supposed to be old enough to deal with it till then. But Professor Dumbledore's got a higher opinion of your nerves, he reckons you can cope, and I say, the sooner you know what you're up against, the better. How are you supposed to defend yourself against something you've never seen? A wizard who's about to put an illegal curse on you isn't going to tell you what he's about to do. He's not going to do it nice and polite to your face. You need to be prepared. You need to be alert and watchful. You need to put that away, Miss Brown, when I'm talking."

Lavender jumped and blushed. She had been showing Parvati her completed horoscope under the desk. Apparently Moody's magical eye could see through solid wood, as well as out of the back of his head.

"So... do any of you know which curses are most heavily punished by wizarding law?"

Several hands rose tentatively into the air, including Faykan's, Ron's and Hermione's. Moody pointed at Ron, though his magical eye was still fixed on Lavender.

"Err," said Ron tentatively, "my dad told me about one... Is it called the Imperius Curse, or something?"

"Ah, yes," said Moody appreciatively. "Your father would know that one. Gave the Ministry a lot of trouble at one time, the Imperius Curse."

Moody got heavily to his mismatched feet, opened his desk drawer, and took out a glass jar. Three large black spiders were scuttling around inside it. Harry felt Ron recoil slightly next to him, Ron hated spiders.

Moody reached into the jar, caught one of the spiders, and held it in the palm of his hand so that they could all see it. He then pointed his wand at it and muttered, "_Imperio!_"

The spider leapt from Moody's hand on a fine thread of silk and began to swing backward and forward as though on a trapeze. It stretched out its legs rigidly, then did a back flip, breaking the thread and landing on the desk, where it began to cartwheel in circles. Moody jerked his wand, and the spider rose onto two of its hind legs and went into what was unmistakably a tap dance.

Everyone was laughing, everyone except Faykan and Moody.

"Think it's funny, do you?" he growled. "You'd like it, would you, if I did it to you?"

The laughter died away almost instantly.

"Total control," said Moody quietly as the spider balled itself up and began to roll over and over. "I could make it jump out of the window, drown itself, throw itself down one of your throats..."

Ron gave an involuntary shudder.

"Years back, there were a lot of witches and wizards being controlled by the Imperius Curse," said Moody, and Harry knew he was talking about the days in which Voldemort had been all-powerful. "Some job for the Ministry, trying to sort out who was being forced to act, and who was acting of their own free will. The Imperius Curse can be fought, and I'll be teaching you how, but it takes real strength of character, and not everyone's got it. Better avoid being hit with it if you can. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" he barked, and everyone jumped.

Moody picked up the somersaulting spider and threw it back into the jar.

"Anyone else know one? Another illegal curse?"

Faykan's and Hermione's hand flew into the air again and so, to Harry's slight surprise, did Neville's. The only class in which Neville usually volunteered information was Herbology which was easily his best subject. Neville looked surprised at his own daring.

"Yes?" said Moody, his magical eye rolling right over to fix on Neville.

"There's one, the Cruciatus Curse," said Neville in a small but distinct voice. Moody was looking very intently at Neville, this time with both eyes.

"Your name's Longbottom?" he said, his magical eye swooping down to check the register again.

Neville nodded nervously, but Moody made no further inquiries. Turning back to the class at large, he reached into the jar for the next spider and placed it upon the desktop, where it remained motionless, apparently too scared to move.

"The Cruciatus Curse," said Moody. "Needs to be a bit bigger for you to get the idea," he said, pointing his wand at the spider. "_Engorgio!_"

The spider swelled. It was now larger than a tarantula. Abandoning all pretenses, Ron pushed his chair backward, as far away from Moody's desk as possible.

Moody raised his wand again, pointed it at the spider, and muttered, "_Crucio!_"

At once, the spider's legs bent in upon its body; it rolled over and began to twitch horribly, rocking from side to side. No sound came from it, but Harry was sure that if it could have given voice, it would have been screaming. Moody did not remove his wand, and the spider started to shudder and jerk more violently… "Stop it!" Hermione said shrilly.

Harry looked around at her. She was looking, not at the spider, but at Neville, and Harry, following her gaze, saw that Neville's hands were clenched upon the desk in front of him, his knuckles white and his eyes wide and horrified.

Moody raised his wand. The spider's legs relaxed, but it continued to twitch. "_Reducio_," Moody muttered, and the spider shrank back to its proper size. He put it back into the jar.

"Pain," said Moody softly. "You don't need thumbscrews or knives to torture someone if you can perform the Cruciatus Curse... That one was very popular once too."

"Right... anyone know any others?"

Harry looked around. From the looks on everyone's faces, he guessed they were all wondering what was going to happen to the last spider. Both Hermione and Faykan raised their hands again, but Hermione' was shaking.

"Yes?" said Moody, pointing at Faykan.

"Avada Kedavra…" he whispered, looking at his desk.

Several people looked uneasily around at him, including Ron.

"Ah," said Moody, another slight smile twisting his lopsided mouth. "Yes, the last and worst. Avada Kedavra... the Killing Curse."

He put his hand into the glass jar, and almost as though it knew what was coming, the third spider scuttled frantically around the bottom of the jar, trying to evade Moody's fingers, but he trapped it, and placed it upon the desktop. It started to scuttle frantically across the wooden surface.

Moody raised his wand, and Harry felt a sudden thrill of foreboding.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" Moody roared.

There was a flash of blinding green light and a rushing sound, as though a vast, invisible something was soaring through the air, instantaneously the spider rolled over onto its back, unmarked, but unmistakably dead. Several of the students stifled cries; Ron had thrown himself backward and almost toppled off his seat as the spider skidded toward him.

Moody swept the dead spider off the desk onto the floor.

"Not nice," he said calmly. "Not pleasant. And there's no countercurse. There's no blocking it. Only one known person has ever survived it, and he's sitting right in front of me."

Harry felt his face redden as Moody's eyes (both of them) looked into his own. He could feel everyone else looking around at him too. Harry stared at the blank blackboard as though fascinated by it, but not really seeing it at all...

They spent the rest of the lesson taking notes on each of the Unforgivable Curses. No one spoke until the bell rang - but when Moody had dismissed them and they had left the classroom, a torrent of talk burst forth. Most people were discussing the curses in awed voices, "Did you see it twitch?" "…and when he killed it, just like that!"

"Hurry up," she said tensely to Harry and Ron.

"Not the ruddy library again?" said Ron.

"No," said Hermione curtly, pointing up a side passage. "Neville." Neville was standing alone, halfway up the passage, staring at the stone wall opposite him with the same horrified, wide-eyed look he had worn when Moody had demonstrated the Cruciatus Curse.

"Neville?" Hermione said gently.

Neville looked around.

"Oh hello," he said, his voice much higher than usual. "Interesting lesson, wasn't it? I wonder what's for dinner, I'm… I'm starving, aren't you?"

"Neville, are you all right?" said Faykan.

"Oh yes, I'm fine," Neville gabbled in the same unnaturally high voice. "Very interesting dinner… I mean lesson… what's for eating?"

Ron gave Harry a startled look.

"Neville, what…?"

But an odd clunking noise sounded behind them, and they turned to see Professor Moody limping toward them. All four of them fell silent, watching him apprehensively, but when he spoke, it was in a much lower and gentler growl than they had yet heard.

"It's all right, sonny," he said to Neville. "Why don't you come up to my office? Come on... we can have a cup of tea..."

Neville looked even more frightened at the prospect of tea with Moody. He neither moved nor spoke. Moody turned his magical eye upon Harry.

"You all right, are you, Potter?"

"Yes," said Harry, almost defiantly.

Moody's blue eye quivered slightly in its socket as it surveyed Harry. Then he said, "You've got to know. It seems harsh, maybe, but you've got to know. No point pretending... well... come on, Longbottom, I've got some books that might interest you."

Neville looked pleadingly at Harry, Ron, and Hermione, but they didn't say anything, so Neville had no choice but to allow himself to be steered away, one of Moody's gnarled hands on his shoulder.

"What was that about?" said Ron, watching Neville and Moody turn the corner.

"I don't know," said Hermione, looking pensive.

Hermione did not join in with Harry's, Faykan's and Ron's conversation during dinner, but ate furiously fast and then left for the library again.

_~~Sina tea kirma : This is a line break~~_

Hermione returned from the library to find the three boys sitting around the common room fire, working on their Divination homework, at least, Ron and Harry were, Faykan was laughing at them both as they made up their predictions.

"Hello," she said, "I've just finished!"

"So have I!" said Ron triumphantly, throwing down his quill.

Hermione sat down, laid the things she was carrying in an empty armchair, and pulled Ron's predictions toward her.

"Not going to have a very good month, are you?" she said sardonically as Crookshanks curled up in her lap. Faykan's sniggers began anew.

"Ah well, at least I'm forewarned," Ron yawned.

"You seem to be drowning twice," said Hermione, tapping the duplicated line on the parchment.

"Oh am I?" said Ron, peering down at his predictions. "I'd better change one of them to getting trampled by a rampaging hippogriff."

"Don't you think it's a bit obvious you've made these up?" said Hermione.

"How dare you!" said Ron, in mock outrage. "We've been working like house elves here!"

Hermione raised her eyebrows in exasperation.

"It's just an expression," said Ron hastily.

Harry laid down his quill too, "What's in the box?" he asked, pointing at it.

"Funny you should ask," said Hermione, with a nasty look at Ron. She took off the lid and showed them the contents.

Inside were about fifty badges, all of different colors, but all bearing the same letters: S. P. E .W.

"Spew?" said Harry, picking up a badge and looking at it. "What's this about?"

"Not spew," said Hermione impatiently. "It's S-P-E-W. Stands for the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare."

"Oh no…" Faykan moaned.

"Never heard of it," said Ron.

"Well, of course you haven't," said Hermione briskly, "I've only just started it."

"Yeah?" said Ron in mild surprise. "How many members have you got?"

"Well, if you three join… four." Hermione replied hopefully.

"And you think we want to walk around wearing badges saying 'spew,' do you?" said Ron.

"S-P-E-W!" said Hermione hotly. "I was going to put Stop the Outrageous Abuse of Our Fellow Magical Creatures and Campaign for a Change in Their Legal Status - but it wouldn't fit. So that's the heading of our manifesto."

She brandished the sheaf of parchment at them.

"I've been researching it thoroughly in the library. Elf enslavement goes back centuries. I can't believe no one's done anything about it before now."

"I'm not joining," said Faykan. Hermione looked at him indignantly, "and why not!" she said hotly.

"Well, for one thing, both me and Harry own house elves… and for another you clearly don't understand them. They literally live to serve wizards. If you demeaned that to them with payment or time off, they'd hate it, they'd lose their purpose in life…"

_~~Sina tea kirma : This is a line break~~_

Harry had to cover his ears when Faykan told Hermione that both he and Harry owned house elves. You would have thought that a howler had gone off in the common room. Faykan tried to explain, but couldn't get a word in between Hermione screaming her head off at him.

Finally, Faykan stood, anger exploding from him like intense heat, "IF YOU REFUSE TO LISTEN HERMIONE, THEN I'LL JUST STOP SPEAKING TO YOU ENTIRLY!" and he stormed up to the dormitories, causing several windows to shatter behind him.

There was a long silence in which Hermione fumed in her chair, broken finally by a soft hooting near one of the shattered windows. Harry looked across the now empty common room and saw, illuminated by the moonlight, a snowy owl perched on the windowsill.

"Hedwig!" he shouted, and he launched himself out of his chair and across the

Room as Hedwig gingerly stepped over the broken glass and soared down onto a table near their homework.

"About time!" said Harry, hurrying after her.

"She's got an answer!" said Ron excitedly, pointing at the grubby piece of parchment tied to Hedwig's leg.

Harry hastily untied it and sat down to read, whereupon Hedwig fluttered onto his knee, hooting softly.

"What does it say?" Hermione asked breathlessly.

The letter was very short, and looked as though it had been scrawled in a great hurry. Harry read it aloud:

_Harry,_

_I'm flying north immediately. This news about your scar is the latest in a series of strange rumors that have reached me here. If it hurts again, go straight to Dumbledore, they're saying he's got Mad-Eye out of retirement, which means he's reading the signs, even if no one else is._

_I'll be in touch soon. My best to Ron, Faykan and Hermione. Keep your eyes open, Harry._

_Sirius_

"He's flying north?" Hermione whispered. "He's coming back?"

"Dumbledore's reading what signs?" said Ron, looking perplexed. "Harry - what's up?"

For Harry had just hit himself in the forehead with his fist, jolting Hedwig out of his lap.

"I shouldn't've told him!" Harry said furiously.

"What are you on about?" said Ron in surprise.

"It's made him think he's got to come back!" said Harry, now slamming his fist on the table so that Hedwig landed on the back of Ron's chair, hooting indignantly.

"Coming back, because he thinks I'm in trouble! And there's nothing wrong with me! And I haven't got anything for you," Harry snapped at Hedwig, who was clicking her beak expectantly, "you'll have to go up to the Owlery if you want food."

Hedwig gave him an extremely offended look and took off for the open window, cuffing him around the head with her outstretched wing as she went.

"Harry," Hermione began, in a pacifying sort of voice.

"I'm going to bed," said Harry shortly. "See you in the morning."

Upstairs in the dormitory he pulled on his pajamas and got into his four-poster, but he didn't feel remotely tired.

"Harry?" Faykan peered through the bed curtains, "What's wrong? Did Hermione go after you when I left?"

"No…" Harry said, making room for his best friend to climb onto his bed. Faykan wandlessly cast privacy wards around Harry's bed, and Harry showed him Sirius' letter.

"It's not your fault Harry." Faykan said after he read the letter three times through. "Harry, we all care about you. Think about it, your scar hurts, Ministry workers disappear, Death Eaters at the World Cup, the Triwizard Tournament returns… it doesn't bode well Harry. Sirius isn't a fool, he'll be safe."

Those words were what Harry needed, and he felt all his anger and worry melt away. Faykan ran his hands through Harry's hair several times, messaging his scalp, and Harry felt drowsiness finally overtake him.

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	6. Chapter 5

**Ok, so my muse has been suffering from lack of constant nurishment of feedback from my readers... So... my mind has been wandering to other stories, and I've been neglecting the 6th book of ANP... entirely everyone's (including my own) fault. Is it really too hard to expect more than 1 or 2 reviews a week. How easy could i make it, reviews as well as my making polls for readers to influence the future (has only 1 vote so far... thank you to whomever did btw) and even make a forum so you can 'review' that way if you had something more in depth to discuss...? I mean honestly I give you all a week between chapters specifically to review the previous... aside from time spacing so i can proceed 2 books ahead etc etc... beside the point... I have 6 other stories aside from ANP arc now... my muse does need you all to help, I really cant keep up all on my lonesome... on that note thank you for the handful of people that do/did/will review in the present/past/furture respectivly, and I do desire/slightly expect better from those who don't have good/convient excuses. Anyway, to the next chapter...**

**Chapter Five**

**The Tournament Begins**

Harry was excited for the first weekend training session in the Room of Requirement. From the looks of it, Hermione, Ron and Draco were also. Faykan and Hermione had come to an uneasy truce regarding house elves, meaning that neither would discuss the subject with the other present. Hermione did, however, apologize for shouting at Faykan, and Faykan had apologized for saying that he'd stop speaking to her. They had gone ahead to the room before Faykan, as they remembered exactly the way it was last year, and had it form for them. Hermione had warmed up with some target practice, alternating between spells and arrows, while Draco, Ron, and Harry sparred with swords and wands. Several minutes later, Faykan slipped into the room, looking bothered and pressing his ear to the door to listen outside.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked him, but he held up a finger to his lips for silence. After several seconds he nodded to himself and walked over to them, "I'm being followed wherever I go."

"What? By who?" Draco said indignantly. "Three Ravenclaw boys, in our year I think. They keep watching me in the Great Hall, in classes, or anytime they're present. Now one is trying to tail me all weekend I think.

"You're probably overreacting," Hermione said sensibly. "Yeah, maybe…" Faykan said absently, and then he closed his eyes, concentrating.

The room began to expand, and a potion's lab appeared in the opposite corner from the sitting area, as well as several tables along the wall, on which models of human bodies were piled on.

"What're those for?" asked Ron nodding at the models.

"Healing magic," Faykan replied, "those models have all the parts of a normal being: heart, lungs, brain etc. One can program them to simulate a type of injury, and you can practice healing the wounds." Ron raised his eyebrows, impressed.

"And the potion lab?" Hermione asked.

"So I can work on making the Animal Spirit Potion, so you can get started on your animagus forms," Faykan replied, summoning a book from the far side of the room and setting it near the stone cauldron. He then pulled jars and bottles out of his bag, setting them up on the table nearby.

After emptying his schoolbag of everything in it, Faykan pulled the _Palantír_ out and sent it flying gently across the room, back to the table in the sitting area.

"How long will it take to make that potion?" Harry asked as Faykan left the potion lab and joined them in the middle of the room. "Oh, couple of months, should be ready around December or January… moon cycles you know…"

They all grinned at this statement; it would be worth the wait to learn to be Anamagi.

_~~Sina tea kirma : This is a line break~~_

Draco noticed a substantial increase in the fourth year's course work, and attributed it to the fact that their O.W.L.S were approaching quickly.

Draco, Harry, Faykan, Ron and Hermione were just coming from a wonderful Care of Magical Creatures lesson. Wonderful in the sense that Nott was put down spectacularly by Hagrid, who had reminded the class about what a cute bunny that Nott had made when the boy had complained about the lesson.

When they arrived in the entrance hall, they found themselves unable to proceed owing to the large crowd of students congregated there, all milling around a large sign that had been erected at the foot of the marble staircase. Ron, the tallest of the five, stood on tiptoe to see over the heads in front of them and read the sign aloud to the others:

_TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT_

_THE DELEGATIONS FROM BEAUXBATONS AND DURMSTRANG WILL BE ARRIVING AT 6 O'CLOCK ON FRIDAY THE 30TH OF OCTOBER. LESSONS WILL END HALF AN HOUR EARLY_

"Brilliant!" said Harry. "It's Potions last thing on Friday! Snape won't have time to poison us all!" Draco rolled his eyes; Gryffindors had such an unimaginative impression of his godfather.

_STUDENTS WILL RETURN THEIR BAGS AND BOOKS TO THEIR DORMITORIES AND ASSEMBLE IN FRONT OF THE CASTLE TO GREET OUR GUESTS BEFORE THE WELCOMING FEAST._

"Only a week away!" said a Hufflepuff boy Draco had never spoken to, who emerged from the crowd with his eyes gleaming. "I wonder if Cedric knows? Think I'll go and tell him..." and he hurried off.

"Imagine, a Hufflepuff as Hogwarts champion…" Draco said snidely, Ron laughed.

"Stop it," Hermione said, "I've heard he's a really good student, and a prefect."

"You only like him because he's handsome," Ron said scathingly.

"Excuse me, I don't like people just because they're handsome!" said Hermione indignantly.

Ron gave a loud false cough, which sounded oddly like "Lockhart!" Even Harry and Faykan laughed.

The appearance of the sign in the entrance hall had a marked effect upon the inhabitants of the castle. During the following week, there seemed to be only one topic of conversation for the rest of student body was the tournament. Rumors were flying from student to student like highly contagious germs: who was going to try for Hogwarts champion, what the tournament would involve, how the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang differed from themselves.

Only their group seemed to be the calm in the midst of the storm, as Faykan kept them hard at work with their training between classes. Between stepping up their dueling and wandless spells, practicing basic healing, martial training, and their normal coursework, they were all significantly busy to have free time to speculate about the tournament. Harry had discovered early on that his powers had grown since the dementor attack last year, and he could almost wield wandless spells as well as the rest of them, which alarmed everyone. If Harry's power was still mostly under the seal, and he was approximately at their level, then how much more powerful would he become when the seal was removed entirely.

Faykan was pleased at Harry's progress, and pushed him harder than anyone else Draco noticed; always trying to get him to try new and more difficult spells or to attempt a more complex combat technique. Not to say that he wasn't working Draco, Ron and Hermione like house elves… Sometimes Faykan would stand over the cauldron in the corner, shouting commands and spells at them while simultaneously brewing, sometimes wielding wandless magic to keep ingredients adding themselves or the stirring rod moving while he demonstrated a wand movement or sword strike. It brought a new meaning to the word brutal, Draco thought.

Draco couldn't tell who was more paranoid, Faykan or Professor Moody. During his last lesson before Halloween, Moody announced that he would be putting the Imperius Curse on them all in turn.

"But, but you said it's illegal, Professor," protested Pansy Parkinson uncertainly as Moody cleared away the desks with a sweep of his wand, leaving a large clear space in the middle of the room.

"Dumbledore wants you taught what it feels like," said Moody, his magical eye swiveling onto the ugly girl and fixing her with an eerie, unblinking stare. "If you'd rather learn the hard way - when someone's putting it on you so they can control you completely - fine by me. You're excused. Off you go."

He pointed one gnarled finger toward the door. Parkinson scowled and sat up straighter in her seat defiantly.

Moody began to beckon students forward in turn and put the Imperius Curse upon them. Draco watched as, one by one, his classmates did the most extraordinary things under its influence. Vincent Crabbe juggled several large books for several minutes. Gregory Goyle recited complicated potion formulas he normally would have no ability to understand, let alone remember. Nott was by far the most humorous. He tap danced around the room several times, singing love sonnets at the top of his lungs. Not one of them seemed to be able to fight off the curse, and each of them recovered only when Moody had removed it.

"Malfoy," Moody growled, "you next."

Draco moved forward into the middle of the classroom, into the space that Moody had cleared of desks. Moody raised his wand, pointed it at Harry, and said, "_Imperio!_"

Draco felt a warm, floating sensation beyond his basic Occlumency barriers, trying to lull him into a sense of complacency. He could hear Moody's voice, garbled and muted, "_Remove your clothes…_" immediately another voice, sounding like Faykan, imbedded upon a deeper, more powerful voice that resonated with strength and power, "_He will not!_"

Moody recoiled as if hit with a hurling hex. Staggering slightly, he looked at Draco, his mouth twitching in an amused smile, "Look at that, you lot, Malfoy threw it off completely. Very good, boy, very good indeed, you're stronger than I expected." As Draco took his seat, he noticed that Moody's magical eye was still watching him as he continued the lesson.

_~~Sina tea kirma : This is a line break~~_

When they went down to breakfast on the morning of the thirtieth of October, Hermione, Harry, Ron and Faykan found that the Great Hall had been decorated overnight. Enormous silk banners hung from the walls, each of them representing a Hogwarts House: red with a gold lion for Gryffindor, blue with a bronze eagle for Ravenclaw, yellow with a black badger for Hufflepuff, and green with a silver serpent for Slytherin. Behind the teachers' table, the largest banner of all bore the Hogwarts coat of arms: lion, eagle, badger, and snake united around a large letter '_H_'.

They sat down beside Fred and George at the Gryffindor table. Once again, and most unusually, they were sitting apart from everyone else and conversing in low voices. Ron led the way over to them.

"It's a shame, all right," George was saying gloomily to Fred. "But if he won't talk to us in person, we'll have to send him the letter after all. Or we'll stuff it into his hand. He can't avoid us forever.

"Who's avoiding you?" said Ron, sitting down next to them.

"Wish you would," said Fred, looking irritated at the interruption.

"What's a shame?" Ron asked, turning to George.

"Having a nosy git like you for a brother," said George.

"You two got any ideas on the Triwizard Tournament yet?" Harry asked. "Thought any more about trying to enter?"

"I asked McGonagall how the champions are chosen but she wasn't telling," said George bitterly. "She just told me to shut up and get on with transfiguring my raccoon."

"Wonder what the tasks are going to be?" said Ron thoughtfully. "You know, I bet we could do them, Harry. We've done dangerous stuff before..."

"Not in front of a panel of judges, you haven't," said Fred. "McGonagall says the champions get awarded points according to how well they've done the tasks."

"Who are the judges?" Harry asked.

"Well, the Heads of the participating schools are always on the panel," Hermione piped in, "because all three of them were injured during the Tournament of 1792, when a cockatrice the champions were supposed to be catching went on the rampage."

She noticed them all looking at her and explained exasperatedly, "It's all in '_Hogwarts, A History_.' Though, of course, that book's not entirely reliable. '_A Revised History of Hogwarts_'would be a more accurate title, or '_A Highly Biased and Selective History of Hogwarts, Which Glosses Over the Nastier Aspects of the School_.'"

"What are you on about?" said Ron, while Harry and Faykan had looks of trepidation.

"House elves!" said Hermione, her passion flaring up. "Not once, in over a thousand pages, does '_Hogwarts, A History_' mentions that we are all colluding in the oppression of a hundred slaves!"

"_Valar_ above Hermione!" Faykan complained angrily, "have you even ever met a house elf?"

"Well, no," Hermione said.

"Well, then do you think you have a frame of reference from which to make assumption about what's good for them or not? Your condemning hundreds of thousands of witches and wizards over the actions of two individuals!" he spat at her. Hermione felt awful, she was rather jumping the gun with S.P.E.W.

"Tell you what Hermione," Fred said, patting her arm.

"How about we tell you how to get into the kitchens," said George.

"And you can meet the Hogwarts house elves," continued Fred.

"Then you can see how they think they have the best jobs in the world," finished George.

Hermione smiled, a new plan forming in her mind. She would meet actual house elves, and see what they truly wanted.

Just then a brown owl fluttered down, depositing a letter to Harry, and flew off again. Harry tore open the letter, and Hermione leaned over to see what was written.

_Harry._

_I'm back in the country and well hidden. I want you to keep me posted on everything that's going on at Hogwarts. Don't use Hedwig, keep changing owls, and don't worry about me, just watch out for yourself Don't forget what I said about your scar._

_Sirius_

"Why d'you have to keep changing owls?" Ron asked in a low voice.

"Hedwig'll attract too much attention," said Faykan at once. "She stands out. A snowy owl that keeps returning to wherever he's hiding... I mean, they're not native birds, are they? Don't worry about school owls though Harry, you can use my ravens, they'll be a lot less conspicuous."

_~~Sina tea kirma : This is a line break~~_

Severus frowned as the bell rang a half hour early for the student to prepare to greet the students from the other European wizarding schools. Honestly, Severus had very little interest in dealing with Karkaroff, headmaster of Durmstrang and a fellow Death Eater, but Albus would insist upon it, on top of his other duties of potion making, teaching, and spying on Undol…

Speaking of the boy, Severus looked up to see that Undol hadn't left his seat, despite his bag and other items vanishing, along with his cloak and other clothes already on him, ready for the feast. "Yes?" Severus said irritably, what did the boy want to torment him with now?

"Sir," Undol said, standing and taking a few steps forward, "I was wondering if… that is, if you didn't mind of course… if you wouldn't mind…"

"Spit it out, Undol, I don't have all day…" Severus sneered irritably. Honestly, the timing of these students.

"I wanted to know if I could sometimes come and, you know… sometimes talk to you…" Severus raised an eyebrow. Why would a Gryffindor, _this_ Gryffindor of all people, want to talk with him on a consistent basis?

"And the reason you can't talk to _your_ Head of House is?" Severus responded snidely, hoping the boy would take the hint.

"Because Sir, you and I both know that Professor McGonagall doesn't actively talk with her students independently. And besides," the boy shifted, looking uncomfortable for a moment, "She'd never understand my concerns…"

"And you think I would, or would even want to waste my precious time chatting with a whining, moaning teenager?"

Undol gave him a hurt look, and without saying another word, turned and left. Severus sighed in relief. Had the boy persisted, Severus did not know if he could have refused him for too much longer. Hadn't he sought the same thing when he was a Hogwarts? Between Faykan and Lily, he had had all the people to listen to him that he had ever wanted. Perhaps if he hurried he could catch Undol before he left the dungeons… No, no, if he spent time alone with Undol, Albus would expect him to wring answers from the boy, and that would only lead to long nights and many headaches for Severus. Yes, this was about him not wanting his time wasted, he had no concern that he would have had to betray the boy's trust if he accepted to talk with him…

_~~Sina tea kirma : This is a line break~~_

"Nearly six," said Ron, checking his watch and then staring down the drive that led to the front gates. "How d'you reckon they're coming? The train?"

"I doubt it," said Hermione.

The entire school was waiting in front of the school for the arrival of the people from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, all arranged by house and year on the steps in front of the castle. Harry stood in the fourth row, between Faykan and Ron. Everyone was quietly speculating how the foreigners were going to arrive.

"How, then? Broomsticks?" Harry suggested, looking up at the starry sky.

"I don't think so... not from that far away...

"A Portkey?" Ron suggested. "Or they could Apparate, maybe you're allowed to do it under seventeen wherever they come from?"

"You can't Apparate inside the Hogwarts grounds, how often do I have to tell you?" said Hermione impatiently.

"Whatever it is," Faykan said, "It'll probably be flashy and dramatic…" Harry was inclined to agree. He remembered what Mr. Weasley had said back at the campsite before the Quidditch World Cup: 'always the same, we can't resist showing off when we get together...'

And then Dumbledore called out from the back row where he stood with the other teachers, "Aha! Unless I am very much mistaken, the delegation from Beauxbatons approaches!"

"Where?" said many students eagerly, all looking in different directions.

"There!" yelled a sixth year, pointing over the forest.

Something large, much larger than a broomstick or, indeed, a hundred broomsticks, was hurtling across the deep blue sky toward the castle, growing larger all the time.

"It's a dragon!" shrieked one of the first years, losing her head completely.

"Don't be stupid... it's a flying house!" said Dennis Creevey.

Dennis's guess was closer... a gigantic, powder blue, horse drawn carriage, the size of a large house, was soaring toward them, pulled through the air by a dozen winged horses, all palominos, and each the size of an elephant.

The front three rows of students drew backward as the carriage hurtled ever lower, coming in to land at a tremendous speed, then, with an almighty crash it hit the ground, bouncing upon its vast wheels, while the golden horses tossed their enormous heads and rolled large, fiery red eyes.

Harry just had time to see that the door of the carriage bore a coat of arms (two crossed, golden wands, each emitting three stars) before it opened. A boy in pale blue robes jumped down from the carriage, bent forward, fumbled for a moment with something on the carriage floor, and unfolded a set of golden steps. He sprang back respectfully. Then Harry saw the largest woman he had ever seen in his life step out. The size of the carriage, and of the horses, was immediately explained. A few people gasped.

Harry had only ever seen one person as large as this woman in his life, and that was Hagrid; he doubted whether there was an inch difference in their heights. Yet somehow, maybe simply because he was used to Hagrid, this woman seemed even more unnaturally large. As she stepped into the light flooding from the entrance hall, she was revealed to have a handsome, olive skinned face; large, black, liquid looking eyes; and a rather beaky nose. Her hair was drawn back in a shining knob at the base of her neck. She was dressed from head to foot in black satin, and many magnificent opals gleamed at her throat and on her thick fingers.

Dumbledore started to clap; the students, following his lead, broke into applause too, many of them standing on tiptoe, the better to look at this woman.

"My dear Madame Maxime," he said. "Welcome to Hogwarts."

"Dumbly-dorr," said Madame Maxime in a deep voice. "I 'ope I find you well?"

"In excellent form, I thank you," said Dumbledore.

"My pupils," said Madame Maxime, waving one of her enormous hands carelessly behind her.

Harry, whose attention had been focused completely upon Madame Maxime, now noticed that about a dozen boys and girls, all, by the look of them, in their late teens, had emerged from the carriage and were now standing behind Madame Maxime. They were shivering, which was unsurprising, given that their robes seemed to be made of fine silk, and none of them were wearing cloaks. A few had wrapped scarves and shawls around their heads. From what Harry could see of them (they were standing in Madame Maxime's enormous shadow), they were staring up at Hogwarts with apprehensive looks on their faces.

"'As Karkaroff arrived yet?" Madame Maxime asked.

"He should be here any moment," said Dumbledore. "Would you like to wait here and greet him or would you prefer to step inside and warm up a trifle?"

"Warm up, I think," said Madame Maxime. She then gestured back toward the carriage. "My steeds require… err, forceful 'andling," she explained, "Zey are very strong..."

"I assure you that Hagrid will be well up to the job," said Dumbledore, smiling.

"Very well," said Madame Maxime, bowing slightly. "Will you please inform zis 'Agrid zat ze 'orses drink only single malt whiskey?"

"It will be attended to," said Dumbledore, also bowing.

"Come," said Madame Maxime imperiously to her students, and the Hogwarts crowd parted to allow her and her students to pass up the stone steps.

Thankfully, they only had to wait in the cold air several more minutes before a loud and oddly eerie noise could be heard drifting toward them from out of the darkness: a muffled rumbling and sucking sound, as though an immense vacuum cleaner were moving along a riverbed.

"The lake!" yelled Lee Jordan, pointing down at it. "Look at the lake!"

From their position at the top of the lawns overlooking the grounds, they had a clear view of the smooth black surface of the water, except that the surface was suddenly not smooth at all. Some disturbance was taking place deep in the center; great bubbles were forming on the surface, waves were now washing over the muddy banks, and then, out in the very middle of the lake, a whirlpool appeared, as if a giant plug had just been pulled out of the lake's floor…

What seemed to be a long, black pole began to rise slowly out of the heart of the whirlpool... and then Harry saw the rigging...

"It's a mast!" he said to Ron, Faykan and Hermione.

Slowly, magnificently, the ship rose out of the water, gleaming in the moonlight. It had a strangely skeletal look about it, as though it were a resurrected wreck, and the dim, misty lights shimmering at its portholes looked like ghostly eyes. Finally, with a great sloshing noise, the ship emerged entirely, bobbing on the turbulent water, and began to glide toward the bank. A few moments later, they heard the splash of an anchor being thrown down in the shallows, and the thud of a plank being lowered onto the bank.

People were disembarking; they could see their silhouettes passing the lights in the ship's portholes. All of them, Harry noticed, seemed to be built along the lines of Crabbe and Goyle... but then, as they drew nearer, walking up the lawns into the light streaming from the entrance hall, he saw that their bulk was really due to the fact that they were wearing cloaks of some kind of shaggy, matted fur. But the man who was leading them up to the castle was wearing furs of a different sort: sleek and silver, like his hair.

"Dumbledore!" he called heartily as he walked up the slope. "How are you, my dear fellow, how are you?"

"Blooming, thank you, Professor Karkaroff," Dumbledore replied. Karkaroff had a fruity, unctuous voice; when he stepped into the light pouring from the front doors of the castle they saw that he was tall and thin like Dumbledore, but his white hair was short, and his goatee (finishing in a small curl) did not entirely hide his rather weak chin. When he reached Dumbledore, he shook hands with both of his own. "Dear old Hogwarts," he said, looking up at the castle and smiling; his teeth were rather yellow, and Harry noticed that his smile did not extend to his eyes, which remained cold and shrewd. "How good it is to be here, how good... Viktor, come along, into the warmth... you don't mind, Dumbledore? Viktor has a slight head cold..."

Karkaroff beckoned forward one of his students. As the boy passed, Harry caught a glimpse of a prominent curved nose and thick black eyebrows. He didn't need the punch on the arm Ron gave him, or the hiss in his ear, to recognize that profile.

"Harry… it's Krum!"

_~~Sina tea kirma : This is a line break~~_

Albus smiled to himself as he chatted with Igor about trivialities concerning the tournament, but his mind was rapidly pulling ends together. Alastor had reported that Undol was becoming frazzled by the number of people watching him, helped along with repeated attempts at legilimency on Albus' part. His defenses were defiantly wearing thinner. Now that the tournament was about to begin, the next phase of his ingenious plan could commence. Alastor was going to put the boy's name in the goblet of fire during the night, and if Albus knew Undol like he thought he did, he would be guaranteed to be chosen as champion. The added stresses and strains of the tournament upon everything else would finally reveal a crack in the boy's emotional armor, allowing Albus to shatter the child, and either discard or reforge him into another tool for the war against Voldemort.

Once the golden plates had been wiped clean, Dumbledore stood up again. A pleasant sort of tension seemed to fill the Hall now.

"The moment has come," Albus said, smiling around at the sea of upturned faces. "The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket, just to clarify the procedure that we will be following this year. But first, let me introduce, for those who do not know them, Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation," there was a smattering of polite applause, "and Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports."

There was a much louder round of applause for Ludo than for Barty.

"Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch have worked tirelessly over the last few months on the arrangements for the Triwizard Tournament," Albus continued, allowing his gaze to flit over Harry and his friends at the Gryffindor table, "and they will be joining myself, Professor Karkaroff, and Madame Maxime on the panel that will judge the champions' efforts."

At the mention of the word "champions," the attentiveness of the listening students seemed to sharpen. He smiled again at his ability to command an audiences attention as he said, "The casket, then, if you please, Mr. Filch."

Argus walked over, carrying the jeweled casket that contained the Goblet of Fire to Albus. "As you know, three champions compete in the tournament," Albus went on calmly, "one from each of the participating schools. They will be marked on how well they perform each of the Tournament tasks and the champion with the highest total after task three will win the Triwizard Cup. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector: the Goblet of Fire."

Albus tapped the casket with wand three times to open it, and pulled out the large, rough, wooden cup, its brim dancing with blue white flames.

"Anybody wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it into the goblet," Albus added, "Aspiring champions have twenty four hours in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow night, Halloween, the goblet will return the names of the three it has judged most worthy to represent their schools. The goblet will be placed in the entrance hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete."

Albus continued, explaining that he would be drawing an age line around the goblet to prevent anyone under the age of seventeen from entering. In reality, it's main purpose was to prevent Harry from entering, as he was far to valuable to put in such danger, but Albus wasn't going to mention that to anyone.

"Finally, I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this tournament is not to be entered into lightly. Once a champion has been selected by the Goblet of Fire, he or she is obliged to see the tournament through to the end. The placing of your name in the goblet constitutes a binding, magical contract. There can be no change of heart once you have become a champion. Please be very sure, therefore, that you are wholeheartedly prepared to play before you drop your name into the goblet. Now, I think it is time for bed. Good night to you all."

As the student went off to their common rooms, Albus sent a pointed look at Alastor, who nodded his understanding of his mission. And with that, Albus went to retire himself, smiling at a plan that was about to come to fruition.

_~~Sina tea kirma : This is a line break~~_

Severus was patrolling the corridors at around midnight, when he saw something peculiar in the entrance hall. Moody was standing near the Goblet of Fire, tipping pieces of parchment into it.

"Hello Snape," he said without turning around. 'Damn that blasted eye of his,' Severus thought as he stepped out of the shadow, "What are you doing, Moody," he sneered.

"Not that it's any of you're business, but I'm doing a job for Dumbledore, there's a name he wants entered for a student requested to be in the tournament, but cannot as he's in the Hospital Wing right now. Now, goodnight, Snape." And he limped away.

Severus had the feeling that Moody was flat out lying to him, but he could not prove his suspicions. But there was the fact that he distinctly saw Moody put two pieces of parchment in the goblet, as well as the muttering he had heard coming from the Ex-Auror's scarred lips.

_**Hey! this is the muse of Faykan, still starving to death!**_

_**Feed me by clicking this button and writing something, nice, mean or otherwise, just something readable!**_

_**Comon, you know you wanna!**_

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	7. Chapter 6

**So, I finally have gotten through to getting my sugery on the 20th of September for my 2nd tumor in my throat/head area. We are leaving to go to Salt Lake as of tommorow, so I will not be able to post for the 2-4 weeks that I am stuck up there, depending on any potential complications etc. I have no worries about this operation, dispite its seeming complication, and I'll return to continue with my stories as soon as I can. Many thanks to those who have reviewed, it was a much better improvement from previous weeks. Please keep it up, as the muse has been very happy lately and I've manage some major accomplishment towards my stories.**

**anyways, on with the chapter!**

**Chapter Six**

**The Hogwarts Champions**

As the next day was Saturday, most students would normally have breakfasted late. Harry, Ron, Faykan and Hermione, however, were not alone in rising much earlier than they usually did on weekends. When they went down into the entrance hall, they saw about twenty people milling around it, some of them eating toast, all examining the Goblet of Fire. It had been placed in the center of the hall on the stool that normally bore the Sorting Hat. A thin golden line had been traced on the floor, forming a circle ten feet around it in every direction.

"Anyone put their name in yet?" Ron asked a third year girl eagerly.

"All the Durmstrang lot," she replied. "But I haven't seen anyone from Hogwarts yet."

"Bet some of them put it in last night after we'd all gone to bed," said Harry. "I would've if it had been me... wouldn't have wanted everyone watching. What if the goblet just gobbed you right back out again?"

Someone laughed behind them. Turning, he saw Fred, George, and Lee Jordan hurrying down the staircase, all three of them looking extremely excited.

"Done it," Fred said in a triumphant whisper to the four fourth years. "Just taken it."

"What?" said Ron.

"The Aging Potion, dung brains," said Fred.

"One drop each," said George, rubbing his hands together with glee. "We only need to be a few months older."

"We're going to split the thousand Galleons between the three of us if one of us wins," said Lee, grinning broadly.

"I'm not sure this is going to work, you know," said Hermione warningly. "I'm sure Dumbledore will have thought of this."

Fred, George, and Lee ignored her. Faykan just grinned, and Harry felt that he knew what was going to happen.

"Ready?" Fred said to the other two, quivering with excitement. "C'mon, then… I'll go first…"

Harry watched, fascinated, as Fred pulled a slip of parchment out of his pocket bearing the words Fred Weasley, Hogwarts. Fred walked right up to the edge of the line and stood there, rocking on his toes like a diver preparing for a fifty foot drop. Then, with the eyes of every person in the entrance hall upon him, he took a great breath and stepped over the line.

For a split second Harry thought it had worked, George certainly thought so, for he let out a yell of triumph and leapt after Fred, but next moment, there was a loud sizzling sound, and both twins were hurled out of the golden circle as though they had been thrown by an invisible shot putter. They landed painfully, ten feet away on the cold stone floor, and to add insult to injury, there was a loud popping noise, and both of them sprouted identical long white beards.

The entrance hall rang with laughter. Even Fred and George joined in, once they had gotten to their feet and taken a good look at each other's beards.

"I did warn you," said a deep, amused voice, and everyone turned to see Professor Dumbledore coming out of the Great Hall. He surveyed Fred and George, his eyes twinkling. "I suggest you both go up to Madam Pomfrey. She is already tending to Miss Fawcett, of Ravenclaw, and Mr. Summers, of Hufflepuff, both of whom decided to age themselves up a little too. Though I must say, neither of their beards is anything like as fine as yours."

Harry, Ron, Faykan and Hermione watched the twins set off up the stairs for the Hospital Wing, and still chortling, went in to breakfast.

The live bats weren't the only things flying about the Great Hall this morning; rumors were circulating about who had entered to be the Hogwarts champion. The three main contenders seemed to be Warrington from Slytherin, Cedric Diggory of Hufflepuff, and Angelina Johnson for Gryffindor.

"Well, I'm glad someone from Gryffindor's entering," said Hermione as they were finishing their bowls of porridge.

"Yeah, better Angelina than Pretty-Boy Diggory," said Seamus Finnigan, causing several nearby Hufflepuffs to scowl as they passed.

_~~Sina tea kirma : This is a line break~~_

Draco caught up to the Gryffindors after breakfast as they left the Great Hall.

"What're we going to do today, then?" Ron was asking as they paused in the entrance hall.

"Well, I was thinking it was time for you all to try the Patronus charm," Faykan said with a grin. Draco beamed; this was something he had been looking forward to. "Excellent!" Hermione said, clapping her hands together, and they all made their way up to the Room of Requirement.

They only made it to the marble staircase when the front doors creaked open. They all turned back to see the students from Beauxbatons enter from the grounds. Those people gathered around the Goblet of Fire stood back to let them pass, watching eagerly. Madame Maxime entered the hall behind her students and organized them into a line. One by one, the Beauxbatons students stepped across the Age Line and dropped their slips of parchment into the blue-white flames. As each name entered the fire, it turned briefly red and emitted sparks. One girl with silvery blond hair looked up at them after she dropped her name into the goblet. Draco felt something tug at his mind and threw his shield up quickly, but Ron wasn't so lucky.

He was staring, openmouthed at the girl as she rejoined her Headmistress, and didn't snap out of his trance until Harry laughed at his stupefied expression. "She's a Veela!" he said horsey. Hermione scoffed, but Draco noticed that many other boys had their heads turn toward the silver haired girl, so Ron might have been partially correct.

When all the Beauxbatons students had submitted their names, Madame Maxime led them back out of the hall and out onto the grounds again.

"Well, that was slightly interesting," Faykan commented as they continued their journey up to the Room of Requirement.

Upon entering, Draco heard the soothing sounds of a bubbling cauldron and turned to see one of Faykan's house elves stirring the potion Faykan had been slaving over for the last two months. The contents were a soft turquoise, and emitted a light vapor that was funneled away by the house elf's magic.

Hermione looked scathingly at Faykan after spotting the house elf, and Faykan raised his eyebrows at her, daring her to challenge him on house elf rights. Thankfully, Hermione's desire to learn a new spell gave her the strength to keep quiet about house elves, and they were able to start immediately.

Faykan began by warming them all up with their usual retinues of dueling, transfiguration, wandless magic, and healing training. Then he cleared everything away from the center area and spaced Draco, Hermione and Ron in the middle, facing both himself and Harry.

"All right, the incantation for the Patronus charm is, _expecto_ _patronum_, but the real power behind the spell must come from yourself. You need to concentrate on a very power, very happy memory for the spell's best protection. If you'd care to demonstrate Harry..."

Harry smiled, then waved his wand, "_Expecto_ _patronum!_" he cried, and a shining, silver stag erupted from his wand, and cantered around them all in wide circles. Hermione gasped in awe, while Ron whooped. Draco was also impressed, but restrained himself from such Gryffindorish acts as cheering.

"Thank you Harry." Faykan said as the stag Patronus dispersed. "Now I want each of you to find your happiest memories, let it fill you up, bask in the light it gives you, and attempt the charm."

Draco thought, what made him happiest? There were many things in his past that made him happy, but none were nearly what Faykan had described at the same level as what Faykan described. Digging deeper, Draco remembered the summer of last year, and the looks that young Ginny Weasley had sneaked at him during their trip to Diagon Alley. Draco had seen her several times this year, but hadn't really gotten to speak to her. The feelings he had felt were strange, like a soft burning in his stomach when their eyes met briefly. But were they truly happy thoughts? Draco decided to at least try and see if they were powerful enough.

"Ready?" Faykan asked after several minutes. They all nodded, and Faykan gestured at Hermione.

"_Expecto_ _patronum…_" she said, flicking her wand out. Several tiny silvery wisps of smoke emerged from her wand, and faded immediately.

"Good attempt Hermione, but the memory you selected wasn't powerful enough. Ron, you next."

Ron raised his wand, "_Expecto_ _patronum!_" silvery smoke gushed out of his wand, and after several seconds of Ron screwing his eyes in concentration, an animal leapt form from the mist. A small dog bounded across the floor, dancing around their legs with its tongue lolling wildly. Ron opened his eyes to look, and it vanished. "Aww, I didn't see it," he moaned.

"Wicked!" Harry exclaimed, while Faykan beamed at him, "It was a dog Ron, you just need to work on keeping the memory at the front of your mind, and it'll remain longer, really great job."

Faykan turned to Draco, and nodded. Draco drew a deep breath, focused on Ginny and said, "_Expecto_ _patronum…_" long silver smoke strand poured out of his wand, but no animal emerged. After several moments, Draco lowered his wand, allowing the vapors to disperse. "Good, Draco. A strong memory, but not quite strong enough to form a corporeal Patronus."

Faykan kept them all at it for hours, while Harry assisted him. By the time Faykan called for them to stop, Hermione had achieved an animal Patronus as well, an otter. She could send it soaring around the air as if it was swimming in as river of wind. Draco, however, was frustrated, as he hadn't been able to make more than silver mist. Before he left to change for the feast, Harry pulled Draco aside to reassure him, "Don't fret Draco, I couldn't make an animal for a long time last year, you'll get it eventually." This lifted Draco's spirits slightly. Harry was the most powerful of them, and it had taken him most of a year to produce his stag.

_~~Sina tea kirma : This is a line break~~_

Albus took his time eating during the Halloween feast, relishing the air of impatient expectation wafting from the students. Albus drug it out as long as he could, savoring the final calm before the inevitable storm that was about to strike when the champions were selected. Finally, he could wait no longer, and all noise died away as he stood.

"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision," he said. "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber," he indicated the door behind the staff table, "where they will be receiving their first instructions."

Albus then took out his wand and gave a great sweeping wave with it; at once, all the candles except those inside the carved pumpkins were extinguished, plunging them all into a state of semidarkness. The Goblet of Fire now shone more brightly than anything in the whole Hall, the sparkling bright, blue whiteness of the flames almost painful on the eyes. Everyone watched, waiting...

The flames inside the goblet turned suddenly red again. Sparks began to fly from it. Next moment, a tongue of flame shot into the air, a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it, the whole room gasped.

Albus caught the piece of parchment and held it at arm's length, so that he could read it by the light of the flames, which had turned back to blue white.

"The champion for Durmstrang," he read, in a strong, clear voice, "will be Viktor Krum."

A storm of applause and cheering swept the Hall. Krum rose from the Slytherin table and slouched up past where Albus stood, turned right, walked along the staff table, and disappeared through the door into the next chamber.

"Bravo, Viktor!" boomed Karkaroff, so loudly that everyone could hear him, even over all the applause. "Knew you had it in you!"

The clapping and chatting died down quickly. Now everyone's attention was focused again on the goblet, which, seconds later, turned red once more. A second piece of parchment shot out of it, propelled by the flames.

"The champion for Beauxbatons," Albus read, "is Fleur Delacour!" another storm of applause sounded. When Miss Delacour too had vanished into the side chamber, silence fell again, but this time it was a silence so stiff with excitement you could almost taste it. The Hogwarts champion next... And the Goblet of Fire turned red once more; sparks showered out of it; the tongue of flame shot high into the air, and from its tip Albus pulled the third piece of parchment. Albus smiled as he saw the name written on it.

"The Hogwarts champion," he read, "is Faykan Undol!"

"WHAT!" Silence filled the Hall, everyone turning to look at Undol, who stood, his eyes flashing in anger, staring right at Albus. Albus could feel the boy's magic rising off him in waves, but he simply smiled, beckoning for the boy to approach.

"He's a cheat! He's not even seventeen yet!" several students called as the boy staggered toward the Head table, his fists clenched in suppressed fury

"Excellent!" Dumbledore called indifferently as at last the tumult died down, masking his joy with concern. "Well… we now have our three champions, even if one is underage. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real…"

But Albus noticed the Goblet of fire turn red a fourth time. He widened his eyes in shock. A long flame shot suddenly into the air, and borne upon it was another piece of parchment. Unable to believe this was happening, Albus reached out a long hand and seized the parchment. He held it out and stared at the name written upon it. 'No…' he thought in despair, it couldn't be, he had planned so carefully for this to not happen. "Harry Potter." He called in a shaky voice.

_~~Sina tea kirma : This is a line break~~_

Severus followed Minerva, Albus and the rest of the Triwizard officials into the trophy room, his mind spinning with possibilities. How could Undol have gotten past the Headmaster's age line? His thoughts were disturbed when Albus opened the trophy room door to the sounds of miniature explosions.

Undol seemed to be, of all things, throwing a fit. He was roaring at the top of his lungs, while glass and metal went flying in all directions, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR NAME CAME OUT OF THE GOBLET TOO?!"

Severus widened his eyes when he saw the full extend of the destruction. Krum and Miss Delacour were huddled by the fireplace, while Undol faced Harry in the center of what looked like the aftermath of a hurricane. All the glass cabinets were shattered, their contents scattered across the entire room in various stages of damage.

"Mr. Undol please calm yourself!" Minerva chided as they approached. The boy merely glared at them all in return.

"Madame Maxime!" said Miss Delacour as she spotted her headmistress. "is zis true? Are we to compete wiz zese little boyz?"

"What is ze meaning of zis, Dumbly-dorr?" she said imperiously. "I'd rather like to know that myself, Dumbledore," said Karkaroff. He was wearing a steely smile, and his blue eyes were like chips of ice. "Two Hogwarts champions? I don't remember anyone telling me the host school is allowed two champions, or have I not read the rules carefully enough?"

He gave a short and nasty laugh.

"C'est impossible," said Madame Maxime, whose enormous hand with its many superb opals was now resting upon Fleur's shoulder. "Ogwarts cannot 'ave two champions. It is most injust."

"We were under the impression that your Age Line would keep out younger contestants, Dumbledore," said Karkaroff, his steely smile still in place, though his eyes were colder than ever. "Otherwise, we would, of course, have brought along a wider selection of candidates from our own schools."

"WE ARE NOT COMPETING!" Undol yelled, catching them all by surprise. Potter was shaking slightly, obviously confused as to what had happened to land them in the tournament.

Albus ignored Undol, but chose to question Potter, "Did you put your name into the Goblet of Fire, Harry?" he asked calmly.

"No," said Potter.

"Did you ask an older student to put it into the Goblet of Fire for you?" said Professor Dumbledore persistently.

"No," the boy replied vehemently.

"Ah, but of course 'e is lying!" cried Madame Maxime.

"He could not have crossed the Age Line," said Professor McGonagall sharply. "I am sure we are all agreed on that…"

"Dumbly-dorr must 'ave made a mistake wiz ze line," said Madame Maxime, shrugging.

"It is possible, of course," said Dumbledore politely.

"Dumbledore, you know perfectly well you did not make a mistake!" said Professor McGonagall angrily. "Really, what nonsense! Neither of these boys could not have crossed the line themselves, and as Professor Dumbledore believes that Potter did not persuade an older student to do it for him, I'm sure that should be good enough for everybody else!"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER HOW OUR NAMES GOT IN, I REFUSE TO PARTICIPATE, OR TO ALLOW HARRY TO EITHER!"

"Unfortunately," Severus piped up suddenly, "What you do or do not wish is not of importance at this juncture, so please BE QUIET!" Severus shouted back, shocking the boy into silence. A glass cup on the shelf behind Severus exploded, however, but no one paid any heed.

"Mr. Crouch... Mr. Bagman," said Karkaroff, his voice unctuous once more, "you are our, err… objective judges. Surely you will agree that this is most irregular?"

Bagman wiped his round, boyish face with his handkerchief and looked at Mr. Crouch, who was standing outside the circle of the firelight, his face half hidden in shadow. He looked slightly eerie, the half darkness making him look much older, giving him an almost skull-like appearance. When he spoke, however, it was in his usual curt voice.

"We must follow the rules, and the rules state clearly that those people whose names come out of the Goblet of Fire are bound to compete in the tournament."

"Well, Barty knows the rule book back to front," said Bagman, beaming and turning back to Karkaroff and Madame Maxime, as though the matter was now closed.

"You mean…" Undol said in a small voice, his anger melting into agitated fear, "That even though neither of us entered our names, we _have_ to compete anyway?"

Severus felt a small pang of sympathy for the boy. He had never been one for showing off in class, much like Severus himself, but now someone had thrust him forcefully into this dangerous, and very public, setting.

Karkaroff continued to rage and bluster at Albus about Hogwarts having two champions, finally threatening to leave immediately.

"Empty threat, Karkaroff," growled a voice from near the door. "You can't leave your champion now. He's got to compete. They've all got to compete. Binding magical contract, like Dumbledore said. Convenient, eh?"

Moody had just entered the room. He limped toward the fire, and with every right step he took, there was a loud clunk.

"Convenient?" said Karkaroff. "I'm afraid I don't understand you, Moody."

Severus rolled his eyes mentally, Karkaroff was never very bright, hence his being captured so easily at the end of the first war.

"Don't you?" said Moody quietly. "It's very simple, Karkaroff. Someone put these boys' names in that goblet knowing they'd have to compete if it came out."

"Evidently, someone 'oo wished to give 'Ogwarts two bites at ze apple!" said Madame Maxime.

"I quite agree, Madame Maxime," said Karkaroff, bowing to her. "I shall be lodging complaints with the Ministry of Magic and the International Confederation of Wizards…"

"If anyone's got reason to complain, it's these two," growled Moody pointing at Undol and Potter, "and Mr. Undol is making more than enough noise for the pair of them, not that anyone's listening."

"Why should 'e complain?" burst out Miss Delacour, stamping her foot. "E 'as ze chance to compete, 'asn't 'e? We 'ave all been 'oping to be chosen for weeks and weeks! Ze honor for our schools! A thousand Galleons in prize money, zis is a chance many would die for!"

"Maybe someone's hoping one or both of them _are_ going to die for it," said Moody, with the merest trace of a growl.

"How this situation arose, we do not know," said Dumbledore, speaking to everyone gathered in the room. "It seems to me, however, that we have no choice but to accept it. Both Faykan and Harry have been chosen to compete in the Tournament. This, therefore, they will do...

"Ah, but Dumbly-dorr -"

"My dear Madame Maxime, if you have an alternative, I would be delighted to hear it."

Dumbledore waited, but Madame Maxime did not speak, she merely glared. She wasn't the only one either. Snape looked furious; Karkaroff livid; Bagman, however, looked rather excited.

"Well, shall we crack on, then?" he said, rubbing his hands together and smiling around the room. "Got to give our champions their instructions, haven't we? Barty, want to do the honors?"

Mr. Crouch seemed to come out of a deep reverie.

"Yes," he said, "instructions. Yes... the first task..."

"The first task is designed to test your daring," he told Potter, Undol, Miss Delecour, and Krum, "so we are not going to be telling you what it is. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard... very important. "The first task will take place on November the twenty fourth, in front of the other students and the panel of judges.

"The champions are not permitted to ask for or accept help of any kind from their teachers to complete the tasks in the tournament. The champions will face the first challenge armed only with their wands. They will receive information about the second task when the first is over. Owing to the demanding and time consuming nature of the tournament, the champions are exempted from end-of-year tests."

Mr. Crouch turned to look at Dumbledore.

"I think that's all, is it, Albus?"

"I think so," the Headmaster replied.

Severus stalked away, mildly worried about the two fourteen year olds. Naturally, if Undol's track record was anything to go by, he would keep Potter safe, but still… Undol had asked to speak with Severus on occasion, didn't he? Perhaps Severus could change his mind, graciously, and help nudge the two boys in the right direction to keep them both alive through this ordeal. Not because he cared for the boys, naturally, but to honor the memories of his two best friends, now long dead.

_~~Sina tea kirma : This is a line break~~_

"Harry, Faykan, I suggest you go up to bed," said Dumbledore, smiling at both of them. "I am sure all of Gryffindor house is waiting to celebrate with you, and it would be a shame to deprive them of this excellent excuse to make a great deal of mess and noise."

Harry nodded, and glanced at Faykan, who was glaring bitterly at Dumbledore. Harry tugged his arm, and they left together.

The Great Hall was deserted now; the candles had burned low, giving the jagged smiles of the pumpkins an eerie, flickering quality.

Faykan was scowling the entire way up the marble staircase, muttering angrily under his breath. "Fay?" Harry said quietly, worried. Faykan didn't respond, wrapped in his brooding. No one seemed to believe that neither of them had put themselves up for the tournament. Faykan had made it clear that he had no desire for such things. Had Harry? Yes, he'd thought about it... he'd fantasized about it... but it had been a joke, really, an idle sort of dream... he'd never really, seriously considered entering.

But someone else had considered it... someone else had wanted both him and Faykan in the tournament, and had made sure they were entered. Why? To give them a treat? He didn't think so, somehow...

To see them be made fools of? Well, they were likely to get their wish…

But to get them killed?

Was Moody just being his usual paranoid self? Couldn't someone have put Harry's or Faykan's names in the goblet as a trick, a practical joke? Did anyone really want either of them dead?

Harry was able to answer that at once. Yes, someone wanted him dead; someone had wanted him dead ever since he had been a year old... Lord Voldemort. But that raised even more questions, like who then put Faykan's name in? And how had Voldemort managed to ensure that Harry's name got in the Goblet of Fire?

Harry got a shock to find him and Faykan facing the Fat Lady already. He had barely noticed where his feet were carrying him. It was also a surprise to see that she was not alone in her frame.

"Well, well, well," said the Fat Lady, "Violet's just told me everything. Who's just been chosen as school champions, then?"

"Balderdash," said Harry dully.

"It most certainly isn't!" said the pale witch indignantly.

"No, no, Vi, it's the password," said the Fat Lady soothingly, and she swung forward on her hinges to let them into the common room.

The blast of noise that met Harry's ears when the portrait opened almost knocked him and Faykan backward. Next thing he knew, they were both being wrenched inside the common room by about a dozen pairs of hands, and were facing the whole of Gryffindor House, all of whom were screaming, applauding, and whistling.

"You should've told us you'd both entered!" bellowed Fred; he looked half annoyed, half deeply impressed.

"How did you do it without getting beards? Brilliant!" roared George.

"We didn't," Harry said. "I don't know how…"

But Angelina had now swooped down upon them; "Oh if it couldn't be me, at least it's a pair of Gryffindors…"

"How'd you manage to both get in?" asked Katie Bell, another of the Gryffindor Chasers.

"We've got food, come and have some…"

Nobody wanted to hear that they weren't hungry; nobody wanted to hear that they hadn't put their names in the goblet; not one single person seemed to have noticed that Faykan was ready to explode again in anger... Lee Jordan had unearthed a pair of Gryffindor banners from somewhere, and he insisted on draping them around Harry and Faykan like cloaks. They couldn't get away; whenever Harry tried to sidle over to the staircase up to the dormitories, the crowd around him closed ranks, forcing another butterbeer on him, stuffing crisps and peanuts into his hands... Everyone wanted to know how they had done it, how they had tricked Dumbledore's Age Line and managed to get both their names to emerge from goblet...

"We didn't," he said, over and over again, "I don't know how it happened."

But for all the notice anyone took, he might just as well not have answered at all.

"ENOUGH!" Faykan bellowed finally, after nearly half an hour. "LEAVE US ALONE!" the windows, butterbeer bottles, and nearly everything made of glass in the room exploded, showering everyone in shards. Faykan seized Harry's wrist and stormed to the dormitory, knocking the Creevey brothers aside as they attempted to waylay them at the foot of the stairs.

Everyone was too terrified at the display of magic to follow, so Harry and Faykan reached the dormitory unaccosted. Harry spotted Ron on his bed as Faykan slammed the door behind them.

"Where've you been?" Harry said.

"Oh hello," said Ron.

He was grinning, but it was a very odd, strained sort of grin. Harry suddenly became aware that he was still wearing the scarlet Gryffindor banner that Lee had tied around him. He hastened to take it off, but it was knotted very tightly. Ron lay on the bed without moving, watching Harry struggle to remove it. Faykan torn the banner around him off quickly and then assisted Harry in freeing himself from the other.

"So," Ron said, when they had finally removed the banners and thrown them into a corner. "Congratulations."

"What d'you mean, congratulations?" said Harry, staring at Ron. There was definitely something wrong with the way Ron was smiling: It was more like a grimace.

"Well... no one else got across the Age Line," said Ron. "Not even Fred and George. What did you use? The Invisibility Cloak? Your animagus form?"

"The Invisibility Cloak wouldn't have got me over that line," said Harry slowly. "Neither would being an animal."

"Oh right," said Ron. "I thought you might've told me if it was the cloak... because it would've covered both of us, wouldn't it? But you found another way, did you?"

"Listen," said Faykan, struggling to contain his anger, "We didn't put our names in that goblet. Someone else did it."

Ron raised his eyebrows.

"What would they do that for?"

"Let's think Ron," Faykan said sarcastically, "Why was the tournament called off for so long? Hmm?"

Ron's eyebrows rose so high that they were in danger of disappearing into his hair. But it seemed that he hadn't listened to what Faykan had said.

"It's okay, you know, you can tell me the truth," he said. "If you don't want everyone else to know, fine, but I don't know why you're bothering to lie, you didn't get into trouble for it, did you? That friend of the Fat Lady's, that Violet, she's already told us all Dumbledore's letting you both enter. A thousand Galleons prize money, eh? And you don't have to do end-of-year tests either..."

"We didn't put our names in that goblet!" said Harry, starting to feel angry.

"Yeah, okay," said Ron, in exactly the same skeptical tone as Madam Maxime. "Only you said this morning you'd have done it last night, and no one would've seen you... I'm not stupid, you know."

"You're doing a really good impression of it," Faykan snapped.

"Yeah?" said Ron, and there was no trace of a grin, forced or otherwise, on his face now. "You want to get to bed. I expect you'll need to be up early tomorrow for a photo-call or something."

And he wrenched the hangings shut around his four-poster, leaving them standing there by the door, staring at the dark red velvet curtains, now hiding one of the few people Harry had been sure would believe them.


	8. Chapter 7

**Well, home at last for five weeks, and recovering from head sugery. only my right ear is left to fully recover, and until it is I am left numb and deaf on that side, but... what do you do... Please review! and so forth...**

**Chapter Seven**

**Boy-who-lived… to be Slandered**

Draco wasn't surprised when Harry and Faykan didn't come down for breakfast on Sunday. What did surprise him was seeing Ron, sitting alone at the Gryffindor table, pigging out like he was going to die tomorrow. Hermione ducked inside, glared at Ron, but only grabbed a large pile of toast and departed again. Draco decided to follow her, even though it was pretty obvious where Harry and Faykan had holed up.

Faykan was brewing furiously, while Harry sat gloomily nearby, watching as Faykan dumped a handful of white powder into the potion, stirring clockwise eight times, and then dropping a slimy looking organ in. Hermione was talking absently to them, trying to reassure them. "Well, of course I knew you both hadn't entered yourselves," she was saying as Draco closed the door behind him, "The look on your faces when Dumbledore read out your names! But the question is who did put it in? Because Moody's right... I don't think any student could have done it... they'd never be able to fool the Goblet, or get over Dumbledore's…"

"Have you seen Ron?" Harry interrupted.

Hermione hesitated. Faykan slammed the stirring rod on the table at the sound of the name, and Draco pieced together what exactly had happened.

"Does the stupid jealous git still think we entered ourselves?" Faykan said snidely.

"Well... no, I don't think so... not really," said Hermione awkwardly.

"What's that supposed to mean, 'not really'?"

"Well, you said it yourself, he's jealous," Hermione said despairingly.

"Jealous?" Harry said incredulously. "Jealous of what? He wants to make a prat of himself in front of the whole school, does he?"

"Look," said Hermione patiently, "it's always one of you who get all the attention, you both know it is. I know it's not your fault," she added quickly, seeing Faykan open his mouth furiously. "I know you don't ask for it... but, well… you know, Ron's got all those brothers to compete against at home, and you're his best friends, and he's always shunted to one side whenever people see you, and he puts up with it, and he never mentions it, but I suppose this is just one time too many..."

"Great," said Harry bitterly. "Really great. Tell him from me I'll swap any time he wants. Tell him from me he's welcome to it... People gawping at me everywhere I go..."

"Enough of this," Faykan interrupted angrily, "I don't want to hear about _him_ anymore today. Lets get to work, Draco, Patronus charm, over there, go. Hermione, healing, you're still having slight problems sealing cuts properly. Harry, write to Sirius, we need his advice, off you get." Faykan said dismissively, directing each of them to their stations while he turned back to the potion.

_~~Sina tea kirma : This is a line break~~_

If Harry had thought that matters would improve once everyone got used to the idea of him and Faykan both being champion, the following day showed him how mistaken he was. They could no longer avoid the rest of the school once they were back at lessons and it as clear that the rest of the school, just like the Gryffindors, thought they both had entered themselves for the tournament. Unlike the Gryffindors, however, they were not completely enthusiastic about it.

The Hufflepuffs, who were usually on excellent terms with the Gryffindors, remained congenially friendly outwardly to both Harry and Faykan, but one Herbology lesson shed light on what they truly felt. Ernie Macmillan and Justin Finch-Fletchley admitted that most of the Hufflepuffs supported Faykan, thinking that as he was the 'true' champion of Hogwarts he was more deserving, but they mentioned that they personally would support Harry just as much. Ron didn't talk to either of them during the lesson, despite Hermione's attempts to start conversations between the four of them.

He would have been looking forward to seeing Hagrid under normal circumstances, but Care of Magical Creatures meant seeing the Slytherins too, the first time he would come face-to-face with them since becoming a champion.

Predictably, Nott arrived at Hagrid's cabin with his familiar sneer firmly in place.

"Ah, look, boys, it's the champions," he said to Crabbe and Goyle the moment he got within earshot. "Got your autograph books? Better get a signature now, because I doubt they're going to be around much longer... Half the Triwizard champions have died... how long d'you reckon you're going to last, Potter? Ten minutes into the first task's my bet."

Crabbe and Goyle guffawed sycophantically, but Nott had to stop there, because Hagrid emerged from the back of his cabin balancing a teetering tower of crates, each containing a very large Blast-Ended Skrewt. To the class's horror, Hagrid proceeded to explain that the reason the skrewts had been killing one another was an excess of pent-up energy, and that the solution would be for each student to fix a leash on a skrewt and take it for a short walk. The only good thing about this plan was that it distracted Nott completely.

"Take this thing for a walk?" he repeated in disgust, staring into one of the boxes. "And where exactly are we supposed to fix the leash? Around the sting, the blasting end, or the sucker?"

"Roun' the middle," said Hagrid, demonstrating. "Err… yeh might want ter put on yer dragon hide gloves, jus' as an extra precaution, like. Harry, Faykan, yeh both come here an' help me with this big one...

Hagrid's real intention, however, was to talk to them away from the rest of the class. He waited until everyone else had set off with their skrewts, then turned to face them and said, very seriously, "So… yer competin', huh… In the tournament… School champions…"

"Unfortunately…" Faykan replied sulkily.

Hagrid's beetle-black eyes looked very anxious under his wild eyebrows.

"No idea who put yeh in fer it?

"You believe we didn't do it, then?" said Harry, concealing with difficulty the rush of gratitude he felt at Hagrid's words.

"Course I do," Hagrid grunted. "Yeh say it wasn' you, an' I believe yeh, an' Dumbledore believes yer, an' all."

"Wish I knew who did do it," said Harry bitterly.

"I have a suspicion…" Faykan muttered angrily under his breath.

"Ah, I don' know, boys," Hagrid sighed suddenly, looking back down at them with a worried expression on his face. "School champions... everythin' seems ter happen ter you two, doesn' it?"

_~~Sina tea kirma : This is a line break~~_

Severus looked up when a knock sounded on his privet chamber doors. It was late, far past curfew, but he had said in the note he slipped to Undol that he could come at any time he was free. Sighing, Severus rose, setting aside the papers he was grading, and opened the door partially. The large black fox slinked its was inside, and stared at Severus with those piercing blue eyes until he reclosed the door. Only then did they boy change back into a human.

"I'm sorry for coming so late Professor, but…" Undol began but Severus held up his hand to forestall excuses.

"I do not care your reasoning Mr. Undol, I am aware that you are very busy, but in the future try to give me some warning of when you intend to 'drop by'," he admonished.

"Yes sir." He said, grinning slightly. Severus frowned, why had he agreed to this nonsense? Clearly he was being possessed if he had actually felt sympathy for a student, let alone a Gryffindor.

"So, let's get this over with, what's troubling you so severely Mr. Undol." Severus said, reseating himself in his leather armchair. He still couldn't believe that he was playing therapist for the boy. Undol sat on the couch in front of Severus's empty fireplace; he never felt the need to use it, as warming charms was far easier.

"What isn't troubling me would be more accurate, sir," he said, sighing dejectedly, "Harry, the tournament, Nott, Hagrid, Dumbledore, Moody, you, Voldemort…"

"Don't say the name," Severus said sharply, but Undol rolled his eyes. Severus then registered that Undol was worrying over him, but pushed the thoughts aside, "You seem to worry a great deal about Mr. Potter's well being, why is that?" he said, changing the subject.

"Oh, I think you know why… _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord_ etc. etc." the boy said dismissively. "But he seems to be much more than that to you…" Severus persisted, rationalizing that he defiantly wasn't interested for personal reasons. "He's my best friend; I love him like a brother, so naturally I'm worried about him. You've seen how much shite we get ourselves into over the years. We've both nearly died at least twice a year now." Severus nodded; it was true that they seemed to attract an extraordinary amount of trouble consistently.

"And now with this stupid bloody tournament, not only are we both in danger _again_, but now some of our friends are turning on us, and with all the people watching and following me around, and Nott making comments whenever he can, I don't know how much longer I can control myself." He continued, and Severus noticed that his hands were shaking. Clearly Dumbledore's scheme of unraveling the boy was working far too well.

"I'm scared Professor." They boy said, his voice starting to wavier and tears forming in his eyes, "I'm so scared that I might lose myself and hurt someone, hurt Harry! I couldn't live with myself if that happened…" Undol broke down into sobs, and Severus sighed, pulling a Calming Draught out of his robe pocket. He knelt next to Undol and pressed the vial to the boy's lips, tilting it back as Undol obediently swallowed the liquid.

Slowly the boy' sobs dwindled, "Thank you," Undol managed to mumble after he dried his tears on the sleeve of his pajamas.

"Mr. Undol, what makes you think that you alone need to carry the weight of Potter's safety, there are many wizards both older and wiser than you that could…"

To Severus' astonishment, the boy started laughing, boiling angry laughter that carried deep resentment in it, "You mean like _Saint_ Dumbledore, who left him to rot at his horrible muggle relatives for ten years, and who's still making him return there every year. The same man who left the Sorcerer's stone to be saved by eleven year olds? Who left the school when there was a basilisk on the loose; promptly returning _after_ it was killed? Who allowed a supposed wanted criminal break into school grounds, twice directly into the castle itself? The same daft old bastard who not only allowed two fourteen year olds to participate in a highly dangerous tournament, but arranged for at least one of them, if not both, to be entered secretly! No Severus, I do not trust Dumbledore to care about Harry in the slightest."

Undol jumped up, a small angry smile spreading across his face, "Thanks Professor, it feels real good to get these feelings off my chest." He said as he bounded to the door. "I'll send you a note if I want to talk again, alright. Good night Professor." And he closed the door softly behind him, leaving a quite and rather dumbstruck Severus to reconsider why he had agreed to this nonsense of playing mind healer.

_~~Sina tea kirma : This is a line break~~_

Harry moaned as he and Faykan were led by Collin Creevey from their Potions class to some destination unknown where Mr. Bagman waited to have a photo shoot. Harry shuddered at the thought of more publicity, but had no choice in the matter. Professor Snape had frowned when Collin came to collect them both, but had released them without a fuss. Harry wondered what had changed, last year Snape would probably have refused to let anyone leave his class early, school champions or not.

"It's amazing, isn't it, Harry?" said Colin, acting as though Faykan wasn't present. "Isn't it, though? You being champion?"

"Yeah, really amazing," said Harry heavily as they set off toward the steps into the entrance hall. "What do they want photos for, Colin?"

"The Daily Prophet, I think!"

"Great," said Faykan dully.

"Good luck!" said Colin when they had reached the right room. Faykan pushed the door open without knocking.

They found themselves in a fairly small classroom; most of the desks had been pushed away to the back of the room, leaving a large space in the middle; three of them, however, had been placed end-to-end in front of the blackboard and covered with a long length of velvet. Five chairs had been set behind the velvet covered desks, and Ludo Bagman was sitting in one of them, talking to a witch Harry had never seen before, who was wearing magenta robes.

Viktor Krum was standing moodily in a corner as usual and not talking to anybody. Fleur looked a good deal happier than Harry had seen her so far; she kept throwing back her head so that her long silvery hair caught the light. A paunchy man, holding a large black camera that was smoking slightly, was watching Fleur out of the corner of his eye.

Bagman suddenly spotted Harry and Faykan, got up quickly, and bounded forward.

"Ah, here they are! Champion numbers three and four! In you come, boys, in you come... nothing to worry about, it's just the wand weighing ceremony, the rest of the judges will be here in a moment…"

"Wand weighing?" Harry repeated nervously.

"We have to check that your wands are fully functional, no problems, you know, as they're your most important tools in the tasks ahead," said Bagman. "The expert's upstairs now with Dumbledore. And then there's going to be a little photo shoot. This is Rita Skeeter," he added, gesturing toward the witch in magenta robes. "She's doing a small piece on the tournament for the Daily Prophet..."

"Maybe not that small, Ludo," said Rita Skeeter, her eyes on Harry.

Her hair was set in elaborate and curiously rigid curls that contrasted oddly with her heavy jawed face. She wore jeweled spectacles. The thick fingers clutching her crocodile skin handbag ended in two inch nails, painted crimson.

"I wonder if I could have a little word with Harry before we start?" she said to Bagman, but still gazing fixedly at Harry. "The youngest champion, you know... to add a bit of color?"

"Certainly!" cried Bagman. "That is, if Harry has no objection?"

"Err…" said Harry.

"Absolutely not." Faykan answered for him

Rita Skeeter frowned, looking down at Faykan, who glared back at her. "Nonsense, I sure Harry wouldn't mind a short interview," she said, reaching to take Harry's arm in her talon-nailed hands. However, she withdrew hastily when Faykan's wand materialized in her face.

"I _said_, absolutely not…" Faykan hissed at her in a low voice.

"My, my, what's this about?" Dumbledore had entered the room.

Faykan lowered his wand slowly, and Rita Skeeter moved back over to her photographer, "Nothing, Dumbledore, just a little misunderstanding," she said quickly, smiling widely. Harry counted three gold teeth.

"Well, alright, come along boys. The Weighing of the Wands is about to start." Dumbledore said cheerfully. Harry and Faykan joined Krum and Fleur near the velvet covered table, where four of the five judges were now sitting, Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Mr. Crouch, and Ludo Bagman. Rita Skeeter settled herself down in a corner; Harry saw her slip a piece of parchment out of her bag, spread it on her knee, suck the end of an acid green quill, and place it on top of the parchment.

"May I introduce Mr. Ollivander?" said Dumbledore, taking his place at the judges' table and talking to the champions. "He will be checking your wands to ensure that they are in good condition before the tournament."

Harry looked around, and with a jolt of surprise saw an old wizard with large, pale eyes standing quietly by the window. Harry had met Mr. Ollivander before; he was the wand maker from whom Harry and Faykan had bought their own wands over three years ago in Diagon Alley.

"Mademoiselle Delacour, could we have you first, please?" said Mr. Ollivander, stepping into the empty space in the middle of the room.

Fleur Delacour swept over to Mr. Ollivander and handed him her wand.

"Hmm..." he said.

He twirled the wand between his long fingers like a baton and it emitted a number of pink and gold sparks. Then he held it chose to his eyes and examined it carefully.

"Yes," he said quietly, "nine and a half inches... inflexible… rosewood... and containing... dear me..."

"An 'air from ze 'ead of a Veela," said Fleur. "One of my grandmuzzer's."

So Fleur was part Veela, thought Harry, making a mental note to tell Ron... then he remembered that Ron wasn't speaking to him.

"Yes," said Mr. Ollivander, "yes, I've never used Veela hair myself, of course. I find it makes for rather temperamental wands... however, to each his own, and if this suits you…"

Mr. Ollivander ran his fingers along the wand, apparently checking for scratches or bumps; then he muttered, "_Orchideous!_" and a bunch of flowers burst from the wand tip.

"Very well, very well, it's in fine working order," said Mr. Ollivander, scooping up the flowers and handing them to Fleur with her wand. "Mr. Undol, you next."

Fleur glided back to her seat, watching Faykan with interest as he passed her.

"Ah, now, this is one of mine, isn't it?" said Mr. Ollivander, with much more enthusiasm, as Faykan handed over his wand. "Yes, I remember it well. Giant eagle feather… eleven inches… elm… rather rigid. But… what are these burn marks from?"

"Black fire, I was knocked into some first year, I almost died…" Faykan said, glancing at Dumbledore with what Harry thought was a look of disdain.

"Dear, dear, these marks will never come out of the wood, but it still functions properly?" Mr. Ollivander asked.

"Perfectly," Faykan responded and Mr. Ollivander sent a stream of silver smoke rings across the room from the tip of Faykan's wand, pronounced himself satisfied, and then said, "Mr. Krum, if you please."

Viktor Krum got up and slouched, round-shouldered and duck footed, toward Mr. Ollivander. He thrust out his wand and stood scowling, with his hands in the pockets of his robes.

"Hmm," said Mr. Ollivander, "this is a Gregorovitch creation, unless I'm much mistaken? A fine wand maker, though the styling is never quite what I... however..."

He lifted the wand and examined it minutely, turning it over and over before his eyes.

"Yes... hornbeam and dragon heartstring?" he shot at Krum, who nodded. "Rather thicker than one usually sees... quite rigid... ten and a quarter inches... _Avis!_" The hornbeam wand let off a blast hike a gun, and a number of small, twittering birds flew out of the end and through the open window into the watery sunlight.

"Good," said Mr. Ollivander, handing Krum back his wand. "Which leaves... Mr. Potter."

Harry got to his feet and walked past Krum to Mr. Ollivander. He handed over his wand.

"Aaaah, yes," said Mr. Ollivander, his pale eyes suddenly gleaming. "Yes, yes, yes. How well I remember."

Harry could remember too. He remembered the day he had received his wand and learn that it shared a core with Lord Voldemort's wand. Mr. Ollivander had said that he expected great things from Harry.

Harry had never shared this piece of information with anybody. He was very fond of his wand, and as far as he was concerned its relation to Voldemort's wand was something it couldn't help, rather as he couldn't help being related to Aunt Petunia. However, he really hoped that Mr. Ollivander wasn't about to tell the room about it. Currently only Mr. Ollivander, himself, and Faykan knew about it.

Mr. Ollivander spent much longer examining Harry's wand than anyone else's. Eventually, however, he made a fountain of wine shoot out of it, and handed it back to Harry, announcing that it was still in perfect condition.

"Thank you all," said Dumbledore, standing up at the judges' table. "You may go back to your lessons now, or perhaps it would be quicker just to go down to dinner, as they are about to end…"

Feeling that at last something had gone right today, Harry got up to leave, but the man with the black camera jumped up and cleared his throat.

"Photos, Dumbledore, photos!" cried Bagman excitedly. "All the judges and champions, what do you think, Rita?"

"Err, yes, let's do those first," said Rita Skeeter, whose eyes were upon Harry again. "And then perhaps some individual shots."

The photographs took a long time. But finally, after many changes in grouping and several individual shots each, they were free to go.

Together, Harry and Faykan went down to the Great Hall for a quick dinner, and then returned to the Room of Requirement. They found one of the many black ravens Faykan had called to Hogwarts waiting for Harry, a scroll of parchment clutched in its beak. It was from Sirius:

_Harry,_

_I can't say everything I would like to in a letter, it's too risky in case this bird, rather magnificent plan to use ravens by the way, is intercepted - we need to talk face-to-face. Can you ensure that you are alone or with just your closest friends by the fire in Gryffindor Tower at one o'clock in the morning on the 22nd of November?_

_I know better than anyone that you can look after yourself and while you're around Dumbledore and Moody I don't think anyone will be able to hurt you. However, someone seems to be having a good try at both you and Faykan. Entering you both in that tournament would have been very risky, especially right under Dumbledore's nose._

_Be on the watch, Harry. I still want to hear about anything unusual. Let me know about the 22nd of November as quickly as you can._

_Sirius_

_~~Sina tea kirma : This is a line break~~_

Hermione noticed the unease on both Faykan's and Harry's faces over the next two weeks. The first task was drawing closer, and they had no idea what was expected of them.

In the meantime, life was becoming steadily worse for them both, as Rita Skeeter published her piece about the tournament, more as a highly colored and very inaccurate story of Harry's life.

Much of the front page had been given over to a picture of Harry; the article (continuing on pages two, six, and seven) had been all about Harry, the names of the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang champions (misspelled) had been squashed into the last line of the article, and Faykan hadn't been mentioned at all, at least as a champion.

The lies that foul woman had spun about poor Harry made Hermione sick. Not only had she made up false quotes from Harry himself, but she had twisted words that others had said about him.

'_Harry has at last found love at Hogwarts. His close friend, Colin Creevey, says that Harry is rarely seen out of the company of one Hermione Granger, a stunningly pretty Muggle-born girl who, like Harry, is one of the top students in the school._'

Sure, Hermione had received her share of abuse from the Slytherins, Pansy Parkinson in specific, but it paled in comparison to what Harry was going through. Coupling this with the fact that Ron was still refusing to speak to him or Faykan, and Hermione feared that Harry was past due for an emotional breakdown.

Hermione was sitting alone in the library, she had felt it prudent to give Faykan and Harry some time alone that they desperately needed. They were probably demolishing things in the Room of Requirement even now to relieve the strain of the last month. She turned slightly in her char, and noticed the Durmstrang champion, Victor Krum, watching her from the other side of the room, his group of infatuated girls giggling as they hid behind bookcases. Hermione rolled her eyes; honestly he was just a Quidditch player. Hermione suddenly remembered that there was a Hogsmeade weekend just before the first task, perhaps she could get Ron, Faykan and Harry to at least speak to each other, or possibly make up then.

Hermione gathered her books and left the library quickly, passing a frowning Krum in the process. She hurried up to the seventh floor and into the Room of Requirement. What she saw stunned her into awed silence.

Faykan, Harry and Draco, all stripped from the waist up, were battling full out in the center of the room, swords flashing and spells flying as they danced across the floor. Sweat poured from their faces as they attack, dodged, parried, and shouted their incantations. It looked like both Draco and Harry were teamed up together against Faykan, but the fight was still fairly balanced.

Hermione watched Faykan's face as he grit his teeth in concentration, blocking a strike from Harry as he fired a curse at Draco, who raised a shield to defend himself in seconds. On and on they went, trading spells and blows back and forth until Harry caught Faykan's sword hand with an _Expelliarmus_, sending the blade flying. He attempted to follow with a thrust of his own weapon, but Faykan twisted, kicking Harry in the back to push past and summoning his sword back to him.

The contest finally concluded with the combined efforts of Harry and Draco, who sent a barrage of spells at Faykan, succeeding at hitting with another disarming charm to his wand, and a stinging hex to his leg which caused him to trip into Harry. This sent them both sprawling to the ground, Faykan landing atop Harry. Draco was laughing at them as they attempted to disentangle themselves from the other. They finally stood, Faykan blushing madly, but Hermione knew the real reasons for his embarrassment.

"Oh, hello Hermione." he called to direct attention away from himself. Now that they weren't moving, Hermione could get a good look at them. She had to admit, the view wasn't bad. The combination of flying and this training had done wonders for all three boys' physiques. They were all muscularly thin, and if Hermione wasn't set that she was going to be 'just friends' with them she'd defiantly have found any of them immensely attractive.

"Hello Fay, Draco, Harry." She said as they started pulling their cloths back on. "There's a Hogsmeade visit tomorrow, I think it'll do you two some good to get out of the castle for a bit." She suggested casually to Faykan and Harry.

"What about _Ron_, though?" Faykan said, still breathing hard from their workout. "Don't you want to go with him?"

"Oh... well..." Hermione went slightly pink. "I thought we might meet up with him in the Three Broomsticks..."

"No," said Harry flatly.

"Oh C'mon, this is so stupid…"

"I'll come, but I'm not meeting Ron, and I'm wearing my Invisibility Cloak." Harry insisted.

"Oh all right then..." Hermione said, surrendering, "but I hate talking to you in that cloak, I never know if I'm looking at you or not."

So the next day Harry put on his Invisibility Cloak in the dormitory, and they set off invisible with Hermione for Hogsmeade.

"People keep looking at me now," said Hermione grumpily as they came out of Honeydukes Sweetshop later, eating large cream filled chocolates. "They think I'm talking to myself."

"Don't move your lips so much then."

"Come on, please just take off your cloak for a bit, no one's going to bother you here."

"Oh yeah?" said Harry. "Look behind you."

Rita Skeeter and her photographer friend had just emerged from the Three Broomsticks pub. Talking in low voices, they passed right by Hermione without looking at her. When they were gone, Harry said, "She's staying in the village. I bet she's coming to watch the first task."

"She's gone," said Hermione, looking where she thought Harry and Faykan were. "Why don't we go and have a butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks, it's a bit cold, isn't it? You don't have to talk to Ron!" she added irritably, correctly interpreting their silence.

The Three Broomsticks was packed, mainly with Hogwarts students enjoying their free afternoon, but also with a variety of magical people enjoying the wizarding pub.

Hermione pointed out a table, and went to buy three butterbeers, finally joining Harry and Faykan moments later and slipping their drinks to them under the cloak.

"I look like such an idiot, sitting here on my own," she muttered. "Lucky I brought something to do."

And she pulled out a notebook in which she had been keeping a record of S.P.E.W. members. She had postpone any further recruiting and had been jotting down questions to ask house elves when she met some.

"You know, maybe I should try and get some of the villagers involved in S.P.E.W.," Hermione said thoughtfully, looking around the pub.

"Yeah, right," said Faykan. "Hermione, when are you going to give up on this spew stuff?"

"When house-elves have decent wages and working conditions!" she hissed back. "You know, I'm starting to think it's time for more direct action. I wonder how you get into the school kitchens."

"No idea, ask Fred and George," said Harry.

"Look, it's Hagrid!" said Hermione, noticing the large man enter the pub with Professor Moody. Hermione watched as Moody's magic eye swiveled toward them, then he tapped Hagrid in the small of the back (being unable to reach his shoulder), muttered something to him, and then the pair of them made their way back across the pub toward Hermione, Harry and Faykan's table.

"All right, Hermione?" said Hagrid loudly.

"Hello," said Hermione, smiling back.

Moody limped around the table and bent down; Hermione thought he was reading the S.P.E.W. notebook, until he muttered, "Nice cloak, boys."

"Can your eye, I mean, can you…?" came Harry's surprised voice softly

"Yeah, it can see through Invisibility Cloaks," Moody said quietly. "And it's come in useful at times, I can tell you."

Hagrid was beaming at where the two boys sat, Hermione guessed at least being unable to see them. He leaned down and whispered something so soft that Hermione couldn't hear, then straightened up.

"Nice ter see yeh, Hermione," he said loudly, then winked, and departed. Moody followed him.

"Why does Hagrid want me to meet him at midnight?" Harry said, very surprised.

"Does he?" said Hermione, looking startled. "I wonder what he's up to. I don't know whether you should go, Harry..." She looked nervously around and hissed, "It might make you late for Sirius."

"It may, but I think we should chance it," Said Faykan, "He might be trying to help us with the tournament."

Hermione figured that was a good reason to go, and reluctantly agreed.


	9. Chapter 8

**Well, here is it, the last chapter of ANP posted before my birthday on the 11th... now you know what the best gift would be, right? That's right, Fan art on my deviantart profile... but I'll settle for lots of reviews for this and my other stories that I update just before my birthday on Thursday. So please, show your appreciation! Review!**

**Chapter Eight**

**Task of Fire**

Harry slipped into the common room, still mulling about what Hagrid had shown him. Dragons… The first task was to get past dragons. Harry pulled off the Invisibility Cloak and threw himself into an armchair in front of the fire. The room was in semidarkness; the flames were the only source of light. Faykan was reading in the chair opposite him, but lowered the book as the flame hissed at them. They both turned to look, and saw Sirius's head sitting in the fire. If Harry hadn't seen Mr. Diggory do exactly this back in the Weasleys' kitchen over the summer, it would have scared him out of his wits. Instead, his face breaking into the first smile he had worn for days, he scrambled out of his chair quickly followed by Faykan, crouched down by the hearth, and said, "Sirius… how're you doing?"

Sirius looked different from Harry's memory of him. When they had said goodbye, Sirius's face had been gaunt and sunken, surrounded by a quantity of long, black, matted hair, but the hair was short and clean now, Sirius's face was fuller, and he looked younger, much more like the only photograph Harry had of him, which had been taken at the Potters' wedding.

"Never mind me, how are you?" said Sirius seriously.

"I'm…" For a second, Harry tried to say "fine," but he couldn't do it. Before he could stop himself, he was talking more than he'd talked in days, about how no one believed he hadn't entered the tournament of his own free will, how Rita Skeeter had lied about him in the Daily Prophet, how he couldn't walk down a corridor without being sneered at, and about Ron, Ron not believing him, Ron's jealousy... Faykan put his arm around Harry and was softly rubbing his shoulders, urging him silently to let his emotions out.

"...and now Hagrid's just shown me what's coming in the first task, and it's dragons, Sirius, and I'm a goner," he finished desperately.

Sirius looked at him, eyes full of concern, eyes that had not yet lost the look that Azkaban had given them, that deadened, haunted look he had let Harry talk himself into silence without interruption, but now he said, "Dragons we can deal with, Harry, but we'll get to that in a minute, I haven't got long here... I've broken into a wizarding house to use the fire, but they could be back at any time. There are things I need to warn you about."

"What?" said Harry, feeling his spirits slip a further few notches... Surely there could be nothing worse than dragons coming?

"Karkaroff," said Sirius. "Harry, he was a Death Eater. You know what Death Eaters are, don't you?"

"Yes… he, what?"

"He was caught, he was in Azkaban with me, but he got released. I'd bet everything that's why Dumbledore wanted an Auror at Hogwarts this year, to keep an eye on him. Moody caught Karkaroff. Put him into Azkaban in the first place." Faykan looked skeptical, but said nothing.

"Karkaroff got released?" Harry said slowly, his brain seemed to be struggling to absorb yet another piece of shocking information. "Why did they release him?"

"He did a deal with the Ministry of Magic," said Sirius bitterly. "He said he'd seen the error of his ways, and then he named names... he put a load of other people into Azkaban in his place... He's not very popular in there, I can tell you. And since he got out, from what I can tell, he's been teaching the Dark Arts to every student who passes through that school of his. So watch out for the Durmstrang champion as well."

"Okay," said Harry slowly. "But... are you saying Karkaroff put my name in the goblet? Because if he did, he's a really good actor, he seemed furious about it. He wanted to stop either of us from competing."

"We know he's a good actor," said Sirius, "because he convinced the Ministry of Magic to set him free, didn't he? Now, I've been keeping an eye on the Daily Prophet, Harry..."

"…you and the rest of the world," said Faykan bitterly.

"…and reading between the lines of that Skeeter woman's article last month, Moody was attacked the night before he started at Hogwarts. Yes, I know she says it was another false alarm," Sirius said hastily, seeing Harry about to speak, "but I don't think so, somehow. I think someone tried to stop him from getting to Hogwarts. I think someone knew their job would be a lot more difficult with him around. And no one's going to look into it too closely; Mad-Eye's heard intruders a bit too often. But that doesn't mean he can't still spot the real thing. Moody was the best Auror the Ministry ever had."

"So... what are you saying?" said Harry slowly. "Karkaroff's trying to kill me? But… why?"

Sirius hesitated.

"I've been hearing some very strange things," he said slowly. "The Death Eaters seem to be a bit more active than usual lately. They showed themselves at the Quidditch World Cup, didn't they? Someone set off the Dark Mark... and then, did you hear about that Ministry of Magic witch who's gone missing?"

"Bertha Jorkins?" said Harry.

"Exactly... she disappeared in Albania, and that's definitely where Voldemort was rumored to be last... and she would have known the Triwizard Tournament was coming up, wouldn't she?"

"Yeah, but... it's not very likely she'd have walked straight into Voldemort, is it?" said Harry.

"I wouldn't be surprised…" Faykan commented.

"Listen, I knew Bertha Jorkins," said Sirius grimly. "She was at Hogwarts when I was, a few years above your dad and me. And she was an idiot. Very nosy, and no brains… none at all. It's not a good combination, Harry. I'd say she'd be very easy to lure into a trap."

"So... so Voldemort could have found out about the tournament?" said Harry. "Is that what you mean? You think Karkaroff might be here on his orders?"

"I don't know," said Sirius slowly, "I just don't know... Karkaroff doesn't strike me as the type who'd go back to Voldemort unless he knew Voldemort was powerful enough to protect him. But whoever put your names in that goblet did it for a reason, and I can't help thinking the tournament would be a very good way to attack you and make it look like an accident."

"Looks like a really good plan from where I'm standing," said Harry grinning bleakly. "They'll just have to stand back and let the dragons do their stuff."

"Right… these dragons," said Sirius, speaking very quickly now. "There's a way, Harry. Don't be tempted to try a Stunning Spell, dragons are strong and too powerfully magical to be knocked out by a single Stunner, you need about half a dozen wizards at a time to overcome a dragon…"

"Yeah, I know, I just saw," said Harry.

"But you can do it alone," said Sirius. "There is away, and a simple spell's all you need. Just…"

But Faykan held up a hand to silence him. Harry's heart suddenly pounding as though it would burst. He could hear footsteps coming down the spiral staircase behind him.

"Go!" they hissed at Sirius. "Go! There's someone coming!"

Harry scrambled to his feet, hiding the fire; if someone saw Sirius's face within the walls of Hogwarts, they would raise an almighty uproar, the Ministry would get dragged in, and they would be questioned about Sirius's whereabouts. Harry heard a tiny 'pop' in the fire behind him and knew Sirius had gone. He watched the bottom of the spiral staircase. Who had decided to go for a stroll at one o'clock in the morning, and stopped Sirius from telling him how to get past a dragon? Faykan stood just as whomever it was turn the last corner of the spiral stairs to the boy's dormitories.

It was Ron. Dressed in his maroon paisley pajamas, Ron stopped dead facing Harry and Faykan across the room, and looked around.

"Who were you talking to?" he said.

"What's that got to do with you?" Harry snarled. "What are you doing down here at this time of night?"

"I just wondered where you…" Ron broke off, shrugging. "Nothing. I'm going back to bed."

"Good, you do that, and leave us alone." Faykan said, returning to his seat while glaring at Ron.

"Sorry about that," said Ron, his face reddening with anger. "Should've realized you didn't want to be disturbed. I'll let you get on with practicing for your next interviews in peace."

The book Faykan had been read suddenly went flying across the room, smacking into Ron's face with a heavy thump. Ron staggered back, clutching his blackened eye. "Piss off Ronald!" Faykan said loudly.

Ron glared back with his good eye, and then stomped up the stars in a huff. Faykan summoned the book back and sat heavily, turning back to Harry. "Well, since we were so rudely interrupted with Sirius, we'll just need to plan your strategy to get past your dragon ourselves."

_~~Sina tea kirma : This is a line break~~_

Draco glanced across the Great hall at Harry, Hermione and Faykan, who were sitting at the Gryffindor table with Ginny Weasley. It looked like Harry wasn't eating again, even with Faykan constantly pushing plates of food towards him. Draco's eyes unfortunately, kept trailing towards Ginny, the familiar rising feeling returned, and Draco felt himself blushing slightly. Before any of the other Slytherin's noticed, Draco returned his attention to his food.

The next time he could muster the courage to discreetly look, Harry was dragging Hermione and Faykan out of the hall by the arm. Draco finished off his last bites and followed, hoping that Harry might just be eager for more training.

He caught up to then as they crossed the third floor. Harry filled him in on the first task, and Draco understood his agitation. Faykan and Hermione kept giving Harry suggestions as to how to fight his dragon. "Whatever you do, you can't show off you new skills, if we want to catch whoever is trying to kill you, we don't want them thinking your as powerful as you are," Faykan was advising.

"What do you plan to do for the task, Fay?" Draco asked. "Haven't thought about me yet," Faykan replied, shrugging, "I'm more concerned with Harry right now; whomever entered me knows that I'm powerful, therefore I don't have too many limits on what I can or can't do."

A familiar clunk caused them all to turn. Mad-Eye Moody was emerging from a nearby classroom.

"Come with me, Potter," he growled, "The rest of you, off you go."

Harry stared apprehensively at Moody. Draco wondered if he had overheard them. Moody beckons him over, and Harry slowly followed him back down towards the Defense classroom.

"What do you reckon Moody wants with Harry?" Draco asked absently as the pair turned out of sight.

"No, idea, but I don't trust him." Faykan replied. "C'mon, let's get up to the room."

Moody didn't keep Harry for long. He came bursting into the room only an hour later, "I need to learn the summoning charm by Tuesday afternoon."

Faykan raised his eyebrows curiously, "What's your plan Harry?" he asked, grinning slightly. Harry explained that Moody had wanted to give Harry some tips on facing the dragons; his plan was to summon his Firebolt and out fly the dragon on it.

Faykan pondered for several seconds, then declared, "It's perfect Harry, a fourth year spell, and a skill everyone already knows you possess, I can't believe we didn't think of it before. Let's start now."

Between Draco, Hermione and Faykan, Harry was able to master the spell relatively quickly, but insisted on practicing until he could do the spell both silently and wandlessly, even though he would verbalize the spell during the task and use his wand.

"Well, now we know what to do next time I can't manage a spell," Harry said, throwing a rune dictionary back to Hermione, so he could try again, "threaten me with a dragon. Right..." He raised his hand and closed his fingers slightly, like he was making a fist.

The heavy book soared out of Hermione's hand, flew across the room, and Harry caught it.

"Harry, I really think you've got it!" said Hermione delightedly.

"Just as long as it works during the task," Harry said. "The Firebolt's going to be much farther away than the stuff in here, it's going to be in the castle, and I'm going to be out there on the grounds..."

"That doesn't matter," said Faykan firmly." Just as long as you're concentrating really, really hard on it, it'll come."

_~~Sina tea kirma : This is a line break~~_

Severus had received Undol's note to meet the night before the first task, and he made sure he was prepared for another emotional breakdown with several Calming Daunts, just in case. Thankfully, the boy appeared to be in much brighter spirits, almost swaggering through the door with his stupid overconfident grin plastered on his face. "Hello Professor." He greeted cheerfully. Severus just nodded, setting aside the current round of essays he was attempting to grade. They boy sat down, and just stared at Severus for several moments, smiling like he hadn't a care in the world.

"Well, Mr. Undol… you requested to meet me tonight, do you expect me to start the conversation as well?" Severus asked finally, becoming annoyed. Undol's smile faded as he returned to the world around him, "Oh… yes, sorry Professor." The boys face contorted, as if he was thinking how best to phrase what he wanted to say.

"Why are you and Dumbledore having me watched?" he asked finally. Severus didn't even blink, having expected this question to eventually come up. "I mean," Undol clarified, "why are Moody and those three Ravenclaws watching me all the time. I'm not stupid Sir; I see the way they look at me..."

"I do not presume to know all the reasoning's of Headmaster Dumbledore, however, I personally asked the Ravenclaws to watch you on the off chance that you or, more importantly, Mr. Potter got into anymore dangerous situations. You need not concern yourself with those three." Severus said. It was a half truth, but then, if it made Undol less agitated, all the better.

"Then why did Moody pull Harry aside two days ago and basically form his plan for the first task for him?" this actually managed to surprise Severus. He was under the impression that Albus was all for 'fairness and good sportsmanship' like any golden Gryffindor.

"That I do not know Undol; I would suspect that Professor Moody had his own reasons for helping Potter."

"I don't trust Moody," Undol said abruptly.

Severus grinned to himself, "I'm sure he'd be pleased that you're taking his lessons to heart then."

Faykan laughed half heartedly, and then sobered, "I'm sure you know that Sirius communicates with me and Harry, right?"

Severus was aware; thanks to Albus' near draconic monitoring of the floo connections in Hogwarts, those damnably silvery instruments of his were set to so many things it was a wonder that there were quiet moments in his office at all.

"I am," Severus said, slightly irritated. He wasn't sure he wanted to hear about Black, but he had agreed to talk with Undol, and Slytherins kept their word, better even than Gryffindors.

"Well, he fire called a few days ago, to talk to Harry… and, he warned us about the signs that have been cropping up, the upsurge of Death Eaters, the Dark Mark at the World Cup, Bertha Jorkins' disappearance, all pointing to something big about to happen."

Severus nodded, silently agreeing, but kept his opinions to himself. Undol waited for a few moments, clearly hoping that Severus would tell him things he didn't need to know. Finally he shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"Well, um… I uh… I should probably get to bed, first task tomorrow… Need to be ready to face those dragons…" and Undol got up and left.

_~~Sina tea kirma : This is a line break~~_

"Potter, Undol, the champions have to come down onto the grounds now... You have to get ready for your first task."

"Okay," said Harry, standing up, his fork falling onto his plate with a clatter. He felt restless, yet ready at the same time.

"Good luck," Hermione whispered. "You'll be fine!"

Both Harry and Faykan nodded their thanks to her before leaving the Great Hall after Professor McGonagall. She didn't seem herself either, Harry noticed; in fact, she looked nearly as anxious as Hermione. As she walked him down the stone steps and out into the cold November afternoon, she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Now, don't panic," she said, "just keep a cool head... We've got wizards standing by to control the situation if it gets out of hand... The main thing is just to do your best, and nobody will think any the worse of you... Are you all right?"

"Yes," Harry heard himself say. "Yes, I'm fine."

She was leading him toward the place where the dragons were, around the edge of the forest, but when they approached the clump of trees behind which the enclosure would be clearly visible, Harry saw that a tent had been erected, its entrance facing them, screening the dragons from view.

"You're to go in here with the other champions," said Professor McGonagall, in a rather shaky sort of voice, "and wait for your turns. Mr. Bagman is in there. He'll be telling you both the… the procedure... Good luck."

"Thank you Professor," Faykan said, and she left them both at the entrance of the tent.

Fleur Delacour was sitting in a corner on a how wooden stool. She didn't look nearly as composed as usual, but rather pale and clammy. Viktor Krum looked even surlier than usual, which Harry supposed was his way of showing nerves.

"Harry! Good-o!" said Bagman happily, looking around at him and Faykan as they entered. "Come in, come in, make yourselves at home!"

Bagman looked somehow like a slightly overblown cartoon figure, standing amid all the pale faced champions. He was wearing his old Wasp robes again.

"Well, now we're all here, time to fill you in!" said Bagman brightly. "When the audience has assembled, I'm going to be offering each of you this bag," he held up a small sack of purple silk and shook it at them, "from which you will each select a small model of the thing you are about to face! There are different… err, varieties, you see. And I have to tell you something else too... ah; yes... your task is to collect the golden egg!"

Harry glanced around. Faykan looked bored at the information, as if he had knew beforehand, then began to spin his wand in his fingers absently. Fleur Delacour and Krum hadn't reacted at all. Perhaps they thought they might be sick if they opened their mouth; that was certainly how Harry felt. But they, at least, had volunteered for this…

And in no time at all, hundreds upon hundreds of pairs of feet could be heard passing the tent, their owners talking excitedly, laughing, joking... Harry felt as separate from the crowd as though they were a different species. And then, it seemed like about a second later to Harry, Bagman was opening the neck of the purple silk sack.

"Ladies first," he said, offering it to Fleur Delacour.

She put a shaking hand inside the bag and drew out a tiny, perfect model of a dragon, a Welsh Green. It had the number two around its neck And Harry knew, by the fact that Fleur showed no sign of surprise, but rather a determined resignation, that he had been right: Madame Maxime had told her what was coming.

The same held true for Krum. He pulled out the Swedish Short-Snout. It had a number one around its neck. He didn't even blink, just sat back down and stared at the ground.

Faykan put his hand into the bag, and out came the Hungarian Horntail, the number four tied around its neck. Knowing what was left; Harry put his hand into the silk bag and pulled out the Chinese Fireball, and the number three.

"Well, there you are!" said Bagman. "You have each pulled out the dragon you will face, and the numbers refer to the order in which you are to take on the dragons, do you see? Now, I'm going to have to leave you in a moment, because I'm commentating. Mr. Krum, you're first, just go out into the enclosure when you hear a whistle, all right? Now... Harry... could I have a quick word? Outside?"

"Err... yes," said Harry blankly, and he got up and went out of the tent with Bagman, who walked him a short distance away, into the trees, and then turned to him with a fatherly expression on his face.

"Feeling all right, Harry? Anything I can get you?"

"What?" said Harry, "I… no, nothing."

"Got a plan?" said Bagman, lowering his voice conspiratorially. "Because I don't mind sharing a few pointers, if you'd like them, you know. I mean," Bagman continued, lowering his voice still further, "you're the underdog here, Harry... Anything I can do to help..."

"No," said Harry so quickly he knew he had sounded rude, "no… I-I know what I'm going to do, thanks."

"Nobody would know, Harry," said Bagman, winking at him.

"No, I'm fine," said Harry, wondering why he kept telling people this, and wondering whether he had ever been less fine. "I've got a plan worked out, I…"

A whistle had blown somewhere.

"Good lord, I've got to run!" said Bagman in alarm, and he hurried off.

Harry walked back to the tent and saw Krum emerging from it. Harry tried to wish him luck as he walked past, but all that came out of his mouth was a sort of hoarse grunt.

Harry went back inside to Fleur and Faykan. Seconds later, they heard the roar of the crowd, which meant Krum had entered the enclosure and was now face-to-face with the living counterpart of his model.

"Very daring!" Bagman was yelling, and Harry heard the Swedish Short-Snout emit a horrible, roaring shriek, while the crowd drew its collective breath. "That's some nerve he's showing, and, yes, he's got the egg!"

Applause shattered the wintery air like breaking glass; Krum had finished.

"One down, three to go!" Bagman yelled as the whistle blew again. "Miss Delacour, if you please!"

Fleur was trembling from head to foot; Harry felt more warmly toward her than he had done so far as she heft the tent with her head held high and her hand clutching her wand. He and Faykan were alone.

The same process started again... "Oh I'm not sure that was wise!" they could hear Bagman shouting gleefully. "Oh... nearly! Careful now... good lord, I thought she'd had it then!"

Ten minutes later, Harry heard the crowd erupt into applause once more... Fleur must have been successful too. A pause, while Fleur's marks were being shown... more clapping... then, for the third time, the whistle.

"And here comes Mr. Potter!" cried Bagman as the whistle blew, and Harry nervously made his way to the tent's entrance.

Faykan caught Harry's arm just before he left, "You'll be fine Harry, just remember how we practiced…" he reassured, giving Harry a gentle shove toward the entrance.

_~~Sina tea kirma : This is a line break~~_

Hermione watched as Harry flew around the Chinese Fireball, taunting it into pulling away from the eggs, then diving beneath it like an arrow, seizing the egg and pulling up and away. Hermione had screamed when the Fireball had hit Harry with its tail, but it appeared to have done minimal damage.

"Look at that!" Bagman was yelling. "Will you look at that! Our youngest champion is quickest to get his egg! Well, this is going to shorten the odds on Mr. Potter!"

Harry landed and Hermione saw Hagrid, Professor McGonagall and Professor Moody rush over to check on him. She watched as the judges gave their scores. Madam Maxime gave Harry an eight, Mr. Crouch a nine, same as Dumbledore. Mr. Bagman awarded Harry full marks, and Karkaroff gave him a measly four.

Hermione wanted to run and check on Harry in the medical tent, but Faykan was next.

"And now our final champion!" Bagman announced as the whistle blew for the last time. Faykan appeared at the edge of the enclosure, facing down the Horntail and its eggs.

Hermione held her breath as Faykan slowly advanced, wand raised and pointing at the dragon. The Horntail waited until Faykan was just too close, then roared and spit a gust of fire at the wizard. Faykan didn't try to evade the jet of flames, but instead slashed his wand in a high arc around his head, which caused the dragon-fire to curve, bending around Faykan's body and flying back at the Horntail.

The dragon roared in anger, but didn't seem to be harmed by its own fire. Its next attack was to swing it giant tail at Faykan, but Faykan dodged out of the way, still advancing on the Horntail. Finally Faykan broke out into a run at the dragon, unsheathing his sword, and it glowed with blue fire in the presence of the Horntail.

Bellowing loudly, it reared, plunging down, trying to crush Faykan beneath its weight, but Faykan leap beneath the dragon's slashing claws, avoided its head as it attempted to devour him, and stabbed upward, striking the soft underbelly of the great creature.

It howled in agony, moving around to get a view of the creature below it, careful to step around its eggs. Faykan struck again, slashing at a hind leg while sending blasting curses into the wings. Roaring again, the Horntail twisted, lashing at Faykan again with its tail, catching him in the torso and sending him flying towards the pile of eggs.

Faykan landed hard, feet away from the golden egg. But the Horntail blasted him with flames again, the air scorching as the fire blazed toward him.

"_pinquelek en' i' orod._" _[1]_ Faykan yelled, and streams of frost and snow blasted from his wand, battling the spout of fire from the Horntail. Steam erupted where ice met fire, but the dragon was slowly gaining ground, forcing Faykan back toward the golden egg. Suddenly, Faykan canceled his spell, at the same time deflecting the blast of flames away from him and the eggs, then raised his wand and free hand, "_khelek en' Caradhras_," _[2]_ he commanded. Pillars of ice erupted around the Horntail, trapping it between the huge shards. The beast roared again and thrashed against the ice, furious, but it could not shatter the crystals.

Faykan turned and picked up the golden egg, causing the crowd to go berserk. Hermione was impressed, Faykan had shown he was powerful before, but this was a new level above anything he had done previously.

Professor Snape guided Faykan into the medical tent while dragon handlers worked to stun the Horntail and collect the normal eggs. Hermione raced to the tent, Ron and Draco right behind her. Faykan was sitting on a stool next to Harry as Madam Pomfrey tended to that massive cut across his chest from the Horntail's spikes.

"Harry, Faykan, you were both brilliant!" Hermione said squeakily, "You were amazing! You really were!" added Draco

But both Faykan and Harry was looking at Ron, who was very white and staring at them as though they were ghosts.

Finally he said, very seriously, "Whoever put your names in that goblet, I… I reckon they're trying to do you in!"

"Caught on, have you?" said Faykan coldly. "Took you long enough."

Hermione stood nervously between them, looking from one to the other. Ron opened his mouth uncertainly.

"It's okay," Harry said, before Ron could get any words out. "Forget it."

"No," said Ron, "I shouldn't've…"

"Forget it, "Harry said.

Ron grinned nervously at him, and Harry grinned back

Hermione burst into tears. Boys were so stupid sometimes.

_~~Sina tea kirma : This is a line break~~_

Albus was not surprised by Faykan's performance. He had expected that a dragon wouldn't be enough to do the boy in, but he had hoped that he was wrong. The points had been rather favorable to the boy; he was in third place behind Harry and Mr. Krum, who were tied for first. But Albus was cunning, there were two tasks left to break the boy with, and if those failed, he had a backup plan to shatter the boy's mind and allow him to fall into the perfect place for Albus to manipulate Harry into the inevitable confrontation with Voldemort.

Alastor reported that Harry was working out the tasks with Faykan, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy. That was good, Harry would need all the help he could get, but Albus couldn't be caught offering direct assistance to Harry, so he would rely on the power of their friendship to pull Harry through to the end of this ordeal.

Severus commented once that Undol had sought him out for a confidant, to talk to on occasion and relieve his stresses. Furthermore, their first 'session' had ended with an emotional breakdown from the boy, which pleased Albus greatly. The sooner the boy was out of the way or under his thumb, the better Albus would sleep at night.

Now, Albus had to think who would fit as the hostage for Mr. Undol. Ideally, Harry would have been the best choice, but as Harry was also a champion that was out of the question. Faykan was not that close to Mr. Weasley or Miss Granger, so that left Albus with one choice of candidate. Mr. Malfoy would have to join Mr. Weasley and Miss Delacour's younger sister in the lake. That only left Mr. Krum. Well, Albus figured that the Yule Ball would reveal a prime choice for the Bulgarian to seek in the watery depths.

_[1] pinquelek en' i' orod : frost of the mountain_

_[2] khelek en' Caradhras : ice of redhorn_


	10. Chapter 9

**And were back with a new chapter! my birthday was great, my ear cleared up so i can finally hear out of it again, so my recovery is progressing well XD. Anyway, thanks to those who faved, alterted, and Reviews after the last chapter post. Keep it up! I'm really starting to hit a brick wall on this story, nothing that will completly halt my writing, but Reviews will definitly help oil the rusty gears of my mind to perfection! So please continue to REVIEW!**

**Chapter Nine**

**Girl Troubles**

Harry, Ron, Draco, Faykan and Hermione went up to the Owlery that evening to find Pigwidgeon, so that Harry could send Sirius a letter telling him that he had managed to get past his dragon unscathed. On the way, Harry filled Ron and Draco in on everything Sirius had told him and Fay about Karkaroff. Though shocked at first to hear that Karkaroff had been a Death Eater, by the time they entered the Owlery Ron was saying that they ought to have suspected it all along.

"Fits, doesn't it?" he said. "Remember what Nott said on the train, about his dad being friends with Karkaroff? Now we know where they knew each other. They were probably running around in masks together at the World Cup... I'll tell you one thing, though, Harry, if it was Karkaroff who put your name in the goblet; he's going to be feeling really stupid now, isn't he? Didn't work, did it? You only got a scratch!"

Draco shook his head. Gryffindors were too quick to forgive sometimes, "However, that still leaves us the question of who put Faykan's name in," he reminded them, which quieted Ron as they all pondered the idea silently. Faykan leaned out the window and stretched out one arm. Several moments later a large black raven landed on it, clutching Faykan's robe sleeve in its feet.

"I am not sure who wanted me in the tournament. It could have been the same person who wanted Harry, or it could be someone else entirely." Faykan said as he offered to bird to Harry to tie hit letter to Sirius to. The bird took off immediately after the letter was secure, and together the five of them went back down the stairs. The Gryffindors turned off to head to their common room, while Draco continued downward to the dungeons.

He passed Theodore Nott on the second floor, as he chatted with two Durmstrang students, Crabbe and Goyle laughing stupidly at whatever they were saying. Draco stopped when he heard Faykan's name. He craned an ear to try and listen in. One of the Durmstrang boys were talking, "If you vere in Durmstrang, Theodore, you vould be expected to just take vhat you vanted, being a rich and influential pureblood. You shouldn't just vait for vhat you know von't happen…"

Nott held up a hand to stop the boy when he noticed Draco, "What do you want, Malfoy?" he sneered. Draco frowned, but continued back to the dungeons, ignoring Nott's comment about blood traitors, which caused all the boys to laugh.

Blaise Zabini was waiting for Draco in the common room. He nodded casually to Draco as he sat near the fireplace. After several minutes of silence where a pair of sixth years walked in and turned down to the dormitories, Blaise set his book aside and addressed Draco, "So, that was rather interesting what Undol did to get past the Horntail. Not many people would charge a dragon head on like that."

Draco nodded, it was true that it was a risky move for Faykan, which was one of the reasons he had been awarded less points that Harry or Krum, aside from his injury and him harming the Horntail.

"I think I'm beginning to see what my mother sees in him, his power is obvious, although he is being rather liberal with his uses of it…" Blaise looked thoughtful for a minute then asked, "Have you learned anything about him yet I wonder Draco?"

"No…" Draco said absently. The truth was that it was hard with everything that was happening to speak with Ron, Harry, and Hermione together without Faykan being present. And with Ron being a prat recently that further threw his plan out of control, "hopefully I can talk with the others without Faykan around soon…" he said to alleviate Blaise, who was looking smug at Draco's failure.

"I'd advise that you hurry that up, there might be something serious that he's trying to hide from you all or something… then again, he _could_ just be embarrassed about his past and not want to share it, but that less of a reason for you not to know something about him."

"Why do you care anyway Zabini?" Draco asked.

"Let's just say, I've got… personal reasons to want to know Undol better…"

_~~Sina tea kirma : This is a line break~~_

Harry wasn't surprised when he, Faykan, Ron, and Hermione entered the Gryffindor common room it exploded with cheers and yells again. There were mountains of cakes and flagons of pumpkin juice and butterbeer on every surface; Lee Jordan had let off some Filibuster's Fireworks, so that the air was thick with stars and sparks; and Dean Thomas, who was very good at drawing, had put up some impressive new banners, depicting Harry zooming around the Fireball's head on his Firebolt, and others showing Faykan slashing at the Horntail with _Glamdring_.

Harry helped himself to food; he had almost forgotten what it was like to feel properly hungry, and sat down with Faykan, Ron and Hermione. He couldn't believe how happy he felt; he had Ron back on their side, they'd gotten through the first task, and wouldn't have to face the second one for three months.

"Blimey, this is heavy," said Lee Jordan, picking up one of the two golden eggs, which Harry and Faykan had left on a table, and weighing it in his hands. "Open it, both of you, go on! Let's just see what's inside it!"

"He's supposed to work out the clue on his own," Hermione said swiftly. "It's in the tournament rules..."

"Rules were made for those who entered themselves Hermione," Faykan muttered, so only Hermione could hear him, and she stopped talking immediately.

"Yeah, go on, open it!" several people echoed.

Lee passed Harry the egg, and he and Faykan worked together to pry it open.

It was hollow and completely empty, but the moment it was opened, the most horrible noise, a loud and screechy wailing, filled the room. The nearest thing to it Harry had ever heard was the ghost orchestra at Nearly Headless Nick's deathday party, who had all been playing the musical saw.

"Shut it!" Fred bellowed, clamping his hands over his ears.

"What was that?" said Seamus Finnigan, staring at the egg as Harry slammed it shut again. "Sounded like a banshee... Maybe you've got to get past one of those next!"

"It was someone being tortured!" said Neville, who had gone very white and spilled sausage rolls all over the floor. "You're going to have to fight the Cruciatus Curse!"

"Don't be a prat, Neville, that's illegal," said George. "They wouldn't use the Cruciatus Curse on the champions. I thought it sounded a bit like Percy singing... maybe you've got to attack him while he's in the shower."

"Want a jam tart, Hermione?" said Fred.

Hermione looked doubtfully at the plate he was offering her. Fred grinned. "It's all right," he said. "I haven't done anything to them. It's the custard creams you've got to watch…"

Neville, who had just bitten into a custard cream, choked and spat it out. Fred laughed.

"Just my little joke, Neville..."

Hermione took a jam tart. Then she said, "Did you get all this from the kitchens, Fred?"

"Yep," said Fred, grinning at her. He put on a high pitched squeak and imitated a house-elf. "'Anything we can get you, sir, anything at all!' They're dead helpful... get me a roast ox if I said I was peckish."

"How do you get in there?" Hermione said in an innocently casual sort of voice.

"Easy," said Fred, "concealed door behind a painting of a bowl of fruit. Just tickle the pear, and it giggles and…" He stopped and looked suspiciously at her. "Why?"

"Nothing," said Hermione quickly.

"Going to try and lead the house elves out on strike now, are you?" said George.

"Don't you go upsetting them and telling them they've got to take clothes and salaries!" said Fred warningly. "You'll put them off their cooking!"

Just then, Neville caused a slight diversion by turning into a large canary. "Oh! Sorry, Neville!" Fred shouted over all the laughter. "I forgot… it was the custard creams we hexed…"

Within a minute, however, Neville had molted, and once his feathers had fallen off, he reappeared looking entirely normal. He even joined in laughing.

"Canary Creams!" Fred shouted to the excitable crowd. "George and I invented them, seven Sickles each, a bargain!"

It was nearly one in the morning when Harry finally went up to the dormitory with Faykan, Ron, Neville, Seamus, and Dean. Before he pulled the curtains of his four-poster shut, Harry set his tiny model of the Chinese Fireball on the table between his and Faykan's bed, where it yawned, curled up, and closed its eyes. Faykan watched, and then copied Harry, setting his miniature Hungarian Horntail next to Harry's. It curled up next to Harry model and went to sleep as well. Really, Harry thought, as he pulled the hangings on his four-poster closed, Hagrid had a point... they were all right, really, dragons...

_~~Sina tea kirma : This is a line break~~_

"I'm not sure whether they hibernate or not," Hagrid told the shivering class in the windy pumpkin patch next are of Magical Creatures lesson. "Thought we'd jus' try an see if they fancied a kip... we'll jus' settle 'em down in these boxes..."

There were now only ten skrewts left; apparently their desire to kill one another had not been exercised out of them. Each of them was now approaching six feet in length. Their thick gray armor; their powerful, scuttling legs; their fire-blasting ends; their stings and their suckers, combined to make the skrewts the most repulsive things Hermione had ever seen. The class looked dispiritedly at the enormous boxes Hagrid had brought out, all lined with pillows and fluffy blankets.

"We'll jus' lead 'em in here," Hagrid said, "an' put the lids on, and we'll see what happens."

But the skrewts, it transpired, did not hibernate, and did not appreciate being forced into pillow-lined boxes and nailed in. Hagrid was soon yelling, "Don' panic, now, don' panic!" while the skrewts rampaged around the pumpkin patch, now strewn with the smoldering wreckage of the boxes. Most of the class, Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle in the lead, had fled into Hagrid's cabin through the back door and barricaded themselves in; Harry, Faykan, Ron, Draco and Hermione, however, were among those who remained outside trying to help Hagrid. Together they managed to restrain and tie up nine of the skrewts, though at the cost of numerous burns and cuts; finally, only one skrewt was left.

"Don' frighten him, now!" Hagrid shouted as Ron and Draco used their wands to shoot jets of fiery sparks at the skrewt, which was advancing menacingly on them, its sting arched, quivering, over its back. "Jus' try an slip the rope 'round his sting, so he won hurt any o' the others!"

"Yeah, we wouldn't want that!" Ron shouted angrily as he and Draco backed into the wall of Hagrid's cabin, still holding the skrewt off with their sparks.

"Well, well, well... this does look like fun."

Rita Skeeter was leaning on Hagrid's garden fence, looking in at the mayhem. Hermione recognized her from the description Faykan and Harry gave after the disastrous first article she printed She was wearing a thick magenta cloak with a furry purple collar today, and her crocodile-skin handbag was over her arm.

Hagrid launched himself forward on top of the skrewt that was cornering Draco and Ron and flattened it; a blast of fire shot out of its end, withering the pumpkin plants nearby.

"Who're you?" Hagrid asked Rita Skeeter as he slipped a loop of rope around the skrewt's sting and tightened it.

"Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet reporter," Rita replied, beaming at him. Her gold teeth glinted.

"Thought Dumbledore said you weren' allowed inside the school anymore," said Hagrid, frowning slightly as he got off the slightly squashed skrewt and started tugging it over to its fellows.

Rita acted as though she hadn't heard what Hagrid had said.

"What are these fascinating creatures called?" she asked, beaming still more widely.

"Blast-Ended Skrewts," grunted Hagrid.

"Really?" said Rita, apparently full of lively interest. "I've never heard of them before... where do they come from?"

A dull red flush rose up out of Hagrid's wild black beard. Where had Hagrid got the skrewts from? Hermione, thinking fast, said, "They're very interesting, aren't they? Aren't they, _Harry_?"

"What? Oh yeah... ouch... interesting," said Harry as she stepped on his foot.

"Ah, you're here. Harry!" said Rita Skeeter as she looked around, completely distracted from her previous question. "So you like Care of Magical Creatures, do you? One of your favorite lessons?"

"Yes," said Harry stoutly. Hagrid beamed at him.

"Lovely," said Rita. "Really lovely. Been teaching long?" she added to Hagrid. Hermione noticed her eyes travel over Dean (who had a nasty cut across one cheek). Lavender (whose robes were badly singed), Seamus (who was nursing several burnt fingers), and then to the cabin windows, where most of the class stood, their noses pressed against the glass waiting to see if the coast was clear.

"This is o'ny me second year," said Hagrid.

"Lovely... I don't suppose you'd like to give an interview, would you? Share some of your experience of magical creatures? The Prophet does a zoological column every Wednesday, as I'm sure you know. We could feature these, err… Bang-Ended Scoots."

"Blast-Ended Skrewts," Hagrid said eagerly. "Err… yeah, why not?"

Harry had a very bad feeling about this, but there was no way of communicating it to Hagrid without Rita Skeeter seeing, so he had to stand and watch in silence as Hagrid and Rita Skeeter made arrangements to meet in the Three Broomsticks for a good long interview later that week. Then the bell rang up at the castle, signaling the end of the lesson.

"Well, goodbye, Harry!" Rita Skeeter called merrily after them as he set off with Ron, Faykan, Draco and Hermione. "Until Friday night, then, Hagrid!"

"She'll twist everything he says," Harry said under his breath.

"Just as long as he didn't import those skrewts illegally or anything," said Hermione desperately. They looked at one another, it was exactly the sort of thing Hagrid might do.

"Hagrid's been in loads of trouble before, and Dumbledore's never sacked him," said Ron consolingly. "Worst that can happen is Hagrid'll have to get rid of the skrewts. Sorry... did I say worst? I meant best."

Harry and Hermione laughed, and, feeling slightly more cheerful, went off to lunch. Hermione decided that today would be perfect to go to the kitchens and talk to the Hogwarts house elves, and she convinced Ron to accompany her. Faykan and Harry declined, saying they didn't want to see what chaos would be unleashed when Hermione mentioned payment and benefits to them.

_~~Sina tea kirma : This is a line break~~_

During Thursday's transfiguration class, Professor McGonagall revealed a horrifying announcement. Harry had been listening to Ron's hundredth recounting of his and Hermione's trip to the kitchens, which as Faykan had predicted, didn't go over well. The house elves had not to politely informed Hermione that they wouldn't trade their jobs at Hogwarts for anything, stating that 'house elves is not supposed to have fun,' and 'what are house elves needing with paying or time off?' Ron was just telling Harry about how they had found Mr. Crouch's dismissed house elf in the kitchens when Professor McGonagall called out irritably. "Potter! Weasley! Will you pay attention!"

They both jumped and looked up to face her. They hadn't been doing anything wrong. The lesson was almost over, the guinea fowl they had been changing into guinea pigs had been shut away in a large cage on Professor McGonagall's desk; they had copied down their homework from the blackboard; and the bell was due to ring at any moment.

"Now that Potter and Weasley have returned to the present," she said, with an angry look at the pair of them, "I have something to say to you all."

"The Yule Ball is approaching, a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament and an opportunity for us to socialize with our foreign guests. Now, the ball will be open only to fourth years and above, although you may invite a younger student if you wish…"

Lavender Brown let out a shrill giggle. Parvati Patil nudged her hard in the ribs, her face working furiously as she too fought not to giggle. They both looked around at Faykan and Harry; Professor McGonagall ignored them, which Harry thought was distinctly unfair, as she had just told off him and Ron.

"Dress robes will be worn," Professor McGonagall continued, "and the ball will start at eight o'clock on Christmas Day, finishing at midnight in the Great Hall. Now then…"

Professor McGonagall stared deliberately around the class.

"The Yule Ball is of course a chance for us all to, err… let our hair down," she said, in a disapproving voice.

Lavender giggled harder than ever, with her hand pressed hard against her mouth to stifle the sound. Harry could see what was funny this time: Professor McGonagall, with her hair in a tight bun, looked as though she had never let her hair down in any sense.

"But that does _not_ mean," Professor McGonagall went on, "that we will be relaxing the standards of behavior we expect from Hogwarts students. I will be most seriously displeased if a Gryffindor student embarrasses the school in any way."

The bell rang, and there was the usual scuffle of activity as everyone packed their bags and swung them onto their shoulders.

Professor McGonagall called above the noise, "Potter, Undol, a word, if you please."

Professor McGonagall waited until the rest of the class had gone, and then said, "Now boys, the champions and their partners…"

"What partners?" said Harry.

Professor McGonagall looked suspiciously at him, as though she thought he was trying to be funny.

"Your partners for the Yule Ball, Potter," she said coldly, "your dance partners."

Harry's insides seemed to curl up and shrivel.

"Dance partners?" He felt himself going red.

"Yes, dance partners," said Professor McGonagall firmly. "Traditionally, the champions and their partners open the ball. So make sure you get yourselves partners, boys."

A week ago, Harry would have said finding a partner for a dance would be a cinch compared to taking on the first task. But now that he had done the latter, and was facing the prospect of asking a girl to the ball, he thought he'd rather have another round with the dragon.

This year, however, everyone in the fourth year and above seemed to be staying at Hogwarts over the Christmas holidays, and they all seemed to Harry to be obsessed with the coming ball, or at least all the girls were, and it was amazing how many girls Hogwarts suddenly seemed to hold; he had never quite noticed that before. Girls giggling and whispering in the corridors, girls shrieking with laughter as boys passed them, girls excitedly comparing notes on what they were going to wear on Christmas night...

Harry found himself and Faykan suddenly in the middle of a warzone as dozens upon dozens of girls fought over who got to ask to be taken to the ball by the two Hogwarts champions. Both he and Faykan were being cornered wherever they went by giggling hordes of girls, asking personal questions or begging to go to the ball. Even their mealtimes were being disrupted, as roughly twenty or so owls would deliver notes and letters from desperate girls.

Hermione's words about Krum kept coming back to him. "They only like him because he's famous!" Harry doubted very much if any of the girls who had asked to be his partner so far would have wanted to go to the ball with him if he hadn't been a school champion. Then he wondered if this would bother him if Cho asked him.

The last week of term became increasingly boisterous as it progressed. Some of the teachers, like little Professor Flitwick, gave up trying to teach them much when their minds were so clearly elsewhere; he allowed them to play games in his lesson on Wednesday, and spent most of it talking to Harry about the perfect Summoning Charm Harry had used during the first task of the Triwizard Tournament. Other teachers were not so generous. Nothing would ever deflect Professor Binns, for example, from plowing on through his notes on goblin rebellions, as Binns hadn't let his own death stand in the way of continuing to teach, they supposed a small thing like Christmas wasn't going to put him off. It was amazing how he could make even bloody and vicious goblin riots sound as boring as Percy's cauldron bottom report. Professors McGonagall and Moody kept them working until the very last second of their classes too, and Snape, of course, would no sooner let them play games in class than adopt Harry. Staring nastily around at them all, he informed them that he would be testing them on poison antidotes during the last lesson of the term.

Ron complained loudly about Snape the same night, and about how he ruined the last of the term for them by making them study.

"Mmm... you're not exactly straining yourself, though, are you?" said Hermione, looking at him over the top of her Potions notes. Ron was busy building a card castle out of his Exploding Snap pack.

"It's Christmas, Hermione," said Harry lazily; he was rereading '_Flying with the Cannons_' for the tenth time in an armchair near the fire.

Hermione looked severely over at him too. "I'd have thought you'd be doing something constructive, Harry, even if you don't want to learn your antidotes!"

"Like what?" Harry said as he watched Joey Jenkins of the Cannons belt a Bludger toward a Ballycastle Bats Chaser.

"That egg!" Hermione hissed.

"We've planned to work on the egg after the ball fiasco has ended Hermione," Faykan said, not even looking away from the wizard chess he was playing versus the black pieces. His game was interrupted however, by a large school barn owl swooping in an open window and land on the chessboard, scattering the pieces.

Faykan blinked at the owl, and then gently took the letter from the leg. He read the letter quickly, and spluttered, knocking his own pieces around the board. "Um… who's Terry Boot?" he asked.

"Terry Boot? Isn't he that fourth year Ravenclaw boy?" Hermione said. Ron looked up, wide eyed and accidentally knocked his card castle down, causing the whole lot to explode. "Are you being asked to the ball by blokes now Fay?" he said horrified. Faykan flushed crimson and denied the accusation vehemently, folding the letter away carrying the owl back to the window.

"Oi, Faykan, hold that owl!" Fred shouted from across the room. He and George came hurrying over with a letter.

"Who d'you two keep writing to, eh?" said Ron.

"Nose out, Ron, or I'll burn that off for you too," said Fred, waving his wand threateningly. "So... you lot got dates for the ball yet?"

"Nope," said Ron.

"Well, you'd better hurry up, mate, or all the good ones will be gone," said Fred.

"Who're you going with, then?" said Ron.

"Angelina," said Fred promptly, without a trace of embarrassment.

"What?" said Ron, taken aback. "You've already asked her?"

"Good point," said Fred. He turned his head and called across the common room, "Oi! Angelina!"

Angelina, who had been chatting with Alicia Spinnet near the fire, looked over at him.

"What?" she called back.

"Want to come to the ball with me?"

Angelina gave Fred an appraising sort of look.

"All right, then," she said, and she turned back to Alicia and carried on chatting with a bit of a grin on her face.

"There you go," said Fred to Harry, Faykan and Ron, "piece of cake."

They left, only to be replaced by Ginny moments later, "Oh, Faykan," she said casually as she approached, "can I talk to you privately for a minute." Faykan glanced at his chess board, the pieces smashed and strewn about haphazardly, and shrugged, following Ginny out of the common room.

Ron looked over at Harry after they left, "We should get a move on, you know... ask someone. Fred's right. We don't want to end up with a pair of trolls."

Hermione let out a sputter of indignation.

"A pair of... what, excuse me?"

"Well… you know," said Ron, shrugging. "I'd rather go alone than with, with Eloise Midgen, say."

"Her acne's loads better lately, and she's really nice!"

"Her nose is off center," said Ron.

"Oh I see," Hermione said, bristling. "So basically, you're going to take the best looking girl who'll have you, even if she's completely horrible?"

"Err… yeah, that sounds about right," said Ron.

"I'm going to bed," Hermione snapped, and she swept off toward the girls' staircase without another word.

Ron watched her storm off, then shrugged at Harry, attempting to rebuild his card castle. "Wonder what Ginny wanted with Faykan," Harry asked, and Ron laughed, "Probably wanted to ask him to the ball. Much better choice than Terry Boot I think."

_~~Sina tea kirma : This is a line break~~_

Draco shifted uncomfortably as he waited in the Room of Requirement for Faykan to return. He had asked his friend after the Yule Ball was announced if he would ask, on Draco's behalf, for Ginny Weasley to come to the ball with him. Draco would have done so himself, as the proper pureblood he was, if not for that large attack of nerves that cropped up whenever he approached the girl.

Draco had worried about how Faykan would react to his plea of the heart, but the Gryffindor had simply put an arm around Draco and said that certainly he would help, but in return, Draco had to carry him around in his animagus form until the ball was over so he could avoid the mobs of girls seeking invitations from the Hogwarts champions. Draco agreed immediately.

After a half hour, Draco was starting to grow anxious, had she said no? Did she already pick someone else? He couldn't take standing around and waiting. Crossing over to the door to the seventh floor, Draco stopped when he heard voices directly outside it. Listening in, he heard that it was Faykan and… Ginny! Draco held his breath, silently praying to Merlin that she would say yes.

"Faykan, I wanted to ask you something." Ginny was saying.

"Yes, what it is?" Faykan responded.

"I was wondering if… if you would…" Draco's eyes widened. Was she going to ask Faykan instead? Blood raging in his ears, Draco prepared to fling the door open and spring at Faykan, when Ginny finished her sentence.

"…would you ask Draco if he'd go to the ball with me?"

Draco almost yelled in triumphant joy. Ginny wanted to ask him to the ball! He listened as Faykan happily explained that Draco would defiantly go to the ball with her, and heard her delighted squeal.

"Oh Faykan, this makes me so happy, is there anything I can do for you for this?" she asked.

"Well, actually, if you could find me someone to go with who wouldn't be completely crazy about me being a champion that would be fantastic…" Faykan muttered sheepishly.

Ginny giggled, "I suppose that's been rather a nuisance for you and Harry hasn't it.' she said solemnly, "I think I know someone who you can go with, I'll just ask her, but I'm sure she'd be delighted to get to go…"

Draco heard her skip away, and stepped back as the door opened and Faykan entered to deliver the good news.

_~~Sina tea kirma : This is a line break~~_

Harry and Ron had pledged to find dates by the end of Friday, but every time he glimpsed Cho that day: during break, and then lunchtime, and once on the way to History of Magic, she was surrounded by friends. Didn't she ever go anywhere alone? Could he perhaps ambush her as she was going into a bathroom? But no, she even seemed to go there with an escort of four or five girls. Yet if he didn't do it soon, she was bound to have been asked by somebody else.

He found it hard to concentrate on Snape's Potions test, and consequently forgot to add the key ingredient - a bezoar - meaning that he received bottom marks. He didn't care, though; he was too busy screwing up his courage for what he was about to do. When the bell rang, he grabbed his bag, and hurried to the dungeon door.

"I'll meet you at dinner," he said to Ron, Faykan and Hermione, and he dashed off upstairs. He'd just have to ask Cho for a private word, that was all... He hurried off through the packed corridors looking for her, and (rather sooner than he had expected) he found her, emerging from a Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson.

"Err, Cho? Could I have a word with you?"

Giggling should be made illegal. Harry thought furiously, as all the girls around Cho started doing it. She didn't, though. She said, "Okay," and followed him out of earshot other classmates.

Harry turned to look at her and his stomach gave a weird lurch as though he had missed a step going downstairs.

"Err," he said.

He couldn't ask her. He couldn't. But he had to. Cho stood there looking puzzled, watching him. The words came out before Harry had quite got his tongue around them.

"Wangoballwime?"

"Sorry?" said Cho.

"D'you… d'you want to go to the ball with me?" said Harry. Why did he have to go red now? Why?

"Oh!" s aid Cho, and she went red too. "Oh Harry, I'm really sorry," and she truly looked it. "I've already said I'll go with someone else."

"Oh," said Harry.

It was odd; a moment before his insides had been writhing like snakes, but suddenly he didn't seem to have any insides at all.

"Oh okay," he said, "no problem."

"I'm really sorry," she said again.

"That's okay," said Harry.

They stood there looking at each other, and then Cho said, "Well…"

"Yeah," said Harry.

"Well, 'bye," said Cho, still very red. She walked away.

Harry called after her, before he could stop himself.

"Who're you going with?"

"Oh… Cedric," she said. "Cedric Diggory."

"Oh right," said Harry.

His insides had come back again. It felt as though they had been filled with lead in their absence.

Completely forgetting about dinner, he walked slowly back up to Gryffindor Tower, Cho's voice echoing in his ears with every step he took. "Cedric… Cedric Diggory." He had rather liked Cedric after meeting him before the World Cup. Now he suddenly realized that Cedric was in fact a useless pretty boy who didn't have enough brains to fill an eggcup.

"Fairy lights," he said dully to the Fat Lady, the password had been changed the previous day.

"Yes, indeed, dear!" she trilled, straightening her new tinsel hair band as she swung forward to admit him.

Entering the common room, Harry looked around, and to his surprise he saw Ron sitting ashen-faced in a distant corner. Ginny was sitting with him, talking to him in what seemed to be a low, soothing voice.

"What's up, Ron?" said Harry, joining them.

Ron looked up at Harry, a sort of blind horror in his face.

"Why did I do it?" he said wildly. "I don't know what made me do it!

"What?" said Harry.

"He - err - just asked Fleur Delacour to go to the ball with him," said Ginny. She looked as though she was fighting back a smile, but she kept patting Ron's arm sympathetically.

"You what?' said Harry.

"I don't know what made me do it!" Ron gasped again. "What was I playing at? There were people… all around… I've gone mad… everyone watching! I was just walking past her in the entrance hall, she was standing there talking to Roger Davis, and it sort of came over me… and I asked her!"

Ron moaned and put his face in his hands. He kept talking, though the words were barely distinguishable.

"She looked at me like I was a sea slug or something. Didn't even answer. And then - I dunno - I just sort of came to my senses and ran for it."

"She's part Veela," said Harry. "You were right, her grandmother was one. It wasn't your fault, I bet you just walked past when she was turning on the old charm for Davis and got a blast of it."

Faykan and Hermione came in through the portrait hole, "Why weren't you two at dinner?" Hermione asked, coming over.

"Because, and you shouldn't laugh, because they've both just been turned down by girls they asked to the ball!" said Ginny.

Faykan burst out laughing.

"Thanks a bunch, Ginny," said Ron sourly.

"All the good-looking ones taken, Ron?" said Hermione loftily. "Eloise Midgen starting to look quite pretty now, is she? Well, I'm sure you'll find someone somewhere who'll have you."

But Ron was staring at Hermione as though suddenly seeing her in a whole new light.

"Hermione, you're a girl…"

"Oh well spotted," she said acidly.

"Well… you can come with one of us!"

"No, I can't," snapped Hermione.

"Oh come on," he said impatiently, "we need partners, we're going to look really stupid if we haven't got any, everyone else has..."

"I can't come with you," said Hermione, now blushing, "because I'm already going with someone."

"No, you're not!" said Ron.

"Oh really?" Hermione retorted her eyes flashing dangerously. "Just because it's taken you three years to notice, Ron, doesn't mean no one else has spotted I'm a girl!"

Ron stared at her. Then he grinned again.

"Okay, okay, we know you're a girl," he said. "That do? Will you come now?" "I've already told you!" Hermione said very angrily. "I'm going with someone else!"

And she stormed off toward the girls' dormitories again.

"She's lying," said Ron flatly, watching her go.

"She's not," said Ginny quietly.

"Who is it then?" said Ron sharply.

"I'm not telling you, it's her business," said Ginny.

"Right," said Ron, who looked extremely put out, "this is getting stupid. Ginny, you can go with Harry, and I'll just…"

"I can't," said Ginny, and she grinned wickedly. "I'm going with someone also." And she turned out to go down to dinner, pausing to talk to Faykan, "Oh yeah, Faykan, my friend said yes, she'll see you in the entrance hall on Christmas Eve." And she left.

"What are we gonna do Harry?" Ron said miserably.

But Harry had just seen Parvati and Lavender come in through the portrait hole. The time had come for drastic action.

"Wait here," he said to Ron, and he stood up, walked straight up to Parvati, and said, "Parvati? Will you go to the ball with me?"

Parvati went into a fit of giggles. Harry waited for them to subside, his fingers crossed in the pocket of his robes.

"Yes, all right then," she said finally, blushing furiously.

"Thanks," said Harry, in relief. "Lavender… will you go with Ron?"

"She's going with Seamus," said Parvati, and the pair of them giggled harder than ever.

Harry sighed.

"Can't you think of anyone who'd go with Ron?" he said, lowering his voice so that Ron wouldn't hear.

"What about Hermione Granger?" said Parvati.

"She's going with someone else."

Parvati looked astonished.

"Ooh… who?" she said keenly.

Harry shrugged. "No idea," he said, "so what about Ron?"

"Well..." said Parvati slowly, "I suppose my sister might... Padma, you know... in Ravenclaw. I'll ask her if you like."

"Yeah, that would be great," said Harry. "Let me know, will you?"

And he went back over to Ron, feeling that this ball was a lot more trouble than it was worth, and hoping very much that Padma Patil's nose was dead center.

**Hey**

**See this button down there**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**

**click it and write a review!**

**You'll win a lifetime supply of oxygen!**

**(please note: lifetime supply of oxygen mixed with other chemicals for packaging)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey you Guysss! Back from California and back on the ball of writing, looks like my muse needed a short break from actual writing to recharge, as well as the great amount of support from you, my wonderful readers. I appreciate you guys (and girls) so very much you don't even realize how important you all are to the building of this story. Anywho, on with the next chapter of ANP: Year Four!**

**Chapter Ten**

**The Yule Ball**

Despite the very heavy load of homework that the fourth years had been given for the holidays, Hermione had it finished it record time. It helped that she, Harry, Ron, Faykan and Draco had chosen to spend all their free time in the Room of Requirement instead of their crowded common rooms. Draco and Rom were currently practicing curses and hexes from a book that Hermione had found in the library. Harry was watching Faykan put the finishing touches on the Animal Spirit potion, he figured it would be ready right after the ball for them to use. Hermione was curious and excited to begin work on her animagus form, ever since seeing Professor McGonagall first transform, she had fallen in love with the idea of changing into an animal at will.

Ron continued to pester Hermione about who her date for the ball was, but she felt it would be more fun to spring the surprise on him at the last minute. It meant keeping the others in the dark as well, but their reactions would be priceless when they found out that she was invited to the ball by their idol, Victor Krum.

Nott was still being an arse, especially to Faykan and Hermione, but she had new ways of dealing with the pompous git. A quick mention of Professor Moody or a rabbit joke would send Nott into a fuming fit, thus turning the tables on any attempt of bullying. This worked until Nott got angry enough to hex, and caused Hermione's already large front teeth to grow rapidly. But it was nothing that Madam Pomfrey couldn't fix, and Hermione actually let the nurse shrink her teeth to normal size, thus eliminating the one feature that Hermione truly hated about herself the most.

On Christmas Eve, as they made their way up to the tower from dinner, one of Faykan's ravens came soaring up the spiral staircase, Pigwidgeon following behind happily for no reason. The Raven landed on Faykan shoulder and offered its letter while Ron's tiny owl circled its owners head, twittering madly. People passing him were pointing and laughing and a group of third-year girls paused and said, "Oh look at the weeny owl! Isn't he cute?"

The girls instantly surrounded Ron and Pig, crooning and giggling at Ron and his owl. Hermione felt a wave of anger at how annoying the girls were being, but Ron finally scattered the girls, and together they continued on to Gryffindor Tower.

Everyone in the common room was much too busy in letting off more holiday steam to observe what anyone else was up to. Ron, Harry, Faykan and Hermione sat apart from everyone else by a dark window that was gradually filling up with snow, and Harry read the letter out loud:

_Dear Harry,_

_Congratulations on getting past the dragons. Whoever put your names in that goblet shouldn't be feeling too happy right now! I was going to suggest a Conjunctivitus Curse, as a dragon's eyes are its weakest point…'_

"That's what Krum did!" Hermione whispered.

'…_but your way was better, I'm impressed. Don't get complacent, though. Harry. You've only done one task; whoever put you in for the tournament's got plenty more opportunity if they're trying to hurt you. Keep your eyes open particularly when the person we discussed is around and concentrate on keeping yourself out of trouble. Keep in touch; I still want to hear about anything unusual._

_Sirius_

"He sounds exactly like Moody," said Harry quietly, tucking the letter away again inside his robes. "'Constant vigilance!' You'd think I walk around with my eyes shut, banging off the walls..."

'Well, if we took your glasses away then… maybe…" Faykan said, sniggering slightly.

"But he's right, Harry," said Hermione, "you have still got two tasks to do. You really ought to have a look at that egg, both of you, and start working out what it means..."

"Hermione, they've got ages!" snapped Ron. "Want a game of chess, Harry?"

"Yeah, okay," said Harry. Then, spotting the look on Hermione's face, he said, "Come on, how're we supposed to concentrate with all this noise going on? I won't even be able to hear the egg over this lot."

"Oh I suppose not," she sighed, and she sat down with Faykan to watch their chess match, which culminated in an exciting checkmate of Ron's, involving a couple of recklessly brave pawns and a very violent bishop.

_~~Sina tea kirma : This is a line break~~_

Harry awoke very suddenly on Christmas Day to the sound of tapping on the window. Rolling over slightly he pulled on his glasses and looked out between his curtains. A white bird was pecking at the window, but it defiantly wasn't an owl. The rest of the boys in the dormitory were stirring, so Harry slipped out of bed to pull the window open.

The bird, which was revealed to be a gull, fluttered in as the window opened, and watched Harry as he returned to his bed. The gull offered its webbed leg to Harry, a small package tied to it. Surprised, Harry took it, and the bird took off out the window immediately after.

"What was that Harry?" Seamus asked sleepily.

"Just a bird with a present… for me," Harry muttered confusedly. "Go back to sleep."

"Nah . . . presents!" said Seamus, spotting the large pile at the foot of his bed. Ron,

Dean, Faykan, and Neville decided that now they were awake they might as well get down to some present opening too. Harry turned back the tiny wrapped present the gull had brought. The paper was shining green and gold tied with a sea blue ribbon.

Setting it aside Harry decided to open his other presents first. Hermione had given Harry a book called 'Quidditch Teams of Britain and Ireland'; Ron, a bulging bag of Dungbombs; Sirius, a handy penknife with attachments to unlock any lock and undo any knot; and Hagrid, a vast box of sweets including all Harry's favorites: Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Chocolate Frogs, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, and Fizzing Whizbees. There was also, of course, Mrs. Weasley's usual package, including a new sweater (crimson, with a picture of a dragon on it, Harry supposed Charlie had told her all about the Chinese Fireball), and a large quantity of homemade mince pies.

Ron was ecstatic with Harry's and Faykan's presents for him, a Chudley Cannon hat from Harry and a sleeve wand holster from Faykan. Faykan had received much the same things as Harry, aside from the odd little package. When Harry couldn't stand waiting any longer, he called Fay and Ron over to watch as he opened the present from the gull. Inside was a letter on old looking parchment, and a small box. Harry read the letter first, and gasped when he realized it was written in elvish.

'_To Mr. H Potter,_

_By the grace of the Valar, I send you this aid. I have looked into your future and I've seen death. Behold Vilya, the ring of Air. May it assist you in your most dire needs, beloved child. Use it in wisdom, and love._

_May the blessings of the Elves go with you._

_E_'

Harry turned to the box and opened it. Faykan's eyes widened. Inside was a golden ring, set with a large sapphire. Harry could feel the magical emanating off of it as he removed the tiny ring from the box and slipped it on his finger. Harry had expected it to be cold, but the ring warmed his entire hand. It was an amazing feeling. Harry saw the look of wonder on his friends' faces, but he had no answers for them.

"_Vilya_…" Faykan breathed, and Harry noticed the red ring on his best friend's finger for the first time in three years. It was glowing warmly, and as Harry looked at it, a name sprung to his head, "_Narya_…" he said softly watching the light glint off the red ruby set in the gold band of Faykan's ring.

"You've been given a kingly gift Harry," Faykan said solemnly, stood and went about putting his presents away.

Together the three Gryffindor boys met up with Hermione in the common room, and they went down to breakfast together. They spent most of the morning in Gryffindor Tower, where everyone was enjoying their presents, then returned to the Great Hall for a magnificent lunch, which included at least a hundred turkeys and Christmas puddings, and large piles of Cribbage's Wizarding Crackers. Harry was curious as to why no one seemed to notice his new ring other than Faykan now, but dismissed the idea for the moment, favoring the notion of enjoying Christmas with his friends.

They all went out onto the grounds in the afternoon, and Draco joined them; the snow was untouched except for the deep channels made by the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students on their way up to the castle. Hermione chose to watch Harry, Faykan, Draco and the Weasleys' snowball fight rather than join in, and at five o'clock said she was going back upstairs to get ready for the ball.

"What, you need three hours?" said Ron, looking at her incredulously and paying for his lapse in concentration when a large snowball, thrown by George, hit him hard on the side of the head. "Who're you going with?" he yelled after Hermione, but she just waved and disappeared up the stone steps into the castle.

There was no Christmas tea today; as the ball included a feast, so at seven o'clock, when it had become hard to aim properly, the others abandoned their snowball fight and trooped back to the common room. The Fat Lady was sitting in her frame with her friend Violet from downstairs, both of them extremely tipsy, empty boxes of chocolate liqueurs littering the bottom other picture.

"Lairy fights, that's the one!" she giggled when they gave the password, and she swung forward to let them inside.

Harry, Faykan, Ron, Seamus, Dean, and Neville changed into their dress robes up in their dormitory, all of them looking very self-conscious about their various different robes. Faykan threatened to use a Sticking Hex on Ron's head if he refused to wear the golden crown from their first year as part of his attire. Flushing madly, Ron wore it, and suffered through Faykan's consistent references to the 'Weasel King.'

"I still can't work out how you two got the best looking girls in the year," muttered Dean as they made their way into the common room after they were all dressed.

"Animal magnetism," said Ron gloomily, adjusting the crown on his head for the fiftieth time.

The common room looked strange, full of people wearing different colors instead of the usual mass of black. Parvati was waiting for Harry at the foot of the stairs. She looked very pretty indeed, in robes of shocking pink, with her long dark plait braided with gold, and gold bracelets glimmering at her wrists. Harry was relieved to see that she wasn't giggling.

"You err… look nice," he said awkwardly.

"Thanks," she said. "Padma's going to meet you in the entrance hall," she added to Ron.

"Right," said Ron, looking around. "Where's Hermione?"

Parvati shrugged. "Shall we go down then, Harry?"

"Okay," said Harry, wishing he could just stay in the common room. Fred winked at Harry as he passed him on the way out of the portrait hole.

The entrance hall was packed with students too, all milling around waiting for eight o'clock, when the doors to the Great Hall would be thrown open. Those people who were meeting partners from different Houses were edging through the crowd trying to find one another. Parvati found her sister, Padma, and led her over to Harry and Ron.

"Hi," said Padma, who was looking just as pretty as Parvati in robes of bright turquoise. She eyed Ron up and down conspicuously, lingering on the bright crown for several seconds, and then smiled. Apparently Ron had passed some kind of test.

"Hi," said Ron, not looking at her, but staring around at the crowd. "Oh no ..."

He bent his knees slightly to hide behind Harry, because Fleur Delacour was passing, looking stunning in robes of silver-gray satin, and accompanied by the Ravenclaw Quidditch captain, Roger Davies. When they had disappeared, Ron stood straight again and stared over the heads of the crowd.

"Where is Hermione?" he said again.

Ginny came over to them, leading a girl with waist length dirty blond hair, pale eyebrows and protuberant eyes, wearing a simple silvery dress with blue ribbons. The girl seemed very aloof, gazing around at the crowds of people with a glazed expression. "Faykan Undol," Ginny said, "may I introduce Luna Lovegood, Luna, this is Faykan."

"Pleased to meet you," Faykan said, taking her hand. Luna looked at him with a sort of quizzical expression, "Aren't you rather old to be at school still?" she asked. Everyone raised their eyebrows, and after several seconds, Faykan responded, "One can never be too old to learn."

Luna smiled. "Here," Faykan said, pulling out some Knuts from his pocket, then transfigured each into pieces of jewelry, a necklace of silver and blue stones, a pair of matching earrings and a small tiara with sapphires, "these are for you." He said offering them to Luna, who took them and put each on slowly, smiling as she did so.

A group of Slytherins came up the steps from their dungeon common room. Nott was in front; Pansy Parkinson in very frilly robes of pale pink on his arm. Crabbe and Goyle were both wearing green; they resembled moss-colored boulders, and neither of them, Harry was pleased to see, had managed to find a partner. Last came Draco, wearing dress robes of black velvet with a high collar, which in Harry's opinion made him look like a vicar, who came over to take Ginny's hand, which caused Ron to widen his eyes.

"You! You asked my sister!" he said loudly.

"Oh be quiet Ron," Ginny said, "I like Draco, and so why not have one of your best friends take me to the ball." Ron was huffing and very red when Draco and Ginny walked quickly away.

The oak front doors opened, and everyone turned to look as the Durmstrang students entered with Professor Karkaroff. Krum was at the front of the party, accompanied by a pretty girl in blue robes Harry didn't know. Over their heads he saw that an area of lawn right in front of the castle had been transformed into a sort of grotto full of fairy lights, meaning hundreds of actual living fairies were sitting in the rosebushes that had been conjured there, and fluttering over the statues of what seemed to be Father Christmas and his reindeer.

Then Professor McGonagall's voice called, "Champions over here, please!"

Parvati readjusted her bangles, beaming; she and Harry said, "See you in a minute" to Ron and Padma and walked forward with Faykan and Luna, the chattering crowd parting to let them through. Professor McGonagall, who was wearing dress robes of red tartan and had arranged a rather ugly wreath of thistles around the brim of her hat, told them to wait on one side of the doors while everyone else went inside; they were to enter the Great Hall in procession when the rest of the students had sat down.

Fleur Delacour and Roger Davies stationed themselves nearest the doors; Davies looked so stunned by his good fortune in having Fleur for a partner that he could hardly take his eyes off her. Harry pointedly looked anywhere else, and his eyes fell instead on the girl next to Krum. His jaw dropped.

It was Hermione.

But she didn't look like Hermione at all. She had done something with her hair; it was no longer bushy but sleek and shiny, and twisted up into an elegant knot at the back of her head. She was wearing robes made of a floaty, periwinkle-blue material, and she was holding herself differently, somehow, or maybe it was merely the absence of the twenty or so books she usually had slung over her back. She was also smiling… rather nervously, it was true… but the reduction in the size of her front teeth was more noticeable than ever; Harry couldn't understand how he hadn't spotted it before.

"Hi, Harry, Faykan!" she said. "Hi, Parvati!"

Parvati was gazing at Hermione in unflattering disbelief. She wasn't the only one either; when the doors to the Great Hall opened, Krum's fan club from the library stalked past, throwing Hermione looks of deepest loathing. Pansy Parkinson gaped at her as she walked by with Nott, and even he didn't seem to be able to find an insult to throw at her. Ron, however, walked right past Hermione without looking at her.

Once everyone else was settled in the Hall, Professor McGonagall told the champions and their partners to get in line in pairs and to follow her. They did so, and everyone in the Great Hall applauded as they entered and started walking up toward a large round table at the top of the Hall, where the judges were sitting.

The walls of the Hall had all been covered in sparkling silver frost, with hundreds of garlands of mistletoe and ivy crossing the starry black ceiling. The House tables had vanished; instead, there were about a hundred smaller, lantern lit ones, each seating about a dozen people.

Harry concentrated on not tripping over his feet. Parvati seemed to be enjoying herself; she was beaming around at everybody, steering Harry so forcefully that he felt as though he were a show dog she was putting through its paces. He caught sight of Ron and Padma as he neared the top table. Ron was watching Hermione pass with narrowed eyes. Padma was looking shocked.

Dumbledore smiled happily as the champions approached the top table, but Karkaroff wore an expression remarkably like Ron's as he watched Krum and Hermione draw nearer. Ludo Bagman, tonight in robes of bright purple with large yellow stars, was clapping as enthusiastically as any of the students; and Madame Maxime, who had changed her usual uniform of black satin for a flowing gown of lavender silk, was applauding them politely. But Mr. Crouch, Harry suddenly realized, was not there. The fifth seat at the table was occupied by Percy Weasley.

When the champions and their partners reached the table, Percy drew out the empty chair beside him, staring pointedly at Harry. Harry took the hint and sat down next to Percy, who was wearing brand new, navy blue dress robes and an expression of such smugness that Harry thought it ought to be fined.

"I've been promoted," Percy said before Harry could even ask, and from his tone, he might have been announcing his election as supreme ruler of the universe. "I'm now Mr. Crouch's personal assistant, and I'm here representing him."

"Why didn't he come?" Harry asked. He wasn't looking forward to being lectured on cauldron bottoms all through dinner.

"I'm afraid to say Mr. Crouch isn't well, not well at all. He hasn't been right since the World Cup, hardly surprising, overworked. He's not as young as he was, though still quite brilliant, of course, the mind remains as great as it ever was. But the World Cup was a fiasco for the whole Ministry, and then, Mr. Crouch suffered a huge personal shock with the misbehavior of that house-elf of his, Blinky, or whatever she was called. Naturally, he dismissed her immediately afterward, but… well, as I say, he's getting on, he needs looking after, and I think he's found a definite drop in his home comforts since she left. And then we had the tournament to arrange, and the aftermath of the Cup to deal with - that revolting Skeeter woman buzzing around - no, poor man, he's having a well earned, quiet Christmas. I'm just glad he knew he had someone he could rely upon to take his place."

Faykan asked whether Mr. Crouch had stopped calling Percy "Weatherby" yet, which caused the back of Percy's neck to turn pink.

There was no food as yet on the glittering golden plates, but small menus were lying in front of each of them. Harry picked his up uncertainly and looked around, there were no waiters. Dumbledore, however, looked carefully down at his own menu, and then said very clearly to his plate, "Pork chops!"

And pork chops appeared. Getting the idea, the rest of the table placed their orders with their plates too. Harry glanced up at Hermione to see how she felt about this new and more complicated method of dining, surely it meant plenty of extra work for the house elves? But for once, Hermione didn't seem to be thinking about S.P.E.W. She was deep in talk with Viktor Krum and hardly seemed to notice what she was eating.

It now occurred to Harry that he had never actually heard Krum speak before, but he was certainly talking now, and very enthusiastically at that.

"Veil, ve have a castle also, not as big as this, nor as comfortable, I am thinking," he was telling Hermione. "Ve have just four floors, and the fires are lit only for magical purposes. But ve have grounds larger even than these, though in vinter, ve have very little daylight, so ve are not enjoying them. But in summer ve are flying every day, over the lakes and the mountains…"

"Now, now, Viktor!" said Karkaroff with a laugh that didn't reach his cold eyes, "don't go giving away anything else, now, or your charming friend will know exactly where to find us!"

Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling. "Igor, all this secrecy... one would almost think you didn't want visitors."

"Well, Dumbledore," said Karkaroff, displaying his yellowing teeth to their fullest extent, "we are all protective of our private domains, are we not? Do we not jealously guard the halls of learning that have been entrusted to us? Are we not right to be proud that we alone know our school's secrets, and right to protect them?"

Dumbledore smiled as he recounted a tale of finding a new room just that morning on the seventh floor.

Harry snorted into his plate of goulash. Percy frowned, but Harry could have sworn Dumbledore had given him a very small wink. It was humorous to Harry because he knew that Dumbledore was referring to the Room of Requirement.

Meanwhile Fleur Delacour was criticizing the Hogwarts decorations to Roger Davies.

"Zis is nothing," she said dismissively, looking around at the sparkling walls of the Great Hall. "At ze Palace of Beauxbatons, we 'ave ice sculptures all around ze dining chamber at Chreestmas. Zey do not melt, of course . . . zey are like 'uge statues of diamond, glittering around ze place. And ze food is seemply superb. And we 'ave choirs of wood nymphs, 'oo serenade us as we eat."

Roger Davies was watching her talk with a very dazed look on his face, and he kept missing his mouth with his fork. Harry had the impression that Davies was too busy staring at Fleur to take in a word she was saying.

Luna was explaining some sort of creature to Faykan that lived in mistletoe and was called something that sounded like 'nargals'. Faykan was politely paying attention to her as she spoke, eating slowly and sneaking glances around the Hall.

Harry looked around the Hall. Hagrid was sitting at one of the other staff tables; he was back in his horrible hairy brown suit and gazing up at the top table. Harry saw him give a small wave, and looking around, saw Madame Maxime return it, her opals glittering in the candlelight.

Hermione was now teaching Krum to say her name properly; he kept calling her "Hermy-own."

"Her-my-oh-nee," she said slowly and clearly.

"Herm-own-ninny."

"Close enough," she said, catching Harry's eye and grinning.

When all the food had been consumed, Dumbledore stood up and asked the students to do the same. Then, with a wave of his wand, all the tables zoomed back along the walls leaving the floor clear, and then he conjured a raised platform into existence along the right wall. A set of drums, several guitars, a lute, a cello, and some bagpipes were set upon it.

The Weird Sisters now trooped up onto the stage to wildly enthusiastic applause; they were all extremely hairy and dressed in black robes that had been artfully ripped and torn. They picked up their instruments, and Harry, who had been so interested in watching them that he had almost forgotten what was coming, suddenly realized that the lanterns on all the other tables had gone out, and that the other champions and their partners were standing up.

"Come on!" Parvati hissed. "We're supposed to dance!"

Harry tripped over his dress robes as he stood up. The Weird Sisters struck up a slow, mournful tune; Harry walked onto the brightly lit dance floor, carefully avoiding catching anyone's eye (he could see Seamus and Dean waving at him and sniggering), and next moment, Parvati had seized his hands, placed one around her waist, and was holding the other tightly in hers.

It wasn't as bad as it could have been, Harry thought, revolving slowly on the spot (Parvati was steering). It was rather similar to the Malfoy's Yule party he and Faykan attended last year. He kept his eyes fixed over the heads of the watching people, and very soon many of them too had come onto the dance floor, so that the champions were no longer the center of attention. Draco and Ginny were dancing nearby, and Dumbledore was waltzing with Madame Maxime. He was so dwarfed by her that the top of his pointed hat barely tickled her chin; however, she moved very gracefully for a woman so large. Mad-Eye Moody was doing an extremely ungainly two-step with Professor Sinistra, who was nervously avoiding his wooden leg.

"He is so creepy!" Parvati whispered as Moody clunked past. "I don't think that eye should be allowed."

Harry heard the final, quavering note from the bagpipe with relief. The Weird Sisters stopped playing, applause filled the hall once more, and Harry let go of Parvati at once.

"Let's sit down, shall we?"

"Oh… but this is a really good one!" Parvati said as the Weird Sisters struck up a new song, which was much faster.

"No, I don't like it," Harry lied, and he led her away from the dance floor, past Fred and Angelina, who were dancing so exuberantly that people around them were backing away in fear of injury, and over to the table where Ron and Padma were sitting.

"How's it going?" Harry asked Ron, sitting down and opening a bottle of butterbeer.

Ron didn't answer. He was alternatively glaring at Hermione and Krum and Draco and Ginny, who were all dancing nearby. Padma was sitting with her arms and legs crossed, one foot jiggling in time to the music. Every now and then she threw a disgruntled look at Ron, who was completely ignoring her. Parvati sat down on Harry's other side, crossed her arms and legs too, and within minutes was asked to dance by a boy from Beauxbatons.

"You don't mind, do you, Harry?" Parvati said.

"What?" said Harry, who was now watching Cho and Cedric.

"Oh never mind," snapped Parvati, and she went off with the boy from Beauxbatons. When the song ended, she did not return.

Soon, Faykan and Luna appeared, sitting nearby, "Hey," Faykan said, sitting next between Harry and Ron, as Luna was standing off to one side, weaving on the spot with the music. "How's it going?"

"Good," Harry replied, but again Ron didn't answer.

Hermione came over and sat down in Parvati's empty chair. She was a bit pink in the face from dancing.

"Hi," said Harry. Ron didn't say anything.

"It's hot, isn't it?" said Hermione, fanning herself with her hand. "Viktors just gone to get some drinks."

Ron gave her a withering look. "Viktor?" he said. "Hasn't he asked you to call him Vicky yet?"

Hermione looked at him in surprise. "What's up with you?" she said.

"If you don't know," said Ron scathingly, "I'm not going to tell you."

Hermione stared at him, and then at Harry, who shrugged.

"Ron, what…?"

"He's from Durmstrang!" spat Ron. "He's competing against Faykan and Harry! Against Hogwarts! You, you're…" Ron was obviously casting around for words strong enough to describe Hermione's crime, "fraternizing with the enemy, that's what you're doing!"

Hermione's mouth fell open.

"Don't be so stupid!" she said after a moment. "The enemy! Honestly… who was the one who was all excited when they saw him arrive? Who was the one who wanted his autograph? Who's got a model of him up in their dormitory?"

Ron chose to ignore this. "I s'pose he asked you to come with him while you were both in the library?"

"Yes, he did," said Hermione, the pink patches on her cheeks glowing more brightly. "So what?"

"What happened? Trying to get him to join spew, were you?"

"No, I wasn't! If you really want to know, he… he said he'd been coming up to the library every day to try and talk to me, but he hadn't been able to pluck up the courage!"

Hermione said this very quickly, and blushed so deeply that she was the same color as Parvati's robes.

"Yeah, well… that's his story," said Ron nastily.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Obvious, isn't it? He's Karkaroff's student, isn't he? He knows who you hang around with... He's just trying to get closer to Faykan or Harry, get inside information on them, or get near enough to jinx 'em…"

Hermione looked as though Ron had slapped her. When she spoke, her voice quivered.

"For your information, he hasn't asked me one single thing about Harry or Fay, not one…"

Ron changed tack at the speed of light.

"Then he's hoping you'll help him find out what his egg means! I suppose you've been putting your heads together during those cozy little library sessions…"

"I'd never help him work out that egg!" said Hermione, looking outraged. "Never. How could you say something like that…?"

People were starting to stare at them.

"Ron," said Harry quietly, "I haven't got a problem with Hermione coming with Krum…"

But Ron ignored Harry too.

"Why don't you go and find Vicky, he'll be wondering where you are," said Ron.

"Don't call him Vicky!"

Hermione jumped to her feet and stormed off across the dance floor, disappearing into the crowd. Ron watched her go with a mixture of anger and satisfaction on his face.

"Are you going to ask me to dance at all?" Padma asked him.

"No," said Ron, still glaring after Hermione.

"Well, I'm going to go use the loo…" Faykan said, getting up and leaving rather abruptly.

"Fine," snapped Padma, and she got up and went to join Parvati and the Beauxbatons boy, who conjured up one of his friends to join them so fast that Harry could have sworn he had zoomed him there by a Summoning Charm.

"Vare is Herm-own-ninny?" said a voice.

Krum had just arrived at their table clutching two butterbeers.

"No idea," said Ron mulishly, looking up at him. "Lost her, have you?" Krum was looking surly again.

"Veil, if you see her, tell her I haff drinks," he said, and he slouched off.

"Made friends with Viktor Krum, have you, Ron?"

Percy had bustled over, rubbing his hands together and looking extremely pompous. "Excellent! That's the whole point, you know, international magical cooperation!"

To Harry's displeasure, Percy now took Padma's vacated seat. The top table was now empty; Professor Dumbledore was dancing with Professor Sprout, Ludo Bagman with Professor McGonagall; Madame Maxime and Hagrid were cutting a wide path around the dance floor as they waltzed through the students, and Karkaroff was nowhere to be seen. When the next song ended, everybody applauded once more, and Harry saw Ludo Bagman kiss Professor McGonagall's hand and make his way back through the crowds, at which point Fred and George accosted him.

Thankfully, Bagman came over to their table, and started to chat with Percy, allowing Harry and Ron to escape. Pretending they wanted more drinks. Harry and Ron left the table, edged around the dance floor, and slipped out into the entrance hall. The front doors stood open, and the fluttering fairy lights in the rose garden winked and twinkled as they went down the front steps, where they found themselves surrounded by bushes; winding, ornamental paths; and large stone statues. Harry could hear splashing water, which sounded like a fountain. Here and there, people were sitting on carved benches. He and Ron set off along one of the winding paths through the rosebushes, but they had gone only a short way when they heard an unpleasantly familiar voice.

_~~Sina tea kirma : This is a line break~~_

"Severus, you cannot pretend this isn't happening!" Karkaroff said, following the Potion Master around the small fairy lit garden area set up for the Yule ball. "It's been getting clearer and clearer for months. I am becoming seriously concerned, I can't deny it…"

Severus was growing annoyed with the cowardly Durmstrang Headmaster, for the last three months he had been following Severus around, begging his advice and worrying him with the man's concerns regarding the signs of the Dark Lord's return

"Then flee," Severus said curtly. "Flee… I will make your excuses. I, however, am remaining at Hogwarts."

Severus and Karkaroff came around the corner, Severus had his wand out and was blasting rosebushes apart, partly to uncover students and partly to relieve stress. Squeals issued from many of the bushes, and dark shapes emerged from them.

"Ten points from Ravenclaw, Fawcett!" Severus snarled as a girl ran past him. "And ten points from Hufflepuff too, Stebbins!" as a boy went rushing after her.

Then he saw Potter and Weasley, "And what are you two doing?" he said.

"We're walking," Weasley said defiantly. "Not against the law, is it?"

"Keep walking, then!" Severus snarled, and he brushed past them, Karkaroff hurried after him. "Igor, I need to return to chaperoning these students, you must cease this, run or stay I really do not care." Severus said, and Karkaroff finally slumped away.

Severus sighed in relief, but it was short lived. As he entered the entrance hall, a Ravenclaw boy came sprinting down the marble staircase, caught sight of Severus, and ran flat out toward him. Severus recognized him as Anthony Goldstein, "Professor," he panted, wheezing slightly as he stopped in front of him, "Come quickly; our little _project_ has been attacked."

Severus realized what he referred to immediately. Together they ran back the way they boy had come, up the stairs and down the first floor corridors, stopping outside the boy's loo. Michael Corner was standing in front of the door, but moved aside as Severus and Goldstein approached, "He's in there with Boot; he's been really messed up. Severus pushed the door open, preparing for the worst.

Severus heard the sounds of a boy crying immediately as he entered. One of the mirrors were shattered, the sink beneath it had blood on one side of the porcelain bowl. Water was covering the floor. Severus turned and saw Boot kneeling next to someone, the boy who was making all the noise. He was lying in a small pool of water mixed with blood, covered in bruises and cuts, his dress robes ripped and barley hanging on his body. Boot was trying to calm him, but the boy cowered away every time Boot came near.

Severus pushed Boot aside as he approached, looking down at the wild blue eyes of Faykan Undol. The boy was shaking violently, trying to protect himself as Severus neared him. Severus looked around; there were conjured ropes, severed by magic, still attached to Undol's wrists and ankles, and the boy's wand was gone.

"How did this happen?" he asked Boot, who shrugged, "We were looking for him at the ball, we've modified the spell you taught us to track one person anywhere in the castle, and we followed his signature here when he didn't move for nearly a half hour, and we found him exactly like he is now.

Severus turned again to Undol's prone form, "wait outside," he told Boot, who obeyed immediately.

Severus removed his large black outer robe, and set it aside, pulling out several Calming Daunts and Pain Relief Potions. Undol whimpered in pain and struggling weakly as Severus took his head forcefully in one hand and poured the potions into him.

It took several agonizing minutes for Undol to return to minimal consciousness, "Mr. Undol, its Professor Snape. I'm going to escort you to the Hospital Wing, will you trust me?"

Undol gave the tiniest nod, still partially convulsing on the ground, and Severus levitated his large black cloak around the boy as an added layer against the chill of the castle, and then urged him to stand. The boy fell over with a cry of pain as he tried to stand, cringing and shivering. Severus sighed, and took the boy in his arms, lifting him up, resigned to carrying him to the Hospital Wing himself. He awarded the Ravenclaw boys thirty points each for rescuing another student, and sent them back to Ravenclaw tower with orders to tell no one of what happened.

Undol moaned slightly and wrapped his arms around Severus' neck to steady himself from the jostling gait of Severus' hurried strides. He burst into the Hospital Wing, and looked around, thankfully no students were in at the moment, and Madam Pomfrey bustled out, gasped and hurried to help Severus lower the battered boy onto the furthest bed from the doors. She conjured privacy screens while Severus worked on the minor cuts and buries, healing them quickly and effectively. He then ran several diagnostic spells over the boy, and was revolted at his findings.

The boy's body had been beaten badly and had several bones broken, but by far the worst damage had been done to his mind. The boy had a dark curse plaguing his every thought, and Severus had little to no idea what it was, let alone how to combat and counter it.

"Poppy, I'm going to need more calming daunts, bone mending potions, along with fresh cloths as well as dreamless sleep, and all the pain relief you can find me." The old matron looked horrified, but said nothing as she acquired the requested items.

Undol had calmed to the point that he was only silently crying and whimpered softly when Severus touched him. "Undol, I need you to drink this," Severus said, holding the clear goblet half-filled with Skele-gro that Poppy had brought him moments later. The taste must not have even registered with the boy, Severus thought, but that was probably to be expected with the curse in his mind.

After helping the boy into the hospital pajamas, Undol lay on his side, facing away from Severus in shame or fear, still moaning every so often in pain. Unfortunately, Severus now had to ask the one awful question. "Mr. Undol, I need to ask you what happened. Who did this to you?"

The boy looked at him, tears staining the front of his face, and shook his head hurriedly, looking away again. "Undol, you need to tell me." Severus said in a calmer tone. It was imperative that he find who did this. Such things were not tolerated at Hogwarts. Undol shivered in fear, but didn't look at Severus again.

"May I at least see what happened with legilimency?" Severus asked.

Undol spoke finally, in a low voice riddled with fear and wavering terribly, "You have some idea what had to have happened Sev… Please don't make me relive it."

Hearing the boy's voice sound so tiny and utterly broken nearly shattered Severus' composure. Undol had been always so strong, so confidant and assured of himself; it was unbearable to see him rendered so low and fearful. Severus took the boy in his arms, holding him close, but unable to voice any gentle reassurances.

"Please Faykan," he finally managed, his own voice shaking, "Please let me in."

Finally, Undol pulled away from Severus, looking him directly in the eye with those two dulled blue orbs, and nodded slightly. Severus squeezed the boy's shoulders, then slipped into his mind.

The boy's mind was in shambles, as if someone had reached in to attempt to tear it out. If Severus had wanted, he could have attempted to pull the boy's past forward, finally learn the answer to all the riddles. But… he suddenly didn't care who the boy was anymore. Severus pitied Undol, pitied him for what had befallen him, for whatever had happened. He coaxed Undol to present the memory of his attack himself, refusing to take it by force.

The vision came into focus, swirling like the silvery mess of a pensieve. Severus landed in the same bathroom he found Undol in. The boy was washing his hands in the sink, when the door behind him opened. Either Undol didn't hear, or he was distracted, as he didn't react to the sounds of multiple footsteps behind him. Severus turned, but the people who entered were blurred, their form shifted so that the identity of the people were indiscernible. Severus could only make out that it was indeed three other males, and were probable around Undol's age group. The attacker's voice called out, blurry and garbled so that Severus could not recognize it. "_Fancy meeting you here, Undol, all alone without your friends._" Undol turned, in the memory he must have recognized the other people because his wand was in his hand in an instant. Several rounds of spells were exchanged, but the center and smallest of Undol's attackers yelled "_Not this time!_" as he charged, grabbing Undol's head and smashing it into the mirror behind them, shattering the glass, knocking Undol to his knees. The attacker didn't let up, lifting Undol and slamming him into the sink several times, until Undol's hold on his wand slackened, and the attacker knocked it away.

"_I've waited too long for this,_" the other boy said as he conjured ropes to tie Undol's arms and legs, spreading him eagle against the farthest wall from the door. "_Lock the door, and watch for anyone approaching_." The main attacker commanded the others, who obeyed immediately. The smallest boy returned to considering Undol, "_Now, what to do with you. Perhaps…_" and the attacker began to beat Undol, slamming fists and feet into Undol's soft tissues, only stopping when Undol was screaming in agony.

Then finally the attacker stepped back, and if Severus could make out the face he would assume the boy would be smiling, "_That's better… and now I will make you know why I'm better than you Undol._" A wand appeared, gabbing at Undol as pain and torture curses replaced the physical beatings. Undol screamed, struggling violently, but the ropes held his tightly, so even if he knew wandless magic he could not use the hand motions to cast a spell.

"_A small break?_" the torturer taunted Undol, releasing the curses and letting Undol breathe. The indefinite form leaned in towards Faykan's face, and Severus could feel the wicked smirk even if he could not make it out, "_The Dark Lord will rise again Faykan Undol, and your precious Potter will die at his hands. You have failed, and soon you will know how lost you truly are. In the mean time, a little gift my father taught me for you. Sucumbere intro moeroris!_[1]" both vision Undol and Severus widened their eyes as the dark curse was spoken, a powerful curse that assaulted the mind of its victim, plaguing their memory with their worst fears, spun in new and cruel ways.

Severus turned away, not wanting to see the moment Undol's sanity was shattered, but knew the moment as Undol's screams started anew. Severus left the memory, unable to tolerate any more of it.

Undol blinked as Severus left his mind, fresh tears creeping down his face. The boy buried his head into Severus' chest, sobbing uncontrollably. "Please…" Severus heard the boy whisper, his voice was still so very tiny and broken, "Please… don't tell… anyone…"

Severus lowered the boy back onto the hospital bed, "I promise, I won't. But I want to visit you again soon, to help you get over this traumatic event." He said, softer and gentler than Severus remembered saying anything in his life. For some reason, the small nod that Undol gave in response meant the world to him.

[1] _Sucumbere intro moeroris : Suffer in despair (latin)_

**Hey, that Review button looks kinda lonely, don't you think? Maybe you should press it after leaving a short (or long) message of support or constructive critism... Please?**


	12. Chapter 11

**Well, I had hoped for a upsurge of views after changing this story to 'T' and adding the previous chapter, and while it did, it wasn't as big as I had hoped. I confess myself, disappointed. Perhapes it has something to do with my writing, or just lack of care on the part of my readers, but what can one do but request, if not demand more Reviews. Personally, I'll stick to requesting for a little longer, as I still have hopes that people do actually still care about this story, and that the massive populatiry spike on my other hasn't driven people away from this story... So come on people, voice an opninion, say something, even its its just 'i like it' or ' 'XYZ' could have been better' its really not that hard to just write a little note after reading a chapter, and its rather annoying to authors when they work really hard on a chapter just to get theur same old usuals reviewing week after week... Which i am thankful for said usuals, but new faces would be nice too! anyway, heres the next chapter...**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Aftermaths**

Draco knew something was wrong immediately when Harry, Ron and Hermione came in to breakfast on Boxing Day. They were looking around, worried and confused. Draco dashed over to find out what was wrong, ignoring the new glares and hisses of 'traitor' from the Slytherins who had seen him dancing with Ginny the night before.

"…Where could he be?" Hermione was asking Harry and Ron.

"What's wrong?" Draco said, noting the urgency in Harry and Ron's faces.

"Faykan's missing, ever since last night." Harry whispered, still glancing around.

"Well, we shouldn't panic just yet." Hermione said, "He could simply have gone somewhere like the Room of…"

She trailed off as Professor Snape approached them, looking graver than usual, "You four need to come with me," he said. They all gapped at him, the usual sneer on his face was gone, and his eyes had softened somewhat. They followed in worried silence as Snape led the up to the Hospital Wing. Before opening the door he turned to them, speaking in a soft and almost caring voice, "This will come as a shock, but Mr. Undol was assaulted yesterday during the ball."

Hermione gasped, Ron and Harry were shaking with rage. "I must ask you all to not tell anyone else what has happened to him; I worked hard all night to tell just you four. He's still in shock; don't talk to him about what happened, it's been a traumatic experience. He has a long way to go right now until he can return to the general populace of the school, and we still don't know who attacked him."

Professor Snape opened the door and led them into the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey was bustling around the furthest bed, the occupant separated from the rest of the wing by privacy screens. "Potter, a private word if you please," Professor Snape said, leading Harry aside while Draco, Hermione and Ron went behind the screens, to see Faykan lying miserably on the bed while Madam Pomfrey ran her wand over his body.

"Hey there mate, feeling better?" Ron said, in an attempt to lighten the mood. Faykan grimaced as he saw them, and tried to turn away, but Madam Pomfrey held him flat as she put a vial of teal potion to his lips. Resignedly he drank it, shuddering at the taste. Hermione went over to put her hand on Faykan's arm to comfort him, but at her touch he moaned and jerked away. Madam Pomfrey watched them sadly for a few seconds then bustled away, and Draco distinctly heard her stifle a sob of her own. What could have happened to make Pomfrey distressed?

_~~Sina tea kirma : This is a line break~~_

Harry wondered what Professor Snape wanted with him. Wasn't it more important for him to be with Faykan right now? After they were sufficiently away from the privacy screens, Snape sat down so that he was eye level with Harry, "Potter, I wouldn't tell you this unless it was vitally important. Your friend Undol was not just assaulted physically. The person who attacked him not only attacked his body but placed a dark curse on his mind." Harry's breath caught. Snape placed one hand on his shoulder to calm him, "Listen to me Potter, I need your help. Faykan needs your help. I can only do so much to reverse this curse; I'm asking you to be there for him. It's going to be rocky and he may have many emotion breakdowns, but you need to be his strength when he's at his weakest."

Harry nodded, "Of course Professor."

"You need to understand, Undol is going to be terrified of people for a while, but you must work to get him adjusted to it around them again, this means touching him and helping him in readjusting to other normal interactions at every opportunity, just simple things like a hand on his shoulder or a brief embrace. He'll be less fearful of it if its you around him, because your closest to him."

Harry nodded.

"Finally, I want you to try and get Faykan to tell you who did this to him. He's too fearful right now to voice it. After a while of comfort, he should be more willing."

"I'll try Professor." Harry replied.

"I know you will Potter, you a good friend to him." Professor Snape said, actually smiling at Harry. Harry edged away slightly, unsure what had come over the Potion Master, and went over to rejoin his friends at Faykan's bedside. Ron and Hermione were discussing the conversation that he and Ron had overheard between Hagrid and Madam Maxime. Faykan was listening, lying curled under the sheets of the hospital bed as Hermione talked. Hermione didn't seem to find the news that Hagrid was a half-giant nearly as shocking as Ron did.

"Well, I thought he must be," she said, shrugging. "I knew he couldn't be pure giant because they're about twenty feet tall. But honestly, all this hysteria about giants. They can't all be horrible... It's the same sort of prejudice that people have toward werewolves... It's just bigotry, isn't it?"

Ron looked as though he would have liked to reply scathingly, but perhaps he didn't want a row in front of Faykan, because he contented himself with shaking his head disbelievingly while Hermione wasn't looking.

Suddenly the Hospital Wing doors opened loudly. Harry saw Faykan cringe and shrink under the covers further as Rita Skeeter's voice called around the room, "Now where is the _other_ Hogwarts champion, I heard a rumor that he was attacked during the Yule Ball, what a story that would make, _Triwizard Champion assaulted during international social event_. That would be a wonderful title. Now where is the darling boy?" She said without a trace of concern in her voice.

Harry could see her walking toward the privacy screens, the acid green quill in her mouth already, a crooked smile revealing her golden teeth. Luckily, Professor Snape quickly intervened. "The boy in question is not in any shape to speak with you Miss Skeeter; I dare say anyone is fully prepared to listen to your vindictive questioning. Besides, if you even cared what people had to say in your _fictions_, you'd bother to be more accurate with your quotations."

"Furthermore…" Snape continued, forcing Skeeter back several steps from his menacing glare, "I remember explicitly that Professor Dumbledore banned you from the castle and the grounds, so I suggest you take your henchman and leave before I am forced to take drastic action to enforce the Headmaster's wishes." Harry saw Snape's hand twitch toward his wand. Apparently Skeeter did as well, because she muttered some kind of excuse and fled.

"Wow…" Ron said as Snape returned to his seat on the far side of the room, "That just massively increased my respect for Professor Snape…"

_~~Sina tea kirma : This is a line break~~_

Albus was concerned. Severus had not been forthcoming on the details surrounding the attack on Faykan Undol. The Potions Master seemed to have developed a trust between himself and they boy, Albus understood, reading between the lines, but Severus had implied that he was not as of yet pressing this trust to their advantage. Perhaps, given this new development, Albus might not have to use his other plans, and could ensure the boy's safety throughout the rest of the tournament.

The other matter that had Albus worried was that his silvery instruments set to monitor Harry had suddenly just… stopped. No spinning, no smoke, nothing. It was as if Harry had ceased to exist. But that was impossible, Albus saw the boy every mealtime, and Alastor would have informed him if anything had changed about Harry, such that would have happened if he was under an illusion or was a polyjuiced spy. Hopefully the instrument was just being confused by the upswing of magic due to their guests, but Albus didn't believe it was the case. And he knew the source, Undol.

Albus stalked through the Hospital Wing doors sometime around midnight, long after Poppy and Severus had gone to sleep in their own quarters. Albus looked around, making sure there were no others in the ward, then cast a silence charm at Poppy's office door, and locked the main doors to the wing. The privacy screens around Undol's bed thoroughly blocked the view of anyone looking, and would not need to be disturbed as Albus attempted to interrogate the boy.

As Albus stepped around the screens, Undol sat up. Clearly he had been lying awake for days, as there were dark circles under his eyes. Albus felt a tiny twinge of regret for what he was about to do, but for the greater good, he must ensure Harry stays under his control, and no others.

"Hello Faykan," Albus said, stepping closer.

The boy stared at him, anger boiling out of the crystal blue eyes, eyes much like Albus' own.

"Go away…" Undol muttered, edging away from Albus, until he was flush against the headboard of his bed.

"I'm sorry Undol, but this must be done…" Albus said, smiling sadly as he raised his wand, "_Legilimens!_"

The boy was too weak right now to keep him out. Albus dived into the milky thoughts, grasping and straining to discover who the boy was and what he desired, and ever looking for how to destroy him, if needed. He was almost through the boy's remaining defenses, when a voice sounded from the depths of the boy's mind deep and powerful and very unlike anything Albus had encountered, "_You cannot Pass!_" Then fire, thoughts of fire surrounded Albus, heating and singeing at his mind, forcing Albus to retreat out of the mind.

He staggered slightly, but recovered, advancing on the boy and grabbing his face, his second mistake. The boy shrieked, screaming like a banshee, and a blast of wandless magic blew Albus across the room, knocking him into the beds across the ward. Albus could hear footsteps running toward the ward, and he quickly disillusioned himself and righted the furniture he had been blown into.

Severus came dashing through the fireplace, stopping by Undol, coaxing him to be calm, that he was there for him and other nonsense to relax the boy. Undol calmed, eventually, and Severus asked, "What was it, did someone come in here?"

"No," Undol said, looking directly at Albus, through the charm, "Just a nightmare…"

_~~Sina tea kirma : This is a line break~~_

Severus watched over Fay…Undol for the rest of the holiday, working with his Occlumency during the times he had no visitors, which was surprisingly rare. The entirety of Gryffindor house visited him over the next few days, having been told the bare minimum by Potter and his friends to keep them quiet. Even the three Ravenclaws who had found him showed up at one point, and brought with them they boy's wand, saying they had found it near the bathroom Undol was attacked in.

Poppy refused to let anyone actually see Undol, aside from Severus and the boy's closest friends; she was taking no chances that his attacker might return to harm him again. But Undol was doing much better, as much as could be expected at least. He still jumped when most people touched or came near him, but he was speaking again and his night terrors had stopped. He would be able to return to classes when term restarted, and Potter had already promised Severus not to let Undol out of his sight until he was back to normal.

Potter had also promised to bring Undol down to his quarters twice a week and every weekend so Severus could check on him, and to establish a safe place for Undol to be himself again.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me who attacked you?" Severus asked the boy again the day he was to return to Gryffindor Tower. "Yes Severus," he replied. Undol had taken to calling him by his first name in private. Severus allowed it, feeling that if it made the boy comfortable, he wouldn't stop him. "Alright them," he said, patting Undol's leg. The boy didn't flinch anymore when Severus or Potter touched him, showing resounding trust in them both.

Severus understood how the boy felt. The curse placed in his mind turned all thoughts of joy or happiness in on themselves, blending the world into the darkest images possible. It was like combining the presence of a dementor with the powers of a boggart, and forcing a victim to endure it nonstop. Severus was not worried that Fay…Undol would stay that way for long. The boy was simply too strong, and was overcoming the curse on his own in leaps and bounds. Severus had worked on and seen the boy's mental defenses as they were reconstructed. It was no wonder neither he nor Albus had managed to effectively pull thoughts from him. The boy was a natural at mental magic, utilizing techniques and stratagems that Severus never had dreamed of. He had even copied several that were particularly impressive and incorporated them into his own Occlumency shields. Severus wondered how he had ever not noticed the raw talent the boy had.

He had watched several times as the boy worked on the coursework he and his friends had put off for after the Yule Ball. Undol never seemed to refer to his books for assistance, even for difficult subjects like Potions or Transfiguration. Severus was forced to reevaluate everything he had ever seen or thought about Fay…Undol. What Severus' colleagues had said ever since the first years Undol had come to Hogwarts had been true, if not understatements.

Severus turned as the door to the Hospital Wing opened again, revealing Potter and Weasley. They had come to escort Undol back to Gryffindor Tower as part of his slow reintroduction back into the rest of the student body. As the three boys left, Poppy came over to Severus. "I certainly hope that Mr. Undol doesn't have too difficult of a time readjusting. That boy has spent more time in here than any other student in the past four years…" She said, glancing sadly at the now closed doors.

"I hope whoever did this doesn't try again," Severus replied solemnly

"I hope for their sake they don't, because you might demolish the entire castle in you search for them Severus." Poppy said, attempting to inject some cheerfulness into her voice, but failing. The nurse of Hogwarts had lost much of her happiness during the first war, as she was a member of the Order of the Phoenix, and adding that with the horrors she witnessed children do to each other, Severus was sure she had not been able to muster optimism for a long time. That didn't stop him from smiling malevolently at her comment. He would stop at nothing as it was to catch the person who harmed Faykan Undol, and if they tried a second time, Severus had no idea what his rage would unleash, Albus' wishes or not.

_~~Sina tea kirma : This is a line break~~_

Hermione watched Faykan as they made their way to classes the first day of the new term. The whole school had learned that he had been attacked, and many people were suspicious of the foreign champions, but no one attempted anything as Faykan seemed to be fine, as far as they knew. Ron had told her that Faykan had slept with Harry the previous night, and still flinched away when anyone else came close enough to touch him, but otherwise he was back to normal.

As they hadn't been able to use the Animal Spirit potion after the ball like they planned, Hermione had bottled the potion for Faykan and stored it in the Room of Requirement for them to use when Faykan was up to continue their training sessions.

Snow was still thick upon the grounds, and the greenhouse windows were covered in condensation so thick that they couldn't see out of them in Herbology. Nobody was looking forward to Care of Magical Creatures much in this weather, though as Ron said, the skrewts would probably warm them up nicely, either by chasing them, or blasting off so forcefully that Hagrid's cabin would catch fire. When they arrived at Hagrid's cabin, however, they found an elderly witch with closely cropped gray hair and a very prominent chin standing before his front door.

"Hurry up, now, the bell rang five minutes ago," she barked at them as they struggled toward her through the snow.

"Who're you?" said Ron, staring at her. "Where's Hagrid?"

"My name is Professor Grubbly-Plank," she said briskly. "I am your temporary Care of Magical Creatures teacher."

"Where's Hagrid?" Harry repeated loudly.

"He is indisposed," said Professor Grubbly-Plank shortly.

Soft and unpleasant laughter reached their ears. Hermione saw Faykan shudder and step closer to Harry as Theodore Nott and the rest of the Slytherins joined the class. All of them looked gleeful, and none of them looked surprised to see Professor Grubbly-Plank.

"This way, please," said Professor Grubbly-Plank, and she strode off around the paddock where the Beauxbatons horses were shivering. Harry, Faykan, Ron, and Hermione followed her, looking back over their shoulders at Hagrid's cabin. All the curtains were closed.

"What's wrong with Hagrid?" Harry said again, as they hurried to catch up with Professor Grubbly-Plank.

"Never you mind," she said as though she thought they was being nosy.

"I do mind, though," said Harry hotly. "What's up with him?"

Professor Grubbly-Plank acted as though she couldn't hear him. She led them past the paddock where the huge Beauxbatons horses were standing, huddled against the cold and toward a tree on the edge of the forest, where a large and beautiful unicorn was tethered.

Many of the girls 'Oohed!' at the sight of the unicorn.

"Oh it's so beautiful!" whispered Lavender Brown. "How did she get it? They're supposed to be really hard to catch!"

The unicorn was so brightly white it made the snow all around look gray. It was pawing the ground nervously with its golden hooves and throwing back its horned head. That is, until it caught sight of Faykan, who was still hovering close to Harry. The unicorn then started to move towards the boy, stopping only when its tether went taught. Faykan's eyes were locked with it, and he took a hesitant step toward it

"Boys keep back!" barked Professor Grubbly-Plank, throwing out an arm and catching Faykan hard in the chest, not noticing the unicorn's odd behavior. "They prefer the woman's touch, unicorns. Girls to the front, and approach with care, come on, easy does it..."

Hermione proceeded forward with the Professor and other girls, leaving the boys standing near the paddock fence, watching. Professor Grubbly-Plank was listing off the magical properties of unicorns, many of which Hermione even didn't know. But Hermione was watching the unicorn's face, as it was still looking toward Faykan. Suddenly Hermione was struck with an idea. Casually she moved to pat the unicorn's neck where the tether was tied, and slowly, unnoticed by the other girls swarming the creature, she worked at the knot.

As Professor Grubbly-Plank called over to make sure the boys were paying attention, Hermione got the knot loose. The tether fell was and the unicorn immediately began moving over toward Faykan. The girls all cried out as the unicorn trotted away, and all the boys instinctively backed away, leaving Faykan standing alone near the fence as the unicorn approached him. Everyone, including Professor Grubbly-Plank watched, fascinated as the unicorn walked directly up to Faykan, tears slowly emerging from its shining blue eyes. Faykan was crying as well, and he leaned forward to embrace the unicorn's neck. Silvery white light radiated from the unicorn's horn, expanding until it encompassed both the creature and Faykan, outlining them both in a shining glow. As the glow faded, the unicorn backed away from Faykan, tossing its head slightly, then whinnied, turned, and galloped back into the forest.

_~~Sina tea kirma : This is a line break~~_

Harry was distracted from what Nott had been saying by the unicorn interacting with Faykan, but the memory quickly returned as they passed Hagrid's hut on their way back to the castle for lunch. Professor Grubbly-Plank had dismissed the class early when the unicorn left, seeing as the only subject of her lesson had gone. Harry, Draco, Ron and Hermione asked Faykan what the unicorn had done to him, but Faykan's only response was that 'it freed me, and reminded me of the light beyond all darkness.'

"That was a really good lesson," Hermione was saying as they entered the Great Hall. "I didn't know half the things Professor Grubbly-Plank told us about uni…"

"Look at this!" Harry snarled, and he shoved the Daily Prophet article Nott had been gloating about just before the lesson's interruption under Hermione's nose.

Hermione's mouth fell open as she read it. "How did that horrible Skeeter woman find out?"

"No idea," Harry replied angrily.

"Maybe she heard him telling Madame Maxime at the ball," said Hermione quietly.

"We'd have seen her in the garden!" said Ron. "Anyway, she's not supposed to come into school anymore, both Professor Snape and Hagrid said Dumbledore banned her..."

"Maybe she's got an Invisibility Cloak," said Harry, ladling chicken casserole onto his plate and splashing it everywhere in his anger. "Sort of thing she'd do, isn't it, hide in bushes listening to people."

Hermione pointed out that that had been exactly what Harry and Ron had done.

"We weren't trying to hear him!" said Ron indignantly. "We didn't have any choice! The stupid prat, talking about his giantess mother where anyone could have heard him!"

"We've got to go and see him," said Harry. "This evening, after Divination. Tell him we want him back... you do want him back?" he shot at Hermione.

"I… well, I'm not going to pretend it didn't make a nice change, having a proper Care of Magical Creatures lesson for once, but I do want Hagrid back, of course I do!" Hermione added hastily, quailing under Harry's furious stare.

So that evening after dinner, the five of them left the castle once more and went down through the frozen grounds to Hagrid's cabin. They banged and shouted for nearly fifteen minutes, but Hagrid refused to answer.

"What's he avoiding us for?" Ron said when they had finally given up and were walking back to the school. "He surely doesn't think we'd care about him being half-giant?"

But it seemed that Hagrid did care. They didn't see a sign of him all week. He didn't appear at the staff table at mealtimes, they didn't see him going about his gamekeeper duties on the grounds, and Professor Grubbly-Plank continued to take the Care of Magical Creatures classes. Malfoy was gloating at every possible opportunity.

"Missing your half-breed pal?" he kept whispering to Harry whenever there was a teacher around, so that he was safe from Harry's retaliation. "Missing the elephant-man?" Harry noticed that Faykan shuddered somewhat whenever Nott came near, and Harry suspicions grew when Nott smirked at his best friend almost knowingly. Harry decided that Professor Snape would want to know his evidence, and he might help with their problem with Hagrid.

"I'm sorry Potter, but I'm afraid I alone cannot help you persuade Hagrid into returning to work," Snape said during one of his check-up visits on Faykan. "Mainly due to the fact that Hagrid, however much he trusts me via the Headmaster, isn't close enough to value my opinion." Harry sighed, out of ideas to get Hagrid back.

"However, your information concerning Nott is very interesting. Unfortunately without an actual statement or accusation from Undol, it will be useless." Snape shot a glance at Faykan, who was inspecting the Professor's large collection of rare potion ingredients. "Potter, you need to get him to confirm it, find somewhere he'll relax fully, he trusts you more than me, and do whatever it takes to get him to tell you the identity of his attacker. I'll see what I can do about Hagrid. Perhaps take Undol to the prefect's bathroom, it's warm and comfortable there; you could tell him that you want to work out the egg clue _under_ the hot water. The password is 'pine fresh'…"

_~~Sina tea kirma : This is a line break~~_

There was a Hogsmeade visit halfway through January. Hermione was surprised that Harry and Faykan were going to go. Draco would have cared as well, but he was distracted currently, by several things. One was Blaise and the boy's constant questions about Faykan, many which Draco had no answers for. During the Christmas holiday he had spoken to Harry, Ron, and Hermione about how odd it was for Faykan to have so many secrets, but they seemed to not be concerned with it as much as Faykan's condition. Draco attributed it to Gryffindor blind trust and moral concern for the injured, but regardless it made his efforts to learn more of their friend's past nearly impossible…

But the more pressing matter to Draco were the pair of letters that came to him after term resumed, one from each of his parents. The first to arrive was from Lucius, saying in no uncertain terms that he was disappointed and angry that Draco was spending too much time with Mudbloods and blood traitors. He continued to say that Draco was forbidden to associate with the enemies of the Dark Lord, and that as the heir of the Malfoy line, he had better start acting like the proud pureblood he was born to be. Draco could read between the lines for what they were. _You have embarrassed me in front of the other Death Eaters, and you will cease to be such a disappointing child, its time to grow up and prepare to take the Dark Mark._

Draco had no doubts as to who had finally ratted out his friendship with the Gryffindors, Nott and Parkinson. The pompous Slytherin's fathers would do nothing to usurp Lucius' position as the leader of the group of Death Eaters who were still out of Azkaban.

The second letter had come a day later, from his mother. Draco had expected a 'do as your father tells you' type message, so he was surprised when he opened it:

_My Dearest Draco,_

_I have heard what you father has commanded you to do for the sake of his reputation. I am not going to admonish you for being friends with you cousin Harry Potter or his friends, muggle born, blood traitors or otherwise. You are quickly becoming a man my dearest dragon. And as such you need to make your own choices. Do not allow the loyalties of your father pervert the way you think. Be friends with those you wish to, date and love whoever makes you happy. Your father and I were forcefully married for political gain. This is not the fate I wish for you my son, which is why I fought to dissuade you father pledging you to the Parkinson girl. The only advice I can give is to follow your own heart, and I will support any decision you choose to make, including those that oppose Lucius._

_Your loving mother,_

_Narcissa Black Malfoy._

Draco's head swam with indecision. On the one hand, he had craved his father's affection for his whole life, but on the other, his friends trusted and cared about him. Draco decided to ask the only other adult whose opinion he could trust, his godfather, Professor Snape.

As the four Gryffindors left the castle to walk down to the village, Draco crossed the entrance hall and descended to the dungeons. He arrived at Snape's privet rooms sooner than he realized, and stopped as he heard raised voices from inside. Draco could not make out the words, so he waited patiently until the door burst open, and Karkaroff stormed out and away, not even noticing Draco. But Professor Snape did, "Mr. Malfoy," he said coolly as Karkaroff disappeared around a corner, "what can I do for you?"

"May I come in sir?" Draco asked hesitantly. His godfather didn't look like he wanted visitors right now, but he nodded, standing aside and letting Draco enter. Draco settled onto the couch in front of the rarely used fireplace, and waited for Severus to sit in his preferred armchair. "What's on your mind Draco?" he asked, revealing the calm warmth that had sprung up after Faykan was assaulted.

Draco showed him both letters, unable to trust his voice right now. The Potion Master read them over quickly, and then just sat there, absorbing the information passively for several moments. Draco mustered what strength he could, and finally spoke, in a rather strained voice, "What should I do Sir?"

His godfather watched him for several seconds before speaking, "I cannot make this decision for you Draco. You must be the one to choose your path now. But I will say that I hold to the same promise that you mother does. No matter your choice, as long as it is indeed your choice, I will support it in any way I can."

Draco sighed resignedly. This was not what he had wanted to hear, yet still reassuring the both his godfather and mother would help him in whatsoever decision he made concerning his life.

"Thank you Sir. I'm going to go and… think things over for a while." Draco said absently, standing and excusing himself. He decided to return to his dormitory to weigh out his options. Hopefully Nott had gone to Hogsmeade and wouldn't be there to disturb him.

_~~Sina tea kirma : This is a line break~~_

Albus sighed as he softly argued and struggled to persuade Hagrid into returning to work. He had affirmed that despite what people were clamoring for, he would not be dismissing Hagrid from the staff, and neither would he lose his teaching position. Albus knew that Hagrid was a gentle soul, and would never intentionally put anyone in harm's way, especially those he cared about, such as the students of Hogwarts.

But Hagrid was also stubborn. He absolutely refused to even leave his cabin, stating flatly that no one wanted him to stay, and that he should just leave Hogwarts completely. Albus was about to question where Hagrid thought he would be able to go, when someone starting pounding on the door, and shouted, "Hagrid! Hagrid that's enough! We know you're in there! Nobody cares if your mum was a giantess, Hagrid! You can't let that foul Skeeter woman do this to you! Hagrid, get out here, you're just being…"

Albus stepped over and opened the door. Miss Granger was revealed, with Harry, Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Undol right behind her. Miss Granger looked furious about something, and started saying, "About t…!" as the door was opened, but stopped as she found herself face-to-face, not with Hagrid, but with Albus.

"Good afternoon," Albus said pleasantly, smiling down grandfatherly at them all.

"We, err… we wanted to see Hagrid," said Miss Granger in a rather small voice.

"Yes, I surmised as much," Albus responded, allowing his eyes to 'twinkle' in their usual fashion as he used legilimency on them all, with the exception of Undol. . "Why don't you come in?" he said after gleaning their intentions. They would be most helpful in returning Hagrid to work.

"Oh... um... okay," said Miss Granger.

Albus stood aside as the four Gryffindors entered into the cabin; as Hagrid's boarhound, Fang, launched himself upon Harry to try and lick his ears, Albus studied Undol's face. He was still looking strained and weary, if you looked closely enough. But parts of the boy's inner strength had returned, probably assisted by the encounter with the unicorn that Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank had told Albus about.

"Hi, Hagrid," said Harry after he had fended off the boarhound.

Hagrid looked up. "'Lo," he said in a very hoarse voice.

"More tea, I think," Albus said, closing the door behind the students, drew out his wand, and twiddling it; conjuring a tea tray in midair along with a plate of cakes. Albus levitated the tray onto the table, and everybody sat down. There was a slight pause, and then Albus said, "Did you by any chance hear what Miss Granger was shouting, Hagrid?" Hermione went slightly pink, but Albus smiled at her and continued, "Hermione, Harry, Faykan, and Ron still seem to want to know you, judging by the way they were attempting to break down the door."

"Of course we still want to know you!" Harry said, staring at Hagrid. "You don't think anything that Skeeter cow… sorry, Professor," he added quickly, looking at Albus.

"I have gone temporarily deaf and haven't any idea what you said. Harry," he said, twiddling his thumbs and staring at the ceiling.

"Err… right," said Harry sheepishly. "I just meant, Hagrid, how could you think we'd care what that… woman, wrote about you?"

Two fat tears leaked out of Hagrid's beetle black eyes and fell slowly into his tangled beard.

"Living proof of what I've been telling you, Hagrid," Albus said, still looking carefully up at the ceiling. "I have shown you the letters from the countless parents who remember you from their own days here, telling me in no uncertain terms that if I sacked you, they would have something to say about it…"

"Not all of 'em," said Hagrid hoarsely. "Not all of 'em wan me ter stay."

"Really, Hagrid, if you are holding out for universal popularity, I'm afraid you will be in this cabin for a very long time," Albus sighed, looking down to peer sternly over his half moon spectacles. "Not a week has passed since I became Headmaster of this school when I haven't had at least one owl complaining about the way I run it. But what should I do? Barricade myself in my study and refuse to talk to anybody?"

Undol sniggered slightly, but Albus chose to ignore him.

"Yeh… yeh're not half-giant!" said Hagrid croakily.

"Hagrid, look what I've got for relatives!" Harry said furiously. "Look at the Dursleys!"

"An excellent point," Albus stated. "My own brother, Aberforth, was prosecuted for practicing inappropriate charms on a goat. It was all over the papers, but did Aberforth hide? No, he did not! He held his head high and went about his business as usual! Of course, I'm not entirely sure he can read, so that may not have been bravery..."

"Come back and teach, Hagrid," said Miss Granger quietly, "please come back, we really miss you."

Hagrid gulped. More tears leaked out down his cheeks and into his tangled beard. Albus stood up, lowering his ultimatum. "I refuse to accept your resignation, Hagrid, and I expect you back at work on Monday," he said. "You will join me for breakfast at eight thirty in the Great Hall. No excuses. Good afternoon to you all."

Albus then left the cabin, pausing only to scratch Fang's ears. When the door had shut behind him, Albus smiled. Hagrid would return, Harry wouldn't rest until his friends were happy and whole, even to the detriment of himself. It was one of the qualities that would make him the perfect tool against Voldemort's inevitable return.


	13. Chapter 12

**Review... seriously, this is just getting irritating now, I don't ask for too much do I? but 2-3 reviews a week from 12-24 visitors is just sad. Is it my story? it must be, or else people have found a new level of stupidity and laziness that even I was not aware of... please prove me wrong and review!**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Choices**

Draco had determined a test to finally make up his mind. He had been avoiding the Gryffindors for almost a week since the letters from his parents arrived. During that time he had been weighing the options, trying to come to a decision as to what would be best for him to do, obey his father or remain with his friends.

In the end it was some of Faykan's teachings that lead to his plan, a test to see what was the best choice. He would use the Patronus charm to determine the strength of his love for his father versus the love of his friends. Whichever produced a stronger charm would be the choice he took. His mother and Professor Snape were right, his heart must decide.

Summoning all the thoughts of his father, and the emotions surrounding him, Draco waved his wand. "_Expecto Patronum._" Silver streamed from his wand, coating him in the love and respect he had for his father. But… suddenly came the memories of his second year, and the knowledge that his father purposely threatened children just to carry out his personal grudges. The Patronus faltered. Then came the third year, where Lucius had supported Nott and his father's false claims about Hagrid and Buckbeak. The silvery lights diminished again. And finally came the thoughts that his father only cared about him as much as his reputation was concerned, and that thought alone broke his concentration. The Patronus vanished.

Draco sighed, downcast. His father didn't truly love him in return, and that soiled any ability for Draco to summon happy memories that included him.

Next, Draco filled himself with thoughts of Harry, who shared tender moments with him their first Christmas at Hogwarts, Hermione, who he had spirited discussions and several good laughs with, Ron, who he respected as a loyal if hot tempered friend, and Faykan, who had stood up for him ever since their second meeting, urging the rest to accept him, to become his friends. Silver mist poured forth from his wand tip, enveloping the room with soft light. Finally, Draco's thoughts turned to Ginny, and the night they had spent together at the Yule Ball, the secrets they had shared about their feelings toward each other. Ginny had admitted to being infatuated with him since the end of his second year, after they were together rescued from the Chamber of Secrets. Draco had, in turn, revealed that he had noticed and relished the affection she freely gave him, affection he had only had from his own mother.

The Patronus light exploded in strength and volume, emerging as a small wren-like bird, that sang a high piping song while it flew around the abandoned room Draco had secluded himself in. Draco watched, amazed as the little bird spiraled and twisted in midair, relishing the fact that he finally had produced a corporeal Patronus. Not only that, but his course had be decided, he would stay true to his friends, and his father's reputation be cursed. Lucius would be furious with Draco, but watching his newborn Patronus and remembering the returned love and friendship that Draco now had, he didn't care. People would be there for him, no matter what.

_~~Sina tea kirma : This is a line break~~_

Hermione wandered in early to the Room of Requirement Sunday, wanting to get ahead on her reading for History of Magic. What she didn't expect was for Faykan to already be in the room, watching the door intently as she entered.

"Oh, Hello Fay," she greeted cheerfully as she noticed him.

"Hello Hermione," he replied, watching her sit down across the table that held the _Palantír_ from him. "I think there's something you have wanted to discuss with me since last year. Something that regards a certain vision you witnessed in this," he gestured to the _Palantír_.

Hermione gasped slightly, she had told nobody about her vision, so how could Faykan have found out?

"How did you…"

"It's not important how I know, I just do. Now, I know you may have many questions about what you saw, but I want you to know, first and foremost. The _Palantír_ does not show the definite future, as that is nearly impossible. Even gifts such as prophecy and foresight can only see the fluid future, or the future that _may_ be. Only very few things are certain in the world."

"I do not know what exactly you saw, only that it involved myself and a dim and frightening future, judging from your reaction to reliving it from the boggart during the Defense final last year." He was smiling gently at her, "but I do not want to know, it is not my place to know. Be aware that I would do nothing to harm those I care about, those that I _love_."

"I know," Hermione whispered, loud enough for Faykan to still hear her. "I feel like I've always known. The way you love Harry, I know you would do nothing to harm any of us, but it was so terrifying."

She then described the visions she had witnessed, in spite of Faykan's previous statement of not caring what it was about. Faykan listened in silence, and only spoke when Hermione had finished.

"What you may have seen Hermione, was one possible future where Harry died that night that Pettigrew escaped. It was defiantly something that I feared to have happen, because many things depend on Harry's continued survival, things I cannot tell you at this time," he added as Hermione opened her mouth. "You know that I do not trust Albus Dumbledore, and that vision shows why, he would force me to take Harry's place should he fail in his tasks. And I would fall into darkness, becoming as evil as Voldemort himself, if not more so. And the world would not survive the evil I _could_ unleash upon it." Faykan said, turning aside as tears trailed down his face.

Hermione longed to ask more, but at that moment the door to the room opened again, and Harry, Ron, and Draco entered. Draco was smiling from ear to ear as he saw Faykan, and brandished his wand. "Look at this," he said, waving it happily, "_Expecto Patronum!_" a silvery bird exploded from his wand, spiraling and turning about the room, singing a sweet melody in high pitches that often left the range that Hermione could hear. Faykan followed the bird around with his eyes, his mouth open in surprised wonder, "A _Kirniki_, one of the wrens of ___Númenor__, congratulations Draco, your Patronus is beautiful."_

Draco beamed, and allowed the little silvery bird to vanish. He, Harry, and Ron crossed to the table Hermione and Faykan sat at, and joined them around it. "So," said Ron as they all sat, "What's planned for today?" he asked nonchalantly. In response, Faykan pulled out the vials of potion that Hermione had stored for him while he was recovering in the Hospital Wing. Everyone brightened instantly, recognizing the Animal Spirit potion.

"Wicked…" Harry breathed as they each picked up one of the five vials. Hermione watched as Faykan removed the covering of the _Palantír_, and they each scooted their chairs forward, awaiting Faykan's instructions.

"I want each of you to drink the potion, and stare into the swirling mists of the _Palantír_, the animal spirit potion will give you glimpses of life through your animagus form's eyes." He said.

Eagerly, Ron, Draco and Harry downed the potion and gazed into the orb's depths. Hermione followed suit, after seeing their eyes glass over as they sank into their visions. Faykan smiled encouragingly as Hermione tipped the vial back. Staring into the blackness of the _Palantír_, Hermione felt a slight twinge of unease, but soon that melted into nothing as her eyes unfocused.

It was a sensation she had never felt before, of loftiness and freedom. She was soaring above the clouds, able to see for miles in every direction. Her wings beat at her sides, spreading out to catch the currents of air, suspending her as long as she wished. Looking down, Hermione's eyes focused until she could spot even the small blade of grass. A small rustle here and there, and suddenly a tiny mouse appeared out of a clump of grass. Hermione dived, eager to impale the creature on her sharp talons.

And suddenly the vision vanished. She was back in the Room of Requirement. Faykan was grinning as their eyes refocused, returning their consciousness to Hogwarts. "That was amazing!" Ron declared. Faykan smiled at him, "Now that you've all had a taste of how it will feel to be in your forms, you need to research what animal you were, so you can effectively visualize what to turn into. I expect this to be the longest part of the process, possibly taking one or two years at the most, with my assistance that is." Hermione had expected as much. Even if they used the powerful artifact that the _Palantír_ was, becoming an animagus wasn't going to be as easy as placing the Occlumency shields into their minds.

_~~Sina tea kirma : This is a line break~~_

Harry had decided to take Professor Snape's advice to both help Faykan and possibly work out the egg's clue. He could have used the Room of Requirement, but there was a greater chance of Ron, Draco or Hermione walking in on what they were doing, and Harry didn't want Faykan to become uncomfortable. He knew his friend trusted the others, but despite the leaps and bounds that Faykan had taken to return to near normalcy, Harry still noticed the slight cringes when anyone other than himself or Professor Snape came too close.

He convinced Faykan to come with him, as well as Hermione and Ron to stay, by saying he wanted to try working out the egg clue, just as Snape had suggested. It worked perfectly, Hermione smiled as they made their way out of the portrait hole late Thursday night, Harry under the invisibility cloak and bringing the Marauder's Map while Faykan changed into his fox animagus form outside the common room. Once Hermione let Harry out, Faykan followed him by his scent as Harry led the way down to the prefects' bathroom.

It was awkward moving under the cloak tonight, because Harry had the heavy egg under one arm and the map held in front of his nose with the other. However, the moonlit corridors were empty and silent, and by checking the map at strategic intervals, Harry was able to ensure that they wouldn't run into anyone they would rather avoid. When he and Faykan reached the statue of Boris the Bewildered, a lost-looking wizard with his gloves on the wrong hands, he located the right door, leaned close to it, and muttered the password, "Pine fresh," just as Snape had told him.

The door creaked open. Harry slipped inside, and bolted the door after Faykan entered behind him, and pulled off the Invisibility Cloak, and looked around.

Harry's immediate reaction was that it would be worth becoming a prefect just to be able to use this bathroom. It was softly lit by a splendid candle filled chandelier, and everything was made of white marble, including what looked like an empty, rectangular swimming pool sunk into the middle of the floor. About a hundred golden taps stood all around the pools edges, each with a differently colored jewel set into its handle. There was even a diving board. Long white linen curtains hung at the windows; a large pile of fluffy white towels sat in a corner, and there was a single golden-framed painting on the wall. It featured a blonde mermaid who was fast asleep on a rock, her long hair over her face. It fluttered every time she snored.

Faykan resumed his human form and warded the door so they wouldn't be disturbed accidentally, then followed Harry toward the many taps near the swimming pool sized bath. Thankfully Harry remembered the summer before last when Faykan had taken him to his home and taught him many different things, including how to swim, as the bath was very deep, and there were only a few placed to sit comfortably above the water when it was filled. Harry grabbed a pair of towels and tossed one to Faykan, setting his towel down with the egg, his Invisibility cloak, and the Marauder's map as he knelt down to turn several of the taps on.

He could tell at once that they carried different sorts of bubble bath mixed with the water, though it wasn't bubble bath as Harry had ever experienced it. One tap gushed pink and blue bubbles the size of footballs; while another poured ice-white foam so thick that Harry thought it would have supported his weight if he'd cared to test it; a third sent heavily perfumed purple clouds hovering over the surface of the water. Harry amused himself for awhile turning the taps on and off, particularly enjoying the effect of one whose jet bounced off the surface of the water in large arcs. Then, when the deep pool was full of hot water, foam, and bubbles, which took a very short time considering its size, Harry turned off all the taps.

"Um, Harry…" Faykan asked at last when he stood again, "Why are we here? How is this going to help us solve the egg clue?"

Harry tried to remember what Professor Snape had said, but the thought escaped him. It had been something to do with water, but the more pressing matter on his mind had been Faykan when he had had the conversation, so naturally he remembered better the part that had to do with his best friend. And what Professor Snape had asked him to do was discover the identity of the person who had attacked and cursed Faykan, and this was one time he would not disappoint the stern Potion Master.

"We're here not so much for the egg as we are for you, Faykan," Harry said slowly. He knew Faykan was not going to be too pleased when Harry pressed him, but it _was_ for his own good after all.

"What are you talking about?" Faykan asked warily. Harry could tell he was starting to add up what was going on, so he had to hurry.

"Faykan, we really need to talk, about what happened during the Yule Ball…" Faykan was already shaking his head, his eyes wide with the strain of trying not to remember. "Please, Faykan, I know what happened to you not only attacked but affected with a dark curse," Harry paused, summoning all his courage to force words to come.

Faykan started to back away, covering his head in an effort to drown out Harry's voice, but Harry seized his hands, pulling him back toward the bath, "Please Fay, please let me help you, let me make sure the person who did this to you is punished…"

"No…" Faykan said softly, trying to pull himself away from Harry, but Harry held him fast, preventing any movement. "You don't understand… it won't matter, it will make no difference if I tell…"

"It will Fay," Harry said in his gentlest voice, "Professor Snape will make sure whoever hurt you is punished."

"No!" Faykan yelled, ripping himself away from Harry, and turning away, angry tears sliding down his face. "It won't! I won't allow _him_ to have this kind of power over me!" he yelled, kicking out at the closest object, Harry's golden egg. It flew across the room, clanged against the wall, bursting open. The screeching lasted only for several seconds, as with an enormous splash, the egg fell into the pool. Both boys looked, transfixed as it sank to the bottom.

The screeching had stopped.

In its place was a muted kind of singing, but Harry couldn't make out the sounds with the egg under the water. Then he remembered, Snape had practically given him the answer, _underwater_, he had said to ponder the egg underwater. He and Faykan looked at each other, their argument forgotten for now. Then together they immediately started tearing their weightier clothes off, diving into the pool to investigate the egg.

Once underwater, Harry could hear the song perfectly,

"_Come seek us where our voices sound,_

_We cannot sing above the ground,_

_And while you re searching, ponder this:_

_We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

_An hour long you'll have to look,_

_And to recover what we took,_

_But past an hour, the prospect's black,_

_Too late, it's gone, it won't come back_"

They both resurfaced at the same instant, gasping large breaths of air as they swam back to one of the sitting ledges, Faykan closing the egg and returning it to sit near his and Harry's possessions. "Harry, that's it, do you remember when we went to Hogsmeade, and we saw Krum diving into the lake, this is why. The next task has something to do with the lake… that was mersong. I'll bet you anything they're merpeople in the lake!"

Harry was suddenly very glad that Faykan had taught him to swim, but one thing was still pestering him, "Faykan, how are we supposed to breathe?" he said slowly.

"Oh, that's not going to be a problem, there are many different ways around that. No what's important is figuring out what we're supposed to find down there, according to the song the merfolk are going to take something of ours, something we have to get back…" he trailed off as he looked at Harry, who was suddenly remembering their conversation right before the egg was kicked into the bath.

"Faykan, will you please tell me who attacked you?" he asked, taking Faykan's hands again. Faykan turned away slightly, but Harry could see tears trailing down his face again. "Please… don't make me…" he said in a small voice. Harry suddenly realized how fragile his friend still was right now. He had put up a powerful front, an illusion for the world to see, but now, with Harry, he had finally let the mask slide away, showing how truly scared he was. "I'm sorry Faykan, but I have to…" Harry said. Tears were streaming down Faykan's face now, and he leaned into Harry, soft sobs starting as he buried his face into Harry's shoulder.

Harry ran small circles down Faykan's back as he made soft shushing sounds, waiting for Faykan to settle down again. "Faykan, was it Nott?" Harry said softly, and he felt Faykan nod into his should as the sobs increased again, "I'm so sorry Fay. We should have seen it coming."

"It's my fault…" Faykan sobbed.

"What?" Harry said confused, pushing Faykan upright to see his face.

"The letter Terry Boot sent me, it was a warning that Nott might try something soon, but… but I ignored it, and he… and he…"

"Shh." Harry said softly, "It's over now, and Professor Snape will make sure he can't do it again. I promise you…"

Faykan's sobs slowed, and he smiled slightly at Harry, "Thank you, Harry," and before Harry could react, Faykan had leaned forward again, wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, and continued to cry in silence.

Harry held his best friend for several minutes, rubbing small circles across Faykan's back, until they were both shocked out of the moment but a high pitched giggling. "Ahh, what a cute moment," came the voice of Moaning Myrtle as she floated out of one of the stalls. It was clearly one event too much tonight for Faykan, as he tore himself from Harry and heaved out of the bath, transforming as he went, and bolted for the door, which opened magically for him before slamming shut.

Harry swore loudly and wandlessly flung a blinding hex at Myrtle before hauling himself out of the bath. The perverted ghost shrieked and sped away through the far wall. Harry pulled his clothes back on after drying himself quickly, gathered his egg, the map, Faykan's clothes, and then threw the Invisibility cloak around himself. As Harry climbed back to the tower, he had to dodge around Mrs. Norris, whipping around a corner rather quicker than he would have liked, which cause the objects he was holding to wobble. He fumbled for a few moments, but managed to steady them, and was able to continue on his way. He never noticed the Marauder's Map flutter to the ground in his wake, or the bright blue magical eye following him from the shadows behind a statue, than travel to the parchment left behind after he had gone.

_~~Sina tea kirma : This is a line break~~_

Hermione was sitting in the common room, waiting for Harry and Faykan to return from their outing to work out the egg clue, when the fat lady's portrait opened, and Faykan the fox flew through, straight past Hermione and up the boy's staircase. Hermione looked up confused, noting the small trail of water that followed. Several moments later, Harry came in, carrying his egg, the Invisibility cloak, and strangely of all, what looked like Faykan's clothes, "What's going on Harry?" Hermione said sternly, looking at the pile of clothes in his hands, "if you pranked Faykan in the state he's in…"

"I didn't prank Faykan, Hermione… Myrtle…" Harry shook his head sadly as he lost the trail of his sentence.

Hermione's eyes widened, "Tell me everything that happened," she said, and listened patiently as Harry told her about the argument he and Faykan had to discover who had attacked Faykan. She gasped as Harry told her that Faykan had not only been beaten, but cursed by his attacker, and that Snape had asked Harry to help find the identity of the person.

Then he told her about the egg, and how they discovered the clue within it, followed by Faykan's tear filled confession that Nott had been the one to attack him, finally ending with Myrtle interrupting and scaring Faykan away. By the time Harry was done, his entire face was bright red from sharing more personal moments, and he refused to maintain eye contact with Hermione for more than a few seconds. Hermione personally was very pleased that Faykan had finally given in and accused Nott of the attack.

After several more minutes, Harry finally left to go to bed, leaving Hermione to sit and ponder what to do next. Personally she had hoped that this event might have caused Faykan to finally reveal his secret love for Harry, but it was not to be, and Hermione wouldn't push the matter at this time. There were things far more important than that right now.

The next day, however, proved to Hermione that Faykan was still too embarrassed about what had happened to even look at Harry. He sat as far from Harry as he could without rousing suspicion, usually on the far side of Ron, who as usual, was oblivious to most things that happened between them. Harry tried to talk to Faykan all during Charms, but Faykan couldn't even look at him with flushing bright red and turning away.

Harry sent an owl to Sirius to ask about the egg clue, and then, in lack of Faykan's ability to speak to him, asked for Hermione and Ron's help in discovering ways to breathe underwater for an hour on the day of the second task.

_~~Sina tea kirma : This is a line break~~_

Severus watched the obvious discomfort between Potter and Fay…Undol during their next Potions lesson. The way Undol would shift nervously as he worked with Potter at their cauldron, how he avoided all eye contact from his partner, and how he refused to speak to Potter at all. Consequently their potion didn't meet Severus' strict standards for acceptable potions. "Potter! Undol! Stay after class…" Severus barked as the bell rang. He noticed Granger's look of triumph at his words and grew more curious as to what was going on between the two boys.

After the rest of the class filed out, Severus faced the two boys, "Potter," he said calmly, "will you be so kind as to inform me why your potion is bright orange, with both your brilliant minds, I expect better results from you as a combined group."

After several moments of awkward silence, Severus cleared his throat and addressed Potter. "Would it be easier if I sent Mr. Undol back to your common room Mr. Potter, or should I just ask him myself what occurred?"

Potter flush grew stronger as he started to stutter slightly, "I…I…I don't think it would be easier either way… Sir." His eyes fluttered over to Undol again, and the other boy shifted nervously away from the gaze.

Severus frowned, "then will you at least report what you discovered, if anything regarding Undol's attacker or the Triwizard clue."

"Both Sir," Potter said, now also refusing to look at his companion. "Faykan… confirmed… that Theodore Nott did indeed attack, and cursed him…"

Severus nodded, concealing the rage building inside him at the Nott boy. "And the egg."

Undol finally spoke, so soft and quiet that Severus had to strain to make out everything he said.

"We need to find something in the black lake in under an hour, something the merfolk will have taken."

"I see." Severus said, turning back to Potter. He knew from Undol's last show of magic that he was quiet capable of surviving underwater for as long as he pleased, however, Potter would possibly need assistance. "Potter, do you know how you will survive under the lake for the duration?"

"No, Sir."

"Might I suggest the use of Gillyweed…?"

"Gillyweed?"

"Yes Potter, Gillyweed. A rare herb from the Mediterranean that gives anyone who consumes it gills for a duration. If you so desire I can supply you with enough for the hour in the lake, as well as deliver it to you right before the task as to not arouse suspicion of the other champions."

"But, wouldn't that be cheating, Sir?"

"It would," Severus admitted, "If you and Mr. Undol had actually entered yourselves, but seeing how I do not believe you to do such a dunderheaded thing as that, you need not adhere to the champion's rules about accepting outside assistance. I'm sure your dogfather had already sent you several letter to offer his own suggestions, so why not I?"

Potter looked at a complete loss for words, "Thank you Sir, I would appreciate the help very much." Severus smiled, and then sent the boy back to his common room, holding Undol back for a while longer. Now without the distraction of Potter, the boy seemed slightly more interactive. "Undol… firstly, did Nott attack you during the ball?" Undol nodded, tears starting to well up in his eyes again. "Very well, I will deal with him. Secondly, what is going on between you and Potter, what of earth could have caused such a rift between you two? A rift, I might add, that Potter seems determined to repair, but you do not."

Undol remained silent for a long time, staring at his feet, until Severus crouched down and put an hand on the boy's shoulder, "does it have to do with your… feelings for Potter?" he asked tentatively. Undol looked up at him, wide eyed. "Oh yes Undol, I know. I know what Nott had seen in you when you look at Potter, the thing he resented so much that he tried to take it for himself." The boy started to weep again, and Severus found his arms filled with the crying teen. Slowly, he wrapped them around Undol, comforting him as best he could.

"It… Its nothing like what you think Severus…" the boy whimpered, burying himself deeper into Severus' robes. "Then what is it?" Severus asked gently, "Why do you need to sacrifice yourself so completely Fay…Undol…" Severus cursed himself inwardly for almost calling the boy by his first name. He must have caught the slip up as well, because Undol chuckled slightly, but it came out as several more sobs, "For the same reason you distanced yourself from _her_…" he whispered, "Keeping Harry safe is the priority, above anything else."

Undol suddenly pulled away from Severus, smiling sadly as he wiped his eyes with a sleeve, "I should be going, I still need to decide how to approach the lake myself," he said, and turned to leave. Severus released him, and the boy slipped out the dungeon door. After he left, Severus wondered how the boy had know about his relationship with Lily Potter…

_~~Sina tea kirma : This is a line break~~_

Two days before the second task, Sirius' reply returned via the same school owl Harry had sent.

_Send date of next Hogsmeade weekend by return owl._

Harry turned the parchment over and looked at the back, hoping to see something else, but it was blank.

"Weekend after next," whispered Hermione, who had read the note over Harry's shoulder. "Here, take my quill and send this owl back straight away."

Harry scribbled the dates down on the back of Sirius's letter, tied it onto the brown owl's leg, and watched it take flight again.

Since Professor Snape had promised to help Harry with the second task, he wasn't worried about Sirius' lack of help, what really worried him was the lack of anything else in the message. That meant that Sirius didn't trust using owls to talk to Harry anymore. What if the dementors were closing in on him?

And what was worse was that Faykan was still partially avoiding him. Harry couldn't blame him, as he himself was having a hard time fully understanding all the things that happened in the prefect's bathroom behind the scenes. Thoughts of what and why these kinds of things always happened to him plagued Harry the entire way down to Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid had indeed returned to his jobs, and thankfully had stopped his lessons about the Blast-Ended Skrewts. He had been continuing Professor Grubbly-Plank's lessons on unicorns ever since he'd returned to work. It turned out that Hagrid knew quite as much about unicorns as he did about monsters, though it was clear that he found them more disappointing.

Today he had managed to capture two unicorn foals. Unlike full grown unicorns, they were pure gold. Parvati and Lavender went into transports of delight at the sight of them, and even Pansy Parkinson had to work hard to conceal how much she liked them.

"Easier ter spot than the adults," Hagrid told the class. "They turn silver when they're abou' two years old, an' they grow horns at aroun four. Don' go pure white till they're full grown, 'round about seven. They're a bit more trustin when they're babies... don mind boys so much... C'mon, move in a bit, yeh can pat 'em if yeh want... give 'em a few o' these sugar lumps...

"You okay. Harry?" Hagrid muttered, moving aside slightly, while most of the others swarmed around the baby unicorns.

"Yeah," said Harry. "Jus' nervous, eh?" said Hagrid.

"Bit," said Harry rather distractedly.

"Yeh're goin' ter do jus' fine Harry, jus' fine. I know it. I can feel it."

Harry managed a small smile, and then realized he was watching Faykan and the two unicorn foals. The golden animals were in return watching Harry, their blue eyes shining with understanding and a purity that caused tears to form in Harry's eyes. Suddenly he knew, regardless of whatever was going on in Faykan's head, Harry wanted to remain his friend above anything else. And he was going to tell Faykan this, even if he had to tie his friend down to prevent him from running away.


	14. Chapter 13

**Still not getting a lot of reviews, thanks to those regulars that post consistantly, but i see you new people that fleet in and out of the story with no names or faces *glaring face* REVIEW!**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Task of Water**

Hermione had devised a scheme to get Harry and Faykan to talk again. Draco had agreed to help her, while Ron remained unaware. Honestly, sometimes that boy could be so thick. The plan was relatively simple, utilize the Room of Requirement to make a place specific designed to keep Harry and Faykan in unless they worked together to get out. Hermione would wait in the Gryffindor common room in case one or the other tried to escape in that direction while Draco watched the seventh floor entrance.

Getting the two boys inside wasn't going to be that difficult either, Hermione mused as she saw Fred and George enter the common room. The only problem that might arise would be…

"Oi, Ron, Hermione. Professor McGonagall wants to see you two…" Fred called as they came over to her chair.

"We're supposed to take you down to her office, dunno why though." George said.

Wondering what Professor McGonagall would want, Hermione followed the three Weasleys out of the common room, her cunning plan completely forgotten.

_~~Sina tea kirma : This is a line break~~_

Albus smiled as Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley joined Minerva, Mr. Malfoy, the younger Miss Delacour, himself, and the rest of the Triwizard judges in Minerva's office. Mr. Percy Weasley was standing in for Barty Crouch, but Albus had heard the recent news of his taking ill, therefore he did not fret. The two Gryffindors looked confusedly at their Slytherin friend and the rest of the assembly. "What's going on? Why are we here?" Mr. Weasley asked as he and Miss Granger entered.

"That, Mr. Weasley, is just what we are about to discuss, now that we are all assembled." Albus said cheerfully. "As you all know, the Second Task takes place tomorrow. What you and the champions do not know however, is that their task is to recover something dear to them from the bottom of the Black Lake. A treasure if you will. To give the champions the feel of danger, your four," he indicated the four children, "Will be put into enchanted sleep and taken under the lake for the champions to rescue, one for each champion."

"You're metal!" Mr. Weasley proclaimed, but Albus chuckled merrily. "I assure you that no one will come to any harm, when you resurface the spell will dissipate, and if your champion cannot rescue you for whatever reason, the merpeople will return you to the surface after the time limit expires."

All three students start to protest immediately, but Albus waved his wand. They, along with the young Miss Delacour, slumped to the ground fast asleep. Another wave and they were floating in midair, ready to be taken down to the lake and submerged into the watery depths.

Albus was personally looking forward to what Faykan Undol would do to manage to accomplish this task.

_~~Sina tea kirma : This is a line break~~_

Harry could feel his worry starting to creep up again as he made his way down to the lake with the other three champions. Fleur and Krum looked bored, while Faykan would occasionally steal glances at Harry, then immediately look elsewhere with his face flushing slightly. Harry was sure that Draco, Hermione and Ron would have been here to cheer him and Faykan on, but they were not. Where could they be? Harry guessed they had to be in the stands across the lake with the rest of the spectators. The judges were sitting at another gold-draped table at the water's edge as the champions arrived. Professor Snape, McGonagall, and Madam Pomfrey were there as well. Snape purposely stepped past Harry, and pressed a large, slimy clump of Gillyweed into Harry's hand, nodding as he passed.

Harry kept the plant clutched tightly in his grip, as he had no pockets on his swimming trunks, and took several deep breaths to steady himself. Ludo Bagman was now moving among the champions, spacing them along the bank at intervals of ten feet. Harry was on the very end of the line, next to Krum, who was holding his wand ready.

"All right. Harry?" Bagman whispered as he moved Harry a few feet farther away from Krum. "Know what you're going to do?"

"Yeah," Harry said, trying to sneak another glance at Faykan, who was between Fleur and Krum. He still looked rather skinny in his short trunks and tight shirt, much light Harry himself, but there was still more muscle that the other boy had grown there over the last three years…

Bagman gave Harry's shoulder a quick squeeze, which jolted Harry out of checking out his best friend, and returned to the judges' table; he pointed his wand at his throat as he had done at the World Cup, said, "_Sonorous!_" and his voice boomed out across the dark water toward the stands.

"Well, all our champions are ready for the second task, which will start on my whistle. They have precisely an hour to recover what has been taken from them.

On the count of three, the: One... two... three!"

The whistle echoed shrilly in the cold, still air; the stands erupted with cheers and applause. They all dashed towards the water, Harry put the Gillyweed in his mouth and began chewing furiously as he waded into the lake; it felt unpleasantly slimy and rubbery, like octopus tentacles. Waist-deep in the freezing water he stopped, swallowed, and risked another glance at his best friend, he saw Faykan waving his wand in a complex pattern as he splashed through the water, his face and body elongating and his skin turning silvery-blue. Finally he dove beneath the surface, and Harry saw the whip of a tail flash before slipping under the water.

Then, quite suddenly, Harry felt as though an invisible pillow had been pressed over his mouth and nose. He tried to draw breath, but it made his head spin; his lungs were empty, and he suddenly felt a piercing pain on either side of his neck.

Harry clapped his hands around his throat and felt two large slits just below his ears, flapping in the cold air... He had gills. Without pausing to think, he did the only thing that made sense, he flung himself forward into the water.

The first gulp of icy lake water felt like the breath of life. His head had stopped spinning; he took another great gulp of water and felt it pass smoothly through his gills, sending oxygen back to his brain. He stretched out his hands in front of him and stared at them. They looked green and ghostly under the water, and they had become webbed. He twisted around and looked at his bare feet, they had become elongated and the toes were webbed too. It looked as though he had sprouted flippers.

The water didn't feel icy anymore either... on the contrary, he felt pleasantly cool and very light... Harry struck out once more, marveling at how far and fast his flipper like feet propelled him through the water, and noticing how clearly he could see, and how he no longer seemed to need to blink. He had soon swum so far into the lake that he could no longer see the bottom. He flipped over and dived into its depths.

Silence pressed upon his ears as he soared over a strange, dark, foggy landscape. He could only see ten feet around him, so that as he sped through the water new scenes seemed to loom suddenly out of the incoming darkness: forests of rippling, tangled black weed, wide plains of mud littered with dull, glimmering stones. He swam deeper and deeper, out toward the middle of the lake, his eyes wide, staring through the eerily gray lit water around him to the shadow beyond, where the water became opaque.

Small fish flickered past him like silver darts. Once or twice he thought he saw something larger moving ahead of him, but when he got nearer, he discovered it to be nothing but a large, blackened log, or a dense clump of weed. There was no sign of any of the other champions, merpeople, nor, thankfully, the giant squid.

Light green weed stretched ahead of him as far as he could see, two feet deep, like a meadow of very overgrown grass. Harry was staring unblinkingly ahead of him, trying to discern shapes through the gloom... and then, without warning, something grabbed hold of his ankle.

Harry twisted his body around and saw a grindylow, a small, horned water demon, poking out of the weed, its long fingers clutched tightly around Harry's leg, its pointed fangs bared. Harry fumbled for his wand on his write holster. By the time he had removed it; two more grindylows had risen out of the weed and were attempting to drag him down.

"_Relashio!_" Harry shouted, except that no sound came out... A large bubble issued from his mouth, and his wand, instead of sending sparks at the grindylows, pelted them with what seemed to be a jet of boiling water, for where it struck them, angry red patches appeared on their green skin. Harry pulled his ankle out of the grindylow's grip and swam, as fast as he could, occasionally sending more jets of hot water over his shoulder at random; every now and then he felt one of the grindylows snatch at his foot again, and he kicked out, hard; finally, he felt his foot connect with a horned skull, and looking back, saw the dazed grindylow floating away, cross eyed, while its fellows shook their fists at Harry and sank back into the weed.

Harry slowed down a little, slipped his wand back into his holster, and looked around, listening again. He turned full circle in the water, the silence pressing harder than ever against his eardrums. He knew he must be even deeper in the lake now, but nothing was moving but the rippling weed.

"How are you getting on?"

Harry thought he was having a heart attack. He whipped around and saw Moaning Myrtle floating hazily in front of him, gazing at him through her thick, pearly glasses.

"Myrtle!" Harry tried to shout, but once again, nothing came out of his mouth but a very large bubble. Moaning Myrtle actually giggled clearly having forgotten about Harry blinding her.

"You want to try over there!" she said, pointing. "I won't come with you... I don't like them much; they always chase me when I get too close..."

Harry gave her the thumbs-up to show his thanks and set off once more, careful to swim a bit higher over the weed to avoid any more grindylows that might be lurking there.

He swam on for what felt like at least twenty minutes. He was passing over vast expanses of black mud now, which swirled murkily as he disturbed the water.

Then, at long last, he heard a snatch of haunting mersong.

"_An hour long you'll have to look,_

_And to recover what we took..._"

Harry swam faster and soon saw a large rock emerge out of the muddy water ahead. It had paintings of merpeople on it; they were carrying spears and chasing what looked like the giant squid. Harry swam on past the rock, following the mersong.

"..._your time's half gone, so tarry not_

_Lest what you seek stays here to rot..._"

A cluster of crude stone dwellings stained with algae loomed suddenly out of the gloom on all sides. Here and there at the dark windows, Harry saw faces... faces that bore no resemblance at all to the painting of the mermaid in the prefects' bathroom...

The merpeople had grayish skin and long, wild, dark green hair. Their eyes were yellow, as were their broken teeth, and they wore thick ropes of pebbles around their necks. They leered at Harry as he swam past; one or two of them emerged from their caves to watch him better, their powerful, silver fish tails beating the water, spears clutched in their hands.

Harry sped on, staring around, and soon the dwellings became more numerous; there were gardens of weed around some of them, and he even saw a pet grindylow tied to a stake outside one door. Merpeople were emerging on all sides now, watching him eagerly, and pointing at his webbed hands and gills, talking behind their hands to one another. Harry sped around a corner and a very strange sight met his eyes.

A whole crowd of merpeople was floating in front of the houses that lined what looked like a mer-version of a village square. A choir of merpeople was singing in the middle, calling the champions toward them, and behind them rose a crude sort of statue; a gigantic merperson hewn from a boulder. Four people were bound tightly to the tail of the stone merperson.

Ron was tied between Hermione and Draco. Harry felt a pant of shock as he realized where all his friends had gone the night before. There was also a girl who looked no older than eight, whose clouds of silvery hair made Harry feel sure that she was Fleur Delacour's sister. All four of them appeared to be in a very deep sleep. Their heads were lolling onto their shoulders, and fine streams of bubbles kept issuing from their mouths.

Harry sped toward the hostages, half expecting the merpeople to lower their spears and charge at him, but they did nothing. The ropes of weed tying the hostages to the statue were thick, slimy, and very strong. For a fleeting second he thought of the knife Sirius had bought him for Christmas, but Harry figured a silent spell would work underwater as well as it did above.

Slashing his wand at the ropes tying Ron to the stone, Harry poured his will into the single thought, '_Diffindo!_' the woven weeds snapped, fraying away as Ron started to float upward slightly, and drifted a little in the ebb of the water.

Harry looked around. There was no sign of any of the other champions. What were they playing at? Why didn't they hurry up? He turned back to Hermione, raised his wand, and started to concentrate…

At once, several pairs of strong gray hands seized him. Half a dozen mermen were pulling him away from Hermione, shaking their green-haired heads, and laughing.

"_You take your own hostage_," one of them said to him. "_Leave the others..._"

"No way!" said Harry furiously, but only two large bubbles came out.

"_Your task is to retrieve your own friend... leave the others..._"

"They're my friends too!" Harry yelled, gesturing toward Hermione and Draco, an enormous silver bubble emerging soundlessly from his lips. "And I don't want them to die either!"

Harry struggled to fight off the mermen, but they laughed harder than ever, holding him back. Harry looked wildly around. Where were the other champions? Would he have time to take Ron to the surface and come back down for Hermione and the others? Would he be able to find them again? He looked down at his watch to see how much time was left; it was nearly fifteen minutes to the hour.

The merpeople started screeching animatedly. Harry turned and saw something monstrous cutting through the water toward them: it looked like a massive silver-blue eel with a dragon's head; a sea serpent. The beast darted forward, zigzagging between the merpeople and spiraled around Harry and the hostages. If Harry had to guess, the serpent was nearly as long as the basilisk he had killed two year previous.

As the enormous head passed Harry, he could see the large blue eye focus on him for a moment, then Faykan's voice sounded in his head, "_Got lost, Hurry up Harry, Fleur and Krum're coming now!_"

The serpent then moved its massive head and tore the ropes binding Draco, dragging him by the remaining ropes like a tether as the serpent rose upward quickly, propelled by its massive tail.

Harry felt rather relieved, and awed at the power his best friend possessed. He looked around, waiting. Where were Fleur and Krum? Time was getting short, and according to the song, the hostages would be lost after an hour. The merpeople started pointing excitedly over Harry's head. Harry looked up and saw a human body in swimming trunks with the head of a shark cutting its way toward the hostages… it was Krum. He appeared to have tried to transfigure himself like Faykan, but badly.

The shark-man swam straight to Hermione and began snapping and biting at her ropes; the trouble was that Krum's new teeth were positioned very awkwardly for biting anything smaller than a dolphin, and Harry was quite sure that if Krum wasn't careful, he was going to rip Hermione in half. Darting forward, Harry hit Krum hard on the shoulder and held up a jagged stone he had scooped up from the lakebed. Krum seized it and began to cut Hermione free. Within seconds, he had done it; he grabbed Hermione around the waist, and without a backward glance, began to rise rapidly with her toward the surface.

Now what? Harry thought desperately. If he could be sure that Fleur was coming... But still no sign. There was nothing to be done except...

He snatched up the stone, which Krum had dropped, but the mermen now closed in around Ron and the little girl, shaking their heads at him. Harry pulled out his wand.

"Get out of the way!"

Only bubbles flew out of his mouth, but he had the distinct impression that the mermen had understood him, because they suddenly stopped laughing. Their yellowish eyes were fixed upon Harry's wand, and they looked scared. There might be a lot more of them than there were of him, but Harry could tell, by the looks on their faces, that they knew no more magic than the giant squid did. "You've got until three!" Harry shouted; a great stream of bubbles burst from him, but he held up three fingers to make sure they got the message. "One..." (he put down a finger) "two..." (he put down a second one)…

They scattered. Harry slashed his wand and severed the ropes binding the small girl to the statue. He seized the little girl around the waist, grabbed the neck of Ron's robes, and kicked off from the bottom. It was very slow work. He could no longer use his webbed hands to propel himself forward; he worked his flippers furiously, but Ron and Fleur's sister were like potato-filled sacks dragging him back down... He fixed his eyes skyward, though he knew he must still be very deep, the water above him was so dark...

Merpeople were rising with him. He could see them swirling around him with ease, watching him struggle through the water... Would they pull him back down to the depths when the time was up? Did they perhaps eat humans? Harry's legs were seizing up with the effort to keep swimming; his shoulders were aching horribly with the effort of dragging Ron and the girl...

He was drawing breath with extreme difficulty. He could feel pain on the sides of his neck again... he was becoming very aware of how wet the water was in his mouth... yet the darkness was definitely thinning now... he could see daylight above him...

He kicked hard with his flippers and discovered that they were nothing more than feet... water was flooding through his mouth into his lungs... he was starting to feel dizzy, but he knew light and air were only ten feet above him... he had to get there... he had to...

Harry kicked his legs so hard and fast it felt as though his muscles were screaming in protest; his very brain felt waterlogged, he couldn't breathe, he needed oxygen, he had to keep going, he could not stop…

And then he felt his head break the surface of the lake; wonderful, cold, clear air was making his wet face sting; he gulped it down, feeling as though he had never breathed properly before, and, panting, pulled Ron and the little girl up with him.

All around him, wild, green-haired heads were emerging out of the water with him, but they were smiling at him.

The crowd in the stands was making a great deal of noise; shouting and screaming, they all seemed to be on their feet; Harry had the impression they thought that Ron and the little girl might be dead, but they were wrong... both of them had opened their eyes; the girl looked scared and confused, but Ron merely expelled a great spout of water, blinked in the bright light, turned to Harry, and said, "What? Where am I?" Then he spotted Fleur's sister. "Who's she?"

"Fleur's sister. I couldn't leave her behind," Harry panted.

"Bloody hell Harry, you're a prat," said Ron, "you didn't take that song thing seriously, did you?"

"The song said…"

"It was only to make sure you got back inside the time limit!" said Ron. "I hope you didn't waste time down there acting the hero!"

Harry felt both stupid and annoyed. It was all very well for Ron; he'd been asleep, he hadn't felt how eerie it was down in the lake, surrounded by spear-carrying merpeople who'd looked more than capable of murder.

"C'mon," Harry said shortly, "help me with her, I don't think she can swim very well."

They pulled Fleur's sister through the water, back toward the bank where the judges stood watching, twenty merpeople accompanying them like a guard of honor, singing their horrible screechy songs.

Harry could see Madam Pomfrey fussing over Hermione, Krum, Faykan, and Draco, all of whom were wrapped in thick blankets.

Dumbledore and Ludo Bagman stood beaming at Harry and Ron from the bank as they swam nearer, but Percy, who looked very white and somehow much younger than usual, came splashing out to meet them. Meanwhile Madame Maxime was trying to restrain Fleur Delacour, who was quite hysterical, fighting tooth and nail to return to the water.

"Gabrielle! Gabrielle! Is she alive? Is she 'urt?"

"She's fine!" Harry tried to tell her, but he was so exhausted he could hardly talk, let alone shout.

Percy seized Ron and was dragging him back to the bank ("Gerroff, Percy, I'm all right!"); Dumbledore and Bagman were pulling Harry upright; Fleur had broken free of Madame Maxime and was hugging her sister.

"It was ze grindylows... zey attacked me... oh Gabrielle, I thought... I thought..."

"Come here, you," said Madam Pomfrey. She seized Harry and pulled him over to Hermione and the others, wrapped him so tightly in a blanket that he felt as though he were in a straitjacket, then forced a measure of very hot potion down his throat, causing steam gushed out of his ears.

"Harry, what the hell!" Faykan said. Harry was shocked to see his friend was finally speaking to him again, but confused as to why he was upset. "Why on earth did you stay down there so long?"

"Well…" said Harry. He was rather embarrassed about taking the song literally, but he noticed Karkaroff watching him. He was the only judge who had not left the table; the only judge not showing signs of pleasure and relief that Harry, Ron, and Fleur's sister had got back safely. "Yeah, well, you know…" said Harry vaguely, raising his voice slightly so that Karkaroff could hear him.

"You haff a water beetle in your hair, Herm-own-ninny," said Krum. Harry had the impression that Krum was drawing her attention back onto himself; perhaps to remind her that he had just rescued her from the lake, but Hermione brushed away the beetle impatiently and said, "You're well outside the time limit, though, Harry... Did it take you ages to find us?"

"No... I found you okay..."

_~~Sina tea kirma : This is a line break~~_

Albus stood after talking with the Merchieftainess about why they had not attacked Undol on sigh like he had asked them to. Apparently the boy had used powerful transfiguration to become the merfolks' greatest fear, a sea serpent. The boy was resourceful indeed, but Albus was certain that if the Third Task did not kill the boy, his fallback plan would. He turned to the other judges and said, "A conference before we give the marks, I think." He would not have Harry come in last just because he took the song seriously.

Surprisingly it took very little to convince all the judges, except for Karkaroff, that Harry deserved nearly as many points as Faykan for his act of 'heroism'. Madam Maxime was opposed to the idea at first as well, but Albus won her over by saying that even though her champion had failed they would give her half the total points she could have won, instead of zero.

Ludo Bagman finally nodded and magnified his voice, booming it out so that the crowds in the stands could hear.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have reached our decision. Merchieftainess Murcus has told us exactly what happened at the bottom of the lake, and we have therefore decided to award marks out of fifty for each of the champions, as follows...

"Fleur Delacour, though she demonstrated excellent use of the Bubble-Head Charm, was attacked by grindylows as she approached her goal, and failed to retrieve her hostage. We award her twenty-five points."

Applause from the stands.

"I deserved zero," said Fleur throatily, shaking her head.

"Faykan Undol, who used an impressive display of self Transfiguration, was first to return with his hostage, though he returned one minute outside the time limit of an hour. We therefore award him forty-seven points."

The crowd cheered again.

"Viktor Krum used an incomplete form of Transfiguration, which was nevertheless effective, and was second to return with his hostage. We award him forty points."

Karkaroff clapped particularly hard, looking very superior.

"Harry Potter used Gillyweed to great effect," Bagman continued. "He returned last, and well outside the time limit of an hour. However, the Merchieftainess informs us that Mr. Potter was first to reach the hostages, and that the delay in his return was due to his determination to return all hostages to safety, not merely his own."

"Most of the judges," Bagman looked pointedly at Karkaroff at this point, causing Albus to smile slightly, "feel that this shows moral fiber and merits full marks. However… Mr. Potter's score is forty-five points."

"The third and final task will take place at dusk on the twenty-fourth of June," continued Bagman. "The champions will be notified of what is coming precisely one month beforehand. Thank you all for your support of the champions."

_~~Sina tea kirma : This is a line break~~_

Severus had patiently waited for just the right moment to punish Theodore Nott for assaulting Undol. And he had finally found the perfect opportunity, a few weeks after the Second Task. He had seen Nott and the Parkinson girl tormenting Potter and Granger with Skeeter slates toe rag of a paper. As the four Gryffindors talked amongst themselves, they left the article forgotten on a seat beside them. Severus carefully levitated it back over to the Slytherin side of the classroom, between Nott and Pansy Parkinson.

And then, he waited. Nott could never resist the urge to taunt the Gryffindors in his class, mainly because he thought himself immune to Severus' wrath. He was about to learn differently.

It happened as Severus was inspecting Potter and Undol's potion. He sneered over at the pair of Gryffindor boys and loudly made a derisive comment about the article.

"Nott!" Severus yelled, causing the boy to jump, startled. "As much as you find Miss Granger and Mr. Potter's social life fascinating, I must ask you to refrain from discussing it in my class. Ten points from Slytherin."

The entire class was shocked into silence. Nott gaped, open mouthed, but Severus wasn't done there. Stalking over to the boy's caldron, he pointedly looked at the empty chair on which rested the copy of '_Witch Weekly_'. "Ah… and reading magazines under the table as well are we Nott? A further ten points from Slytherin. I am disappointed in your terrible representation of our house Mr. Nott, stay after class." He said, snatching up the magazine and stalking away, noticing the excited whispers and giggles of the Gryffindor students, "Everyone get back to your brewing," he said firmly, and there was a mad scramble to obey.

Severus smiled wickedly; he was only getting started with Mr. Nott's punishment. The lesson's end could not come swiftly enough. As the class filed out, Severus fixed his black eyes on Nott. The boy was shifting nervously in his seat, unsure how to fathom the situation.

Striding menacingly over to the Nott, Severus leaned over so that he was face to face with him. "How dare you," he hissed softly, and Nott furrowed his brow in confusion. "Don't think I don't know what you were up to during the Yule Ball Mr. Nott…" Severus continued, relishing every second of fear in the horrid child's face.

"Did you honestly think you could get away with beating and cursing another student Nott…? I would have thought you smarter than that."

Severus stood again, glaring down at the boy, "barring any punishment from the Headmaster, Slytherin house will lose another two hundred points for your actions, and you will have detention with Filch for the rest of the year. Now get out of my sight…"

Nott glared back at Severus, but fled without comment.

_~~Sina tea kirma : This is a line break~~_

Sirius walked carefully down toward Hogsmeade Saturday afternoon for his meeting with Harry. He had sent them a letter the previous day with the owl that had brought the Hogsmeade weekend dates to him, telling Harry and his friends to wait for him at the stile past Dervish and Banges at two. He had also said to bring food, he was getting rather sick of rats, although Buckbeak still seemed to be enjoying them.

When he reached the designated place, he sat down, tail wagging in anticipation for the arrival of his godson. He didn't have to wait long. Harry turned the corner leading into the village with Hermione, Ron, Faykan, and a blond boy that Sirius didn't recognize.

"Hello, Sirius," Harry said happily when they had reached him.

Sirius trotted to them and sniffed Harry a few times, just for fun, then inspected the other boy, sniffing around his legs then looking at Harry for confirmation of his trust.

"It's alright Sirius," Faykan said, "Draco has our full confidence." Sirius barked once, then began to lead them all back to the cave he was hiding out in with Buckbeak.

After the last of them had squeezed inside and bowed to Buckbeak, Sirius turned back into his human form. They all smiled up at him, and the blond boy stepped forward to shake Sirius' hand. "Hello cousin Sirius," he said, grinning.

"Um, are we related?" Sirius asked, hoping against hope.

"Yes, I'm Draco Malfoy, son of your cousin Narcissa."

"You're Cissy's boy." Sirius said happily. He had heard from Faykan the year previous of how he and Harry were friends with his cousin's son. Ignoring the offered hand, he embraced the boy, lifting him off the ground and spinning him around once. Draco gave an indignant little squeak of surprise which made Sirius only squeeze him tighter.

"Ooh its good to finally meet someone else who isn't insane in this family besides your mother and me." Sirius said, finally letting Draco down and giving him room to breath, swooping down on Harry next. He could tell that everyone was looking at how thin and dirty he looked.

"I smell chicken," he said after releasing Harry. Harry pulled open his bag and handed over the bundle of chicken legs and bread.

"Thanks," said Sirius, opening it, grabbing a drumstick, sitting down on the cave floor, and tearing off a large chunk with his teeth. "I've been living off rats mostly. Can't steal too much food from Hogsmeade; I'd draw attention to myself."

He grinned up at Harry, but Harry returned the grin rather reluctantly.

"What're you doing here, Sirius?" he said.

"Fulfilling my duty as godfather," said Sirius, gnawing on the chicken bone in a very doglike way. "Don't worry about it; I'm pretending to be a lovable stray."

He was still grinning, but seeing the anxiety in Harry's face, said more seriously, "I want to be on the spot. Your last letters... well, let's just say things are getting fishier. I've been stealing the paper every time someone throws one out, and by the looks of things, I'm not the only one who's getting worried."

He nodded at the yellowing Daily Prophets on the cave floor, and Ron picked them up and unfolded them. Harry, however, continued to stare at Sirius.

"What if they catch you? What if you're seen?"

"You five and Dumbledore are the only ones around here who know I'm an Animagus," said Sirius, shrugging, and continuing to devour the chicken leg.

They talked about everything that had been happened since the previous summer, starting with the World Cup. Sirius told them about how strange it was for Barty Crouch to be missing out on so many important events. They talked until half past three, when Sirius insisted that start heading back to the castle.

"Now listen . . ." He looked particularly hard at Harry. "I don't want you lot sneaking out of school to see me, all right? Just send notes to me here. I still want to hear about anything odd. But you're not to go leaving Hogwarts without permission; it would be an ideal opportunity for someone to attack you."

"No one's tried to attack me so far, except a dragon and a couple of grindylows," Harry said, but Sirius scowled at him.

"I don't care... I'll breathe freely again when this tournament's over, and that's not until June. And don't forget, if you're talking about me among yourselves, call me Snuffles, okay?"

As they started to leave the cave, Sirius grabbed Faykan's arm to stop him, "A word please…"

They waited for the others to go outside then Sirius faced Faykan with a stern look, "I heard from Harry somewhat of what occurred between the Yule Ball and the second task." Faykan flushed and looked down. "Don't," Sirius said, tilting the boy's head back up. "Harry also said he decided that he wanted to be your friend above anything else. So stop avoiding him okay? He really cares about you, and it hurts him to not be able to talk to you." Faykan nodded, still blushing, and Sirius shoved him gently to the cave entrance and changed into Padfoot to go scrounge another newspaper for himself.


	15. Chapter 14

**...I got nothing to say... just Review...**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Skeeter and Crouch**

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table a few days after the Hogsmeade weekend, pondering several events of the last few days. Only yesterday, Ron and Hermione went down to the kitchens again to get food to send to Sirius, and Hermione had tried to talk to Winky, who had apparently been hired by Dumbledore to work at Hogwarts, again about Mr. Crouch's disappearance. She had only succeeded, however, in irritating the rest of the Hogwarts house elves when she got fed up with their attitudes of submissiveness.

In the meantime, Harry had been researching in the Room of Requirement with Draco and Faykan. His animagus vision had show him carefully stalking through what he thought might have been a dark forest, but he was having a difficult time figuring out what he might have been, he thought he might have been some kind of large cat with how he was prowling. Draco thought he might have been some kind of small long creature, and was picking through several species of small mammals.

Harry still desperately wanted to talk to Faykan alone about what happened before the Second Task, but although Faykan could stand to be in his presence and talk to him without flushing in embarrassment, they still hadn't had any free time without Ron, Draco, Hermione, or other Gryffindors present to make the conversation impossible to bring up.

Harry was brought out of his recollections of the previous days by the swirl of post owls arriving out of the ceiling. Hermione looked up eagerly; she seemed to be expecting something.

"Percy won't've had time to answer yet," said Ron. "We only sent Hedwig yesterday." Sirius had suggested that they owl Percy to ask about the condition of Mr. Crouch.

"No, it's not that," said Hermione. "I've taken out a subscription to the Daily Prophet. I'm getting sick of finding everything out from the Slytherins."

"Good thinking!" said Harry, also looking up at the owls. "Hey, Hermione, I think you're in luck…"

A gray owl was soaring down toward Hermione.

"It hasn't got a newspaper, though," she said, looking disappointed. "It's…"

But to her bewilderment, the gray owl landed in front of her plate, closely followed by four barn owls, a brown owl, and a tawny.

"How many subscriptions did you take out?" said Harry, seizing Hermione's goblet before it was knocked over by the cluster of owls, all of whom were jostling close to her, trying to deliver their own letter first.

"What on earth?" Hermione said, taking the letter from the gray owl, opening it, and starting to read. "Oh really!" she sputtered, going rather red.

"What's up?" said Ron.

"It's, oh how ridiculous…"

She thrust the letter at Harry, who saw that it was not handwritten, but composed from pasted letters that seemed to have been cut out of the Daily Prophet.

'_YOU ARE A WICKED GIRL. HARRY POTTER DESERVES BETTER. GO BACK WHERE YOU CAME FROM MUGGLE._'

"They're all like it!" said Hermione desperately, opening one letter after another. "'_Harry Potter can do much better than the likes of you..._' '_You deserve to be boiled in frog spawn..._' Ouch!"

She had opened the last envelope, and yellowish-green liquid smelling strongly of petrol gushed over her hands, which began to erupt in large yellow boils.

"Undiluted bubotuber pus!" said Faykan, flicking his wand at the envelope and incinerating it.

"Ow!" said Hermione, tears starting in her eyes as she tried to rub the pus off her hands with a napkin, but her fingers were now so thickly covered in painful sores that it looked as though she were wearing a pair of thick, knobby gloves.

"You'd better get up to the hospital wing," said Harry as the owls around Hermione took flight. "We'll tell Professor Sprout where you've gone..."

_~~Sina tea kirma : This is a line break~~_

Madam Pomfrey took nearly an hour to wrap up Hermione's hands in bandages coated in a potion to reduce the swelling and clear up the boils. She had to wear it for the rest of the day, which Hermione knew would make eating and taking notes very difficult.

She made it back down to the grounds in time for the end of their Care of Magical Creature's lesson. The students were standing around a large patch of recently dug earth, while many, mole-like creatures were digging in the midst, occasionally pulling out a gold coin and darting back to a student to drop it off before plunging back into the dirt. They were rather adorable, Hermione thought.

Hagrid was just telling Goyle off for trying to pocket the gold, as Hermione arrived.

"Oh there y'are, Hermione!" he said cheerfully as he saw her. Hagrid quickly explained to her that they were studying nifflers, and that they were seeing who's niffler had collected the most gold from the dirt pile. It turned out that Ron's niffler had been most successful, so Hagrid gave him an enormous slab of Honeydukes chocolate for a prize. The bell rang across the grounds for lunch; the rest of the class set off back to the castle, but Harry, Faykan, Draco, Ron, and Hermione stayed behind to help Hagrid put the nifflers back in their boxes.

"What yeh done ter your hands, Hermione?" said Hagrid, looking concerned.

Hermione told him about the hate mail she had received that morning, and the envelope full of bubotuber pus.

"Aah, don worry," said Hagrid gently, looking down at her. "I got some o' those letters an all, after Rita Skeeter wrote abou me mum. '_Yeh're a monster an yeh should be put down._' '_Yer mother killed innocent people an if you had any decency you d jump in a lake._'"

"No!" said Hermione, looking shocked.

"Yeah," said Hagrid, heaving the niffler crates over by his cabin wall. "They're jus' nutters, Hermione. Don' open 'em if yeh get any more. Chuck 'em straigh' in the fire."

"You missed a really good lesson," Harry told Hermione as they headed back toward the castle. "They're good, nifflers, aren't they, Ron?"

Ron, however, was frowning at the chocolate Hagrid had given him. He looked thoroughly put out about something.

"What's the matter?" said Draco. "Wrong flavor?"

"No," said Ron shortly. "Why didn't you tell me about the gold?" he said to Harry.

"What gold?" said Harry.

"The gold I gave you at the Quidditch World Cup," said Ron. "The leprechaun gold I gave you for my Omnioculars, in the Top Box. Why didn't you tell me it disappeared?"

Harry thought for a moment before realization dawned on his face. "Oh..." he said, "I dunno... I never noticed it had gone. I was more worried about the Death Eaters, wasn't I?"

They climbed the steps into the entrance hall and went into the Great Hall for lunch, waving as Draco parted to go to the Slytherin table.

"Must be nice," Ron said abruptly, when they had sat down and started serving themselves roast beef and Yorkshire puddings. "To have so much money you don't notice if a pocketful of Galleons goes missing."

"Listen, I had other stuff on my mind that night!" said Harry impatiently. "We all did, remember?"

"I didn't know leprechaun gold vanishes," Ron muttered. "I thought I was paying you back. You shouldn't've given me that Chudley Cannon hat for Christmas."

"Forget it, all right?" said Harry.

Ron speared a roast potato on the end of his fork, glaring at it. Then he said, "I hate being poor."

Hermione looked over at Faykan and Harry. There was not much for them to say as Ron started to grumble and complain about how unfair it was for him to be poor.

"Come off it Ron," Faykan finally said between mouthfuls of food, "It could be much worse."

"At least your fingers aren't full of pus…" Hermione added, as she attempted to manipulate her utensils. Her anger bubbled over as her fork clattered to the plate for the fifth time, "I hate that Skeeter woman!" she half-shouted, causing several people down the table to stare. "I'll get her back for this if it's the last thing I do!"

And so for the next week, Hermione studied magical methods of concealment, from invisibility cloaks to disillusionment charms. Hate mail continued to arrive from stupid readers of that woman's rubbish. Hermione and Faykan simply burned the letters as they arrived, endured through several Howlers that were sent, but none of them hindered Hermione in her task. If anything, the ill-wishers messages of hate only spurred her on to discover the truth.

That was why she was hanging back with Faykan after their next Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson to speak with Professor Moody. Ron and Draco had gone ahead to the Room of Requirement, and Hermione noticed Harry look mournfully at Faykan before following them.

Moody turned his magical eye on the pair of them after the last students left the classroom, "Yes?" he growled as it focused on Hermione.

"Sir, I wanted to ask you. I mean to say, I was wondering if you saw Rita Skeeter hiding under some sort of magical concealment during the Second Task?" she asked tentatively.

"Wanting to get back at her for those articles in Witch Weekly do yea?" He said, grinning.

Moody thought for a moment, then shook his grisly head, "No, I don't recall seeing her, or anyone under concealment charms or Invisibility Cloaks that day for that matter. Very rare items, Invisibility Cloaks, only a select few people still have them anymore. And I doubt she'd be magically strong enough to produce a halfway decent Disillusionment charm, not her style."

"Well, thanks then Professor…" Hermione said, and she and Faykan left, heading for the seventh floor.

She caught Faykan looking at her sidelong as they made their way up the stairs, "You really should talk to Harry you know, Fay," She commented, "He's really worried about how you've been feeling about all this nonsense."

"He told you too?" Faykan blustered, but it was half hearted, as though he had expected this.

"Yes, he did." She replied, "And I agree with him, he cares about you, please talk to him. You might be surprised with what he has to say."

"Hermione, I can't," Faykan whined, "It doesn't matter in the end. He'll just end up getting hurt if I allow this to happen."

Hermione grabbed Faykan's arm suddenly and pushed him into a secret passage behind a suit of armor. There she shoved him into a sitting position and stood over him, hands on her hips. "Now," she said fiercely, her frustration at the boy rising, "you're going to tell me, right now, exactly why you feel that it's so wrong for you to attempt pursuing a relationship with Harry."

Faykan's eyed widened, "Hermione what?" he said weakly, "I don't understand what your talking about…"

Hermione knelt and lifted Faykan's face to make him look her in the eye, "I have to do this Fay, because if you hurt Harry, in any way, I have to hurt you in return. You not speaking to him is hurting him, so you are going to explain why…"

Faykan turned his head again, avoiding Hermione's eyes, "I want to, sometimes. Sometimes it hurts so much when I look at him and I just want to scream. To just take him in my arms and never let go. Do you even know what he's lived through? What he has yet to live through? You can't imagine, could never hope to imagine, the pain that awaits us all. Voldemort will return, I can feel it, and he will hunt Harry down relentlessly. I must be there for him, must be there, and ready to sacrifice myself for Harry."

Hermione shook her head at the boy's utter foolishness. It sounded as if he expected himself to be martyred at any moment. "Faykan," she said, tears in her eyes now and he looked at her again, "You are completely insane… you know that," Faykan chuckled weakly, "I want a promise from you, a promise that you'll talk about this to Harry… before the Third Task."

"But Hermione…"

"Promise me!" Hermione insisted, shaking the infuriating boy by the shoulders for emphasis. Slowly, Faykan nodded, and Hermione pulled him up, intent on getting up to the room before the other boys got suspicious of their absence. "Hermione," Faykan said holding her back for a moment longer, "Please don't say anything to Harry just yet. Let me tell him in my own way." Hermione nodded.

"Thank you…"

_~~Sina tea kirma : This is a line break~~_

Hedwig didn't return until the end of the Easter holidays. Percy's letter was enclosed in a package of Easter eggs that Mrs. Weasley had sent. Faykan's Harry's and Ron's were the size of dragon eggs and full of homemade toffee. Hermione's, however, was smaller than a chicken egg. Her face fell when she saw it.

"Your mum doesn't read Witch Weekly, by any chance, does she Ron?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah," said Ron, whose mouth was full of toffee. "Gets it for the recipes," Hermione looked sadly at her tiny egg.

"Don't you want to see what Percy's written?" Harry asked her hastily.

Percy's letter was short and irritated.

'_As I am constantly telling the Daily Prophet, Mr. Crouch is taking a well-deserved break. He is sending in regular owls with instructions. No, I haven't actually seen him, but I think I can be trusted to know my own superior's handwriting. I have quite enough to do at the moment without trying to quash these ridiculous rumors. Please don't bother me again unless it's something important. Happy Easter._'

"Rather unhelpful, isn't he?" Faykan said sarcastically after reading the letter over Harry's shoulder.

The start of the summer term would normally have meant that Harry was training hard for the last Quidditch match of the season. This year, however, it was the third and final task in the Triwizard Tournament for which he needed to prepare, but he still didn't know what he or Faykan would have to do. Finally, in the last week of May, Professor McGonagall held them both back in Transfiguration.

"You two are to go down to the Quidditch field tonight at nine o'clock," she told them. "Mr. Bagman will be there to tell the champions about the third task."

So at half past eight that night, Harry left Ron, Draco and Hermione in the Room of Requirement and went downstairs with Faykan. Glancing to his side, Harry caught Faykan watching him covertly. Hopefully, if Harry could manage it, he could get Faykan alone after Bagman spoke with the champions, and talk to him finally about their relationship…

"What d'you reckon it's going to be?" Faykan asked casually as they went down the stone steps and out into the cloudy night, "The Third Task I mean…"

"I have no idea…" Harry replied absently, his eyes and mind pouring over what Faykan was hiding for what felt like the millionth time.

They walked down the dark lawn to the Quidditch stadium, turned through a gap in the stands, and walked out onto the field.

"What've they done to it?" Harry gasped, stopping dead and staring.

The Quidditch field was no longer smooth and flat. It looked as though somebody had been building long, low walls all over it that twisted and crisscrossed in every direction.

"They're hedges!" Faykan said, bending down to examine the nearest one.

"Hello there!" called a cheery voice.

Ludo Bagman was standing in the middle of the field with Krum and Fleur. Harry and Cedric made their way toward them, climbing over the hedges. Fleur beamed at Harry as he came nearer. Her attitude toward him had changed completely since he had saved her sister from the lake.

"Well, what d'you think?" said Bagman happily as Harry and Cedric climbed over the last hedge. "Growing nicely, aren't they? Give them a month and Hagrid'll have them twenty feet high. Don't worry," he added, grinning, spotting the less than happy expressions on Harry's face, "you'll have your Quidditch field back to normal once the task is over! Now, I imagine you can guess what we're making here?"

"A maze, obviously." Faykan said instantly.

"That's right!" said Bagman. "A maze. The third task's really very straightforward. The Triwizard Cup will be placed in the center of the maze. The first champion to touch it will receive full marks."

"We seemply 'ave to get through the maze?" said Fleur.

"There will be obstacles," said Bagman happily, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Hagrid is providing a number of creatures... then there will be spells that must be broken... all that sort of thing, you know. Now, the champions who are leading on points will get a head start into the maze." Bagman grinned at Harry and Faykan. "Then Mr. Krum will enter... then Miss Delacour. But you'll all be in with a fighting chance, depending how well you get past the obstacles. Should be fun, eh?"

Harry, who knew only too well the kind of creatures that Hagrid was likely to provide for an event like this, thought it was unlikely to be any fun at all. However, he nodded politely like the other champions.

"Very well... if you haven't got any questions, we'll go back up to the castle, shall we, it's a bit chilly..."

Bagman hurried alongside Harry as they began to wend their way out of the growing maze. Harry had the feeling that Bagman was going to start offering to help him again, and decided that now was the time to talk to Faykan.

"Hey Fay, can we talk over here for a minute?" he said, gesturing toward the forest. Faykan looked at him suspiciously, "Yeah… sure." He said, rather guardedly.

Bagman looked slightly perturbed.

"I'll wait for you. Harry, shall I?"

"No, it's okay, Mr. Bagman," said Harry, suppressing a smile, "I think I can find the castle on my own, thanks."

And he led Faykan out of the stadium, picking a random direction away from the castle, passing Hagrid's cabin and the Beauxbatons carriage.

"Harry, why are we going all the way out here?"

"I don't want us to be disturbed," Faykan's face paled slightly, but Harry took his arm and pulled him along, until at last they reached a quiet stretch of ground a short way from the Beauxbatons horses' paddock.

Harry turned to look at Faykan, whose face was illuminated by a small patch of moonlight shining through the trees.

"Faykan," Harry began, and immediately was at a loss for words. How do you phrase that you don't want you best friend to not be afraid of you? 'Well' Harry thought, 'No way but dive right into it, like a true Gryffindor,' "I… I don't fully understand what happened, what you went through… but I know how it affected you, and I really don't want it to come between us Faykan…"

This was much harder than Harry had expected it to be, "I…" Faykan started but just then a branch snapped nearby. They both whirled toward the paddock, wands out and lit. Viktor Krum held up his hands, stepping into the wand light.

"I'm sorry," he said, "But could I haff a vord vith you Potter?"

Harry eyed him suspiciously, then nodded. Krum's eyes darted to Faykan, but he spoke regardless. "I vant to know vot there is between you and Hermy-own-ninny."

Harry burst out laughing, all the previous tension melting away.

"Vot?" Krum asked, glowering slightly, "Vot is so funny?"

"Nothing…" Harry said, wiping a tear from his eye. But Krum glowered again, and Harry decided to elaborate. "We're friends. She's not my girlfriend and she never had been. It's just that Skeeter woman making things up."

"It true." Faykan said.

"Hermy-own-ninny talks about you very often," said Krum, looking suspiciously at Harry.

"Yeah," said Harry, "because were friends."

He couldn't quite believe he was having this conversation with Viktor Krum, the famous International Quidditch player. It was as though the eighteen-year-old Krum thought he, Harry, was an equal, a real rival.

"You haff never... you haff not..."

"No," said Harry very firmly.

Krum looked slightly happier. He stared at Harry for a few seconds, then said, "You fly very veil. I vos votching at the first task."

"Thanks," said Harry, grinning broadly and suddenly feeling much taller himself. "I saw you at the Quidditch World Cup. The Wronski Feint, you really…"

But suddenly Harry found himself swung around to stand beside Krum, as Faykan stood in front of them, wand raised and pointing into the forest.

"Vot is it?" Krum asked, perplexed

Harry shook his head, staring past Faykan to try and see what had spooked him. He also raised his wand, ready to attack over his friend's shoulder, like they had practiced before many times in the Room of Requirement.

Suddenly a man staggered out from behind a tall oak. For a moment, Harry didn't recognize him... then he realized it was Mr. Crouch.

He looked as though he had been traveling for days. The knees of his robes were ripped and bloody, his face scratched; he was unshaven and gray with exhaustion. His neat hair and mustache were both in need of a wash and a trim. His strange appearance, however, was nothing to the way he was behaving. Muttering and gesticulating, Mr. Crouch appeared to be talking to someone that he alone could see.

"Vosn't he a judge?" said Krum, staring at Mr. Crouch. "Isn't he vith your Ministry?"

Harry nodded, hesitated for a moment, and walked slowly around Faykan, toward Mr. Crouch, who did not look at him, but continued to talk to a nearby tree.

"...and when you've done that, Weatherby, send an owl to Dumbledore confirming the number of Durmstrang students who will be attending the tournament, Karkaroff has just sent word there will be twelve..."

"Mr. Crouch?" said Harry cautiously.

"...and then send another owl to Madame Maxime, because she might want to up the number of students she's bringing, now Karkaroff's made it a round dozen... do that, Weatherby, will you? Will you? Will..."

Mr. Crouch's eyes were bulging. He stood staring at the tree, muttering soundlessly at it. Then he staggered sideways and fell to his knees.

"Mr. Crouch?" Harry said loudly. "Are you all right?"

Crouch's eyes were rolling in his head. Harry looked around at Faykan and Krum, who had followed him into the trees, and were looking down at Crouch in alarm.

"Vot is wrong with him?"

"No idea," Harry muttered. "Listen, you'd better go and get someone…"

"Dumbledore!" gasped Mr. Crouch. He reached out and seized a handful of Harry's robes, dragging him closer, though his eyes were staring over Harry's head. "I need... see... Dumbledore..."

"Okay," said Harry, "if you get up, Mr. Crouch, we can go up to the…"

"I've done... stupid... thing..." Mr. Crouch breathed. He looked utterly mad. His eyes were rolling and bulging, and a trickle of spittle was sliding down his chin. Every word he spoke seemed to cost him a terrible effort. "Must... tell... Dumbledore..."

"Get up, Mr. Crouch," said Harry loudly and clearly. "Get up, I'll take you to Dumbledore!"

Mr. Crouch's eyes rolled forward onto Harry.

"Who... you?" he whispered.

"I'm a student at the school," said Harry, looking around at Faykan or Krum for some help, and Faykan stepped forward to try and lift Mr. Crouch to his feet, but he wouldn't budge. Krum hung back, looking extremely nervous.

"You're not... his?" whispered Crouch, his mouth sagging.

"No," said Harry, without the faintest idea what Crouch was talking about.

"Dumbledore's?"

"That's right," said Harry.

Crouch was pulling him closer; Harry tried to loosen Crouch's grip on his robes, but it was too powerful.

"Warn... Dumbledore..."

"I'll get Dumbledore if you let go of me," said Harry. "Just let go, Mr. Crouch, and I'll get him..."

"Thank you, Weatherby, and when you have done that, I would like a cup of tea. My wife and son will be arriving shortly, we are attending a concert tonight with Mr. and Mrs. Fudge."

Crouch was now talking fluently to a tree again, and seemed completely unaware that Harry was there, which surprised Harry so much he didn't notice that Crouch had released him.

"Yes, my son has recently gained twelve O.W.L.S, most satisfactory, yes, thank you, yes, very proud indeed. Now, if you could bring me that memo from the Andorran Minister of Magic, I think I will have time to draft a response..."

"You stay here with him!" Harry said to Faykan and Krum. "I'll get Dumbledore, I'll be quicker, and I know where his office is…"

"Like I'm letting you go off alone Harry," Faykan said indignantly, "I'll go get Dumbledore, you stay here with Krum."

"He is mad," said Krum doubtfully, staring down at Crouch, who was still gabbling to the tree, apparently convinced it was Percy.

"Hurry Fay," said Harry, starting to get up, but his movement seemed to trigger another abrupt change in Mr. Crouch, who seized him hard around the knees and pulled Harry back to the ground.

"Don't... leave... me!" he whispered, his eyes bulging again. "I... escaped... must warn... must tell... see Dumbledore... my fault... all my fault... Bertha... dead... all my fault... my son... my fault... tell Dumbledore... Harry Potter... the Dark Lord... stronger... Harry Potter..."

"I'm staying right here Mr. Crouch, Dumbledore is on his way!" said Harry. He looked furiously around at Faykan. "Get going, will you?"

Faykan turned and ran, sprinting up to the castle. Harry turned to look at Mr. Crouch, but he had started talking to the tree again.

Only a few moments passed before Harry heard slow footsteps approaching, but Faykan couldn't have made it to Dumbledore and back that fast. He turned, just in time to see the jet of red light hit him.

_~~Sina tea kirma : This is a line break~~_

Albus looked up as the door to his office opened unexpectedly. As Severus strode in, however, he hid his surprise with a twinkly smile. "Ah, Severus, what do I owe this pleasant visit?" he said genially.

"Not so pleasant, Albus," Severus said, walking right up to Albus' desk and folding his arms over his chest angrily, "I have discovered who assaulted Mr. Undol during the Yule Ball, and have come to consult with you on the boy's additional punishments…"

"Who is the culprit?" Albus asked innocently.

"Theodore Nott, from I am sorry to say, my own house." Severus said bitterly.

Albus tilted his head slightly to rest on his arm, "And what punishment do you think would be appropriate for a crime of this nature Severus?"

"Expulsion at the least, Headmaster, so that he cannot be around his victim to possibly harm him again." Severus said, anger flaring behind his eyes.

Albus nodded, only to show that he was listening, but then shook his head sadly, "I'm afraid Severus, that I cannot allow that to happen…" he said softly, waiting for the burst of rage that was sure to come.

"WHAT!" Severus roared, causing several small objects to vibrate on Albus' desk with the force of Severus' magic. "ARE YOU INSANE ALBUS?"

Albus calmly waited for Severus' blustering to die down before answering, "It is a simple reason Severus. If I expel young Mr. Nott, his father will learn of the reasons and who it was that caused his punishment, which in turn could lead to many unpleasant questions for you during you meetings with the remnant Death Eaters. If they were to discover how close you are to me, they would be all too willing to reveal you to Voldemort when he returns, and that would cripple our ability to successfully combat him."

"I don't want the boy to go unpunished, but risking expulsion would be walking onto thinner ice than I dare to tread," he assured.

_~~Sina tea kirma : This is a line break~~_

Severus listened stoically as the Headmaster gave his 'reasons' for not expelling Theodore Nott for his violent and repulsive crime. Inwardly, Severus was fuming, but he allowed the emotion to filter through his Occlumency wards and not show in the forefront of his mind, inwardly thanking Faykan Undol for his gift in the subject. The new techniques that Severus had learned were very effective for both the internal and external management of one's mind.

It was no wonder the boy was ably to manage more stress than any person Severus had ever encountered. The boy had quickly recovered mentally from the attack he was discussion with Albus now, although whether he would allow people near him physically again was yet to be seen. Severus' attempts to talk to the boy about establishing relationships to help him heal only caused the boy to flush in deep embarrassment, even more so if Potter was in the room.

"I understand Albus," Severus said after the Headmaster finished speaking, pushing all though of Undol to the back of his mind. As he exited Albus' office, Severus' mind wandered back to Theodore. Since Albus refused to do his duty for the assumed 'Greater Good' then Severus would take matters into his own hands to manage the boy, and make certain that there would never be a repeat of this incident.

The gargoyle moved aside before Severus had reached the landing, and he was almost toppled over as Undol dashed past. "Undol!" he said, grabbing the boy instinctively to prevent himself form falling. "What are you doing?" then he saw the boy's face.

"Undol, what's wrong, tell me, quick!"

"Dumbledore… Mr. Crouch… forest… Harry and Krum… hurry…" Undol panted. Severus took no time in reascending the stairs, three at a time, and shoving the door open. Albus stood, wand in hand and a startled look on his face, "Severus? What is it," he asked urgently.

"Undol has just arrived with news about Mr. Crouch showing up near the forest, and we should hurry I think." Severus said quickly.

Albus frowned, "Are you sure of this?" he said, striding quickly to where Severus stood, and following him down the stairs to Undol.

"I do not believe that Undol would lie about something this urgent." Severus said.

Albus walked right up to Undol, "Tell me everything." Albus said, and Undol explain that he, Potter, and Viktor Krum had been out near the forest chatting after the Third Task's revealing, and that Crouch had appeared, deranged and asking intermittently for the Headmaster, and sometimes acting as though suffering under the Imperius curse, from the boy's description Severus reasoned.

"Lead the way," Albus said, and together he and Undol darted down the corridor, at speeds Severus would neither expect from the pair or that he could hope to keep up with.


	16. Chapter 15

**Well, at least the reviews doubled from last week... (looks at the two people who reviewed chapter 14) thanks... Well, anyway... coming closer and closer to the close of ANP4! (single confetti popper explodes) Yay! Please Review Peoples! muse is desiring to be fed... its like those freaking mags from Phantesy Star Online... three minutes later its hungry again...**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Disappearances**

Harry was awoken very suddenly. There was a burning pain in his chest, and as he looked up, Professor Dumbledore was kneeling over him, Faykan and Krum behind him. Harry groaned as he tried to sit up, but Dumbledore put a hand on his chest.

"Lie still for a moment," Dumbledore said softly.

There came the sounds of thundering footfalls, and Harry turned his head to see Hagrid come into view, panting heavily and Fang at his heels. He was carrying his loaded crossbow.

"Professor Dumbledore!" he said, his eyes widening. "Harry! What the…?"

"Hagrid, I need you to fetch Professor Karkaroff," said Dumbledore. "His student and Harry have been attacked. When you've done that, kindly alert Professor Moody…"

"No need, Dumbledore," said a wheezy growl. "I'm here."

Moody was limping toward them, leaning on his staff, his wand lit.

"Damn leg," he said furiously. "Would've been here quicker . . . what's happened? Snape said something about Crouch…"

"Crouch?" said Hagrid blankly.

"Karkaroff, please, Hagrid!" said Dumbledore sharply.

"Oh yeah... right y'are, Professor..." said Hagrid, and he turned and disappeared into the dark trees, Fang trotting after him.

"I don't know where Barty Crouch is," Dumbledore told Moody, "but it is essential that we find him."

"I'm onto it," growled Moody, and he pulled out his wand and limped off into the forest.

Harry finally sat up, the pain in his chest ebbing away. Faykan knelt beside him and helped him stand. Harry noticed that Faykan didn't let go in a hurry after getting him to his feet. "What happened?" he asked, and Dumbledore turned from watching the forest. "You and Mr. Krum were stunned when Faykan and I arrived…"

He was interrupted by Hagrid and Fang returning with Karkaroff.

"What is this?" he cried when he saw them. "What's going on?"

"Ve vere attacked!" said Krum, rubbing his head slightly. "Mr. Crouch or votever his name…"

"Crouch attacked you? _Crouch_ attacked you? The Triwizard judge?"

"Igor," Dumbledore began, but Karkaroff had drawn himself up, clutching his furs around him, looking livid.

"Treachery!" he bellowed, pointing at Dumbledore. "It is a plot! You and your Ministry of Magic have lured me here under false pretenses, Dumbledore! This is not an equal competition! First you sneak not one but in two underage champions into the tournament, and now one of your Ministry friends attempts to put my champion out of action! I smell double-dealing and corruption in this whole affair…"

"Igor!" Dumbledore shouted, halting Karkaroff's ranting, "Mr. Krum was not the only person attacked. Harry was stunned as well, so I do not believe that this was meant to harm your student."

That seemed to pacify the Durmstrang professor, although he was still muttering under his breath.

"Hagrid, please take Harry and Faykan back to the school, right up to Gryffindor Tower. And boys, I want you both to stay there. Anything you might want to so – any owls you might want to send – they can wait until morning, do you understand me?"

"Err, yes," Harry said, wondering how Dumbledore had known he wanted above all to tell Sirius about this immediately.

"I'll leave Fang with you Headmaster," Hagrid said, eyeing Karkaroff apprehensively. "C'mon you two. Stay, Fang."

They marched in silence past the Beauxbatons carriage and back up to the castle. Hagrid was complaining about the foreigners the entire distance, and Harry was quite glad to say goodbye to him in front of the fat lady. Together he and Faykan clambered through the portrait hole into the common room and hurried straight for the secret door to the Room of Requirement, speeding through to find Ron, Hermione and Draco waiting for them. Harry only realized as they sat down to tell them what happened, that his original goal of talking to Faykan had been thoroughly disrupted.

_~~Sina tea kirma : This is a line break~~_

Draco yawned loudly and rather undignified as he ascended the stairs to the owlery with Harry, Ron, Hermione and Faykan the next morning. They had spent nearly the entire night talking about what happened on the edge of the forest with Mr. Crouch. Draco noticed early on that Harry was rather hesitant to explain what he and Faykan had been doing so close to the forest in the first place, but decided that it was their personal business and not too important in the long run.

"Just go through it again, Harry," Hermione was saying. "What did Mr. Crouch actually say?"

"I've told you, he wasn't making much sense," said Harry. "He said he wanted to warn Dumbledore about something. He definitely mentioned Bertha Jorkins, and he seemed to think she was dead. He kept saying stuff was his fault... He mentioned his son."

"What? The one he sent to Azkaban?" Draco asked.

Faykan nodded.

"He was out of his mind," said Harry. "Half the time he seemed to think his wife and son were still alive, and he kept talking to Percy about work and giving him instructions."

"And... remind me what he said about You-Know-Who?" said Ron tentatively.

"I've told you," Harry repeated dully. "He said he's getting stronger."

There was a pause. Then Ron said in a falsely confident voice, "But he was out of his mind, like you said, so half of it was probably just raving..."

Something clicked in Draco's mind, "I think he was telling the truth Ron. My father was talking to me in letters recent, and from his tone I swore he knew the Dark Lord was going to return, and soon."

"I wouldn't be surprised…" Faykan said. Draco was about to ask what he meant, but they were interrupted by Hermione sudden shushing, as two voiced came closer from the staircase, arguing amongst themselves.

"…that's blackmail, that is, we could get into a lot of trouble for that…"

"…we've tried being polite; it's time to play dirty, like him. He wouldn't like the Ministry of Magic knowing what he did…"

"I'm telling you, if you put that in writing, it's blackmail!"

"Yeah, and you won't be complaining if we get a nice fat payoff, will you?"

The Owlery door banged open. Fred and George came over the threshold, and froze at the sight of them all.

"What're you doing here?" Ron and Fred said at the same time.

"Sending a letter," said Harry and George in unison.

"What, at this time?" said Hermione and Fred.

Fred grinned.

"Fine, we won't ask you what you're doing, if you don't ask us," he said.

He was holding a sealed envelope in his hands. Harry glanced at it, but Fred, whether accidentally or on purpose, shifted his hand so that the name on it was covered.

"Well, don't let us hold you up," Fred said, making a mock bow and pointing at the door.

Ron didn't move. "Who're you blackmailing?" he said.

The grin vanished from Fred's face. Harry saw George half glance at Fred, before smiling at Ron.

"Don't be stupid, I was only joking," he said easily.

"Didn't sound like that," said Ron.

Fred and George looked at each other. Then Fred said abruptly, "I've told you before, Ron, keep your nose out if you like it the shape it is. Can't see why you would, but…"

"It's my business if you're blackmailing someone," said Ron. "George's right, you could end up in serious trouble for that."

"Told you, I was joking," said George. He walked over to Fred, pulled the letter out of his hands, and began attaching it to the leg of the nearest barn owl. "You're starting to sound a bit like our dear older brother, you are, Ron. Carry on like this and you'll be made a prefect."

Draco snorted, they day Ronald Weasley was made a prefect was the day he would stop being a Malfoy.

Fred and George sent off their letter and left abruptly, muttering to each other about annoying younger brothers.

"You don't think they know something about all this, do you?" Hermione whispered.

"About Crouch and everything?"

"No," said Harry. "If it was something that serious, they'd tell someone. They'd tell Dumbledore."

Ron, however, was looking uncomfortable.

"What's the matter?" Hermione asked him.

"Well..." said Ron slowly, "I dunno if they would. They're... they're obsessed with making money lately, I noticed it when I was hanging around with them… when, you know…"

"When you were being a git," Draco supplied for him. "Yeah, but blackmail..."

"It's this joke shop idea they've got," said Ron. "I thought they were only saying it to annoy Mum, but they really mean it, they want to start one. They've only got a year left at Hogwarts, they keep going on about how it's time to think about their future, and Dad can't help them, and they need gold to get started."

Hermione was looking uncomfortable now.

"Yes, but... they wouldn't do anything against the law to get gold."

"Wouldn't they?" said Ron, looking skeptical. "I dunno... they don't exactly mind breaking rules, do they?"

"Yes, but this is the law" said Hermione, looking scared. "This isn't some silly school rule... They'll get a lot more than detention for blackmail! Ron... maybe you'd better tell Percy..."

"Are you mad?" said Ron. "Tell Percy? He'd probably do a Crouch and turn them in." He stared at the window through which Fred and George's owl had departed, then said, "Come on, let's get some breakfast."

"D'you think it's too early to go and see Professor Moody?" Hermione said as they went down the spiral staircase.

"Yes," said Harry. "He'd probably blast us through the door if we wake him at the crack of dawn; he'll think we're trying to attack him while he's asleep. Let's give it till break."

So Draco left them after breakfast to suffer through an hour of Transfiguration and Nott's idle blustering from two tables behind him. When the bell finally rang, he hurried out into the corridors toward the Defense classroom and found the Gryffindors coming from the direction of History of Magic. They all converged on the door just as Moody was leaving it himself. He looked as tired as they felt. The eyelid of his normal eye was drooping, giving his face an even more lopsided appearance than usual.

"Professor Moody?" Harry called as they made their way toward him through the crowd.

"Hello, Potter," growled Moody. His magical eye followed a couple of passing first years, who sped up, looking nervous; it rolled into the back of Moody's head and watched them around the corner before he spoke again.

"Come in here."

He stood back to let them into his empty classroom, limped in after them, and closed the door.

"Did you find him?" Harry asked without preamble. "Mr. Crouch?"

"No," said Moody. He moved over to his desk, sat down, stretched out his wooden leg with a slight groan, and pulled out his hip flask.

"So he must have disapparated then." Said Ron.

"You can't Disapparate on the grounds, Ron!" said Hermione. "There are other ways he could have disappeared, aren't there, Professor?"

Moody's tired normal eye rested on her, Draco noticed the magical one had remained focused on Faykan after they entered the room, quivering quiet eerily.

"You know, your five really ought to consider your future careers," he said finally, confusing them all, "you all might want to consider becoming Aurors, they way you investigate everything."

They all beamed at his praise of them.

"But, there's nothing you five can do for Crouch. The Ministry'll be looking for him now, Dumbledore notified them. You two," he pointed at Faykan and Harry, "just keep your minds on the third task. It should be right up your street, this one, from what Dumbledore's said, and you've both managed to get through stuff like this plenty of times. Broke your way through a series of obstacles guarding the Philosopher's Stone in your first year, didn't you?"

"We helped too," Ron said quickly, "all three of us."

Moody grinned.

"Well, help these two practice for this one, and I'll be surprised if we don't have a Hogwarts victory," Moody said, "In the meantime… constant vigilance. Stick by each other. I plan to keep an eye on things, but you can never have too many eyes out."

_~~Sina tea kirma : This is a line break~~_

Sirius responded the very next morning. The owl they had sent fluttered down beside Harry at the same moment that a tawny owl landed in front of Hermione with a copy of the Daily Prophet in its beak. She took the newspaper, scanned the first few pages and happily declared that Rite Skeeter had not gotten wind of Crouch's disappearance. She then joined the three boys in reading Sirius' letter.

_Harry,_

_What do you think you are playing at, walking off into the forest with Viktor Krum? I want you to swear, by return owl, that you are not going to go walking with anyone else at night. There is somebody highly dangerous at Hogwarts. It is clear to me that they wanted to stop Crouch from seeing Dumbledore and you were probably feet away from them in the dark. You're lucky you were only stunned; whoever it was could have just as easily killed you!_

_Your name didn't get into the Goblet of Fire by accident. If someone's trying to attack you, they're on their last chance. Stay close to your friends, do not leave Gryffindor Tower after hours, and arm yourself for the third task. Practice Stunning and Disarming. A few hexes wouldn't go amiss either. There's nothing you can do about Crouch. Keep your head down and look after yourself. I'm waiting for your letter giving me your word you won't stray out-of-bounds again._

_Sirius_

Harry was inwardly grateful that Sirius had left out the fact that he was near the forest to talk to Faykan and not Krum, it would have led to embarrassing questions from Ron. He was still rather annoyed at Sirius' mild hypocrisy about the out-of-bounds comment. He also snorted at the comment about arming himself for the task; he knew far more than simple disarming and stunning thanks to Faykan's rigorous training.

"Well, that was rather a redundant letter," Harry commented after reading it through three times, "It's almost the same as what Professor Moody told us."

"Yeah, but they have a point you know," Faykan said, "more practice can't hurt, can it?"

They spent much of their free time that day in the Room of Requirement, occasionally with Draco as well, working on learning new hexes and curses for Harry to use in the Tournament, meaning, ones that Faykan hadn't seen a real need to teach them beforehand.

They practiced _Confringo_, a spell to cause a fiery explosion, the Confundis charm, to confuse opponents, the Conjunctivitis Curse, which blinded the target and caused searing pain behind the eyes, _Expulso_, the Impediment Jinx, and _Incarcerous_. Coupling those with the other spells Harry already knew it made for a formidable list of options.

Faykan was certain that they would not need to reveal exactly how much Harry really knew, and Harry agreed, not wanting the extra attention if such secrets were made public. Finally though, it was time for the afternoon classes. Hermione dashed off to Arithmancy while Harry, Ron and Faykan sped up to North Tower and Divination.

The dimly lit room was swelteringly hot. The fumes from the perfumed fire were heavier than ever. Harry's head swam as he made his way over to one of the curtained windows. While Professor Trelawney was looking the other way, disentangling her shawl from a lamp, he opened it an inch or so and settled back in his chintz armchair, so that a soft breeze played across his face. It was extremely comfortable.

"My dears," said Professor Trelawney, sitting down in her winged armchair in front of the class and peering around at them all with her strangely enlarged eyes, "we have almost finished our work on planetary divination. Today, however, will be an excellent opportunity to examine the effects of Mars, for he is placed most interestingly at the present time. If you will all look this way, I will dim the lights..."

She waved her wand and the lamps went out. The fire was the only source of light now. Professor Trelawney bent down and lifted, from under her chair, a miniature model of the solar system, contained within a glass dome. Harry watched lazily as Professor Trelawney began to point out the fascinating angle Mars was making to Neptune.

The heavily perfumed fumes washed over him, and the breeze from the window played across his face. He could hear an insect humming gently somewhere behind the curtain. His eyelids began to droop...

He was riding on the back of an eagle owl, soaring through the clear blue sky toward an old, ivy-covered house set high on a hillside. Lower and lower they flew, the wind blowing pleasantly in Harry's face, until they reached a dark and broken window in the upper story of the house and entered. Now they were flying along a gloomy passageway, to a room at the very end... through the door they went, into a dark room whose windows were boarded up...

Harry had left the owl's back... he was watching, now, as it fluttered across the room, into a chair with its back to him... There were two dark shapes on the floor beside the chair... both of them were stirring...

One was a huge snake... the other was a man... a short, balding man, a man with watery eyes and a pointed nose... he was wheezing and sobbing on the hearth rug...

"_You are in luck, Wormtail_," said a cold, high-pitched voice from the depths of the chair in which the owl had landed. "_You are very fortunate indeed. Your blunder has not ruined everything. He is dead_."

"_My Lord_!" gasped the man on the floor. "_My Lord, I am... I am so pleased... and so sorry..._"

"_Nagini_," said the cold voice, "_you are out of luck. I will not be feeding Wormtail to you, after all... but never mind, never mind... there is still Harry Potter..._"

The snake hissed. Harry could see its tongue fluttering.

"_Now, Wormtail_," said the cold voice, "_perhaps one more little reminder why I will not tolerate another blunder from you_..."

"_My Lord... no... I beg you_..."

The tip of a wand emerged from around the back of the chair. It was pointing at Wormtail.

"_Crucio!_" said the cold voice.

Wormtail screamed, screamed as though every nerve in his body were on fire, the screaming filled Harry's ears as the scar on his forehead seared with pain; he was yelling too...Voldemort would hear him, would know he was there...

"Harry! Harry!"

Harry opened his eyes. He was lying on the floor of Professor Trelawney's room with his hands over his face. His scar was still burning so badly that his eyes were watering. The pain had been real. The whole class was standing around him, and both Faykan and Ron were kneeling next to him, looking terrified.

"You all right?" Faykan said.

"Of course he isn't!" said Professor Trelawney, looking thoroughly excited. Her great eyes loomed over Harry, gazing at him. "What was it, Potter? A premonition? An apparition? What did you see?"

"Nothing," Harry lied. He sat up. He could feel himself shaking. He couldn't stop himself from looking around, into the shadows behind him; Voldemort's voice had sounded so close...

"You were clutching your scar!" said Professor Trelawney. "You were rolling on the floor, clutching your scar! Come now. Potter, I have experience in these matters!"

Harry looked up at her.

"I need to go to the hospital wing, I think," he said, "bad headache."

"My dear, you were undoubtedly stimulated by the extraordinary clairvoyant vibrations of my room!" said Professor Trelawney. "If you leave now, you may lose the opportunity to see further than you have ever…"

"I don't want to see anything except a headache cure," said Harry.

He stood up. The class backed away. They all looked unnerved.

"See you later," Harry muttered to Faykan and Ron, picked up his bag and headed for the trapdoor, ignoring Professor Trelawney, who was wearing an expression of great frustration, as though she had just been denied a real treat.

When Harry reached the bottom of her stepladder, however, he did not set off for the hospital wing. He had no intention whatsoever of going there. Sirius had told him what to do if his scar hurt him again, and Harry was going to follow his advice: He was going straight to Dumbledore's office. He marched down the corridors; thinking about what he had seen in the dream... it had been as vivid as the one that had awoken him on Privet Drive... He ran over the details in his mind, trying to make sure he could remember them... He had heard Voldemort accusing Wormtail of making a blunder... but the owl had brought good news, the blunder had been repaired, somebody was dead... so Wormtail was not going to be fed to the snake... he, Harry, was going to be fed to it instead...

Harry had walked right past the stone gargoyle guarding the entrance to Dumbledore's office without noticing. He blinked, looked around, realized what he had done, and retraced his steps, stopping in front of it. Then he remembered that he didn't know the password.

_~~Sina tea kirma : This is a line break~~_

Albus listened patiently to Cornelius as the small man continued to bury his head in the sand rather than listen to the facts Albus and Alastor were presenting him with concerning the disappearances of Bertha and Barty Crouch. The man was a fool, but Albus had no desire to run the Ministry of Britain, therefore he would simply have to put up with the ignorant Minister.

"And what do you thinks happened to Barty Crouch, Minister?" Alastor said, his magical eye whirling to face the door.

"I see two possibilities, Alastor," replied Cornelius. "Either Crouch has finally cracked, more than likely, I'm sure you'll agree, given his personal history, lost his mind and gone wandering off somewhere…"

"He wandered extremely quickly, if that is the case, Cornelius," Albus pointed out calmly.

"Or else, well..." Cornelius flustered, embarrassed at being made a fool of. "Well, I'll reserve judgment until after I've seen the place where he was found, but you say it was just past the Beauxbatons carriage? Dumbledore, you know what that woman is?"

Albus sighed inwardly, Cornelius was not only a fool and in the pocket of Lucius Malfoy, but he was a bigot and a pureblood idealist as well.

"I consider her to be a very able Headmistress, and an excellent dancer," he said quietly.

"Dumbledore, come!" said Fudge angrily. "Don't you think you might be prejudiced in her favor because of Hagrid? They don't all turn out harmless… if, indeed, you can call Hagrid harmless, with that monster fixation he's got…"

"I no more suspect Madame Maxime than Hagrid," said Albus, inwardly rolling his eyes at the idiocy of the Wizarding community to have elected such a dimwitted Minister. "I think it possible that it is you who are prejudiced, Cornelius."

"Can we wrap up this discussion?" growled Alastor.

"Yes, yes, let's go down to the grounds, then," said Cornelius impatiently.

"No, it's not that," said Alastor, "it's just that Potter wants a word with you, Dumbledore. He's just outside the door."

Albus raised his eyebrows and Alastor limped over and opened the door, revealing Harry.

"Hello Potter," Alastor said to him, "Come in, then."

"Harry!" said Fudge jovially, moving forward as the boy entered the room. "How are you?"

"Fine," Harry said, but Albus could see the unease in his eyes. Something had happened that Harry wanted to talk about with him desperately.

"We were just talking about the night when Mr. Crouch turned up on the grounds," said Fudge. "It was you who found him, was it not?"

"Yes," said Harry, then he added, "I didn't see Madame Maxime anywhere, though, and she'd have a job hiding, wouldn't she?"

Dumbledore smiled at Harry behind Cornelius' back, appreciating the boy's trust of others, even if it led some issues that he, Albus, had to clean up at times.

"Yes, well," said Cornelius, looking embarrassed yet again, "we're about to go for a short walk on the grounds, Harry, if you'll excuse us... perhaps if you just go back to your class…"

"I wanted to talk to you. Professor," Harry said quickly, looking toward Albus. He already knew that Harry had wanted this, or else why would he have come to his office.

"Wait here for me, Harry," he said. "Our examination of the grounds will not take long."

They trooped out in silence past him and closed the door.

It truly didn't take too long to examine the spot where Albus had found Harry and Krum stunned, as Cornelius clearly didn't want to waste too much of his time in the investigation. Albus figured that Cornelius had hoped to just blame Madam Maxime and return to the Ministry as quickly as possibly. The man really needed to learn to respect others for reasons besides wealth or blood purity…

Despite the quickness of their search, however, it was still almost an hour before Albus returned to his office. As he entered, he realized immediately that Harry was gone, and that his Pensieve was in the open, the doors of the cupboard ajar. Albus rushed forward, there were memories in there he did not want Harry to witness, mainly the memories that Albus had been accumulating about Faykan Undol. Thankfully there were several more recent memories that were about the Crouches that Harry would have to go through before entering any of the others. Albus bent forward into the memory, landing in one of the many courtroom scenes that he was sat on during the end of the first war.

Harry was there, sitting next to his younger self as Barty Crouch sentenced his nineteen year old son to Azkaban alongside the three LeStranges: Bellatrix, Rodolphus, and Rabastan.

Albus leaned forward and spoke softly into Harry's ear, "I think Harry, that it is time to return to my office." He still startled the boy, who whipped around to look at him.

"Come," Albus beckoned, tugging upward on Harry's elbow, willing them out of the pensieve.

"Professor," Harry gasped, "I know I shouldn't've… I didn't mean… the cabinet door was sort of open and…"

"I quite understand," said Albus, lifting the stone basin of the pensive, and carrying it over to his desk. He motioned for Harry to sit down opposite him after he had set it upon his desk.

Harry did so, continuing to stare at the stone basin.

"What is it?" Harry asked shakily.

"This? It is called a Pensieve," Albus explained, happy to indulge Harry's curiosity. "I sometimes find, and I am sure you know the feeling, that I simply have too many thoughts and memories crammed into my mind."

"Err," said Harry, and Albus figured that his illustration had confused the boy slightly.

"At these times," he continued, indicating the basin, "I use the Pensieve. One simply siphons the excess thoughts from one's mind, pours them into the basin, and examines them at one's leisure. It becomes easier to spot patterns and links, you understand, when they are in this form."

"You mean... that stuff's your thoughts?" Harry said, staring at the swirling white substance in the basin.

"Certainly," Albus confirmed. "Let me show you."

He drew his wand out of the inside of his robes and placed the tip into his own silvery hair, near his temple, pulling out a memory of when Severus informed him about the Dark Marks burning again on the Death Eaters. He placed it inside the Pensive and swirled the thoughts around, summoning it up to the surface.

"A connection I could have made without assistance," Albus sighed after they viewed the memory, "but never mind." He peered over the top of his half-moon spectacles at Harry, who was gaping at Severus' face in the pensive, "I was using the Pensieve when Mr. Fudge arrived for our meeting and put it away rather hastily. Undoubtedly I did not fasten the cabinet door properly. Naturally, it would have attracted your attention."

"I'm sorry," Harry mumbled.

Albus shook his head. "Curiosity is not a sin," he said. "But we should exercise caution with our curiosity... yes, indeed..."

"So, Harry," Albus said, returning them to the present. "Before you got lost in my thoughts, you wanted to tell me something."

"Yes," said Harry. "Professor, I was in Divination just now, and… err… I fell asleep."

Harry hesitated, but Albus reassured him, merely saying, "Quite understandable. Continue."

"Well, I had a dream," said Harry, "a dream about Lord Voldemort. He was torturing Wormtail... you know who Wormtail…"

"I do know," Albus said promptly, his interest peeked. "Please continue."

"Voldemort got a letter from an owl. He said something like; Wormtail's blunder had been repaired. He said someone was dead. Then he said, Wormtail wouldn't be fed to the snake, there was a snake beside his chair. He said… he said he'd be feeding me to it, instead. Then he did the Cruciatus Curse on Wormtail, and my scar hurt," Harry said. "It woke me up, it hurt so badly."

Albus looked at Harry, his thoughts racing as he considered what this vision meant.

"Err, that's all," said Harry.

"I see," said Albus quietly. "I see. Now, has your scar hurt at any other time this year, excepting the time it woke you up over the summer?"

"No, I… how did you know it woke me up over the summer?" said Harry, astonished.

"You are not Sirius's only correspondent," Albus said, smiling. "I have also been in contact with him ever since he left Hogwarts last year. It was I who suggested the mountainside cave as the safest place for him to stay."

Albus got up and began walking up and down behind his desk. Every now and then, he placed more thoughts into the Pensieve.

"Professor?" Harry said quietly, after a couple of minutes.

Albus stopped pacing and looked at Harry, suddenly remembering the boy was still in the room.

"My apologies," he said quietly, sitting back down at his desk.

"D'you… d'you know why my scar's hurting me?"

Albus looked very intently at Harry for a moment, and then said, "I have a theory, no more than that. ... It is my belief that your scar hurts both when Lord Voldemort is near you, and when he is feeling a particularly strong surge of hatred."

This was not the entirety of the theory, but Albus didn't want to frighten Harry right now with his suspicions of the darker aspect of magic that Voldemort may have wrought upon himself, and inadvertently, Harry himself.

"But... why?" Harry asked innocently.

"Because you and he are connected by the curse that failed," Albus said gently. "That is no ordinary scar."

"So you think... that dream... did it really happen?"

"It is possible," said Dumbledore. "I would say probable. Harry, did you see Voldemort?"

"No," said Harry. "Just the back of his chair. But… there wouldn't have been anything to see, would there? I mean, he hasn't got a body, has he? But... but then how could he have held the wand?" Harry said slowly.

"How indeed?" muttered Dumbledore. "How indeed..." his suspicions were confirmed, Voldemort had returned to a physical form, even if it was still weak.

"Professor," Harry said after several more silent minutes, "do you think he's getting stronger?"

"Voldemort?" said Dumbledore, looking at Harry over the Pensieve. "Once again Harry, I can only give you my suspicions."

Dumbledore sighed again, and began to explain all the rumors and disappearances that had been happening all year, Bertha Jorkins, Barty Crouch, and Frank Bryce, the muggle who lived in the same village that Voldemort's parents had lived. Harry then asked about the memories he had witnessed in the pensieve, and Albus was relieved to learn that the boy had only seen memories about the court trails after Voldemort's first fall. They discussed Neville Longbottom's parents, and Albus sighed, remembering how brave and useful Frank and Alice had been, before Bellatrix had shattered their minds with her torture.

Harry was also particularly interested about the knowledge that Severus and Karkaroff were Death Eaters. Albus assured him that they were servants of Voldemort no longer, at least in Severus's case, and that they served the light. Harry seemed to accept this for Severus, yet seemed to harbor doubts about Igor Karkaroff.

"What made you think he'd really stopped supporting Voldemort, Professor?" Harry asked, referring to Severus. Albus held Harry's gaze for a few seconds, and then said in a finalizing tone, "That, Harry, is a matter between Professor Snape and myself."

Harry nodded, accepting that it was not his business to know. He stood up, and so did

Albus.

"Harry," he said as Harry reached the door. "Please do not speak about Neville's parents to anybody else. He has the right to let people know, when he is ready."

"Yes, Professor," said Harry, turning to go.

"And…"

Harry looked back. "Good luck with the third task." Albus said, trying his best not to betray his fear for the boy's safety.


	17. Chapter 16

**And so begins the epic two part finale (although this chapter is probably more intense) of The Gathering Dark! So, in responce to all future questions regarding the contents of Book 5... I say to you... Spoilers ;P... Enjoy...**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Task of Earth**

Breakfast was a very noisy affair at the Gryffindor table on the morning of the third task. The post owls appeared, bringing Harry a good-luck card from Sirius. It was only a piece of parchment, folded over and bearing a muddy paw print on its front, but Harry appreciated it all the same. A screech owl arrived for Hermione, carrying her morning copy of the Daily Prophet as usual. She unfolded the paper, glanced at the front page, and spat out a mouthful of pumpkin juice all over it.

_HARRY POTTER DISTURBED AND DANGEROUS_

'_The boy who defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is unstable and possibly dangerous, writes Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent. Alarming evidence has recently come to light about Harry Potter's strange behavior, which casts doubts upon his suitability to compete in a demanding competition like the Triwizard Tournament, or even to attend Hogwarts School._

_Potter, the Daily Prophet can exclusively reveal, regularly collapses at school, and is often heard to complain of pain in the scar on his forehead (relic of the curse with which You-Know-Who attempted to kill him). On Monday last, midway through a Divination lesson, your Daily Prophet reporter witnessed Potter storming from the class, claiming that his scar was hurting too badly to continue studying._

_It is possible, say top experts at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, that Potters brain was affected by the attack inflicted upon him by You-Know-Who, and that his insistence that the scar is still hurting is an expression of his deep-seated confusion._

_"He might even be pretending," said one specialist. "This could be a plea for attention."_

_The Daily Prophet, however, has unearthed worrying facts about Harry Potter that Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, has carefully concealed from the wizarding public._

_"Potter can speak Parseltongue," reveals Theodore Nott, a Hogwarts fourth year. "There were a lot of attacks on students a couple of years ago, and most people thought Potter was behind them after they saw him lose his temper at a dueling club and set a snake on another boy. It was all hushed up, though. But he's made friends with werewolves and giants too. We think he'd do anything for a bit of power."_

_Parseltongue, the ability to converse with snakes, has long been considered a Dark Art. Indeed, the most famous Parselmouth of our times is none other than You-Know-Who himself. A member of the Dark Force Defense League, who wished to remain unnamed, stated that he would regard any wizard who could speak Parseltongue "as worthy of investigation. Personally, I would be highly suspicious of anybody who could converse with snakes, as serpents are often used in the worst kinds of Dark Magic, and are historically associated with evildoers." Similarly, "anyone who seeks out the company of such vicious creatures as werewolves and giants would appear to have a fondness for violence."_

_Albus Dumbledore should surely consider whether a boy such as this should be allowed to compete in the Triwizard Tournament. Some fear that Potter might resort to the Dark Arts in his desperation to win the tournament, the third task of which takes place this evening.'_

"What?" said Harry, Faykan and Ron together, staring at her. "Nothing," said Hermione quickly, trying to shove the paper out of sight, but Ron grabbed it. He and Faykan stared at the headline and Ron said, "No way. Not today. That old cow."

"What?" said Harry, "Rita Skeeter again?"

"No," said Ron, and just like Hermione, he attempted to push the paper out of sight.

"It's about me, isn't it?" said Harry.

"No," said Ron, in an entirely unconvincing tone. But before Harry could demand to see the paper, Theodore Nott shouted across the Great Hall from the Slytherin table.

"Hey, Potter! Potter! How's your head? You feeling all right? Sure you're not going to go berserk on us?"

Nott was holding a copy of the Daily Prophet too. Slytherins up and down the table were sniggering, twisting in their seats to see Harry's reaction.

"Let me see it," Harry said to Ron. "Give it here."

Very reluctantly, Ron handed over the newspaper. Harry turned it over and read the paper in a rather stoic fashion.

"Gone off me a bit hasn't she?" said Harry lightly, folding up the paper after he had read it through.

Over at the Slytherin table, Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle were laughing at Harry, tapping their heads with their fingers, and all in all acting like the children they were.

"How did she know your scar hurt in Divination?" Ron said. "There's no way she was there, there's no way she could've heard…"

"The window was open," said Harry. "I opened it to breathe."

"You were at the top of North Tower!" Hermione said. "Your voice couldn't have carried all the way down to the grounds!"

"Well, you're the one who's supposed to be researching magical methods of bugging!" said Harry. "You tell me how she did it!"

"I've been trying!" said Hermione. "But I... but..." and then an idea, a brilliant idea struck her. Harry's use of the word bugging had reminded her of several things at once. Running a hand through her hair, she recalled how Viktor had removed a beetle from her hair right after the Second Task.

"Are you all right?" said Ron, frowning at her.

"Yes," she replied running her hand through her hair again, remembering. She held her hand up to her mouth, like they had seen Nott doing from the Room of Requirement a few days ago. Harry, Ron and Faykan looked at each other, confused. Of course. Of course! "I've had an idea," Hermione said, her mind racing. "I think I know... because then no one would be able to see... even Moody... and she'd have been able to get onto the window ledge... but she's not allowed... she's definitely not allowed... I think we've got her! Just give me two seconds in the library, just to make sure!"

And she dashed off to check the registered Animagi listings in the library.

_~~Sina tea kirma : This is a line break~~_

Harry was about to leave with Faykan and Ron to attend the History of Magic exam. He and Faykan were exempt from the exam itself, so Harry had been using the time to practice the different spells that they had selected. But just as they were standing from the Gryffindor table, Professor McGonagall came walking toward them.

"Potter, Undol, the champions are congregating in the chamber off the Hall after breakfast," she said.

"But the Task's not till tonight!" said Harry, accidentally spilling scrambled eggs down his front, afraid he had mistaken the time.

"I'm aware of that, Potter," she said. "The champions' families are invited to watch the final task, you know. This is simply a chance for you to greet them."

"Is this a joke Professor?" Faykan asked, "You know neither of us have families."

"Oh, I think you'll both be pleasantly surprised," she said, moving away back to the teacher's table.

Faykan and Harry looked at each other confused. Who would come to see them? Surely not the Dursleys. Together they dashed across the Hall and through the door into the side chamber. Viktor Krum was over in a corner, conversing with his dark-haired mother and father in rapid Bulgarian. He had inherited his fathers hooked nose. On the other side of the room, Fleur was jabbering away in French to her mother. Fleur's little sister, Gabrielle, was holding her mother's hand. She waved at Harry, who waved back, grinning. Then he saw Mrs. Weasley and Bill standing in front of the fireplace, beaming at him and Faykan.

"Surprise!" Mrs. Weasley said excitedly as he smiled broadly and walked over to them. "Thought we'd come and watch you two!" She bent down and kissed them both on the cheek.

"You all right?" said Bill, grinning down at them and shaking their hands after his mother released them. "Charlie wanted to come, but he couldn't get time off. He said you were incredible against those dragons."

Fleur Delacour, Harry noticed, was eyeing Bill with great interest over her mother's shoulder. Harry could tell she had no objection whatsoever to long hair or earrings with fangs on them.

"This is really nice of you," Harry muttered to Mrs. Weasley. "I thought for a moment - the Dursleys…"

"Hmm," said Mrs. Weasley, pursing her lips. She had always refrained from criticizing the Dursleys in front of Harry, but her eyes flashed every time they were mentioned.

"It's great being back here," said Bill, "Fancy giving us a refreshment tour?"

"Yeah, okay," said Harry, and together the four of them made their way back into the Great Hall then down to the grounds. They spent the entire morning wandering the sunny ground, showing them the new sights since their days at the school. Mrs. Weasley was intrigued by the Whomping Willow, and was frightened nearly to death when Faykan strolled right up to the vicious tree without receiving so much as a scratch. They finally returned to the castle for lunch, running into Ron and Hermione, which allowed for Harry to clear up the previous article about him and Hermione for Mrs. Weasley, who apologized, highly embarrassed.

By dinner Harry was starting to feel nervous again, and didn't eat much. As evening changed the sky to a dusky purple, Dumbledore rose to his feet at the staff table, and silence fell.

"Ladies and gentlemen, in five minutes' time, I will be asking you to make your way down to the Quidditch field for the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament. Will the champions please follow Mr. Bagman down to the stadium now..."

Harry and Faykan got up to the sound of applause all up and down the house tables, except for Slytherin. The Weasleys and Hermione wished them good luck, and they left the Great Hall with Fleur and Viktor.

"Feeling all right, Harry?" Bagman asked as they went down the stone steps onto the grounds. "Confident?"

"I'm okay," said Harry. He was running the hexes and spells that would be of most use inside the maze through his mind as they walked down to the Quidditch field, which was completely unrecognizable. Before they entered the stadium, Harry piped up, an idea striking him, "Mr. Bagman, could I just have a few minutes before the rest of the school arrives?" but before Bagman said a word, Harry snatched Faykan's arm and dragged him into the support structure under the nearest stands.

After they squeezed into a dark corner under the stands where no one could see or disturb them, Harry turned to Faykan, "Fay, please, last time we were interrupted, but I really think it's important that we discuss this."

Faykan looked hesitant, but nodded slowly after swallowing loudly.

Harry took a moment to steady himself to finally ask what he had wanted for nearly half the year, and in those moments his eyes wandered over Faykan, standing rather close to himself between a pair of close supports. The narrow space allowed for very little maneuvering, and the air was slowly warming with their combined breathing.

"So talk Fay," Harry said, a bit more forcefully than he wanted, but right this second he did not care.

"Harry," Faykan began slowly, "You have to understand, I care about you immensely, and I don't know who you've listened to and what you think, but your safety and happiness are the most important things in the world to me. What Nott did, tried to turn all my thoughts into fear of what would happen to you. And even when I was free, those worries and pain continued to poison me, but…"

Harry embraced him, cutting off Faykan's continued explanation, "I know Fay, I know. It's alright. Now I understand, and it's alright."

There they stood for several minutes, embracing each other and letting their emotions bleed out. Harry knew that they were needed back at the maze, but until the rumble of hundreds of feet sounded around them as students poured into the stands above them, "We need to get back to the maze entrance." Faykan said, releasing Harry and stepping back toward the maze. "Let's go…" Harry said, following Faykan back out to the Quidditch field.

_~~Sina tea kirma : This is a line break~~_

Severus watched from near the judges table as Potter and Undol finally rejoined the group of champions near the front of the maze. Bagman was talking with Hagrid, Minerva, Moody and Flitwick, and together they started explaining about how to exit the Tournament if they got into too much trouble.

Severus' eyes wandered over to the two Gryffindors, and he raised an eyebrow as he noticed their robes wrinkled and off center, and as he looked carefully, he also noticed that their faces were stained with some tears. He focused his Legilimency, catching Undol's eye as he scanned the nearby judges table. Undol looked directly at him, and Severus plunged in, seeing the vast amount of fresh calmness at the forefront of the boy's mind, drowning the apprehending and fear for the task, but mingled still with guilt and regret…?

But the boy looked away again, breaking Severus' ability to see into his mind just as Bagman started to address the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament is about to begin! Let me remind you how the points currently stand! Tied in first place, with eighty-five points each: Mr. Faykan Undol and Mr. Harry Potter, both of Hogwarts School! In second place, with eighty points: Mr. Viktor Krum, of Durmstrang Institute! And in third place: Miss Fleur Delacour, of Beauxbatons Academy!"

The applause and cheers were nearly deafening, and Severus was glad he did not have to sit among the spectators.

Bagman turned to the two Gryffindors, "So… on my whistle, Harry and Faykan! Three… Two… One…"

He gave a short blast on the whistle, and both boys hurried forward into the maze. Several minutes later, Bagman gave another blast, and Krum entered as well. A short time later, the third blast and Miss Delacour joined the three boys in the shadows between the hedges. Severus glanced at Dumbledore, sitting at the judges table, and caught the small grin that was rather unlike his old mentor to have.

_~~Sina tea kirma : This is a line break~~_

Harry had come across nothing thus far into the maze. The final blast of Bagman's whistle had sounded, signaling that all the champions had entered the maze. Glancing at his watch, a gift from Draco the previous year, he muttered, "_Point me!_" and a small beam of light pointed toward his right, into solid hedge. He knew the cup was somewhere northwest of him, so all he could do was take the left fork of the pair ahead of him and hope he could go right sometime soon.

The path ahead of him was empty of challenges as well, and the continued lack of obstacles was starting to unnerve Harry. Surely he should have met something by now? It felt as though the maze were luring him into a false sense of security. Then he heard movement right behind him. He held out his wand, ready to attack, but raised it again as Faykan stumbled out of a right hand path, looking slightly shaken. His robes were smoldering slightly.

"Hagrid's Blast-Ended Skrewts!" he said, shooting water out of his wand to stop his robes from burning. "They're enormous!" Harry shook his head and continued down the way he was heading. He turned a corner and saw a dementor gliding toward him, scabbed arm out and a cruel dagger raised, ready to plunge it into his chest. Harry wasted no time summoning a powerful memory and cried, "_Expecto Patronum!_"

A silver stag erupted from the end of Harry's wand and galloped toward the dementor, which fell back and tripped over the hem of its robes... Harry had never seen a dementor stumble.

"Hang on!" he shouted, advancing in the wake of his silver Patronus, "You're a boggart! _Riddikulus!_"

There was a loud crack, and the shape-shifter exploded in a wisp of smoke. The silver stag faded from sight. Harry wished it could have stayed, he could have used some company... but he moved on, quickly and quietly as possible, listening hard, his wand held high once more.

After several agonizing minutes, and another obstacle that inverted the world until Harry tried to move again, Harry heard a scream shatter the silence. It was clearly Fleur. Harry paused, listening for where the sound had come from, but couldn't orient himself to it. He had to press on, but couldn't shake the feeling of 'One champion down…'

He met nothing for ten minutes, but kept running into dead ends. Twice he took the same wrong turning. Finally, he found a new route and started to jog along it, his wandlight waving, making his shadow flicker and distort on the hedge walls.

Then he rounded another corner and found himself facing a Blast-Ended Skrewt. Faykan was right, it was enormous. Ten feet long, it looked more like a giant scorpion than anything. Its long sting was curled over its back. Its thick armor glinted in the light from Harry's wand, which he pointed at it.

"_Stupefy!_"

The stunner reflected off the skrewt's armor, blasting into the hedges. The skrewt blasted toward him several yards as its end exploded. Harry attempted the Impediment Jinx, but that bounced off the skrewt as well. Harry stumbled slightly as he retreated several steps from the advancing skrewt, and spotted that the underside of the skrewt was not armored. He blasted it with a stunner, and the beast fell over unconscious.

Several twists and turns later, referencing his multipurpose watch to judge every fork, Harry was heading northwest when he heard something in the path parallel to his own that made him stop dead.

"What is wrong with you?" Faykan was yelling, "Don't point that at me!"

And then Harry heard Krum's voice.

"_Crucio!_"

"_Tinechor!_" _[1]_

The air was suddenly full of shouts and spells. Horrified, Harry began sprinting up his path, trying to find a way into the one containing the two duelers. The hedge was solid. Harry back away several steps and aimed his wand, "_Confringo!_" the hedge exploded, burning a massive hole in the foliage. Harry dived through to find Krum bombarding Faykan's silvery shield with spell after spell.

"_Stupefy!_" Harry yelled.

The spell hit Krum in the back; he was blasted forward, and lay motionless on his face. Faykan relaxed, and his shield wavered and died as he lowered his wand, "Thanks Harry."

"You alright?" Harry said as Faykan stepped around Krum over to him.

"Yeah," Faykan said, breathing heavily from the effort of maintaining the shield, "he didn't hit me with anything."

"Harry, did you hear Fleur scream earlier?" Faykan said. "Yeah," Harry replied, knowing what he was thinking. They were the remaining champions. "Why don't we just work together? It would be a Hogwarts victory regardless. Safest thing to do I think." Faykan suggested.

Harry nodded as he raised his wand to send red sparks into the air for Krum. Together he and Faykan made their way further into the maze, using the Four-Point spell in Harry's watch to lead their direction. Then, as they strode down along a straight path, Harry saw movement. He caught Faykan's arm and aimed his wand. The light fell upon an extraordinary creature he had seen in the Monster Book of Monsters.

"A sphinx…" Faykan breathed, approaching the pacing creature. She spoke in a deep hoarse voice as he approached. "You are very near your goal. The quickest way is past me."

"And to pass we must answer your riddle." Faykan said, and the sphinx nodded. "Let us hear it," Faykan said.

The sphinx sat down upon her hind legs, in the very middle of the path, and recited:

'_It cannot be seen, cannot be felt,  
cannot be heard, cannot be smelt._

_It lies behind stars and under hills,  
and empty holes it fills._

_It comes first and follows after,  
ends life, kills laughter.'_

Faykan thought for a moment, and said smugly, "The dark."

The sphinx smiled happily at them both. She got up, stretched her front legs, and moved aside for them to pass. Faykan bowed to her, and ushered Harry past, and then he turned back to the sphinx, "a riddle for a riddle." He said and the sphinx brightened as he recited to her:

'_This thing all things devours  
Birds, beasts, trees, flowers_

_Gnaws iron, bites steel,  
Grinds hard stones to meal,_

_Slays king, ruins town,  
And beats high mountain down!'_

The sphinx closed her eyes, contemplating the riddle, then finally purred, "Time… Time is the answer."

Faykan bowed to her again, "Indeed…" and he turned to leave with Harry. They had to be close Harry thought, his watch was pointing dead ahead. It should be too much longer. They broke into a run, coming to a choice of paths and taking the rightmost one. There was light ahead. The Triwizard Cup gleamed on a plinth a hundred yards away. They ran toward it, and Harry noticed the shadows around them deepening. Fifty yards and the only means of seeing was their wandlight. Twenty-five yards and they started to stumble over each other. Suddenly something grabbed Harry's leg, and the limb exploded with cold pain. "Faykan!"

"I know, I know!" He replied, struggling with whatever was attacking him.

"Just need to reach my wand… _Kalian en' Valinor!_" _[2]_

Light flared around them again, banishing the darkness in a small space around them. Harry stepped closer to Faykan, there were things moving in the shadows around them. The creatures did not approach them in their bubble of light as they neared the cup. "You ready Harry?" Faykan said, reaching one hand to grasp the cup. "On three, right?" said Harry. "One… two… three…"

He and Faykan both grasped a handle.

Instantly, Harry felt a jerk somewhere behind his navel. His feet had left the ground. He could not unclench the hand holding the Triwizard Cup; it was pulling him onward in a howl of wind and swirling color, Faykan at his side. They landed hard, and the Triwizard Cup went flying out of their hands. Faykan leaped to his feet instantly, wand aloft and staring around them. Harry climbed to his feet as well. They were standing instead in a dark and overgrown graveyard; the black outline of a small church was visible beyond a large yew tree to their right. A hill rose above them to their left. Harry could just make out the outline of a fine old house on the hillside.

Faykan looked down at the Triwizard Cup and then up at Harry.

"Portkey," he said simply. He whipped around suddenly, aiming his wand, "Someone's coming…"

And then, without warning, Harry's scar exploded with pain. It was agony such as he had never felt in all his life; his wand slipped from his fingers as he put his hands over his face; his knees buckled; he was on the ground and he could see nothing at all; his head was about to split open.

From far away, above his head, he heard a high, cold voice say, "Kill the spare."

A swishing noise and a second voice, which screeched the words to the night:

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

A blast of green light blazed through Harry's eyelids, and he heard something heavy fall to the ground beside him; the pain in his scar reached such a pitch that he retched, and then it diminished; terrified of what he was about to see, he opened his stinging eyes.

Faykan was lying next to him, his eyes open and alert, having dived to avoid the Killing Curse. He purposely lay motionless, feigning that he had been hit, as the figure approached. The short figured hauled Harry to his feet and dragged him toward a marble headstone. Harry saw the name upon it flickering in the wandlight before he was forced around and slammed against it.

_TOM RIDDLE_

The cloaked man was now conjuring tight cords around Harry, tying him from neck to ankles to the headstone. Harry could hear shallow, fast breathing from the depths of the hood; he struggled, and the man hit him, hit him with a hand that had a finger missing. And Harry realized who was under the hood. It was Wormtail.

"You!" he gasped.

But Wormtail was already moving back toward the bundle of robes that was lying close by where Faykan had 'fallen'.

"Hurry!" the high cold voice yelled again.

Wormtail conjured a cauldron out of nowhere, stone and huge, large enough for a man to sit in. The cauldron was filled with water that sparked and flashed.

"It is ready Master." Wormtail said in a distant voice.

"Now…" said the cold voice.

Wormtail lifted the robes into his arms again, stepping back to the cauldron. Harry saw Faykan change into the large black fox and dart behind a tombstone. But then the sight when Wormtail dumped the thing inside the robes into the cauldron took all of Harry's attention. It could have been a crouched human child, but hairless and scaly-looking. Its limbs were thin and very feeble looking, with gleaming red eyes. When it hit the water there was a splash, a hiss, and the ugly thing vanished below the surface.

And Wormtail was speaking again. His voice shook; he seemed frightened beyond his wits. He raised his wand, closed his eyes, and spoke to the night.

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!"

The surface of the grave at Harry's feet cracked. Horrified, Harry watched as a fine trickle of dust rose into the air at Wormtail's command and fell softly into the cauldron. The diamond surface of the water broke and hissed; it sent sparks in all directions and turned a vivid, poisonous-looking blue.

And now Wormtail was whimpering. He pulled a long, thin, shining silver dagger from inside his cloak. His voice broke into petrified sobs.

"Flesh… of the servant… w-willingly given… you will… revive... your master… "

He stretched his right hand out in front of him - the hand with the missing finger. He gripped the dagger very tightly in his left hand and swung it upward.

Harry realized what Wormtail was about to do a second before it happened, he closed his eyes as tightly as he could, but he could not block the scream that pierced the night, that went through Harry as though he had been stabbed with the dagger too. He heard something fall to the ground, heard Wormtail's anguished panting, then a sickening splash, as something was dropped into the cauldron. Harry couldn't stand to look... but the potion had turned a burning red; the light of it shone through Harry's closed eyelids...

Wormtail was gasping and moaning with agony. Not until Harry felt Wormtail's anguished breath on his face did he realize that Wormtail was right in front of him.

"B-blood of the enemy... forcibly taken... you will... resurrect your foe."

Harry could do nothing to prevent it; he was tied too tightly... Squinting down, struggling hopelessly at the ropes binding him, he saw the shining silver dagger shaking in Wormtail's remaining hand. He felt its point penetrate the crook of his right arm and blood seeping down the sleeve of his torn robes. Wormtail, still panting with pain, rumbled in his pocket for a glass vial and held it to Harry's cut, so that a dribble of blood fell into it.

He staggered back to the cauldron with Harry's blood. He poured it inside. The liquid within turned, instantly, a blinding white. Wormtail, his job done, dropped to his knees beside the cauldron, then slumped sideways and lay on the ground, cradling the bleeding stump of his arm, gasping and sobbing.

The cauldron frothed and surged, evaporating in a black mist. It revealed a man, tall and naked as the child form had been, floating in midair as he stretched himself out to stand upon the grass. The darkness swirled to form a flowing black robe around him.

_~~Sina tea kirma : This is a line break~~_

He had done it. His plan had come to fruition. He lived again. Lord Voldemort had returned. Feeling his new face, Voldemort turned to stare into the terrified face of the boy who had dared to banish him from the physical realm. Ah, to feel again, the sensation he had gone so long without, it was pure pleasure to have it return. His magic swirled around him, feeling out the graveyard around them. They were not alone, but it mattered not. The child Wormtail had failed to kill was no match for him, the Dark Lord. No one, not even Albus Dumbledore could stop him now.

Looking at the terrified boy tied down upon the tomb of his father, the father he had murdered, Voldemort laughed, glee and triumph sounding in his cold voice.

"My Lord…" Wormtail choked, groveling at his feet, where he belonged, "you promised…"

He had, Lord Voldemort had promised him a replacement for the arm he had required, but not at this moment. "Hold out your arm," he said lazily, relishing the sound of a voice returned to full strength and focus.

Wormtail extended his bleeding stump, and Voldemort laughed at his selfishness, "The other arm, Wormtail." Yes, he would forevermore use this name, the name his friends had given him, the friends he had betrayed. The coward quivered in agony again, and Voldemort rolled his eyes, bent down, and revealed the Dark Mark himself.

It was there, red and swollen upon his skin. Excitement filled Voldemort as he caressed the Mark he had placed upon the faithful of old. Soon it would burn black upon all those who had pledged themselves to him, and those free would come. They would come, or be killed. Lord Voldemort kept his promises, and that was the first he made to any new Death Eater. That they would die if they attempted to betray his service.

"It is back," he said softly, "they will all have noticed it... and now, we shall see... now we shall know..."

He pressed his long white forefinger to the brand on Wormtail's arm. Both Potter and Wormtail screamed. The mark upon the coward's arm burned black again, sending the signal out to all who served the Dark Lord. Voldemort smiled, he enjoyed causing pain to those who displeased him, and Potter's pain was just an added bonus, thanks to that scar he himself had given to the boy.

"How many will be brave enough to return when they feel it?" he asked himself as he watched the sky. "And how many will be foolish enough to stay away?"

He paced, getting used to the act of moving under his own power again, his eyes trying to pinpoint the boy that was spying upon their little gathering, somewhere among the gravestones. Lord Voldemort knew he was there, but he could not see him. After adjusting to his returned height and balance, he finally turned to Potter, taunting his foolishness and explaining the utter failure of Albus Dumbledore to protect him. It would not matter what he knew, Lord Voldemort would kill him and the boy who had come with him soon enough.

Finally, the air sounded with the swishing of cloaks as the Death Eaters arrived by silent apparition. One by one they approached, on their knees, to kiss the hem of their Lord's robe, forming the circle he had set them in when they were first initiated. Voldemort sniffed, guilt permeated the air as he addressed his 'true' family.

Avery darted forward to beg forgiveness, and Voldemort laughed, the irony of their situation always made him pleased. "_Crucio!_" he cried, torturing the pathetic pureblood. Finally he set his demands, thirteen years of penance for their failure, thirteen more years upon the lifetime of servitude they had already pledged.

That brought his attention back to Wormtail. Waving his wand, he conjured a silver hand, strong and powerful, but with a special trap for his little rat. Of the traitor tried to turn upon his Lord, in any way, his own hand would be his demise. Of course, no one needed to know this, as the hand attached itself to Wormtail's bleeding stump.

Finally, Voldemort circled the Death Eaters, tallying who was still among them, Lucius, his powerful left hand and ever slippery snake. The LeStranges were still entombed in Azkaban, how he longed to free them, Bellatrix was always ready to do her Lord's will. The Carrows, Macnair, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Yaxley; all free and ready to serve him once again. He had heard rumors from Wormtail that Nott's son was nearly ready to become one of them, this pleased Voldemort, a new pawn in his war against Dumbledore was always welcome. Finally he reached the largest gap of missing Death Eaters, six in all. Evan Rosier and two others, dead in his service, a pity, he had always liked Evan's ability to create new methods of torment. Igor Karkaroff, who had betrayed many of his fellows, would die. Barty Crouch Jr., in Hogwarts and responsible for his resurrection, he would be rewarded, and finally Severus Snape, his wild card. Under Dumbledore's thumb when he lost his body, Voldemort did not know if he still served their cause. He would find out soon, if Snape didn't come within three days.

Finally, Voldemort turned back to Potter again, saying that he had almost forgotten him, which was a lie. How could he forget the infuriating boy who had caused him so many years of struggle and frustration? He explained calmly to his Death Eaters of how the boy had indeed survived, and what had happened to him that Halloween night. He tormented the boy with the Cruciatus curse and by piercing the blood wards on him, relishing the pain on the little face. Finally, he commanded Wormtail to release the boy and return him his wand. He would have some fun, to draw out the other boy, and finally kill them both.

"You have been taught how to duel Harry Potter?" Voldemort asked softly, his red eyes glinting through the darkness.

In response the boy took up a defensive stance, wand raised. Impressive, Voldemort mused; he had not expected Hogwarts to have managed to employ a decent Defense teacher for years yet. However it was of little use. They boy was facing immanent death now.

"We first bow to each other. Harry," Voldemort chided, bending a little, but keeping his face upturned to Potter. "Come, the niceties must be observed... Dumbledore would like you to show manners... Bow to death, Harry..."

But the boy refused, so Voldemort forced him with the sheer power of his magic. The Death Eaters laughed, drinking in the smell of their Lord's aura.

"Very good," Voldemort said, releasing the boy to face down his end, "And now you face me, like a man... straight-backed and proud, the way your father died... And now, we duel!"

"_Crucio!_"

The boy screamed, writhing on the ground like the insect he was. Mercifully, Lord Voldemort removed the curse. "A little break," he said, sensing the other boy stirring in anger, "a little pause… that hurt, didn't it Harry? You don't want be to do that again do you?"

Potter refused to answer. "I asked you whether you want me to do that again, answer me! _Impero!_" Voldemort reeled when a second presence in the boy's mind took the brunt of his assault. "_You cannot command us… He is mine, and no others! Begone!_" and suddenly Voldemort was thrust from the boy's mind. "You insolent little…" he fired the Cruciatus again, but the cowardly child dived behind a tombstone.

"DON'T TURN YOUR BACK ON ME HARRY POTTER!" Voldemort yelled as his curse blew stone from the grave, "I WANT YOU TO LOOK AT ME WHEN I KILL YOU! I WANT TO SEE THE LIFE LEAVE YOUR EYES!"

"_You cannot have him!_" came a new voice and a blast of magic the blew several of his servants aside, opening a channel between the Dark Lord and his new plaything. Voldemort turned calmly to see the boy Wormtail had failed to kill standing, wand over his head and eyes blazing with power. Voldemort could sense new strength rising in this boy. He might even prove a slight challenge. "_Harry, Now!_" Potter emerged from his hiding place, firing spells Voldemort would never have guessed that Albus would allow them to learn. The powerful boy struck at the same time, fire and light flying at Voldemort and the Death Eaters, driving them back, allowing the two boys to reach each other.

"Kill the boy, stun Potter!"

The Death Eater surged forward behind him, stunners flying at the two boys. The powerful one conjured a force field of silver-blue energy, which absorbed and reflected everything sent its way, while Potter sent curses and hexes right back at them. Voldemort scowled, this was not how it was supposed to turn out. He fired his own spells, severing and bone-crushing hexes, as well as the Cruciatus curse. The shield buckled under the weight of the Dark Lord's magic. A cutting hex sailed broke through a weakness in the shield and tore Potter's leg, as well a bone breaker moments later striking the other boy's right arm. It hung loosely at his side now as he attacked, dropping the shield just as Potter brought his own up, gold and emerald.

"_ehta en' naur!_" the boy cried, and a shaft of fire spouted forth, striking a hastily raised shield of Nott's. The boy then spun his wand in an arc, and the fiery spear became a flowing wave, diving and twisting around their heads. The two boys began to edge backward, trying to escape the wards Wormtail had set before their prey had arrived.

"Stop them!" Voldemort cried. He wanted them dead, now. If he was not in such a rage, he would have been impressed with their skill, but he was focused now, searching for a flaw in their movements. The boys' shields were strong, but they worked off their own life-force and will. Soon they would tire and the shields would weaken. The boys switched again, and Potter was attacking, sending fire and blasting curses at them. "Harry, run for the Cup, I'll hold them off!" the boy cried, and his shield grew, swirling outward from his wand tip… and there it was. As Potter ran, Voldemort and all his death eaters raised their wands in unison, "_Avada Kedavra!_" the ten of them cried, and the green jets of light struck the boy's shield, and Voldemort's struck the weak point itself, the uncovered wand tip, right where the shield began. The wand exploded, rocketing the boy backward into Potter, just as the shield overloaded and shattered. Potter was reaching for something, the Triwizard Cup! Voldemort bellowed in rage as the two boys vanished from sight.

_~~Sina tea kirma : This is a line break~~_

Harry felt himself slam into the ground, Faykan's full weight on top of him. A torrent of sound deafened and confused him. He tried to move, but Faykan wouldn't get off of him. "Faykan move!" he said, shoving the boy off of him. Faykan was cold as ice. As Harry's eyes focused, he saw Faykan, wide eyed and staring, lying on the ground, his left arm mangled and bleeding, his right hanging limply from the bone crushing curse from Voldemort. Harry's gasped as he saw his friend wasn't breathing.

Faykan was dead…

_[1] Tinechor : Shield_

_[2] kalian en' Valinor : Light of Valinor_

_[3] ehta en' naur : spear of fire_

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 17

**figured that would get people to review, hehe... anyway, next chapter!**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**The Loyal Servants**

Albus felt the moment that Faykan and Harry were taken from the Hogwarts grounds. However, with no way of knowing where they had been taken, he had no means of doing anything to rescue Harry. He had to trust that Faykan would stop at nothing to bring them back safely. When, nearly a half hour later, Severus and Karkaroff gasped and clutched their forearms, Albus knew what had happened. Voldemort had found a way to rise again. Karkaroff made an excuse and left, practically running as he made for the gates to Hogsmeade. Albus doubted if he'd ever see the ex-Death Eater again.

It wasn't long afterward that they two boys reappeared in front of the maze. The crowds cheered, not realizing what Albus saw. Both boys were there, but only Harry's magical signature. Faykan had died, saving Harry most likely. Not exactly the way Albus wished the boy to have passed, facing down a newly resurrected Voldemort, but at least in the end he had served Albus' purposes in preserving Harry.

Harry had realized that his best friend was dead just as Albus reached him. He was rocking with Faykan's body in his arms, sobbing uncontrollably. Albus took his shoulders, forcing him to look away from the dead boy's body. "Harry! Harry!" he said, distracting him as Severus attempted to pry his fingers from Faykan.

"NO!" Harry screamed as he felt Severus trying to remove Faykan from him, and tightened his grip. "He's back, He's back, Voldemort." Harry whispered as he wept. "And he… and he… he killed him… HE KILLED HIM!" Albus staggered back slightly as he felt the seal he had placed on Harry's magic give way completly. Harry's eyes turned from their emerald green to a brilliant white as a conjured wind swirled around them all, billowing cloaks and causing Albus' beard to flap wildly. Harry spoke, and he voice was unrecognizable from the young boy Albus knew. "_Faykan, __lasto beth nîn, tolo dan nan__galad!_"_ [1]_ The light and presence of power drifted away from Harry after he spoke. Albus gaped; he hadn't expected Faykan to have taught the elven language to Harry, it could prove to be a powerful advantage. As Albus pondered the possibilities, and consequences of this situation, Cornelius came over from the judges table, looking white and appalled.

"My God… Undol!" he whispered. "Dumbledore… he's dead!"

The uttered words spread around the stands, people shouted, screamed it like cries against the heavens, "He's dead!" "He's dead!" "Faykan Undol! Dead!"

"Harry, let go of him," Cornelius said, joining Severus in prying Harry's fingers from Faykan. Deep cuts were left in the dead boy's skin from where Harry had been clutching him. The moment they released him to try and move the corpse, Harry dived back onto it. Albus moved in, pulled Harry up and embraced him, firstly to stop him preventing the removal of Faykan's body, and secondly to comfort the boy as he wailed and thrashed, trying with all his might to break away from Albus. The crowd pressed in, trying to find out what happened, while rumors circulated.

"He'll need to go to the hospital wind!" Cornelius said over the noise of the crowd, indicating Harry's leg, which had a massive vertical slash down it. "I'll take Harry, Dumbledore, I'll take him…"

"No, I would prefer to keep Harry in my sight right now, for his own safety." Albus replied, beckoning Alastor forward. "Alastor, hold Harry for me while I get the crowd back into the castle." Alastor threw his free arm around Harry and pried him off Albus as he turned to the crowd. Silently casting _Sonorus_, Albus started to speak, "Attention, something terrible has happened, until we can figure out what has occurred may I please have everyone go back to the castle in an orderly fashion, and await us in the Great Hall."

Albus turned to take Harry back from Alastor so he could question him, but they had vanished, and Albus finally realized it. It was not Alastor Moody who had shown up to teach this year. "Severus, Minerva, come quickly!" he said, sprinting back toward the castle.

It took far longer than Albus would have desired to find where the imposter Moody had taken Harry. Not only did they have to press through the returning crowds, but they had to guess the destination. Luckily their first choice was correct. Sprinting into the Defense room, Albus heard Moody's voice from the office at the rear of the room. "Mad, am I?" the imposter was saying, "We'll see! We'll see who's mad, now that the Dark Lord has returned, with me at his side! He is back, Harry Potter, you did not conquer him, and now… I conquer you!"

Albus would have wanted to sneak in, but there was no time. "_Stupefy!_" He bellowed, and with a great splintering and crashing, the door was blasted apart, and the thick, red jet of light threw the imposter backward onto the office floor. Harry was sitting, dazed and still in shock in a chair, still staring where the false Professor had been standing. Then he whipped around and stared fearfully as Albus swarmed the room with his magic, seeking out any more threats. Flipping over the imposter to reveal his face, Albus turned to look at Harry. Severus went to investigate the table of Dark Detectors while Minerva took Harry's arm, patting it in a comforting way.

"Come along Potter, hospital wing…"

"No," Albus said sharply.

"Dumbledore he ought to, look at him, he's been through enough tonight…"

"He will stay, Minerva, because he needs to understand," Albus said curtly. "Understanding is the first step to acceptance, and only with acceptance can there be recovery. He needs to know who has put him through the ordeal he has suffered tonight."

"Moody," Harry said. He was in a state of complete disbelief. "How can it have been Moody?"

"This is not Alastor Moody," Albus said quietly. "You have never known Alastor Moody. The real Moody would not have removed you from my sight after what happened tonight. The moment he took you, I knew… and I followed."

Dumbledore bent down over the imposters limp form and put a hand inside his robes. He pulled out Alastor's hip flask and a set of keys on a ring. Then he turned to Severus and Minerva.

"Severus, please fetch me the strongest Truth Potion you possess, and then go down to the kitchens and bring up the house elf called Winky. Minerva, kindly go down to Hagrid's house, where you will find a large black dog sitting in the pumpkin patch. Take the dog up to my office, tell him I will be with him shortly, and come back here."

After they had left, Albus set to find the real Alastor, looking first in the many compartmented trunk. He finally found him in the seventh layer of the trunk, in a deep pit. Alastor was stunned and extremely weak. Under his orders he had Harry throw him the imposter's cloak to wrap around Alastor, as he was very cold. He then climbed back out and explained the brilliance of the imposter's scheme, using Polyjuice Potion coupled with Alastor's real habit of drinking only from his hip flask to maintain his disguise. He also suggested that the imposter might, at the time of his plan's fruition, have not taken the potion as regularly, and therefore may change within the hour.

Together Albus and Harry then watched the imposter, and after nearly fifteen minutes, the potion began to wear off. The scars were disappearing, the skin was becoming smooth; the mangled nose became whole and started to shrink. The long mane of grizzled gray hair was withdrawing into the scalp and turning the color of straw. Suddenly, with a loud clunk, the wooden leg fell away as a normal leg regrew in its place; next moment, the magical eyeball had popped out of the man's face as a real eye replaced it; it rolled away across the floor and continued to swivel in every direction.

It was Barty Crouch Jr... Severus confirmed it when he returned, Winky in tow. Minerva came in right behind, staring at the unconscious man on the floor. The elf shrieked and flung herself onto the young man's chest. "You is killed him! You is killed Master's son!"

"He is simply Stunned, Winky," Albus said calmly to the hysterical creature. "Step aside, please. Severus, you have the potion? Minerva, now is the time to take Harry to my office, then return."

Minerva jumped at the chance to remove her little lion from all this unpleasantness. Albus was thankful, because there were probably going to be some things that Harry should not hear, concerning the fate of Faykan. Severus handed him the Veritaserum as Minerva gently pushed Harry through the door. Albus bent over Barty Jr. and forced his mouth open, pouring three steady drops onto the younger man's tongue. Then he pointed his wand and said, "_Enervate._"

Crouch opened his eyes, at the sight of Albus he snarled, lunging forward slightly, only to be forced back by Severus' wand pressing into his cheek. "Can you hear me?" Albus asked, testing the truth serum. "Yes," Carty Jr. said, against his will.

"I would like you to tell us," Albus continued softly, "how you came to be here.

How did you escape from Azkaban?"

Crouch took a deep, shuddering breath, and began to speak in a flat, expressionless voice, explaining that his father switched him and his dying mother, as a last wish for her. Winky cried for him to stop, but the truth potion would not allow it. He continued, putting all the pieces that Albus had collected together, explaining that Berta Jorkins had discovered him at his father's house, and her memory was modified. She then was found by Voldemort in Albania, and Voldemort, being carried by Peter Pettigrew, was taken to liberate Barty after the World Cup, placing his father under the Imperius Curse in turn, and sending him to impersonate Alastor.

"Wormtail and I did it. We had prepared the Polyjuice Potion beforehand. We journeyed to his house. Moody put up a struggle. There was a commotion. We managed to subdue him just in time. Forced him into a compartment of his own magical trunk. Took some of his hair and added it to the potion. I drank it; I became Moody's double. I took his leg and his eye. I was ready to face Arthur Weasley when he arrived to sort out the Muggles who had heard a disturbance. I made the dustbins move around the yard. I told Arthur Weasley I had heard intruders in my yard, who had set off the dustbins. Then I packed up Moody's clothes and Dark detectors, put them in the trunk with Moody, and set off for Hogwarts. I kept him alive, under the Imperius Curse. I wanted to be able to question him. To find out about his past, learn his habits, so that I could fool even Dumbledore. I also needed his hair to make the Polyjuice Potion. The other ingredients were easy. I stole boom-slang skin from the dungeons. When the Potions master found me in his office, I said I was under orders to search it."

"Now we know who was stealing form your stores Severus," Albus commented as Barty took a breath.

"I waited for the Triwizard Tournament to begin. Dumbledore asked me to watch Faykan Undol during the time before, to stress the boy, make him weaker. Then he asked he to place the boy's name in the Goblet of Fire, it was a simple matter to slip Potters name under a fourth school at the same time…"

"Why did Dumbledore want you to put Undol's name in the Goblet?" Severus asked before Albus could change the subject. He closed his eyes in defeat as Barty answered.

"To get him killed."

_~~Sina tea kirma : This is a line break~~_

Sirius paced the length of Dumbledore's office after Professor McGonagall let him inside. He was itching to see Harry as soon as possible, but Dumbledore forbade him to reveal himself to anyone. He stopped when the door reopened and Minerva led Harry inside.

"Stay here for the Headmaster please Potter," she said before leaving again.

Sirius' heart broke when he saw Harry's face, blank and seemingly drained of the excitement and joy he had seen in his eyes only months ago. The second McGonagall closed the door, Sirius leapt to Harry, changing back to human form. Pulling his godson to him, Sirius cradled his head as fresh waves of sobs were torn from the boy's throat. "Harry… Harry… Oh Harry I'm so sorry." Sirius whispered, rubbing small circles across the boy's back, urging him to release all his emotion. Harry looked like he wanted to speak, but no sound emerged. "Don't talk, I know, I know what happened." Sirius consoled. He had truly liked Faykan, and was devastated himself that the proud, wise boy had turned out to be Voldemort's first victim in his new reign of terror.

"I…I hate him…" Harry said hoarsely. Sirius understood completely. When James had died, Sirius had completely lost control of his emotion, hunting down Pettigrew before thinking of anything or anyone else. Dumbledore's phoenix swooped down to them and settled on the chair next to Harry, blinking tears into the massive gash on his leg.

Moments later Dumbledore himself walked in, looking mournful and agitated about something, the prior events most likely, and settled behind his desk. Harry stopped weeping and gave the Headmaster a sidelong look. Dumbledore gazed at him earnestly.

"I need to know what happened after you touched the Portkey in the maze Harry?" he said, pain etched in his voice.

"We can leave that till morning, can't we, Dumbledore?" said Sirius harshly, clutching Harry tighter to him. "Let him have a sleep. Let him rest."

"If I thought I could help you," Dumbledore said gently to Harry, "by putting you into an enchanted sleep and allowing you to postpone the moment when you would have to think about what has happened tonight, I would do it. But I know better. Numbing the pain for a while will make it worse when you finally feel it. You have shown bravery beyond anything I could have expected of you. I ask you to demonstrate your courage one more time. I ask you to tell us what happened."

The phoenix gave a soft warble of song, and the room seemed to fill with warmth, the cold dread of death seemed father away for the moment. It seemed to strengthen Harry, because he took a deep breath and began to speak, still wrapped in Sirius' arms. He told them of the horrible ritual he was forced to participate in, and Sirius swore he could see a smile of triumph in Dumbledore's eye for a moment, but he motioned for Harry to continue. Harry spoke of the mock duel he and Voldemort started, before Faykan intervened. At the mention of Faykan's name, Harry stuttered to a stop and gave a small gasping sob, but forced himself to continue on with how they battled all the Death Eaters and Voldemort himself, continually fleeing to the portkey. He ended with how Voldemort and the Death Eaters all shot the killing curse simultaneously, and Faykan was thrown backward onto Harry, just as he grasped the cup.

When Harry fell silent, Dumbledore leaned forward, "I will say it again; you have shown bravery beyond anything I could have expected of you tonight Harry. You have shown bravery equal to those who died fighting Voldemort at the height of his powers. You have shouldered a grown wizard's burden and found yourself equal to it, and you have now given us all we have a right to expect. You will come with me to the hospital wing. I do not want you returning to the dormitory tonight. A Sleeping Potion and some peace... Sirius, would you like to stay with him?"

Sirius nodded. He transformed back into the great black dog and walked with Harry and Dumbledore out of the office, accompanying them down a flight of stairs to the hospital wing.

When Dumbledore pushed open the door. Sirius saw Harry's friends and a pair of people that looked like Weasleys grouped around a harassed-looking Madam Pomfrey. They appeared to be demanding to know where Harry was and what had happened to him. All of them whipped around as Harry, Dumbledore, and Sirius entered, and the red haired woman let out a kind of muffled scream.

"Harry! Oh Harry!"

She dashed forward, but Dumbledore restrained them all, telling them that Harry needed peace and rest for the time being, proceeded to put Harry straight to bed.

_~~Sina tea kirma : This is a line break~~_

Severus was appalled with Albus. The man had conspired to kill a fourteen year old boy, for a reason he would not confide with Severus. The man was no worse than Voldemort. Severus stormed to the classroom where Filius had lain Faykan's body to rest for the time being, Severus himself planned to give the boy a proper funeral that would have made his parents proud.

As he closed the door behind him, he saw Faykan's body, resting almost peacefully on the teacher's desk. Filius had done a supreme job of mending the boy's shattered arms, although there were new scars where what appeared to have been pieces of the boy's wand had imbedded itself into his skin. They were powerful magical wounds, and like the scar the boy had already, they would never heal, even if the boy was alive to heal. Severus approached, trembling slightly as he looked down at the boy who he had fought against, chided, been attacked by, and finally had comforted over the last four years. Severus' hands shook as he straightened the boy's robes around him, making him look as if he was only sleeping. A slip of parchment fell from the boy's robes as he maneuvered the arms across Faykan's chest. Severus picked it up gingerly, it was very old. Opening it he read the short message.

'_The Treegarth of Orthanc is the home of Faykan Undol._'

Severus felt the magic of a Fidelius charm break over him, and smiled slightly. This small piece of parchment had given Severus all he needed to make sure the boy was laid to rest as he should be. He looked down at Faykan one last time, preparing to leave and collect the boy's possessions before anyone decided to 'acquire' them. "I swear to you, I will avenge the wrongs done to you Faykan Undol. From both sides of this war…"

He was just passing the Hospital Wing when Minerva and Fudge went by, barging into the ward. Worried at what the idiotic little man was up to now, Severus followed.

"Where's Dumbledore?" Fudge demanded of Mrs. Weasley.

"He's not here," said Mrs. Weasley angrily. "This is a hospital wing. Minister, don't you think you'd do better to…"

But the door opened, and Dumbledore came sweeping up the ward.

"What has happened?" said Dumbledore sharply, looking from Fudge to Professor McGonagall. "Why are you disturbing these people? Minerva I'm surprised at you, I asked you to stand guard over Barty Crouch."

"There is no need to stand guard over him anymore, Dumbledore!" she shrieked. "The Minister has seen to that!"

Severus had never seen Professor McGonagall lose control like this. There were angry blotches of color in her cheeks, and her hands were balled into fists; she was trembling with fury.

"I told him you would not agree, Dumbledore!" McGonagall fumed. "I told him you would never allow dementors to set foot inside the castle, but…"

Severus raised his eyebrows, knowing full well what a dementor would do upon seeing an escaped Death Eater.

"My dear woman!" roared Fudge, who rather looked more like a blathering baboon than angry, "as Minister of Magic, it is my decision whether I wish to bring protection with me when interviewing a possibly dangerous…"

But Minerva's rage drowned Fudge's voice completely.

"The moment that… that thing entered the room," she screamed, pointing at Fudge, trembling all over, "it swooped down on Crouch and… and…"

"By all accounts, he is no loss!" blustered Fudge. "It seems he has been responsible for several deaths'."

"But he cannot now give testimony, Cornelius," said Dumbledore. He was staring hard at Fudge, as though seeing him plainly for the first time. "He cannot give evidence about why he killed those people."

"Why he killed them? Well, that's no mystery, is it?" blustered Fudge. "He was a raving lunatic! From what Minerva have told me, he seems to have thought he was doing it all on You-Know-Who's instructions!"

"Lord Voldemort was giving him instructions, Cornelius," Dumbledore said. "Those people's deaths were mere by-products of a plan to restore Voldemort to full strength again. The plan succeeded. Voldemort has been restored to his body."

Severus glared at Dumbledore, knowing he would never admit his hand in this affair, but resenting it regardless.

Fudge looked as though someone had just swung a heavy weight into his face. Dazed and blinking, he stared back at Dumbledore as if he couldn't quite believe what he had just heard. He began to sputter, still goggling at Dumbledore. "You-Know-Who... returned? Preposterous! Come now, Dumbledore..."

"As Minerva and Severus would doubtlessly tell you," said Dumbledore, "we heard Barty Crouch confess. Under the influence of Veritaserum, he told us how he was smuggled out of Azkaban, and how Voldemort, learning of his continued existence from Bertha Jorkins, went to free him from his father and used him to capture Harry. The plan worked, I tell you. Crouch has helped Voldemort to return."

"See here, Dumbledore," said Fudge, looking like they were all trying to play a bad joke on him, "you… you can't seriously believe that You-Know-Who… back? Come now, come now... certainly, Crouch may have believed himself to be acting upon You-Know-Who's orders, but to take the word of a lunatic like that, Dumbledore..."

"When Harry touched the Triwizard Cup tonight, he was transported straight to Voldemort," said Dumbledore steadily. "He witnessed Lord Voldemort's rebirth. I will explain it all to you if you will step up to my office."

Severus twitched in anger, far be it from Dumbledore to even mention the other person who had been there, who had lost their life in that madness.

Dumbledore glanced around toward Potter, and Severus, who had followed his eyes, saw that the boy was awake, "I am afraid I cannot permit you to question Harry tonight." Dumbledore said.

Fudge's stupid little smile of disbelief lingered. He too glanced at Potter, then looked back at Dumbledore, and said, "You are… err… prepared to take Harry's word on this, are you, Dumbledore?"

There was a moment's silence, which was broken by the large black dog near Potter's bed growling. His hackles were raised, and he was baring his teeth at Fudge.

"Certainly, I believe Harry," said Dumbledore. His eyes were blazing now. "I heard Crouch's confession, and I heard Harry's account of what happened after he touched the Triwizard Cup; the two stories make sense, they explain everything that has happened since Bertha Jorkins disappeared last summer."

Fudge still had that strange smile on his face. Once again, he glanced at Potter before answering.

"You are prepared to believe that Lord Voldemort has returned, on the word of a lunatic murderer, and a boy who... well..."

Fudge shot Potter another look.

"You've been reading Rita Skeeter, Mr. Fudge," Potter said quietly.

The Weasleys, Granger, and Draco all jumped. None of them had realized that Potter was awake.

Fudge reddened slightly, but a defiant and obstinate look came over his face.

"And if I have?" he said, looking at Dumbledore. "If I have discovered that you've been keeping certain facts about the boy very quiet? A Parselmouth, eh? And having funny turns all over the place…"

"I assume that you are referring to the pains Harry has been experiencing in his scar?" said Dumbledore coolly.

"You admit that he has been having these pains, then?" said Fudge quickly. "Headaches? Nightmares? Possibly, hallucinations?"

"Listen to me, Cornelius," said Dumbledore, taking a step toward Fudge, and his magic illuminated the room as he became irritated at Fudge's idiocy. "Harry is as sane as you or I. That scar upon his forehead has not addled his brains. I believe it hurts him when Lord

Voldemort is close by, or feeling particularly murderous."

Fudge had taken half a step back from Dumbledore, but he looked no less stubborn.

"You'll forgive me, Dumbledore, but I've never heard of a curse scar acting as an alarm bell before..."

"Look, I saw Voldemort come back!" Potter shouted. He tried to get out of bed again, but Mrs. Weasley forced him back. "I saw the Death Eaters! I can give you their names! Lucius Malfoy…"

Severus jerked, knowing that Potter now probably knew of a certainty of his status, but as Potter looked at him, Severus saw no malice in his eyes.

"Malfoy was cleared!" said Fudge, visibly affronted. "A very old family… donations to excellent causes…"

"Macnair!" Harry continued.

"Also cleared! Now working for the Ministry!"

"Avery… Nott… Crabbe… Goyle…"

"You are merely repeating the names of those who were acquitted of being Death Eaters thirteen years ago!" said Fudge angrily. "You could have found those names in old reports of the trials! For heavens sake Dumbledore, the boy was full of some crackpot story at the end of last year too, his tales are getting taller, and you're still swallowing them, the boy can talk to snakes Dumbledore, and you still think he's trustworthy?"

"You fool!" Professor McGonagall cried. "Faykan Undol! Mr. Crouch! These deaths were not the random work of a lunatic!"

"I see no evidence to the contrary!" shouted Fudge, now matching her anger, his face purpling. "It seems to me that you are all determined to start a panic that will destabilize everything we have worked for these last thirteen years!"

"Voldemort has returned," Dumbledore repeated. "If you accept that fact straightaway Fudge, and take the necessary measures, we may still be able to save the situation. The first and most essential step is to remove Azkaban from the control of the Dementors…"

Severus stopped listening as Dumbledore and Fudge argued about politics and what he knew as Dumbledore secret agenda for what the Ministry should do, not that he would take a direct hand in it. Fudge was not hearing any of it either though, due to his bigotry and corruption.

"If your determination to shut your eyes will carry you as far as this, Cornelius," said Dumbledore, "we have reached a parting of the ways. You must act as you see fit. And I… I shall act as I see fit."

Dumbledore's voice carried no hint of a threat; it sounded like a mere statement, but Fudge bristled as though Dumbledore were advancing upon him with a wand. "Now, see here, Dumbledore," he said, waving a threatening finger. "I've given you free rein, always. I've had a lot of respect for you. I might not have agreed with some of your decisions, but I've kept quiet. There aren't many who'd have let you hire werewolves, or keep Hagrid, or decide what to teach your students without reference to the Ministry. But if you're going to work against me -"

"The only one against whom I intend to work," said Dumbledore, "is Lord Voldemort. If you are against him, then we remain, Cornelius, on the same side."

It seemed Fudge could think of no answer to this. He rocked backward and forward on his small feet for a moment and spun his bowler hat in his hands. Finally, he said, with a hint of a plea in his voice, "He can't be back, Dumbledore, he just can't be..."

Severus decided to act Gryffindorish for once in his life, and strode forward, past Dumbledore, pulling up the left sleeve of his robes as he went. He stuck out his forearm and showed it to Fudge, who recoiled.

"There," he said harshly, hoping the idiot man would see sense with the true glaring at him in the face. "There. The Dark Mark. It is not as clear as it was an hour or so ago, when it burned black, but you can still see it. Every Death Eater had the sign burned into him by the Dark Lord. It was a means of distinguishing one another, and his means of summoning us to him. When he touched the Mark of any Death Eater, we were to Apparate instantly at his side. This Mark has been growing clearer all year. Karkaroff's too. Why do you think Karkaroff fled tonight? We both felt the Mark burn. We both knew he had returned. Karkaroff fears the Dark Lord's vengeance. He betrayed too many of his fellow Death Eaters to be sure of a welcome back into the fold."

Fudge stepped back from Severus too. He was shaking his head. He did not seem to have taken in a word he had said. He stared, apparently repelled by the ugly mark on Severus' arm, then looked up at Dumbledore and whispered, "I don't know what you and your staff are playing at, Dumbledore, but I have heard enough. I have no more to add. I will be in touch with you tomorrow, Dumbledore, to discuss the running of this school. I must return to the Ministry."

He had almost reached the door when he paused. He turned around, strode back down the dormitory, and stopped at Potter's bed.

"Your winnings," he said shortly, taking a large bag of gold out of his pocket and dropping it onto the bedside table. "One thousand Galleons... There should have been a presentation ceremony, but under the circumstances..."

He crammed his bowler hat onto his head and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. The moment he had disappeared, Dumbledore turned to look at the group around Potter's bed.

"There is work to be done," he said. "Molly... am I right in thinking that I can count on you and Arthur?"

"Of course you can," said the Weasley matriarch. She was white to the lips, but she looked resolute. "We know what Fudge is. It's Arthur's fondness for Muggles that has held him back at the Ministry all these years. Fudge thinks he lacks proper wizarding pride."

"Then I need to send a message to Arthur," said Dumbledore. "All those that we can persuade of the truth must be notified immediately, and he is well placed to contact those at the Ministry who are not as shortsighted as Cornelius."

"I'll go to Dad," said Bill, standing up. "I'll go now."

"Excellent," said Dumbledore. "Tell him what has happened. Tell him I will be in direct contact with him shortly. He will need to be discreet, however. If Fudge thinks I am interfering at the Ministry…"

"Leave it to me," said Bill.

He clapped a hand on Potter's shoulder, kissed his mother on the cheek, pulled on his cloak, and strode quickly from the room.

"Minerva," said Dumbledore, turning to Professor McGonagall, "I want to see Hagrid in my office as soon as possible. Also, if she will consent to come, Madame Maxime."

Professor McGonagall nodded and left without a word.

"Poppy," Dumbledore said to Madam Pomfrey, "would you be very kind and go down to Professor Moody's office, where I think you will find a house elf called Winky in considerable distress? Do what you can for her, and take her back to the kitchens."

"Very… very well," said Madam Pomfrey, looking startled, and she too left.

Dumbledore made sure that the door was closed, and that Madam Pomfrey's footsteps had died away, before he spoke again.

"And now," he said, "it is time for two of our number to recognize each other for what they are. Sirius... if you could resume your usual form."

The great black dog looked up at Dumbledore, then, in an instant, turned back into a man.

Mrs. Weasley screamed and leapt back from the bed.

"Sirius Black!" she shrieked, pointing at him.

"Mum, shut up!" her youngest son yelled. "It's okay!"

Severus had not yelled or jumped backward, in fact he remained completely unchanged by the fact that his school rival had materialized in the room.

"What, no snide remark Snape?" Black asked, looking confused at him.

"I… do not care anymore." Severus said, surprising himself with the sincerity, "this night has been full of enough distress without our old feud adding to it. You are here for Potter, while I, while I am here for the memory of the fallen…"

Everyone in the room was staring at him, but Severus forced himself to not care about their scrutiny.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and began speaking again, "I have work for each of you. Fudge's attitude, though not unexpected, changes everything. Sirius, I need you to set off at once. You are to alert Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher… the old crowd. Lie low at Lupin's for a while; I will contact you there."

"But…" Potter started to complain.

"You'll see me very soon. Harry," said Black, turning to him. "I promise you. But I must do what I can, you understand, don't you?"

"Yeah," said Potter. "Yeah... of course I do."

Black grasped the boy's hand briefly, nodded to Dumbledore, transformed again into the black dog, and ran the length of the room to the door, whose handle he turned with a paw. Then he was gone.

"Severus," said Dumbledore, turning to him, "you know what I must ask you to do. If you are ready... if you are prepared ..."

"I am," Severus replied, glaring slightly at the old man.

"Then good luck," said Dumbledore, and he watched, with a trace of apprehension on his face, and Severus swept from the room, preparing himself to face the Dark Lord.

_[1] lasto beth nîn, tolo dan nan galad : hear my voice, come back to the light._


	19. Epilogue

**And finally, after a good long time of posting this story, the conclusion of A New Player Year Four, The Gathering Darkness... this part is what I've personally been waiting for people to read... Were getting to the juciy bits here people! Review it! NAOW!**

**Epilogue**

**The Pyre**

_Faykan was dead…_

Everywhere Harry went for the next week reminded him that his best friend, the one who he had shared all his adventures, was no more. He was gone, and Harry would never hear his laughter again, never see that grin that left them with no doubt as to why he was a fox animagus, never see that boy who had rescued him from the hole that was his previous life before he knew about magic... He was dead, and it was Voldemort's fault.

Voldemort! The man who had taken everything from Harry; first his parents, his childhood, and now his first and best friend. He hated the man; he hated him like he had never hated anyone else in his life. He would kill him, and his Death Eaters, even if it was indeed the last thing Harry ever did.

Ron, Hermione and Draco had tried their best to console him, but it was no use, there were simple too many memories. Harry spent a lot of time alone in the Room of Requirement, a place he had shared so often with Faykan.

_Faykan was dead…_

A knife thrust with every thought. Harry had never known the human body could feel so painful. Was this what it was like to have loved someone? Harry knew now, he had loved Faykan, first as a friend, then as a brother. Harry didn't know if he could ever learn to feel such happiness again. The though of summoning a Patronus sickened him.

A knock sounded on the door of the Room of Requirement, which was odd. Normally someone would just walk right in, either Ron, or Hermione, or Draco. Harry crossed to the door to the seventh floor and opened it.

It was Professor Snape.

"Potter," he said quietly, "may I have a few words… about… Faykan…" another stab of pain sounded in Harry's chest, but he nodded and walked back inside. Snape took only a few seconds to examine the room; Harry had summoned the same room they had trained in for two years.

They sat at in the chairs around the table still holding the _Palantír_, wrapped so tightly in the black cloth that no one could see it. "Potter… Harry," Snape said after several silent moments, "I'm going to hold a small ceremony for Faykan before I take his… his body away, back to his home." Harry looked confused at the Professor. How did he know about Faykan's home? And for that matter, how did he know that Harry was in here? Snape must have read Harry's expression because he smiled sadly and spoke again, "Draco told me where to find you, and I found the written words of Faykan, revealing his home and removing the Fidelius Charm for me."

Harry nodded, not really caring the reasons, it felt good to have someone who cared as much as he did about Faykan, "Do… do I have to see him…" Harry asked. He wasn't sure if he could bear to see Faykan's body again.

"Not if you don't want to, it'll just be a small gathering of those who knew him best, you, the Weasleys, Granger, Draco, myself, and a few others."

He stood, and patted Harry's should tenderly, "I know it hurts, I know, but it will fade in time. Later rather than sooner, given how close you two were."

"It's alright," Snape said a few silent moments later, "I had figured out your feelings for each other a while before that, and I'll tell you, no matter what he said, he cared about you just as much as you him, if not more."

Snape turned to leave, then turned back, "By the way, Crouch Jr. had this, and I think I'll return it to you, just this once." He handed Harry the Marauder's Map. "Crouch confessed that he saw you leaving the prefect bathroom in rather a hurry, dropping this in your rush. He took it, and had been using it since."

"Thank you Professor." Harry said finally, gazing at the map, in too much pain to register suprise.

"I'll see you at the feast, and the service later then, Harry." Snape said, and left.

_~~Sina tea kirma : This is a line break~~_

Albus stood and looked over the mournful people in the Great Hall. The leaving feast had never been so cheerless. "The end," Albus stated, looking around at them all, "of another year."

He lingered on the Gryffindor table, which was by far the quietest, knowing that one of their own was dead.

"There is much that I would like to say to you all tonight," Albus said, "but I must first acknowledge the loss of a very fine person, who should be sitting here," he gestured toward the Gryffindors, "enjoying our feast with us. I would like you all, please, to stand, and raise your glasses, to Faykan Undol."

They did it, all of them; the benches scraped as everyone in the Hall stood, and raised their goblets, and echoed, in one loud, low, rumbling voice, "Faykan Undol." Albus raised his own, thinking in his mind, 'to a worthy opponent.'

"Faykan was a boy unlike any other, strong, courageous, loyal to all who he considered friends, a powerful student magically, and wise beyond his few years. His death has affected you all, whether you knew him well or not, whether you liked him or not," he cast a glance at the Slytherin table, and was pleased to see that even Nott looked downhearted, "I think you have the right, therefore, to know exactly how he died."

Many heads turned to gape at Albus, teachers included.

"Faykan Undol was murdered, by Lord Voldemort…"

A panicked whisper swept the Great Hall. People were staring at him in disbelief, in horror. He looked perfectly calm as he watched them mutter themselves into silence.

"The Ministry of Magic," Dumbledore continued, "does not wish me to tell you this. It is possible that some of your parents will be horrified that I have done so, either because they will not believe that Lord Voldemort has returned, or because they think I should not tell you so, as young as you are. It is my belief, however, that the truth is generally preferable to lies, and that any attempt to pretend that Faykan died as the result of an accident, or some sort of blunder of his own, is an insult to his memory."

"There is somebody else who must be mentioned in connection with Faykan's death," Albus went on. "I am talking, of course, about Harry Potter."

A kind of ripple crossed the Great Hall as a few heads turned in Harry's direction before flicking back to face Albus.

"Harry Potter managed to escape Lord Voldemort," said Dumbledore. "Harry fought alongside Faykan during his last few minutes of life before they attempted to retreat back to Hogwarts. They both showed, in every respect, the sort of bravery that few wizards have ever shown in facing Lord Voldemort, and for this, I honor Harry."

Dumbledore turned gravely to Harry and raised his goblet once more. Nearly everyone in the Great Hall followed suit. They murmured his name, as they had murmured Faykan's, and drank to him. This time, Albus noticed that many of the Slytherins did not drink.

When everyone had once again resumed their seats, Dumbledore continued, "The Triwizard Tournament's aim was to further and promote magical understanding. In the light of what has happened, of Lord Voldemort's return, such ties are more important than ever before."

Albus looked from Madame Maxime and Hagrid, to Fleur Delacour and her fellow Beauxbatons students, to Viktor Krum and the Durmstrang students at the Slytherin table.

"Every guest in this Hall," Albus said, and his eyes lingered upon the Durmstrang students, "will be welcomed back here at any time, should they wish to come. I say to you all once again, in the light of Lord Voldemort's return, we are only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided. Lord Voldemort's gift for spreading discord and enmity is very great. We can fight it only by showing an equally strong bond of friendship and trust. Differences of habit and language are nothing at all if our aims are identical and our hearts are open."

"It is my belief, and never have I so hoped that I am mistaken, that we are all facing dark and difficult times. Some of you in this Hall have already suffered directly at the hands of Lord Voldemort. Many of your families have been torn asunder. A week ago, a student was taken from our midst."

"Remember Faykan. Remember, if the time should come when you have to make a choice between what is right and what is easy, remember what happened to a boy who was good, and kind, and brave, because he strayed across the path of Lord Voldemort. Remember Faykan Undol."

_~~Sina tea kirma : This is a line break~~_

Hermione stood with Harry, Ron and Draco as the students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons left for their schools. They were all far too miserable to participate with the farewells, knowing that Faykan had been snatched from them by Voldemort. The ceremony provided by Professor Snape had been a tearful affair, and Harry had had to leave before it was finished, so overwhelmed he had become with the finality of his best friend's death.

They avoided everyone who approached them, and barricaded themselves in once compartment for the train ride back to London. Hermione had a copy of the Daily prophet, but there was nothing in it. Fudge was obviously covering the story up.

"He'll never keep Rita quiet," said Harry when she had told them all about this fact. "Not on a story like this."

"Oh, Rita hasn't written anything at all since the third task," said Hermione in an oddly constrained voice. "As a matter of fact," she added, her voice now trembling slightly, "Rita Skeeter isn't going to be writing anything at all for a while. Not unless she wants me to spill the beans on her."

"What are you talking about?" said Draco.

"I found out how she was listening in on private conversations when she wasn't supposed to be coming onto the grounds," said Hermione.

"How was she doing it?" said Harry at once.

"How did you find out?" said Ron, staring at her.

"Well, it was you, really, who gave me the idea. Harry," she said.

"Did I?" said Harry, perplexed. "How?"

"Bugging," said Hermione happily.

"But you said they didn't work…"

"Oh not electronic bugs," said Hermione. "No, you see... Rita Skeeter" her voice trembled with quiet triumph, "is an unregistered Animagus. She can turn…"

Hermione pulled a small sealed glass jar out other bag.

"…into a beetle."

"You're kidding," said Ron. "You haven't... she's not..."

"Oh yes she is," said Hermione happily, brandishing the jar at them. Inside were a few twigs and leaves and one large, fat beetle.

"That's never, you're kidding…" Ron whispered, lifting the jar to his eyes.

"No, I'm not," said Hermione, beaming. "I caught her on the windowsill in the hospital wing. Look very closely, and you'll notice the markings around her antennae are exactly like those foul glasses she wears."

They all gaped at the insect, grinning madly at her as Rita fluttered angrily in the jar.

_~~Sina tea kirma : This is a line break~~_

Harry's anger flared when Nott burst into their compartment, followed by Crabbe and Goyle. "So," he said, in a strange mix of sorrow and triumph, "He's really gone…"

"Get out," said Harry, barley resisting the urge to hex them all into faceless stains on the walls of the compartment.

"I'll let you in on one thing Potter," Nott said, leaning in so only Harry could hear him, "You should have heard him screaming that night during the Yule Ball…"

The compartment exploded. Magic such as Harry had never felt before came in answer to his desire to hurt Nott as much as possible. Wind came to buffer the three Slytherins into walls and each other with great force. Fire flared into life, scorching their robes and skin, while lacerations opened all over their bodies, coating the floor of the compartment with blood. When he was through, Nott, Crabbe and Goyle were all blackened, bruised, cut, and burned considerably. Another magical gust formed from nowhere and swept them from the compartment, slamming the door behind their unconscious forms. Draco, Hermione and Ron gaped at him.

"Wow… that was, unexpected…" Ron said.

Harry felt so different. Not stronger or faster, but lighter, more in command of himself. His magic was free, at his full strength, and it was because Faykan had died for him. Harry didn't want to try and explain it; he seized his trunk and Hedwig's cage and focused on Privet Drive. There was a loud, booming crack, and the familiar sensation of being squeezed through a tube, and he landed in his own bedroom.

_~~Sina tea kirma : This is a line break~~_

Severus stood in awe at the Tower that was once Faykan's home. The boy's body, well preserved by potions and spells floated in a coffin beside him, his trunk in Severus' hands. The doors creaked open at his touch, revealing two frightened and sorrowful house elves.

"Master is dead?" they asked, terrified as Severus entered. When he nodded, they burst into fresh tears, and led him up through the many rooms to the very pinnacle of the tower. There they summoned a mound of wood and covered it with a thick oil that smelled horrid.

Severus understood immediately. Levitating Faykan's body out of the coffin and upon the pyre, Severus prepared to send the boy on.

"_Incendio!_" Severus said, as his first tear in thirteen years slipped down his face.

To be Continued…


End file.
